The Trotzamore Stratagem
by The Rarispy
Summary: It's been three months since the events of The Sweetest Gem and The Gemmed Satyr. When a familiar evil returns, the Mane 6 try to stop him from gaining ultimate power through a mystical field known as Trotzamore, as they and Sweetie Belle each face their own emotional battles closer to the heart.
1. Dear Princess Celestia

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Boy, it's been a crazy three months, hasn't it?_

_I mean, between Spike and Sweetie Belle falling in love, Fluttershy and Rarity finally becoming a couple, and my brother's wedding in Canterlot, it almost seems like all of Equestria is swept away in these romantic tingles!_

_Seriously though, what has gotten into everypony? It's almost as if I've cast a "Want It, Need It" spell on everypony in Ponyville!_

_Wait. Uh-oh. Um, Spike? I'm not… _still_ having those little "accidents" in my sleep, am I?_

"No, Twilight. You haven't done those in over three years now. …And I still have the scars."

_Oh okay, good. That would've embarrassing to find out. And definitely something I would never tell the Princess. By the way, you're not actually writing all of this down, are you?_

_Anyway, as I was saying, though the amount of ponies falling in love has been oddly high as of late, that's not the reason I felt the need to write to you today. You see, well, I just can't put my hoof on it, but…_

_Something doesn't feel right._

_I mean, all this romance in the air is one thing. Hearts and Hooves Day was a while ago, who knows what could've happened on that day?_

_It's— it's everything that's been happening recently. Okay, let's go down the list. So first, Sweetie Belle suddenly develops a crush on Spike, and then Spike falls in love with her and_

* * *

"Alright, fine Spike, you win. I won't put any of that in the letter. Just… please keep writing? This is important, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

_And shortly after that, you said that's when Canterlot received its first threat from the Changelings. How convenient that the Changeling Queen sought to harvest Equestria's love just as the big, important royal wedding was being planned!_

_That's not all! Applejack found her own boyfriend right after Sweetie Belle did. You'd think the strangeness would end there, but no! Immediately after that happens, that's when the fiasco between Fluttershy and Rarity took place!_

_Finally, just to top it off, my brother Shining Armor and my old foalsitter Princess Cadence getting married, with the Changelings hosting one hay of a hostile reception!_

_And ever since then, it seems like strange things have been happening. The weather's been oddly calm for the longest time, and ponies are still entering relationships faster than I've ever seen!_

_All of these things happening one after another… it all feels too convenient to be true._

_It's like there's something bigger happening…_

_Much bigger._

_I almost want to say_

"HEY, TWILIGHT!"

"GAH! P-Pinkie! How long have you been hiding under there?"

"Hee-hee-hee! For as long as you can remember, silly!"

"Wha—"

"Don't you see, Twilight?"

"See… what?"

"What you were talking about! All those things happening, the little coincidences… Oh, don't you see, Twilight! It's all a part of the prophecy!"

"…Right. Anyway…"

_I almost want to say that somepony is planning on all of this stuff to happen. I don't know why, it's just what my gut tells me._

_Ooooooh! My gut tells me to eat yummy green apple lollipops at least twice a day!_

_Spike, don't write that part in._

_I'm not sure who else to turn to on these matters, so if you could offer any help or guidance or anything… That would be great._

_Because I've been so worried, and I still don't know why. It's like I've had this sort of chill, thinking about all of this._

_Princess Celestia… what do you think?_

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_And Pinkie Pie too!_

_P.S. Don't worry about Twilight. She lost her favorite book a couple of days ago, and she tends to get kind of crazy and panicky about everything when that happens._

* * *

Alone in her throne room atop the mighty Canterlot Castle, the Princess of the Sun was just finishing reading this letter from her student. All the while, she kept a blank look on her face.

Finally, she reached the end. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked out the window nearest her throne with a face of deep concern.

Levitating a scroll and a quill, she stared at the items for a few seconds, as if contemplating. Finally, she closed her eyes again and started to write.

_"My dear student… While I wouldn't want to give you reason to panic or be worried, I consider it of the utmost importance to tell you now that your fears are not without merit._

_Please come to Canterlot. And bring your friends. We really need to talk."_

Stopping to take a breather, she looked out the window once more. The empty pedestal in the Canterlot Sculpture Garden had never looked so haunting.


	2. Trouble at 'Mill

"Where are we going, Twilight? Is it somewhere fun? Are there going to be lots of ponies there, or just the two of us? I like it when it's just the two of us because then we can just do nothing but talk and talk and talk forever! I remember, one time I talked so much that I lost my voice for the next—"

"Pinkie!" Twilight finally shouted as they were hustling out of the library. "Come on, this is serious! We have to go tell the others!"

"Tell the others _what_? Are we all having a picnic?"

Twilight put a hoof to her face and groaned. "Look Pinkie, can you please just pack everything you need and meet us at the station?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" she replied as she hopped away. "See you at the station, Twily!"

_Why does she keep calling me 'Twily'?_

She shook off this thought and refocused her mind on the task at hand. As she dashed down the road however, she almost immediately bumped into Sweetie Belle.

"Oof!"

"Aah!"

"Ooooh…" uttered Twilight as she stood up and rubbed her nose. "Sorry, Sweetie Belle. I didn't see you there."

"That's alright." She said, shaking her back leg. "Is Spike home?"

"Mm-hm," Twilight said, as she continued walking the other way. She twisted her head around. "Hey, Sweetie Belle?"

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to know where your sister is?"

"Umm…" She thought for a second and then perked up. "Oh! Yeah! I think she said something about going for a walk through the park with Fluttershy!"

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" And with that, she knocked on the library door as Twilight went on her way.

* * *

High in the sky on the outskirts of Ponyville, a rainbow-haired Pegasus pony was soaring through the clouds, doing some impressive tricks. She did several loop-de-loops around the clouds and then made a figure-eight with her rainbow trail before finally finishing off with a series of continuous barrel-rolls as she landed to the ground.

"Aw yeah!" she exclaimed. "Now that's the kind of material that's sure to get me in the Wonderbolts! Rainbow Dash, you are one sly cu—"

But she was cut off as she noticed a brown pony emerge from the bushes off in the distance. He looked all around, not seeming to notice Rainbow, before stealthily creeping forward and diving into another bush.

"Hey, isn't that Applejack's boyfriend Caramel?" she observed. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What is he up to?"

She continued watching, as he ducked out of that bush and started crab-walking against a fence, keeping his head down. Rainbow bit her lip.

_What is he doing? I hope he's not hiding from Applejack for some reason. It's not very nice to spy on ponies, but… something's not right. I should follow him…_

And so, she flew low and followed the sneaking stallion, until she finally caught him sneaking into a stray barn.

_Hey, I know that barn. Applejack said that it was built by the Apple Jack about a hundred years ago, but nopony's used it in decades._

"What's going on here, Caramel?"

As soon as Caramel was completely inside, Rainbow flew close and leaned up next to the barn entrance. Immediately, she heard a female voice.

"She didn't see you, did she?"

"No, I don't think so."

Rainbow quickly swooped over to a window on the far side to get a better listen.

"I still don't see why you gotta go through all this trouble, with your little secrets and everything. Wouldn't it be better if you just told her?"

Rainbow gasped. "Hold on a minute. I know that voice…"

She peered through the window for a millisecond to confirm her suspicion, and indeed spotted a familiar face.

_Cherry Jubilee! That's the lady that gave Applejack the job at the cherry factory in Dodge Junction! What's _she_ doing here?_

"It's just… I don't think she would understand," said Caramel. "If she were to see you and I like this, it—it wouldn't go over well at all. She'd start yammerin' on about how it isn't right, and how could I do this to her…"

"Mmm, I see what you mean," Cherry Jubilee said in response. "Still, in the rather short time she worked for me, Applejack proved to be an honest and loyal friend, think-and-thin. You can't hide this from her forever, and the longer you wait, the more hurt she's gonna be that you kept this from her."

I know, I know, it's just… I really don't know what to do about it. There's no getting out of it…"

Alright seriously, what are they talking about? Oh, I just have to see this…

She peered through the window once more, low enough to see what was happening without them being able to see her.

"Come on sugar, let's take off that silly hat…"

Rainbow's eyes widened at what started happening next. Two shadows cast on the wall underneath the window, and as they got closer to each other and handled each other more physically, Rainbow's face grew more and more into a mix of horror and disgust.

"Hey… wait a minute, what is… what are they… WHAT ARE YOU—IS THAT—No! NO! But you can't—That's just—No, stop it! I can't—How—AAAAHHHHH‼"

Not being able to take any more, Rainbow dashed away from the barn as fast as she could.

"Did you hear something?"

Several miles away, Rainbow came to a halt and rested against a tree in the fields. She was sweating heavily, and her eyes were still wide, her mind trying to process what she had just witnessed.

"Oh my goodness! I don't believe it… W-what am I gonna—How can…" She stopped for a second to cough. "I—I gotta tell Applejack!"

Catching her bearings, she sped off towards Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

"What is it?"

"It's a Red Beryl Emerald. Rarity says it's probably one of the rarest gems you can find in Equestria."

"And you got it… just for me?"

"Of course. Happy three month anniversary, Spike." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh-ha-ha! Stop it!"

"Well?" Sweetie raised an eyebrow.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to try it?" she asked, nudging his shoulder. "I mean, Rarity said she worked hard to find it in the mountains, and it was so heavy I had trouble bringing it here. You could at least take a bite and tell me how it tastes."

"Oh! Right." Spike picked up the gleaming raspberry-colored gem, which true to Sweetie's words was quite weighty. Struggling to hold it, he sunk his fangs into the rod-shaped stone with great force and let the emerald savor in his taste buds. After a bit of slow chewing, he finally swallowed and rubbed his chin in judging.

"So… how is it?" she asked as her eyes glistened in anticipation.

"Hmm. Well, it may be one of the rarest gems around…" he started, with a hint of disapproval in his voice. Sweetie's ears drooped at the sound of it. "…and it's certainly one of the tastiest around too…"

Now she twisted her head in bemusement. "Huh?"

But to her surprise, Spike put the gem down and embraced her in a tight hug.

"…but it's definitely not the sweetest gem here."

"Awww." They smiled at each other and giggled a little. "Okay, that was sweet. But… it was also pretty corny."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

"I do love the summer. All the leaves, and the colors."

"I know," Fluttershy agreed. "It's so lovely today. Beautiful scenery, the animals are all about, and there isn't even a cloud in the sky. I love days like this."

As the couple walked through the park, other ponies were about relishing the day themselves. A group of foals were playing Frisbee, and Thunderlane was flying his pet dog close to the ground. The purple pony Sparkler was setting up a picnic for her friends, and several other couples, including Golden Harvest and Berryshine, were seated at tables. Curiously, Roseluck sat on a bench nearby, with her face in her hooves for some reason.

Bon-Bon waved over to the two as she and Lyra Heartstrings sat on a bench together, reading a book.

"It's certainly nice to get out of the shop every once and a while," Rarity admitted. "As It happens, I've just swamped with orders recently. I love the publicity I get from Hoity Toity's Best of the Best boutique, but it can put quite a lot on my plate sometimes."

"I know what you mean. Taking care of all those little creatures is hard to do sometimes, and a lot of them are very sensitive and picky, and need a lot of extra care and attention. But seeing them happy at the end of the day always leaves a big smile on my face."

"Yes, you love caring for small little things, don't you? That's why I love you so much," said Rarity as she nuzzled her partner. "And to think, about three months ago, I would've scoffed and thought it silly to love another mare… How dumb and foolish I was."

"Don't say that, Rarity," Fluttershy urged.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Fluttershy. It's just that I've been feeling down in the dumps lately, and I don't particularly understand why. I'm happy with my work, I have a lovely marefriend, and I couldn't ask for a better sister. And yet… it almost feels like something's still missing in my life. Something precious and fulfilling…"

"I-I know what you mean," Fluttershy responded. "I've been having that feeling too."

Just then, they heard the sound of a child wailing. Running over to investigate, they spotted the Cakes. The two parents were struggling to keep Pumpkin Cake happy as she sat in her pink stroller, crying her eyes out.

"Ssh! Ssh! It's okay, it's okay!" Mrs. Cake insisted. "Don't you worry, Pumpkin. Everything's going to be fine. Honey, where's that ice cream?"

"AH! It's gotta be here somewhere!" Mr. Cake yelped as he searched through his satchel. "Ooh, here we go! Alright Pumpkin sweetheart, here you go."

Pumpkin Cake took the vanilla ice cream cone with sprinkles in her hooves and started clapping and cheering, before finally consuming the treat in one bite. Mr. and Mrs. Cake wiped their foreheads in relief.

Awwwww," Fluttershy said, observing this scene.

"Don't you think we should have one too?" asked Rarity.

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Wait, really? You mean you really want to..."

"Well, of course! I do love a good dessert on a hot day like today."

"...Oh. Right." Her ears drooped as her smile faded into a frown.

"Maybe that's just what I need. A good old sundae… low on the sugar though, mind you. I am still dieting, after all."

"Oh, but you don't need to go on a diet, Rarity. You're as thin as a fashion model."

"Oh, Fluttershy…" she giggled as her cheeks turned red. "You know all the right things to say in order to make me blush."

They continued walking, until Rarity stopped and perked an ear up.

"Do you hear something?"

"Yeah… It sounds like—like something huffing?"

"RARITY! FLUTTERSHY! YOU GUYS!"

"Twilight?"

Twilight ran over to the pair and stopped in front of them, collapsing to the ground as sweat rolled down her face.

"Oh dear, Twilight! You look positively out of breath! Do you need a glass of water or something?"

"No, I-I'm fine."

"Is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's the Princess…" She handed them the letter Princess Celestia had sent her. "She needs all of us to come to Canterlot urgently. Big emergency."

"Emergency?" Rarity repeated with wide eyes.

"Get yourselves ready and meet us at the train station," Twilight said.

"Right!"

Twilight then started running back, on her way to inform Applejack.

"I wonder what could be amiss this time," Rarity wondered.

"Yeah…" As they walked, Fluttershy looked back at the Cakes one more time, her face almost seeming like one of longing, before running up to join Rarity.

* * *

"Hmm… hah! Whoo-ee!"

The noble work-pony Applejack had just finished bucking apples from yet another tree. She wiped the sweat off her brow as she moved over to the empty basket on the other side of the tree.

But just as she was about to give a strong kick…

"Applejack!"

Just then, Rainbow Dash flew in, racing towards the gate.

"Applejack! There's something I've gotta tell you!"

As she went through the gate however, her hoof tripped on a bucket, causing her to lose her balance and roll along the ground, knocking over all the apple barrels in her path before she finally careened to a halt right in front of her friend.

"Heh… oops."

"Phooey, Rainbow Dash! Do ya know how long it'll take me to pick up all those apples? Y'all should really watch where yer going every now and again."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" she apologized as she stood up and dusted herself off. "But listen, there's something really important I need to tell you about your so-called boyfriend Caramel!"

"And what's that?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's—"

"Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Thank goodness I found you both here!"

"Twilight?"

Twilight rushed up to the gate.

"Whoa, what happened here?"

"Oh, just RD being her old clumsy self," Applejack replied, glaring at Rainbow. "What's up?"

"Princess Celestia wants us all in Canterlot," she explained. "Huge emergency, she said."

"Well, golly gee. C'mon Rainbow, let's get a move on!"

"Uh, r-right."

They ran alongside Twilight, as Applejack turned back to Rainbow.

"Now then… what were y'all saying, something about Caramel?"

"Oh! Um—um, he… looks nice today?"

"…Well, thanks for noticin', ah guess."

* * *

"I'll be right back, okay? I just have to ask Rarity where the tea set is really quick."

"Okay," Spike called back. "Don't be long."

Sweetie Belle waved back to him and headed into the train station, braving her way through the waiting crowds in hopes of locating her sister.

Elsewhere in the station, Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow arrived at the platform where Fluttershy and Rarity were waiting for them.

"Alright, we're here," said Twilight.

"Splendid. Looks like we're all accounted for."

"Where's Pinkie?" asked Fluttershy.

"HERE I AM!" screamed Pinkie Pie as she suddenly pounced on Twilight from out of nowhere and started nuzzling cheeks with her. "Did you miss me, Twilight? 'Cause I missed you!"

"Um… sure. 'Course I did."

"Hey Twilight, how long do ya reckon we're gonna be?"

"I can't be sure. It depends on what Celestia wants us for. Why?"

"Oh, it's just… I gotta check in with Caramel, make sure he knows ah'm alright." From behind her, Rainbow adopted a concerned and sheepish expression. "And the family too. Do ya think Apple Bloom's out with the Crusaders?"

"Not likely," Rarity answered. "Sweetie Belle told me she was going to hang out with Spike."

At this moment, Sweetie Belle, having finally located the band of six, started coming up behind them to approach Rarity.

"Another 'date'?" Twilight chuckled.

"Indeed. They are such a sweet little couple, aren't they?" Rarity mused. "Even if… it's not built to last, one way or the other."

Sweetie quietly gasped upon hearing this, and her ears fell to the ground.

Applejack guffawed. "Darn tootin'. Why, ah remember my first boyfriend, when I was just a wee little filly. For over seven months, we thought we were made for each other and would last forever. But soon enough, we got tired of it all and called it quits, and just went back to being friends."

"I know what you mean," Twilight spoke up. "That filly I had a crush on when I was just a foal… we did stuff together for a few weeks, thought we were in love. Turns out, we just read books about young love and got super excited. Plus, I never read the part about how long young love actually lasts…"

Just then, a loud _CHOO-CHOO!_ sound bellowed across the station as the Ponyville Express pulled into the station.

"All aboard!" the conductor yelled. "Ponyville Express, next stop Canterlot!"

"That's us," said Twilight as the six of them boarded the train. Once everypony was on, the train chugged out of the station, as the ponies unknowingly left behind a heartbroken white filly, fighting tears from her eyes.

"M-me and Spike, not—not built to last?"


	3. Dark Secrets

Inside the prestigious Canterlot Castle, the Princess of the Sun was pacing around the throne room back and forth, with a concerned look on her face. She gave a solemn sigh before hearing the sound of hoofsteps approaching.

"Princess Celestia!" called Twilight. "We're here."

"Twilight," the Princess welcomed, a hint of relief in her voice. "I'm very glad to see you and all your friends too."

"And us you, Princess," Rarity responded in a low voice.

"Why did you want to see us? Is something wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

Celestia's smile turned into a frown again.

"…Yes. As a matter of fact, something is very wrong." They all gasped.

"Oh no, oh no!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Is the royal candy surplus all gone? Are we facing a shortage of cherries all across Equestria!? DID SOMEPONY LEAVE THE OVEN ON!?"

"Pinkie!" Twilight scolded.

"I was really hoping to not have to involve you all in this matter, but I fear there's no other choice. In fact, we may be on the brink of what could potentially be the greatest disaster in Equestria."

"What do you mean, Princess?" Twilight insisted, rushing over. "What's happening?"

She pointed out the window in response. They all came over and took a look, until finally Rainbow turned around.

"Okay, I give. What are we looking at, exactly?"

"Take a closer look at the Sculpture Garden. Notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"Hmm…" Applejack squinted her eyes. "Ah don't see—hang on a second. Isn't that… WHOA! Jumping jackrabbits in a January jamboree!"

They all gasped as they too noticed the anomaly. Celestia walked away from the window once more and faced a stained glass window on the wall, depicting the Elements and Harmony and their triumph over a certain Draconequus.

"We don't know how, but somehow Discord has broken free of his imprisonment."

"B-But I don't understand!" Twilight stammered. "We sealed him in stone with the Elements of Harmony! You said yourself he should be all good for years to come! How did he escape? _When_ did he escape?"

"You're hardly going to believe this… but one of the guards first noticed this and came to inform me almost three months ago."

Their eyes all widened in shock and amazement.

"Discord's…"

"Been…"

"Free…"

"For Three…"

"Whole months!?"

"And he never made it rain chocolate again even ONCE in all that time? THE NERVE! Where is he? LET ME AT HIM!" Twilight and Fluttershy tried to hold Pinkie down as she started getting into a tussle with the air around.

"I don't get it!" said Rainbow, scratching her head. "If Discord broke free from his stone prison over three months ago, why didn't you call us _then_? Why wait so long?"

"We wanted to keep this entire matter a secret until we could figure out the circumstances of Discord's escape, and what he might be planning," Celestia explained. "Mostly, we were just waiting for him to turn up or leave a calling card. But that's the very strange part. Ever since he disappeared from the pedestal, there's been no trace of him, in statue form or otherwise."

"Pardon me for interrupting…" interrupted Rarity. "But if Discord has barely struck since the statue disappeared, then how exactly are you so sure that he's broken free at all?"

"That's a good point, actually," Twilight realized. "Princess, have you considered the possibility that somepony may have stolen or moved Discord's statue?"

The Princess nodded. "You're both right, that is a very distinct possibility. We just want to make sure we don't take any chances." At this point though, she was stifling a giggle. "The more you mention it though, it seems even more likely that this was simply a prank or a heist. Perhaps we have nothing to fear after all…"

Suddenly, before they could react, fireworks rose up from the floor and exploded around the room, startling all seven of them. As they dissipated, a series of white flashes converged above them, until finally forming into the shape of a familiar character: Discord himself… sporting a handlebar mustache, a top hat, and an orange bow-tie.

"Au contraire, mon princesa! HEEEEEEE'S BACK!"

Twilight's eyes widened in fear as her ears drooped down. "So he _did_ escape!"

"But how!?" Applejack exclaimed.

"WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE RAIN AND COTTON CANDY CLOUDS, YOU HOLDING-OUT… err, holding-out-er!" Pinkie demanded.

"Discord!" shouted Celestia as she approached the spirit of chaos and disharmony in all his mischievousness. "What are you up to this time!?"

"Turning Ponyville into the 'Capital of Chaos' again, I bet!" Rainbow said sharply.

"Ooh! Ooh! And make it rain sweet, sweet chocolate again!?" Pinkie interjected. The others stared at her puzzlingly, and rolled their eyes. "…Pretty please with a cherry and coconut sprinkles on top?"

"Oh, please!" scoffed Discord, as he materialized a Disney-styled glove to physically scoff at them. He then let it disappear up his ear. "I'm not limiting myself to such a simple, petty little goal like that. Heck, you can have your mamby-pamby little Ponyville if you want, I don't care about it."

"Then just what _are_ you planning?" asked Twilight.

"And more importantly, how _did_ you manage to break free?" Rainbow added.

To this, Discord just chuckled. "I'm afraid a good magician _never_ reveals his secrets." He walked amongst the group, lifting up twirling Applejack's hat in his finger for a few seconds. "Though if you really must know, well… let's just say I had the right _keys_."

And with that, he suddenly turned to face Rarity and Fluttershy with a menacing grin. Fluttershy cowered behind her love in fear.

"How is your little sister doing by the way, Rarity?"

"W-What do you…"

That grin became a grimace when he spotted Twilight and Pinkie Pie. He disappeared and then re-appeared in between them, pushing them apart with his hands.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked with a forced smile. "Anywhen, what was I saying again? Oh, yeah!"

He appeared above them once more and magically enhanced his shape until his large shadow was blanketing over Celestia and the six ponies.

"**YOU FOOLS KNOW NOT THE MERITS OF MY TRUE AMBITIONS!**" He bellowed in a booming voice. He stopped for a minute to cough, before returning to his normal voice. "This time, I'm after a much bigger prize! Ever heard of a place called… Trotzamore?"

Princess Celestia gasped in horror.

"What business do you have in Trotzamore, Discord?" she scowled. "That place is _not_ for the likes of you!"

"Ahh, same old Queen 'Lesty," Discord remarked, patting her sneering head. "Always the curmudgeon, aren't we? Seriously, can't you guards find something to help relieve those killjoy ways of yours…" He took off his head and reshaped it into a ball. "…like a bowling alley?"

Testing the air with his finger and taking a few delicate side-steps forward, he rolled his own head into a set of ten pins, bowling a strike. The pins meshed around before reforming into his own fangs.

"You're afraid, aren't you? You know exactly what I want to do there."

"I do," she said, taking a stance forward. The others just looked upon looking nonplussed by the whole thing. "And that's why I'm asking you nicely, Discord. Do NOT interfere with the powers of Discord." As she kept talking, Discord mimicked her speech with his chicken hand while making silly faces. "You have no idea what you're dealing with. Trotzamore fuels the very things that make each pony special, and it would only cause disaster for anyone to tamper with—STOP THAT!"

Satisfied in his response, Discord made a hearty laugh as he dressed himself up in vacationer's clothes with fully-packed suitcases and sunscreen on his nose.

"Well, as much as I enjoy your oh-so lovely company, Princess, I'm afraid I'm late for an appointment with Trotzamore! I hear it's especially lovely this time of year, and I just can't miss my flight."

"No, wait!" yelled Celestia, reaching out her hoof. "Discord, stop!"

The Disney-styled glove came out his other ear and waved to them. "Ta-ta, kiddies! See you in the beginnings of a now frontier! A NEW FRONTIER OF CHAOS!"

That last sentence echoed as he finally vanished, leaving the group alone in the room again. The glove dropped to the floor, as Pinkie immediately dashed over to place it at the tip of her mane.

Rainbow spoke first. "I—Wha—What was—What did he—WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

"W-what did he mean by 'the beginnings of a new frontier'?" Fluttershy meekly asked, emerging from behind Rarity.

"And aside that, why does he care about Sweetie Belle?" Rarity wondered. "That poor little filly's never done him any harm!"

"And where did he go?" asked Twilight.

Pinkie butted in front of her. "And why is he _still_ not making the clouds rain chocolate and the corn pop delicious popcorn?"

Celestia didn't respond for a few seconds. She stared out the window.

"To Trotzamore," she finally said solemnly.

"What?" they all replied in unison.

"Like he said, he's probably off to Trotzamore by now. Heavens of Equestria know what great evils he could machinate by gaining its power."

"But what in the hay _is_ this 'Trotzamore' place, anyway?" asked Applejack.

"Come to the archives," she motioned. "I can explain there."

Princess Celestia led them through the Canterlot Archives, past several library wings, as she explained further.

"Trotzamore is one of this land's great dark secrets. One that nopony's supposed to know about."

"Is that why you've never told _me_ about this place, Princess?" asked Twilight, pulling the glove off of Pinkie.

She nodded. "Very few ponies are aware of its existence and purpose at all. My ancestors were very careful about choosing who was allowed to be in the know. Come, everything you need to know is in here, in the Lilac Candescence wing."

They came across a gated library entrance, which had an image of a candle over it. The symbol of Luna's Cutie Mark also adorned the gate.

"This wing is normally off-limits to anypony but Luna," Celestia explained, as she used her magic to open it. "But this will have to be the one exception."

Apart from a candle in the windowsill burning with the aid of a magic spell, there wasn't anything particularly extraordinary about the Lilac Candescence wing. It was filled with several rows of bookshelves like the other wings, but was noticeably smaller and more well-kept. It also seemed to contain far more scrolls than books.

The ponies followed Princess Celestia to a shelf in the far back-right corner of the room. She pushed several scrolls aside before finally pulling out a very dusty-looking magenta book. It made a loud THUD as she set it down on the table.

As she opened up the book with her magic, all six of the group went "Oooooooh!" upon being treated to a wondrous-looking image.

Though it was a sepia-tone image, it still painted a magnificent picture of a rising valley, all lined with a variety of flowers that seemed to glimmer. The sky was pure white with clouds that appeared to be of different colors. And at the center of the hill was a giant glowing orb that was rooted to the ground by tree branches and seemed to be radiating a great power.

"Trotzamore is a magical field that lies far beyond the civilized confines of Equestria," Celestia explained. "Our ancestors have harnessed its power for melleniums. It's an expansive land that contains much power. And that power is said to drive the hearts and ambitions of every pony in Equestria!"

"What!?" all six of them exclaimed.

"The magic produced by the field radiates all over Equestria, granting us with the very magic of emotion and personality. Individual emotions and traits, romance and feelings of love… those signals are all channeled out by the Lustrous Orb in the middle of the garden. It even provides the cornerstone of childbirth in couples!"

"It does... _what_?" asked Fluttershy in astonishment.

"The field used to be public knowledge. But as the years went by, countless rulers kept trying to exert control over Trotzamore so as to gain a complete mental hold over their subjects. None of them were powerful enough, and yet our ancestors became so worried about the potential of Trotzamore falling into the wrong hooves that they sealed it away from public access with their magic and purged all recorded knowledge of it. Now only those deemed worthy by the field itself are allowed to enter it."

"I see," Twilight responded, trying to wrap all of this around her head. "Well now I understand why it's a secret, but why is it a _dark_ secret?"

"Because… as I mentioned, Trotzamore is a potentially dangerous place. It channels all love and emotion in ponies, as I said. And if anyone with fowl intentions were to find Trotzamore and have access to all of its magic…"

"Someone like Discord…" Fluttershy meekly added.

"Discord has always been able to manifest only physical chaos around his environment. But if he were to seize all the powers of Trotzamore, then those feelings, emotion, romantic love, family love, and even friendships, would be his to control! He could create chaos of the heart! The whole of Equestria would be doomed."

They all gasped again, and exchanged faces of extreme worry and concern.

"But—but how can he stop him!?" Twilight panicked. "How can we keep Trotzamore safe?"

Princess Celestia thought hard for a few seconds, staring up at the ceiling. Finally, she had an epiphany.

"There is _one_ way."

She flipped the book several pages in, until finally stopping on an image of thirteen distinct gemstones.

"Oh, my!" Rarity exclaimed. "What beauties! You didn't tell me there would be some fabulous rocks involved!"

"Those are the Gemstones of Passion. Besides being worthy enough by your own merit, you will also need to present them to the Gate in order to gain access."

"Well, that sounds easy enough," said Rainbow. "So where are these little hunks of crystal anyway?"

"That is the challenge. When my ancestors created the link between the Gemstones and the field, they re-dispersed them throughout Equestria, to help Trotzamore safe from those of fowl intentions."

"Scattered… all over Equestria?" Twilight repeated.

"Well, how in the hay are we supposed to find them before Discord does?"

"There is… an old spell that can help with that," Celestia remembered. "Let me see. It must be on one of these scrolls."

She sifted through the scrolls on the shelf until she pulled one out of cobwebs. She read it carefully, eventually pulling up a smile on her face. And then, stancing herself, she focused the energy on her horn and blasted the group of six with a red magic.

"Whoa, what the—" Rainbow started.

"W-What _was_ that?" asked Fluttershy, glancing at her hoof and body.

"It's a special spell that can help you detect the Gemstones' locations. Think of it as an amplified version of a unicorn's gem-finding spell. All you have to do is concentrate, and you'll be able to sense where the Gemstones are. You may even be able to draw out a map."

"Oh, I get it!" Pinkie realized. "It's like a Gemstone Sense! Hurray, wee're all like Spider-Colt! We should get matching costumes!"

"But wait," said Applejack. "If that's some ample-whatzit unicorn magic, then can Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, and I still use it, since we're Earth Ponies and Pegasi and all?"

"Of course. It should work for all six of you. Each of you will be able to detect one Gemstone at a time, and if all six of you focus the spell, you'll be able to detect the locations of all thirteen of them."

The six of them all turned to each other and gave affable responses of understanding.

"So you have your mission. I need you six to search Equestria for the thirteen Gemstones of Passion that will unite to unlock the Gate to Trotzamore. You must get there before Discord does. Any questions?"

Rarity raised her hoof. "There is one thing I'm curious about. You said that the Gemstones are scattered across Equestria. Surely, some ponies must have found one and pocketed it for themselves. What if we do if we run into such a situation?"

"I'm sure if we just sit down and the discuss the situation with them, they'll gladly loan the Gemstone to us for the good of Equestria."

"And if they don't, then we'll just have to take it by force!" Rainbow stated, bumping her hooves together. This earned her glares from everypony else. "Uh… or we can just ask them nicely, heh-heh."

"Princess…" Twilight said softly. "You also only those who are worthy can enter Trotzamore. How do we know if we're worthy?"

"Because I already know you are," Celestia warmly replied. "You have all demonstrated that you understand what it means to cherish and love everything special to you, from the bottom of your heart. You're all great friends, and some of you have even found true love."

Rarity and Fluttershy grinned at each other, whilst Applejack adopted a big smile. Rainbow rubbed her hoof looking down at the floor, and glanced at Applejack. Twilight looked down to the ground with a warm smile, but was startled as Pinkie put her hoof around Twilight's shoulder with a huge grin of her own.

"Fret not, ponies. Trotzamore will _love_ you, I'm sure of it. Now then, will you accept this mission?"

Twilight looked to all of her friends. They all nodded back at her. She turned back to Celestia with a confident expression.

"Princess Celestia, we would be honored to take this quest, to protect Trotzamore and the hearts of everypony from Discord's evil!"

"I'm delighted to hear that."

"Oh-hoo-hoo! This is just rich!"

To their surprise, Discord appeared above them once more.

"You ladies _really_ think you can find all the precious Gemstones of Passion and 'protect' Trotzamore?"

"We know we can!" Twilight sharply replied. "As long as we have each other, and our goal fresh in my minds, we can do anything, and that includes stopping you from spreading chaos!"

Discord just stared at them for a moment, taking a face of surprise and concern. However, he eventually just broke out into laughter.

""Oh, I do love a good sporting challenge. And I've been in need of a good laugh anyway, so why not?" With that, Discord snapped his fingers and made himself into the form of a running athlete. "Very well then, my little ponies! Let the race begin!"

With that, he charged up his feet and sped out the window.

"Last one to Trotzamore is a rotten egg!" he called back.

Shortly after he said that, six eggs appeared over the group and cracked above their heads, leaving yellow yolk to drip down their faces. They shook it off, except for Pinkie who just lapped it all up with her tongue.

"Mmm!"

"Come on, guys!" said Twilight. "We have to get moving!"

"Right!" They all exclaimed.

With that, the six of them all started running out of the wing.

"Oh! Twilight!" Celestia called.

Twilight came to a halt. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

She turned back to her friends. "I'll meet you guys outside." They nodded and left the wing.

"What is it?"

Princess Celestia, who appeared to be smiling and hopeful a moment ago, now looked grim and solemn again.

"Take a look out the wndow."

Twilight did, and looked all around. Her brow lowered.

"What do you see?"

"I see… Canterlot. Looking the same as ever. Why?"

Celestia joined her next to the window. "Something else has been bothering me. If Discord was set loose over three months ago, then… why hasn't he done anything?"

"You're right," Twilight realized. "Pinkie noticed that too. No cotton clouds or chocolate rain or corn turning into popcorn… He started doing all of that immediately the _last_ time he escaped."

"Exactly. And yet for the past three months, he never made himself known at all. No chaos; nothing is out of the ordinary, save for the skies being clear for an exceptional while. Why would he escape only to hide in the shadows for three months without doing anything? That isn't his style at all."

"So what is he doing, then?"

"I think… I think something there's something bigger in the works that he's letting on. Something he's not telling us. Look. Even now that he's exposed himself, he still hasn't made any changes."

"You're right… What should we do?"

"Proceed with your quest, but just… remain cautious. I really can't shake the feeling that we're in for more than there's something even more evil in the air than we've been led to believe."

"Right. Okay, Princess."

"Your majesty!" called one of the Princess's guards. Princess Celestia winced as he approached. "Sorry to trouble you, your highness. There's still no sign of Princess Luna anywhere, but we think we may have discovered a good lead of—Oh. I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

She gave an elongated sigh. "No, Braveheart. I was just talking to my student. Twilight, this is Braveheart, he's the head palace guard. Second-in-command around her after your brother." He waved at her, but Twilight just glanced between them uneasily. "I'll be with you in a second."

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed to her and then departed.

"Princess… what did he mean by 'still no sign of Princess Luna'? Did something happen to Luna!?" she asked, in a loud and concerned voice.

Celestia sighed again and went back to gazing out the window.

"I wasn't going to tell you this, since I feel you and your friends have enough to worry about already. But… I'm afraid my sister Luna has been missing for several days now."

"WHAT!?" Twilight shouted, her eyes flicking wide with shrunken pupils. "Several days!? HOW COULD LUNA BE MISSING FOR SEVERAL DAYS!?"

"My sister has been behaving oddly for the past few months," Celestia explained. "One day, I heard her scream, and when I went to her room, she was gone. She turned up the following day claiming she was just 'out in the garden'."

"That… _is_ very peculiar."

"Ever since then, she kept disappearing and turning up again and saying she hadn't been anywhere important. More than a few times, I even spotted her returning from the _moon_ of all places."

"The moon?"

"She was absent during the Changeling invasion of Canterlot, and even missed your brother's wedding, you remember?"

_That's right._ Twilight recalled the words of the Princess when she appeared at the reception. _"Hello, everypony. Did I miss anything?"_

"And now she's disappeared _again_?"

"Yes. But she's never been gone for more than a day before. This time, I fear something may have happened to her." She shut her eyes and faced away from Twilight. "It's been up to me to raise the moon in her absence, and I've had my guards searching all over the land for her, but they haven't found anything."

"Do you… need us to help in the search, Princess?"

"No—no that's fine." Her voice started to sound shaky. "Your priority right now is to make sure Discord doesn't take over Trotzamore. For now, just focus on that."

"O-Okay."

Twilight started to leave again.

"Oh, but Twilight, If you _do_ find out anything about her…" She turned to face her faithful student. To Twilight's surprise, tears were welling up in her eyes. "Please… let me know right away."

"I—I—" Is she… crying? I've seen the Princess cry tears of joy before, but I've never seen her cry out of pure sadness. This is really serious… "You got it, Princess," Twilight choked.

She ran up out of the wing to rejoin her friends. Once she was gone, Princess Celestia collapsed to the ground and let the tears flow.

"Oh, Luna, my dear sister, where could you be...?"

Somewhere else, the Princess of the Night awoke to find herself inside a cavern. It was so dark that she could barely see anything, and the only sound was the drip-drip of water-drops.

"H-hello. Where am I? Is anypony—"

But she was cut off by the sound of ominous female laughter.

"Who—who was that? Who is there!?"

The entire cavern suddenly flashed up red for an instant, followed by more of the laughter, startling Luna to the extreme.

"S-s-stop it! That is not funny! Cut it out! I am the Princess of the Night, and I will not be treated in such way!"

The laughter continued, echoing off the walls of the cave. Another red flash happened. Finally, the Princess broke down and sprawled out on the ground with her hooves over her head. She started shaking as tears escaped her eyes.

"Please, please just… LEAVE ME ALONE!"


	4. The Quest Begins

Really sorry that it took so long to update. Just off of midterms week so I've been positively burned out. The next chapter will be up in a couple days, and then after that, I promise I'll try to get stuff out sooner. Definitely trying to not to create another The Gemmed Satyr here.

* * *

The Ponyville Express puffed into the quaint town once more as our six heroes exited onto the station. Twilight was staring down at the ground as she moved, whilst the others appeared to be staring ahead in deep thought.

After a while of walking, Applejack finally woke up.

"Well, since nopony else is gonna ask, where do we start lookin' for these Gemstones of Passion anyhow?"

"Yeah, they could be anywhere!" Rainbow chimed in.

"Then we have to start searching every nook and cranny in Equestria!" Pinkie declared. She took off, examining under rocks, lifting things up, and peering inside trees. "Nope, not there! Nope! No gems here! _Where are you?_ Ooh! Here's some gems!"

She emerged from a hollow stump grasping an assortment of brightly colored nuts. "Oh, wait… these are just acorns." She was alerted by the sound of chattering and a tug of her tail, and looked down to see two angry squirrels.

"Hee-hee, sorry," she apologized as she dropped the acorns back in the stump.

"Well…" Twilight uttered. "I guess the first thing we should do is concentrate like Princess Celestia said and try to figure out where they are. Ready, guys?"

She held out her hooves, and the other five joined her as they locked hooves in a tight circle.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready, darling!"

"Ready."

"Ready, Freddie!"

They all shut their eyes and focused hard. Finally, both Twilight and Rarity's horns started to glow, and all six of them flashed glowing red eyes open.

_I see it… The whole of Equestria. Every town, every city, every landmark… it's all there in front of my eyes._

"Ooh, look! It's a game of Connect the Dots!"

"I reckon those dots are the Gemstones!"

"You're right!"

Finally, they broke the spell and landed at the ground in a scene of vertigo.

"Oh, man… what a rush," said Rainbow.

"That was COOL!" exclaimed Pinkie. "Let's do that again!"

"I'd rather not," replied Rarity, rubbing her head. "I think I've received a bit of a migraine from doing that."

Twilight pulled a scroll from her satchel containing a map of Equestria, and started to mark dots all over it.

"Okay, so there was one here… And one here… And one here…"

"Y'all sure you can recall that many red dots?" Applejack inquired.

"Oh, don't worry. I have a good memory when it comes to these things. I used to love to do memory games when I was a foal."

Rainbow scoffed. "Egghead…"

"Alright, that should do it!" Twilight picked up the map with her magic and studied it. "Hmm."

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well, if I wrote this down correctly, then… three of the Gemstones are actually right here in Ponyville."

"Ya don't say."

"She's right," said Fluttershy, closing her eyes. "I think… I can sense them nearby."

"Well, this is getting easier by the minute! That's three of them practically in the bag already!"

Twilight pondered for a few moments. "Alright. Let's split up and search for them in pairs of two so we can find them and get moving elsewhere as quickly as possible."

"Uh… actually, Twilight?" Applejack raised her hoof. "Ah know findin' the gems is important and all, but do ya think I can stop by and see Caramel and my family?" Rainbow's eyes widened. "Ah just wanna make sure they know where ah'm goin', since this is gonna be a long quest and all."

"That should be fine."

"Thanks, Twilight! I'll be back in two shakes! …Well, maybe three!"

She ran off down the road that led to Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow looked on with a concerned expression.

"Okay, so if we split up a—"

"Um… hey, you know what?" Rainbow interrupted. "Maybe I should go with her, just to make sure she's okay."

"Huh?" Twilight said, looking up.

"What do you mean?" asked Rarity. "Why wouldn't she be okay?"

"Well, because—Because—" She made a loud grunt. "Look, I just—I've just gotta follow her, okay!?"

With that, she sped off after Applejack.

"That was really strange," said Fluttershy. "What do you think she meant by 'make sure she's okay'?"

Rarity perked up in realization. "You don't think she's… jealous, do you?"

"Hmmm…" Fluttershy and Twilight both responded.

"Jealous of what?" asked Pinkie. "Her hat? It _is_ a pretty cool hat."

"Hey Rarity, I just realized something," said Twilight. "Aren't you going to need to find somepony to take care of Sweetie Belle while we're gone?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, you're right. Oh, but I'm sure my good friend Golden Harvest can look after her… as long as she and Berryshine aren't busy, that is. And I can still look for the gem on the way."

"So can I," added Fluttershy.

"Great!" shouted Pinkie. She wrapped her hoof around Twilight's neck and pulled her close, much to Twilight's surprise. "And me and Twilight can stay here and work on the maps together like the bestest, best friends we are!"

"Um… Pinkie?" Twilight nudged herself away and sidestepped several inches. "Actually, why don't you look for the other gem while I stay here and do the maps?"

"Oh." Pinkie's ears drooped, and she looked disappointed. "Are—are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Of course, I'll be fine."

"Oh… okay."

As Pinkie walked away, Fluttershy and Rarity went off to look for the gems themselves.

"Um, Rarity?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Yes, darling?"

"Um, I was just wondering, but… did you notice anything weird about Twilight's eyes?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Well I don't know, it's just… for a second, I could've sworn they looked gray."

* * *

Applejack was walking away from her barn, and through the apple orchards. As she walked along, she heard the sound of a twig snap.

"Hmm?" She whipped her head around. "Hello? Anypony there?" Not a single sound followed in response. "…Hmm. Mighty strange."

She continued walking. As she passed by a bush, it rustled until Rainbow Dash's head peered out of it. Once she could see that Applejack was out of earshot, she quickly darted into the branches of a tree. She continued this way, darting from tree to bush until she finally spotted, from up in a tree, Applejack's boyfriend.

"There's the two-timing jerk!" she whispered to herself.

Caramel stood in front of the maroon-roofed gazebo waiting for his sweetheart. He smoothed out his hair and nudged up his blue cap as Applejack approached.

"Hey there, sunshine," he greeted lovingly.

"Awww, how 'yam doing', my pudding' peach?"

They nuzzled each other's noses, a gesture which made Rainbow stick her tongue out.

"You're lucky you're a charmer Caramel, or I'd have to put a stop to this right now."

* * *

Fluttershy walked along the town streets, looking high and low for the gem.

_Oh, dear. These streets are so big, the gem could be anywhere…_ She looked all around her. The street was filled with plenty of cheery-looking ponies, going about their daily business. She sighed. _I wish I wasn't so shy… Oh, wait! That spell! Maybe I can use it!_

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and concentrated. A flash of realization seemed to hit her in the face.

"Oh! I see it now!"

She opened her eyes again, only to see everypony in the street staring at her. She smiled with a squeak and ran down the road where her instinct was leading her to.

Letting the sense guide her through the street, she noticed all the colored tent homes and quickly realized where she was.

"Huh? But this is… the Carnival District. But this is where— OOF!"

She bumped into something while concentrating. When she shook her head and came to, she finally saw that her sense had led her to…

"…where Rarity lives."

* * *

Elsewhere, Rarity found herself opening the front door of the Golden Oaks Library.

"Oh, dear. Perhaps I should've asked Twilight to come with me. She might've known where a small gem was in her own house. Hello!" she called out. "Spike? Are you home?"

But the house remained still and quiet.

_I guess he isn't._ Rarity opened the door all the way and stepped inside. _Now, where would Twilight, or Spike, keep a gem in this hou—Oh, no!_

Frantically, she dashed upstairs and over to Spike's bed. Turning it upside down, Spike's blanket fell out, as did several pieces and shards of various gems.

"Oh, this simply isn't good. What if Spike…" She gulped. "…ate it already?" But then she put a hoof to her forehead. "No… wait, it's—it's still here. But where…?"

Finally, she turned around, as if someone had pointed her in that direction, and gazed upon Spike's large sapphire.

"Oh, no."

* * *

Pinkie Pie hummed happily as she skipped down the road, eventually reaching her home and workplace, Sugarcube Corner.

"HIYA!" she yelled as she opened the door, ringing the bell.

"Oh! Afternoon, Pinkie Pie!" greeted Carrot Cake.

"How was your trip to Canterlot?" asked Cup Cake.

"Ooh! It was just awesome, Mr. and Mrs. Cake! We got over there and the Princess was all, 'Twilight, I need your help!'" She mimicked Celestia in a bizarre, gruff voice. "So then Discord showed up and he was all, "Hey girls, what's up?" So now he wants to go to this cool, pink flower field called Trotzamore so he can control Equestria and make everypony's hearts full of chaos… or something like that, so me and Twilight and our other friends have to go on a magical journey across Equestria to find all the Gemstones of Passion so we can save Equestria from Discord and have super-happy fun times again!" She wheezed heavily after finishing her ramble. But then she was chipper again as she added, "Oh, by the way, can I have a few days off?"

Mr. and Mrs. Cake both looked stunned. Mr. Cake opened his mouth to speak but couldn't come up with anything.

"Uh—s-sure, Pinkie, whatever you need," Mrs. Cake finally stammered.

"Great!" She started marching up to her room. "I gotta go say goodbye to Gummy and start getting ready!"

After she left, the two of them turned to each other, still trying to regain her composure.

"She's an odd one, that Pinkie," Mr. Cake finally said.

"Oh hey, guess what else?" Pinkie Pie suddenly popped up from behind the counter, making Mr. Cake jump back. "Can I tell you guys a little secret?"

She whispered something into both of their ears.

"We know dearie," said Mrs. Cake. "You've already 'confessed' your secret to us over twelve times."

"I know, but this time, I think the prophecies are finally coming true! It's all so fresh, and I couldn't be any happier!"

She cartwheeled back into her room with a big smile on her face.

"She certainly seems happy about it," said Mr. Cake.

"Yes… I'm just really worried."

"Why's that, pumpkin?"

"Because… could you imagine how much it would break her heart, if—if Twilight doesn't love her back?"


	5. Send Me On My Way

The sapphire sat proudly on its shelf, glimmering in the cast of the sunlight, brightening up the entire room in a glory of deep blue lights and shadows.

Its tranquility however, would be disturbed as the fashionista hoisted a ladder up to the shelf and climbed up to inspect this bedazzling stone even further.

"Oh… This can't honestly be one of the Gemstones," she lamented. "Sweetie Belle's precious gift to cute little Spikey Wikey, a token of their young love. … And aside that, it's so heavy. Who would carry it all the way to Trotzamore? Certainly not I!" Just then, her head pinged, making her wince for a split second. "Oh, hold on a mo'…"

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and concentrated the spell again. A red spotlight from her horn lay onto the sapphire, which then proceeded to bounce it back to Rarity. The force was almost enough to knock her right off the ladder.

"Oh, my. So it isn't the sapphire." She wiped her brow and placed her hoof over her chest. "Oh, what a relief! No heavy lifting for poor old Rarity after all!"

"Um… Rarity?"

Rarity's body prickled up in a startle. She whipped her around to see her little sister standing in the doorway, gazing up at her in a face of pure perplex.

"What are you… doing up there? Hey! You're not trying to take our sapphire to use for your dresses…" She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at her sister. "…are you?"

"Of course I'm not, Sweetums! I—I'm just, umm… inspecting it to make sure it doesn't get dusty, yes!" She started rubbing the sapphire with her hoof. "Such a precious and beautiful marvel would lose some of that splendor if it were to start collecting such vile agents as household dust. So proper care and attention is needed, you see?"

Sweetie Belle narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Rarity's eyes darted left and right as sweat started to trickle down her otherwise smooth face. Finally however, Sweetie's face beamed up into one of pure glee.

"Oh, okay! Yeah, I guess that makes sense! Wow, thank you sis, you're so generous and helpful!"

"Yes, aren't I just?" Rarity replied as she slid down the ladder, eyeing around the room. "Well you're here Sweetums, maybe you can help me. You wouldn't happen to know if Spike keeps any extra, maybe very special gems around here, would you?"

"Um… not that I know of. I'm pretty sure he just eats them as soon as he can. Oh, but boy if he doesn't look so adorable while he's doing it…" she muttered, nudging her hoof along the ground. She shook her head to regain focus. "Why, is it important?"

"Oh… perhaps a tad. Let's see now…"

She went over to Twilight's dresser and started pulling all sorts of clothes out with her magic. Sweetie just looked on, briefly glancing at various points of the room whilst tapping her hoof. Finally, she cleared her throat and stared straight ahead at Rarity.

"Hey Rarity, can I ask you a question?"

"Uhh—sure, Sweetums, what is it? Ohhh…"

"Can true love really last?"

"Well, of course it does," Rarity answered, desperate to the point of pulling the shelves themselves out. "After all, Fluttershy and I have been together for three months and still going strong, are we not? And you should see Applejack and her boyfriend Caramel. Ooh, they seem to get more adorable every day!

Not to mention my good friend Golden Harvest and—Oh, that reminds me, Sweetums! The girls and I will be—well, let's call it 'out of town', for a little while, so I've already made the arrangements for you to stay at Golden Harvest's."

"Right, but… what about those relationships that don't last?"

"Well, yes, that does happen too. Poor old Fancy Pants and Fleur-de-Lis, and Gerard Gelato. Oh, Chell Copper, bless her heart. But in the direst of situations my little sister, true love will always—ERRRRAH! I can't find it anywhere!"

"Find what!? If you'd tell me, maybe I could help you look for it!"

"I told you, I'm just looking for a gem! Not just any gem, but—ohh, it's all so hard to explain!"

"Hmm…" she patted her chin in thought. "Hey, I just remembered something! I think Spike said something about still having a gem that he was saving for you—"

All of a sudden, Rarity sped over, her face now just mere inches away from a crouching Sweetie Belle.

"YOU DID!? Where is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I-It's over there, in that drawer!" she stammered, pointing in the direction of it. Rarity dashed to the drawer and hastily opened it, tossing out several drawings that lay inside. Some of them were drawings of Sweetie Belle, but one particular drawing of his landed on Sweetie's face.

"Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS IT!?"

Sweetie picked up the drawing and looked at it. Her face immediately sunk.

It was an older drawing, depicting an elaborate Ponyville wedding between Spike and… Rarity, his original crush.

He looks so… happy in it. He really wanted this to happen back then…

She looked down at the other drawings on the floor. They were all of Sweetie Belle instead, including a couple of them kissing. Although they still made her smile, they definitely weren't as elaborately made as this one drawing. She placed the drawing of Spike and Rarity's wedding on the floor with the others, unsure what to think or look at.

"AHA!"

Rarity pulled out a sparkling green prism-shaped gemstone.

"Oh, my wandering eyes! What a positively pure and perfect emerald! I just—"

Suddenly, without warning, her head snapped forward and she found herself in a tight involuntary stare towards the emerald. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, until it all clicked. From her point of view, the emerald radiated several red outlines and glowed in that color brightly.

"Oh, dear, what a spell… So that's it, then. This must be the gemstone! Ha-ha, I've found it! How about that?"

Sweetie Belle wasn't noticing her older sister's newfound joy, however. She was still concentrating on her art discoveries.

"Hey, sis?" she called out as Rarity continued to admire the stone in her hooves. "Exactly how long did Spike have a crush on you?"

"Oh, I don't know, a little while I suppose, perhaps several months," she answered, still focusing mainly on the emerald. "You know how young boys are. They change their minds faster than their teeth fall out. Such is young love, you know what I mean?"

"W-What!?" Sweetie Belle squeaked, stepping back in shock.

But Rarity, still not paying much attention to her sister's concerns, was already heading out with the emerald in tow.

"Ta-ta, Sweetums! Have fun at Golden Harvest's while I'm gone!" After a few seconds, she poked her head back in the room. "Oh! And the next time you see Spike, tell him I said thank you for finding this precious gem with the intentions of giving it to me! I'm very grateful! Bye, now!"

And so she left the filly alone in the room, with a plethora of Spike-crafted drawings spread on the floor. She gazed between them and the space where her sister had been.

She started to whimper.

* * *

"Not there… Not there… Not there… Not there either… Maybe this is—No, not here either…"

Fluttershy in her current state looked as if she had been sleep-deprived. Her eyes were feeling heavy, and her hair was starting to frazzle out. But still she pressed on, sifting through every single one of Rarity's individual gems, having already turned several chests upside down, trying to find the perfect one.

"Ohh, this is probably going to take forever." She laid her hooves down to the ground in defeat. "Discord's probably going to reach Trotzamore before we can get there anyway… It's hopeless."

Before she could even start sobbing through, her head sprung up involuntarily, as she found herself being pulled by a seemingly magnetic force.

"Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's happening? Ow!"

She bumped her head into a dresser in the far back of Rarity's massive closet. On top of the dresser, she found herself fixated on a curious lavender box.

"Oh… dear," she said nervously.

She reached her shaking hoof over to the box and carefully opened it. Inside was a sight that raised some déjà vu to her mind.

"That gem…" she realized. "That's… that's…"

* * *

"_Oh, no! You are not getting _this _gemstone! _This _was given to me by my dear friend, Spikey Wikey, the kindest, sweetest, most generous dragon ever. And it is too precious to me to give to a greedy old beast like _you_!"_

* * *

Fluttershy held up the red heart-shaped fire ruby in her hooves, looking very solemn.

_I wonder if it's glowing red because of the spell or because it's already red… I sure hope not. I don't want to use the gem Spike gave to Rarity as a special gift._

_Oh, but I have to in order to help save Equestria! If we don't have all thirteen Gemstones, Discord will be able to take over Trotzamore, and we'll all be doomed! Ohh… why do I always have to make such hard decisions?_

"I know! I'll just take it to Rarity myself! Spike gave it to her, so perhaps she should decide what to do with it."

She put the fire ruby back in its box and placed the box in her saddlebag. After that, she left Rarity's house to go find Rarity herself.

* * *

Inside the topmost room of Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was happily bouncing around on a beach ball in the center of the room. Her trusty pet toothless alligator watched from the recliner.

"OHHH! This is just so awesome, Gummy! We're going to go on super-fun adventures in our noble quest to Trotzamore, and meet lots of cool ponies and sniff lots of pretty flowers and maybe even throw lots of amazing parties! THE EXCITEMENT IS KILLING ME, GUMMY! And I know just how to get this excitement train a-rolling!"

She sped over to Gummy and gently tapped his back, causing him to gag out a small white gem. She marveled at it as she picked it up and started dancing around the room with it.

"Because this gemstone will be my gift to Twilight, and then she'll be all, 'Oh, Pinkie! This is the greatest gift anypony's ever given you! I love you much!'" she said, doing an eerily spot-on imitation of Twilight's voice. "And then the prophecy will finally start to come true, and we'll be all super-duper hunky-dory FOREVER AND EVER!"

But in the midst of her excitement, she suddenly felt compelled to place the gem down on the table and stare at it.

"Hang on a second, Gummy. All of a sudden, I'm getting a _mysteeeeerious_ vibe from this gemstone… Something so strange and different… What could it be? What could it be? Hmmm…"

She eyed the gem for a few more precious seconds, before falling back into an oblivious smile.

"I know! It's because this has gotta be the most valuable, most pretty-rific gemstone in all of Equestria that'll make Twilight really happy! Gift-giver's intuition, huh Gummy? … Gummy?"

Gummy, who had… somehow ended up on the ceiling, fell down to the floor with a squeaky noise.

* * *

Fluttershy was racing down the streets, searching frantically for her girlfriend.

Elsewhere, Rarity was also running the other way towards where the rest of her friends are.

Inevitably, the two ended up bumping into each other.

"Ohh… oh Fluttershy, my douce!" She helped lift her up and even duster her off. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there! Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Well then, take a look at what I found!" She presented the emerald to her. Fluttershy had a face of astonishment. "I found it in one of Spike's drawers. Apparently, he was to give it to me at one point during his little crush phase!"

"Wow, that's absolutely beautiful… Oh, by the way Rarity, that reminds me." She took out the box and opened it in front of Rarity. "You see, I have you—"

"Oh my word! What a marvelous looking fire ruby! Where EVER did you get it?" Rarity exclaimed, gazing at the fire ruby's beauty.

"A-Actually, it's the same one th—"

"Why, it looks almost exactly like the one Spike gave me a while ago!"

"That's because it _is_ the one that he—"

"You even got the same color box that I put mine in! Great, beautiful minds think alike, don't they?"

"I—Thank you so much Rarity, but you see—"

"Wait… oh my stars, darling! Fluttershy, do you realize what this is?"

"I know, that's what I was going t—"

"This is one of the Gemstones of Passion! You found the other Gemstone, Fluttershy!"

"I know, I've been trying to tel—"

"Oh, come on! We should tell others!" She started heading off again, while Fluttershy remained there.

"But, Rarity, I—"

"Oh, and by the way…" She gave a Fluttershy a huge kiss on the lips, stunning the poor mare into a happy vertigo. "Thank you so much for this gem. It means a lot to me."

"Oh, you're welcome, Rarity…"

* * *

"How long are ya gonna be gone?"

"Ah don't know, can't say for sure. It could take us a while to find all o' them, and even then, we'll still have to take the Gemstones to Trotzamore when we find them… and stop Discord once and for all."

"Alright then, just as long as you come back safe and sound."

Rainbow Dash was still spying on the couple from up in a tree. And she yawned really hard.

I'm getting bored out of my mind. Come on you guys, wrap it up so we can get going alrea—

"Hey there!"

"WHOA!"

Rainbow was so startled that she ended up falling out of the tree and landing on the ground with a thud, in front of a cross looking Cherry Jubilee.

"And just what do ya think you're doing up in there, huh? You're not spying on those two lovebirds, I hope!"

Rainbow gasped. "YOU!"

Without being seen, she led Cherry Jubilee behind a bush where they remained out of earshot.

"Alright, Miss 'Cherry Jubilee', if that _is_ your real name! You'd better spill the beans and tell me what's going on here with you and Caramel!"

"And just what makes you think anything is going on between us?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw what you two were doing in that old barn!"

"Oh, really?" She leaned in close and raised her eyebrow at Rainbow. "So you were spyin' on _us_, then?"

"Well, I—I was just—I needed to—I wanted to make sure that—"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there, honey bunch!" Cherry placed a hoof on Rainbow's heart to ease her tension. "Listen. You're a friend of AJ's, aren't ya? I remember your face from that ordeal in Dodge Junction. So I figure you musta had some good intentions behind this, am I right?"

"Yeah…" Rainbow stroked her hoof as she looked down in guilt. But she shook her head and went back to scowling. "Hang on now! Don't take this off-track! Like I said, I saw what happened in there and what's really going on! Don't you think AJ oughta know about all of this?"

"Now hold your horses there, partner! You're not thinking of actually tellin' her about all of this, are ya?"

"Of course I am! AJ's my friend, and she has every right to know that her so-called boyfriend is keeping this giant secret from her!"

"Does she, now? Does she really? Look at 'em."

She pointed towards the couple, and Rainbow peeked out to have a look. Applejack was nuzzling up against Caramel's neck, as Caramel embraced her in a soft farewell hug. They were both fighting tears.

"Those two love each other, so very much. Caramel loves her, and she loves Caramel back." She turned back towards Rainbow Dash again. "Now do ya really think AJ would still love him if she ever found out the truth?"

"Well, I—Maybe not, now that you mention it. In fact, probably not at all…"

"Exactly. Ya see what I'm getting at now?"

"But—But—I can't just keep something like this from Applejack! I'm supposed to be her loyal, trustworthy friend!"

"Right. I know that. But tell me something… what was your name again, sweetheart?"

"Rainbow Dash."

"Tell me something Rainbow, didn't your mother ever tell you: be careful of what you do, and don't go around breaking young mares' hearts? Look at her. She's so happy. As a friend, don't you want to see her happy?"

"I—I guess you're right." After a few more moments of silence between them, she decided to truly make a confrontation. "Do _you_ love Caramel?"

She paused, and then looked down the ground. "...Of course. With all my heart."

Rainbow huffed in disgust.

"You're sick, you know that!?"

"Now what's so sick about it? It's perfectly normal for- Hang tight, here she comes."

As their discussion reached its end, so did Applejack and Caramel's special moment. The two had parted ways, and Applejack was walking down the road now. Cherry suddenly pushed Rainbow out of the bush and into the open road.

"Aah! Hey!"

"Rainbow Dash!" said Applejack. "What in tarnation are you doing out here?"

"Oh uh, I was just, uh—just… just coming by to see what's taking you so long. Our friends were getting worried."

"Oh. Well, no need to worry, I just need to say one last goodbye to the family, and then we'll be on our way."

The two started walking side-by-side.

"Heh-heh, yeah, great." Rainbow turned her head around to take one last look at Cherry Jubilee. She pointed a hoof at her eyes, and then straight at Rainbow, with a watching glare on her face. "Great…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was at the train station, tapping her hoof impatiently. Fluttershy and Rarity had already rejoined her.

"OHH! Where are they!?"

"Calm down, darling," said Rarity, as she sipped her iced tea. "I'm sure they'll be here shortly."

Twilight suddenly teleported next to her, making her spit her tea.

"But what if they're NOT! Look, the sun's already going down! SEE! **SEE!** And they're late! We need to figure out what we're doing and GET MOVING ALREADY, BEFORE DISCORD REACHES TROTZAMORE AND WE'RE ALL DOOMED BECAUSE HE'S CREATING CHAOS IN EVERYPONY'S HEARTS! CHAAAOS!"

Twilight fell on her back as all of her hooves twisted up and her whole body fell into paralysis.

"Wait a minute," Fluttershy realized. "If Princess Luna is missing, then… how can there still be night?"

"Poor Princess Celestia must be raising the sun and the moon in the absence of her beloved sister," Rarity noted, looking up the sky with a sad face.

"Hold the phone, y'all! We're here!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash finally came up to the group, but stopped when they saw Twilight's state.

"Whoa! Now what in the hay happened to her?"

"Another panic attack?" Rainbow asked deadpan.

"Another panic attack," said Rarity.

Rainbow pulled out a book and started waving it in front of Twilight's face. She sniffed the air in response.

"Book?" She perked her head up. "Book?" And then she snatched it from Rainbow. "Book! Mmmm. Book."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. Twilight shook her head and refocused her attention on the two.

"Where have you guys been? We've been waiting here and—and where's Pinkie?"

"TWILIGHT!"

Pinkie ran up to the five of them, until she stopped in front of Twilight, very out of breath. She grabbed Twilight's neck to hoist herself up, making Twilight lean her head back at how close she was.

"Look… look what I got for you!"

She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out the white gem.

"Oh, my," said Rarity. "What a lovely Blue Lace Agate."

"Pinkie, you're amazing!" She took the gem with her magic and inspected it. "Now we have all three of the Gemstones of Passion! Come on guys, let's go!"

As they ran by, Pinkie had to stop for a second to grab her heart.

"Hee-hee, she called me amazing!"

* * *

Later that night, the six ponies all sat at a bonfire on the outskirts of Ponyville. Twilight placed three versions of the map, that she had drawn earlier, on the ground.

"I've decided that the most efficient way we're going to go about this is to split up into three groups of two and each pursuit four of the gems."

"Ooh! Ohh!" shouted Pinkie, raising her hoof in the air. "I call being in a group with Twilight!"

"Uhh—Okay. That should be fine. Pinkie, you and me will search in the town of Trotlanta, the Valley of Turnba, Lake Meghan, and finally in the Forbidden Cliffs of Lyshacria."

"F-F-Forbidden?"

"Don't worry. According to the records, Lyshacria is only considered 'forbidden' because it surpasses the national borders of Equestria. Now then, Fluttershy and Rarity, would you two be alright going together?"

"I don't see why not," Rarity answered.

"We'd get to spend a lot of time together," said Fluttershy, smiling. Rarity smiled back at her.

"Alright, then." She gave a map to Rarity. "You two will be stopping at Canterlot—"

"Canterlot?" Rarity repeated. "Well no offense darling, but that would've been nice to know while we were still _in_ Canterlot earlier."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. Anyway, so Canterlot, the town of Fillydelphia, the Pharos Mountains, and the Mareianna Village of Tranquil Spirits."

"Ooh, Fillydelphia," said Fluttershy. "We could visit your parents while we're there, Rarity!"

"I know, that's why I gave you two the route. And I already wrote to them telling them you'd be in town!"

"Oh. …Yes. Thank you, Twilight," said Rarity, trying not to sound unpleasant.

"Well… I guess that leaves Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

"Wait, w-what?" Rainbow panicked. "You mean… me and Applejack have to go through a whole section of Equestria TOGETHER, just the two of us!?"

"Why, is there a problem with that, Rainbow?" asked Applejack, raising an eyebrow.

Rainbow glanced over Applejack. Cherry Jubilee, still watching the two, poked her head out of a bush and shook her head at Rainbow.

"Uh—No, of course not! No problem at all! I'm just—not so sure you could keep up with me, is all."

"That sounds like a challenge to me!" Applejack responded, lowering the brim of her Stetson.

"Maybe it is!"

"Well, you're on, then!"

"Great. Let's see now…" She gave the remaining map to Applejack. "You two will start off in the Everfree Forest, before heading to the Red Scale Volcano. Then you'll go to the A-Mare-Zon Jungle and Nature Preserve."

"Got it!"

"So we all know what we're doing, then?" They all nodded. "Heads and hearts high, girls. Princess Celestia is counting on us!"

"Right!" said Applejack.

"You can count on us!" said Rarity.

"Yeah," said Fluttershy.

"Adventure time!" shouted Pinkie.

"Watch out Gemstones of Passion, here we come!" Rainbow declared.

"For Trotzamore!" shouted Twilight.

"AND FOR EQUESTRIA!" they all shouted simultaneously.

* * *

The sinister laugh continued to echo through the caves. Luna remained huddled in a corner, keeping her eyes shut so as to not be startled by the constant red flashes. She was shivering to the bone, however.

"Give up, Princess. You're mine now, and so will be the greatest powers in all of Equestria… and the throne!"

"No. Never. I'll never give up."

The voice responded with a vengeful hiss, startling Luna hard enough to make her fall to the floor, still keeping her eyes scrunched shut.

"Never—never give up, Luna. Never give up… for her."


	6. Quest I - Triangles

"According to this brochure I got from the train station, the city of Trotlanta is most famous for being the exclusive carrier of the Equestria-famous Trot Tulip and Razzle-Fraggle Berry Sandwich Deluxe, a noted delicacy throughout the land. They say that you just can't resist the wonderfully ripe and fruity flavors of a Razzle-Fraggle made sandwich, and when complimented with the rich texture of a rare Trot Tulip, ponies come from miles to—Okay, surely there's got to be something else interesting in this town besides just a sandwich. Hang on, maybe there's something in my books that can help us."

_Sigh… Isn't Twilight just so adorable when she's caught up in her books? A little bit dorky maybe, I mean, I certainly can't imagine just sitting in a library reading books all day long, I'd get totally bored! But then again, that's just what makes her so… so… Twilight!_

"Equestria-famous nuh-nuh-nuh sandwich… The biggest tourist attraction is the National Center of Sandwich Foods and Commerce… The City of Sandwiches—You've got to be kidding me! Don't the ponies in this city think of ANYTHING else besides their precious Trot Tulip and whatever-berry sandwiches!?"

"OOH! Did you see Razzle-Fraggle!?"

"Wait, wh—"

"Oh, boy! I just love Razzle-Fraggle Berries! They're so sweet, yet so sour, yet so fruity, yet so nutty, yet so… OHHHH! IT'S LIKE A WHOLE SPECTRUM OF AWESOME FLAVORS AND JUICES IN YOUR MOUTH! Come on, Twilight! Let's go get sandwiches right now, you and me!"

_Sandwiches! Why didn't I think of this earlier? This is SURE to help Twilight see, and then the prophecies will finally be realized!_

"Pinkie, I—Could you stop hopping around me for a second?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks. Anyway, as hungry as I feel right now, we really can't afford to waste any time. Remember, we're here looking for one of the Gemstones of Passion! It could be anywhere in this city! Then again, with how crazy this town is about their sandwiches, I'm almost expecting to find one topping a sandwich off on a toothpick."

"_GAAASP!_ You're right, Twilight! We've got to search every Trot Tulip and Razzle-Fraggle-Dazzle-Dingle-Dangle Berry Sandwich in the city! Come on, we'll start with this deli!"

"Pinkie, WAIT! That's not what I—UGGGGH!"

_The secrets of Equestria! Shiny rocks! Magical flower fields! The true meaning of life! Who knew that the key to finding the truth was on top of a sandwich! FUUUUUN!_

"You there! We need all the sandwiches you have, pronto! And they'd all better be topped with the finest things you can top 'em with! This is important!"

"W-What!? I can't just hand over my entire inventory of sandwiches! Look at all these paying customers you just cut in line! And do you even have the bits to pay—"

"THERE'S NO TIME TO ARGUE! The entire fate of Equestria depends on you right now, soldier! Now are you going to give me all your sandwiches, or are you just going to stand there and watch as the whole land falls into DARKNESS AND CHAOS!?"

"I—Uhh—"

* * *

"There. That purple pony over there. See her?"

"Whoo. Yeah, I see her alright. Tch. Look at all those books she's paging through. What use does a mare like her have for those ridiculous things, anyway?"

"Hey, search me! A proper egghead, if I've ever seen one! But don't forget, your goal is to look absolutely appealing to her. Make her think you want her, and let her want you in return! Can you manage that?"

"Are you kidding? I could make myself the most look irresistible in my sleep! I know how these types work. All it takes is some sexy looks, and they'll be all over. Tops to drop!"

"Good. And one other thing?"

"Yes, big boss?"

"That pink pony coming up now?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure to keep them separated from each other as much as you can."

"Got it."

* * *

"Olive… Olive… Olive… Come on, Twilight! Help me out here! We still have one hundred and two more sandwiches to search! And also, we should finish this up and get out of here before those cops show up."

"Pinkie, for the last time! It's not on one of those sandwiches! Now please, put them back where you found them while I try to figure out what we're really going to do!"

_Still searching through her books… Twilight, just stop already, you're going to make me so super-excited that I'm going to fall right into these sandwiches! Boy, wouldn't that be messy! But Twilight is just so cute and organized! Of course she brought four books on Trotlanta with her! Wait a minute. What's this? This book is not like the other books. I don't see the word 'Trotlanta' anywhere on it. In fact, I don't see any words on it!_

"Hey, Twilight… what's _this_ book?"

"Huh, what book—"

"Excuse me!"

_What._

"Oh! I'm so sorry. It's just that I was walking along here, when I couldn't help but notice you two lovely mares sitting around looking all dishelved."

"You mean 'disheveled'."

"Right, sorry."

_So smart… So pretty…_

_I don't like the look of this guy, though. He's getting a little too close to Twilight… I know I've seen him somewhere before._

_Mmm… why won't my eye stop twitching? Mmmm! WAIT! A twitch in the right eye? But that usually means… Uh-oh._

"I take it you two are from out of town? And looking for something specific, by the looks of it."

"Tee-hee! You got me! Um… my name Twilight Sparkle, and this is my friend Pinkie Pie."

"But that's _Ms._ Pie to you, bub."

"Pinkie, what's with your—Oh!"

_Grrrrr…_

"Well, I'd be happy to help you find what you're looking for. In fact, why don't you accompany me around the town? I could give you a whole grand tour."

_I'll show you a grand tour, you two-timing…_

_Hey—HEY! GET YOUR HOOF OFF OF HER!_

"Well, gee uh, I-I really don't think I could. You see, I, uh—Uh—Ummmm…"

_Yeah, that's right, Twilight. You tell him what's up. You can tell right from looking into his saddlebag what kind of a pony he is, because you're such a smarty pants! Am I right?_

"Actually, you know what? I think I'd _love_ a tour of Trotlanta."

_Wait, w-what?_

"Great. Come on, I'll show you around. Right over here is my favorite museum."

"Come on, Pinkie!"

"But I—I—Hey, Twilight! Wait for me!"

_I don't like this…_

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh my goodness, you're right! I'm so sorry, where are my manners? My name's Button Down. It's a pleasure to meet you, Twilight Sparkle."

* * *

"Well Fluttershy, we're here."

"Do you think we should ask Princess Celestia if she knows where the Gemstone in Canterlot is?"

"Hmm… I don't know. If she knew there was a gemstone here at all, then surely she would've told us so."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Still, I suppose it couldn't hurt. But let's see if we can't find it by browsing the town first."

As Fluttershy and I got off the platform and out of the train station, I stopped to take a deep whisk of the air. I have to admit, it was rather relaxing to taste the sweet air of Equestria's glamorous capital city once more, even if I had just been there the other day.

There's just a great feeling I always have when I have the opportunity to step into Canterlot again. The high class society! The glamour! Ohh, it's like heaven in Equestria!

_Oh,get your mind on straight, Rarity! You have an important task ahead of you!_

"Right, Fluttershy! Now let's go and… find… this… … gem."

_Gulp._

"Oh my goodness. We must've set hoof on Canterlot during one of its busy hours."

"Look at all of these ponies. Any one of them could be holding the gem! How are we ever going to fish it out?"

"M-Maybe we could use that spell of ours to—"

"Fluttershy, oh you're a genius! Come here you, oh you're such a genius, darling!"

"Thank you… so much… Rarity… but could you please… stop squeezing… my cheeks? I can't… breathe!"

"Oh. So sorry. Now, stand back!"

Taking a deep breath and positioning myself, with great gusto I was able to channel the spell. Though, I wish I had been more prepared for it to suddenly start dragging me through the air. Fluttershy was clutching to my hooves for dear life.

"Whoooaaaoaaaooaaaaoaaaa!"

I didn't dare look at all the ponies we were passing by. We must've looked so bizarre and uncouth to them. Bur eventually, we finally stopped… at a puzzling fork in the road.

"Well, now which way?"

"Why don't we split up?" Fluttershy suggested. "You can search through downtown, while I go in the Lux District."

"You want to go in the Lux District?"

"Oh, yes. I found it quite a nice sight the last time we were all here visiting. It seems so quiet and peaceful."

"Grim and unlively, more like." I never did find the appeal of the Lux District. It's quiet sure, because of how few ponies actually live there, and the unenthusiastic vibes they give off. …I wonder if they're of a lower class. "Well, I suppose that's fine. Come find me if you've discovered anything."

"Got it!"

And so Fluttershy and I went our separate ways. I was almost beginning to feel pity for Fluttershy for having to put up with that empty and dull Lux District until I suddenly discovered what I was in for.

It was like a jamboree of ponies in the square. Every dot of land covered in hooves. This was going to take forever.

_Seriously, why _is_ Canterlot in such a bumbling hour right now?_

"Rarity!" I finally heard a voice call.

"Hmm?" I called out to it. "Hello?"

"Rarity, I thought that was you! Come over here!"

_That voice sounds familiar…_

I followed the voice through the busy crowds, realizing at last who it belonged to.

_It can't be…_

"Fancy Pants!"

"Ahh, Rarity!" Fancy Pants was looking just as dashing as ever today. His hair was specially groomed, and it even looked like he had worked up a bit of a sheen, and had been more in-depth with the mousse. "Nice to see a friendly face. What brings you to Canterlot as of today? Why, I don't think I've heard from you in over three months!"

"Oh yes, that last time I was here…" That embarrassing episode of desperation I'd rather forget… "My deepest apologies, Fancy Pants. I had been meaning to write of course, but things got a little, let's just say… caught up."

"Oh don't worry, I quite understand. It's a busy life, isn't it?" I nodded. "But while you _are_ here, I've got something to show you!"

"Oh, really? What could it be?"

"I'd like to introduce you to... my soul mate!"

I looked over in the direction he was pointing… and instantly gasped. For his new "soul mate" was definitely not somepony _I_ was expecting.

"R-R-R-Rachelle Ruby!?"

"Oh, hello there! Rarity, I believe. How nice to see you again, my pretty."

* * *

Aw haw haw, yeah!

Hey there, folks! Your old pal Rainbow Dash, here! Oh man, did me and Applejack just have one heck of an adventure in the Everfree Forest!

First off, I'm still not sure whether putting me and Applejack together was such a good idea. I'll admit, me and Applejack have our differences sometimes. She's really bossy and all work no play, and she can be kind of stubborn sometimes. But hey, we got a bunch of gemstones to find, and I know we're definitely going to have to work together as a team to find them all!

No worries, though! As long as _I'm_ on this team, then there's no way we could possibly fail! Right, Applejack?

_Rainbow, what are you—_

Right! So anyway, where should I begin? Oh, I know! So there we were, in the Everfree Forest, me and AJ! We had a Gemstone to find, and AJ was getting all scared! She was like…

"Gee, ah don't know about this here Everfree Forest, pardner! Ah'm getting' all scared n' stuff!"

"Aw, relax, AJ! There's nothing here in this silly old forest that somepony like _me_ can't handle!"

"Awww, gosh tootin' Rainbow Dash, y'all are so brave! Can ah scratch yer back for ya?"

Heh heh, yeah…

So anyways, yeah! The Everfree Forest sure is a rough and dangerous place, especially if you're not prepared for it! And if you don't believe me, you should just see some of the crazy stuff that Applejack and I saw while were there!

There were… there were mean crocodiles!

"Watch out, Applejack! Those are some really sharp teeth on those 'diles!"

But then, Applejack got stuck in the mud, and the crocodiles were going to eat her!

"Rainbow, help! Ah'm stuck!"

That is, until I saved the day and rescued her from the mean, vicious reptiles!

"Back you! Back, I said! Don't worry, AJ! You're safe now!"

"Aw, thank ya mighty kindly, Rainbow Dash. You're so awesome!"

And that's not all! There were big spiders, too!

"Whoa! Look at the size of those plumbin' things!"

"We have to be really careful so we don't get caught in their giant web! Let's go, Applejack!"

And a whole field of poisonous plants…

"Oh, Rainbow… Ah, ah don't think ah can go on much longer, y'all…"

"Come on, AJ! We're almost there! We've gotta keep going, and perspire!"

And a whole tribe of psychotic ponies that must've gotten lost in this forest years ago! Just goes to show you how dangerous it gets around here!

"AI YI YI YI YI YI YI YI YI YI YI!"

"AH! Watch out for their spears, Applejack!"

"I reckon that if we get lost here long enough, then we'll end up just like them I reckon!"

"I know! Isn't it cool?"

And you'll never believe this part…

**GIANT MUTANT CRABS!**

"Whoa."

They were huge, and blue! All covered with purple spots, and they had claws the size of an Ursa Minor! But we were fast enough for them. Well, at least I definitely was. But Applejack wasn't, so I had to carry her to get her away from them. Their pincers were _this_ close to snapping AJ right up! Whew! Living on the edge, that's how I like it.

Oh, but I haven't even told you the best part yet! When we finally found the crystal that turned out to be the Gemstone of Poison or whatever, I got to make my daring move and swing across from a vine and dodge all sorts of booby traps before we finally got to the heart of the pyramid! And there waiting for us… was the crystal.

Oh, and then a giant boulder chased after us when we picked the crystal up. I outflew it, of course, because I'm awesome like that.

Hm? What was that?

Oh… right, that. No, I-I still haven't told AJ about what I saw the other day, with her boyfriend Caramel. I just… I don't know, I was about to, and then we got distracted by all the cool stuff that happened that I mentioned about.

Don't worry, I promise I'll tell her about it eventually. But I mean, who can have a heart-to-heart conversation when you're outrunning hungry crocodiles and giant boulders, right? Oh, oh! Did I also mention the U.F.O.?

* * *

"Well, I'll be! So you two are already acquainted?"

"Why, yes. The lovely young Rarity once made a dress for me several months back, didn't you, my dear?"

"Yes, that was the one," I responded, through gritted teeth. I still couldn't believe I had to talk to this vile creature. "How have you been since then… _Rachelle_?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked!" I swear, with the way she looked at me, I think she knew. In fact, she may well have been taunting me… the priss. "Oh, life has just been so wonderful since I met Fancy Pants. Before I met him, I was looking very down on life. I haven't loved anypony in such a long time."

_That's a lie, and you and I both are both aware of that._

"I wanted to help her get back up on her feet, and before I knew it, well… one thing led to another, and we were dating. And..."

"And?"

"And these past two and a half months are the happiest I've ever been."

He smiled as he said that, but I could tell something seemed off about it. I couldn't gauge it entirely, but… it almost looked forced.

"Oh! And they've been that way for me too, my darling. Come here." I think that was the first time I ever closed my eyes instead of watching a couple kiss. It's usually a sight that I find so touching and poetic. Not so much this time. "In fact, just take a look at what he got me just the other day! Show her, dear!"

I have to admit… it was a very pretty looking ruby. It suited her of course, well in name only anyway. However, I couldn't help but feel, well… magnetically drawn to the stone. And then I discovered why.

As I stared at the ruby, it started to glow more and more, until it was positively radiant. Not only that, but it was sending off these sort of red circles, almost like a signal.

"Pardon me, Rarity? Not to interrupt your, uh… moment of exquisite fascination, but is it just me or are your eyes glowing red?"

_Oh, great. As if I didn't already have _enough _of a reason to break these two up._


	7. Quest I - A Struggle in Canterlot

_I hate this. I really hate this. This is the worst thing ever, I hate this so much! Twitchy-twitchy-twitch!_

"But enough about me. What about you, Miss Sparkle? What sort of things turn _you_ on?"

"Well, I wouldn't say they… "turn me on", whatever that means, but I really, REALLY love books! They're… probably my favorite thing to read. Heh-heh!"

_"Turn her on"? How dare he! Twilight is not a light switch, you jerk! And even if she was, nopony should be allowed to switch her on or off except me! I NEED MY LIGHTS!_

"You know, you are really sweet."

"You-you think so?"

"Oh, definitely. In fact, I think you're just about one of the sweetest ponies I've ever met."

"Ohh, stop it!"

_Now you think she's candy? You're a really weird pony, mister!_

_And I don't like you, either!_

"In fact, I want to make this really special. Here…"

_-GASP-_

"Is that…?"

"Yup. It's a limited edition pyrite stone, and this ring is real gold, too."

_Ha! Yeah, right! I bet that's just _fake_ gold paint, buster!_

_I don't think I can watch this for much longer… Poor Twilight's going to have her heart broken… And inside a deli no less!_

"Ooh! Ooh! Hey, you! Mr. Firepony! Can I ask you something really, really, really quick? Please, please! Oh, please!"

"Uhh—What is it, kid? I'm very busy!"

"What would you do if you found out that a very beautiful and pretty maiden was in grave danger, being held somewhere against her will, with a mean pony doing really awful things to her, torturing her until I—I mean, she just couldn't take it anymore, and… you know, other being-in-danger stuff?"

"Well, being a firepony, I suppose it would be my duty and break in and rescue her. I'd probably have to bring an axe with me."

"Hmm, an axe you say? OOOH! Mind if I take a look inside that swanky fire truck of yours…?"

* * *

_Please don't talk to me… Please don't talk to me… Please don't talk to me…_

I hate being nervous. I know I've probably said that before, but it's always true. Sometimes when I'm out somewhere in an unfamiliar place with a lot of unfamiliar ponies… It makes me want to go back home and cuddle up with my animal friends in the safety of my bed.

And this coffeehouse seemed… unusually _dark_.

_Oh, but I can't just be meek and not talk to anypony. I have a mission to do. Equestria is depending on me… I must do this._

_…_

_Gulp._

"Um, excuse me, sir, have you seen a—Oh. Ooh! Pardon me, ma'am! I'm looking for a gemstone that—Oh, excuse me! Umm… Anyone… I'm looking for a-a… Ohhhh."

_And once again… I can't get a word in edgewise. Why did Celestia pick me for this task? I'm obviously not going to be much of a help to anypony, especially not my beloved Rarity._

I usually hate coffee, but I decided that maybe just this once, I should try to soak away my troubles.

"I'll have a small mocha, super, _super_ decaf, please," I said to the cashier, looking down at the counter in shame. I saw a small tear drip onto it.

"Is something the matter, amoureux?"

"No, it's nothing, it's just… I've come here looking for something, and… I haven't had the best of luck. I don't think I'll ever find it."

"Oh, don't fret. I've lost something too that I'm still looking for, and well, let's just say your odds are much higher than mine."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. You're—" I finally turned up to look at her, and when I did, I recognized her immediately, tacky coffeehouse uniform and all. "You're Fleur-de-Lis!"

"Hm? Pardòn? I'm terribly sorry, but have we met somewhere before?"

"Why, yes. Well I mean, we never talked much, but, my marefrie—I mean, friend Rarity introduced me to you and Fancy Pants at that garden party."

"Oh, bien sûr! I remember now!" Her face beamed up, and for the first time, I saw her smile. "One of Rarity's friends, that's right. And not just that, you were the more gentle one, with the birds. The one that… didn't get mud on my coat."

"Yes, that was… me." I felt myself flush, until I suddenly realized something. "But wait a minute! What are _you_ doing here? Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but… fancy elite ponies from Canterlot aren't usually working behind the corner in a coffee ship, right?"

As I said that, she made a long, drawn out sigh, and that smile disappeared.

_Perhaps I shouldn't have said that…_

"This is true. You would never find a high-class pony in a place like this." She took off her visor and was starting to cry. I didn't think I could bare it. "But unfortunately, I am not such a high-class pony anywhere. Not after… after I lost my beloved Fancy Pants."

"Y-you and Fancy Pants broke up?" I couldn't believe my ears. _Not again…_ "But I don't understand! What happened? You too were so happy when I saw you at the party!"

_Then again, Lyra and Bon Bon seemed really happy when I saw them before their breakup too. Maybe… maybe I'm just not really good at seeing the signs. I'm such a shy pony, I guess that would make sense…_

"Indeed, we were happy." _Oh, thank goodness… I mean not, thank goodness. I don't know…_ "Everything was great, up until our first argument."

"What were you arguing about?"

"Such a trivial thing… I wanted to go shopping, but Fancy kept insisting we didn't have the money. I wouldn't listen. I was such a fool."

"No, you weren't."

"Thank you for the sympathy, but I'm afraid I was. And I was such a fool that I let it escalate. The arguments continued, kept growing, our love turned into resent… Finally, one night, he took me to an opera show. An opera show that turned out to be a filthy, formulaic spectacle showcasing a mare's submission and dependence on the 'handsome stallion'. I was so boiled up already, that I snapped. When we arrived back home, I packed all my bags and shouted such… terrible, spiteful words at him. And then I left. And I have regretted it ever since."

I was starting to cry. So many break-ups, and this one didn't seem like an easy one to fix. I don't know Fancy and Fleur very well, and when it was Lyra and Bon Bon… it was Lyra who was upset, the one who got broken up _with_.

"Wow… I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so, darling… what is your name?"

"Fluttershy."

"Darling Fluttershy. I have broken his heart too deep. He will never accept me now. And I hear rumors abound that he has already found another. I have lost everything in weeping for him. My home, my wealth, my reputation… All down the brewer. Pas plus."

"It might not be the end!" I was so desperate to make this right. "You should talk to him! Try to win his heart back! Even if he won't take you back, he could at least help you get back on the road again, back to a successful life!"

"I just cannot bear it. I cannot look upon his face, after having hurt it so badly. Not physically, but still hurting."

"Fleur, please," I begged. "Don't make the same mistake I did! I never talked to the mare that I really liked, and because of that, it was painful when I finally did tell her and she didn't like me back at first! I was miserable, upset… But she came back to talk to me, and soon enough, everything was better. Please, Fleur. Just talk to him."

She drooped her head down to the floor, and closed her eyes. I could tell what it was: defeat. So I backed away and got ready to leave, and now I was feeling sad too...

"I'm sorry…"

"You're right."

_What?_

I turned back around. She was looking at me with tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

"You're absolutely right, Fluttershy. I must talk to him. Nothing will be better as long as I hide here." With a look of confidence on her face, she threw away her apron and charged out of the counter. "Please, come with me! I may need your help!"

"Y-yes, of course."

I followed her out, and we both trotted down the street.

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes."

"Merci."

* * *

Um, pardon me. Ah don't want to take up too much of your time, ah was just wondering… what exactly was Rainbow tellin' y'all about how we found the first gemstone?

Uh-huh… rrrright…

Wait, she said what? Hungry crocodiles? Oh, that stinkin' li—What? Giant spiders? Poisonous plants!? Why, ah don't believe that Rainbow…

Wait, what else?

GIANT MUTANT CRABS!?

Oh, horse apples. Alright, listen up, 'cause I'm just gonna set the record straight here.

There wasn't any real danger in the Everfree Forest. Ah mean sure, there's the occasional timberwolf or cockatrice, but they usually only come out at night. I tried to explain this to Rainbow, but she just kept on shaking like a rattlesnake's tail.

"This place gives me the creeps, AJ. Can we please just find that stupid gemstone and get out of here before we're eaten alive or something?"

"Aw, come on now, Rainbow. There's nuttin' here in this silly ol' forest that someponies like _us_ can't handle! We just gotta be brave and watch each other's backs! Ya get me?"

Of course we ran into a few snags along the way, like those alligators in the swamp.

"Watch out, Applejack! Those crocodiles could eat us right up!"

"For the last time Rainbow, those are alligators. And they ain't gonna bite as long as ya stay away from their teeth."

I ain't afraid of 'em, but poor Rainbow made such a hassle that one of them came up and tried to make off with her leg!

"Come on, you stupid crocodile! Let go! I said LET GO!" As if punching it in the snout woulda worked… "YIKES! Applejack help, I'm stuck!"

"Hold on, Rainbow! Errrrrrrr… urrrrrr… There! Now, come on, let's roll!"

"Whew… Thanks, AJ."

"No problem."

Ya think she would've shown her gratitude by being more honest about it after I spent almost an hour nursin' her leg and all…

And what did she mean by big spiders? What, the little ones scurrying around in the trees?

"Man, spiders freak me out so bad."

"They're not so bad. All ya gotta do is squish 'em if they're buggin' ya—"

"AAH! I've been caught in one of their webs!"

"Well, if maybe if y'all watched where yer goin', you wouldn't be runnin' into those things!"

Psychotic ponies… Oh! The local tribe of ponies that lives in the forest! Well, perhaps they wouldn't have gotten so antsy if that muscle-brain pegasus hadn't thrown a ROCK at them!

"AI YI YI YI YI YI YI YI YI YI YI!"

"AH! Watch out for their spears, Applejack!"

"Y'all really know how to attract a crowd, Rainbow Dash!"

"Hey, you could see just as well as I could that they were about to capture us and roast us over their fire!"

"All ah saw was you losing your cool and making impulsive decisions… as usual."

Also, the crystal was just sitting on top of a pointed stone at the edge of a cliff… and those plants were just purple.

BY THE WAY RAINBOW, THE WORD IS 'PERSEVERE', NOT 'PERSPIRE'!

_WHATEVER!_

Ah'm so sorry about all that confusion. Ah'm gonna march right over and tell Miss Bragger Pants over there to start tellin' y'all the truth a bit more, instead of making up lies about how cool and awesome she is!

Oh, um…

Was there… anything else that she mentioned? Because, maybe it's just me, but it seems like that pony's got a secret or two she's keepin' to herself.

No? Really?

…

Are y'all sure?

* * *

"Oh, dear."

"What is it?"

"Just look."

I gasped when I saw what she was pointing to. It was true. Fleur's former lover, Fancy Pants, was with another mare... but not just any other mare.

_That's… Rachelle Ruby! The pony that was on the cover with Button Down, the stallion who upset Rarity! And speaking of Rarity, there she is!_

It was hard to see from that far away, but Rarity was saying something to Rachelle. I couldn't tell what, but it looked like she was angry.

"So it is true. My Fancy… he has found another. I knew this was a bad idea. I should just go." She was starting to leave. I had to grab her in order to stop her.

"No, wait! I'm… I'm going to go talk to them. You just wait there."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes. Rarity's over there, and she's my friend." _Well, more than a friend…_ "And besides, I happen to know that that mare isn't a very nice pony, and probably doesn't love him for who he really is."

"Okay, Fluttershy. I trust you. Soyez prudent."

I smiled at her and hurried on over. As I did, I was finally able to make out what Rarity was saying… and it wasn't very nice things.

"Won't you just listen to me, Fancy Pants? I'm telling you, that this 'precious' pony you're dating is nothing more than an absolute SLUT! A disgrace to all decent mares, never one to love, only one to take and to seek pleasure from!"

"Now, Rarity, I will not take this slander any further! Just look at what you've done to her!" Fancy Pants was huffing, and with good reason it looked like. Rachelle Ruby seemed to be crying… at least, until I saw her make a wicked smile while Fancy wasn't looking. "I should've expected more from you, one of my trusted friends! And instead you give me these lies and try to humiliate us? Apologize to my beloved companion at once!"

"I will not take back a single word of it, for it is all the truth! Undoubtedly, she is just playing you up for your money and maybe even something _more_ from you, aren't you Rachelle!? AHA, FLUTTERSHY!" _Oh, dear… _"There you are, darling! You've seen the covers, you know about Rachelle Ruby's true nature! Explain to Fancy Pants here that I am not a profound fibber!"

"Oh, um… Well, I really don't think I should—"

"FLUTTERSHY!"

"Well, um, yes, I mean… She is—But maybe she's… Oh, oh dear…"

"Both of you stop this at once!" Fancy Pants' loud voice startled me so much that the next thing I knew, I was shaking on the ground with my hooves over my head. "I don't know what your game is, but if you two don't leave us alone right now, I'm going to end up doing something I'll regret!"

"OH, JUST LET THEM BE, MY DEAR!" shouted Rachelle. The black eyeliner was streaming down her face, though it looked like it'd been needlessly smudged down it. "They're clearly such vile, hateful girls, and they don't appreciate our love! **AND WHAT DID YOU EVEN COME HERE FOR ANYWAY, YOU RUDE YELLOW PERSNIKKITY!?**"

Rarity was comforting me at this point. I could see her gritting her teeth, charging up for something fierce. I knew I had to stop her, and so I laid my hoof on her back.

"Rarity. Please. Don't." Rarity stared at me for a few seconds, and finally closed her eyes and backed away. "I came here because I wanted to make things right. I met somepony today who's very sad, and wants nothing more than to apologize for what she's done. And, well…"

I knew what I had to do. This wasn't my battle.

"Fleur! You can come out now!"

"Fleur?" Fancy repeated, sounding shocked.

She stepped out into the open very slowly. Her hair did look a little messy from removing her work clothes, and probably all the running we did too. And there were tears running down her face.

"Bonjour, Fancy Pants."

"I don't believe it… it's you."

Rachelle was jerking her head back and forth between the two of them.

"Wha—I don't—Huh? Who is she!?"

"I have returned… my love."

They started moving towards each other. I looked at Rarity, and both of her hooves were over her mouth, as she stared at them with wide, mystified eyes. Rachelle on the other hoof, looked extremely angry, with her jaw hanging out.

"I say, what are you doing here?"

"I—I—""

"Yes?"

Her lip was quivering very hard. I almost thought I was going to have to step in and say something again, which I hate doing. But suddenly, she embraced him in a tight hug and started crying on his shoulder.

"I AM SO SORRY, FANCY PANTS! For everything! The arguing! The fights! The opera house! My rudeness! I wish I could take it all back! Being away from you for this long has made me finally realize, you are good to me, and always have been the best for me! I had no reason to be truly angry! You are everything I could ever want, and I need you in my life. S'il vous plaît, Fancy. Please forgive me."

Fancy Pants pulled the hug apart and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Fleur, the truth is, I, well, to put it simply…"

Here it comes…

"I understand," she sadly muttered.

"There's never been anypony else but you."

"W-What?"

We both gasped. Rarity's gasp sounded very ecstatic.

"WHAT!?" Rachelle shouted.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Every word. I've tried to make myself think I moved on from you, but to be very frank and honest… Fleur-de-Lis, after three months, you're still the thing that I care about the most. Of course I forgive you. Won't you take back this old fool?"

"Oh, Fancy!"

"Oh, Fleur!"

Rarity handed me an embroidered handkerchief, as we both sat by each other, crying tears of joy at the sight. The two of them embraced in such a passionate and beautiful-looking hug, smiling widely for the first time I'd seen them that day. They were crying too.

However, Rachelle Ruby came over and forcefully split them up. She started yelling in Fancy's face, very mean-like.

"You can't be serious Fancy, can you? Look at this drab of a pony! She looks like she just crawled out of a garbage dump! What about me? What about us? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!"

"I apologize very deeply, Rachelle," he said to her in a sad voice. "These past couple of months with you have indeed been great. You made me happy, but let's face it… it was never going to work out. Like I said, as much as I loved being with you… in the end, I think I've always been holding my heart out… for my dear Fleur. I'm so sorry."

The two of them stared at each other for a minute. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. I just hoped there wasn't going to be more yelling… or worse.

"Okay," she finally said. "You're right, it probably wouldn't have. Oh, well. Best of luck to you two. Thank you for the past couple of months, I'll be leaving now."

And then she just… walked away, very calmly. She threw the ruby she was carrying onto the ground, but even that was just a soft toss. Rarity looked like she was just as confused as I was.

"That was… odd," said Fancy. He smiled at Fleur, before coming over to us. "I'd like to thank you, the both of you. You brought us back together, and for that, I owe you a great deal."

"Oh, Fancy Pants, it was nothing at all," Rarity replied to him. "I saw a friend, who seemed very sad, and it looked he was in a situation that was going to end very badly, and I knew I had to step in and make things right. That's just what friends do for each other."

"Yeah…" I added.

"You know what? Here." He picked up the ruby that Rachelle had dropped and held it out to us. "I think you both deserve this more than anypony else. Please, take it."

"Ohhhh," said Rarity. "You really mean it?"

_Of course. She always loves her gems, doesn't she?_

"Thank you so much, Fancy. This means much more to us then you probably realize."

"It does?"

"Absolutely." She leaned in close to me and held the ruby close to my eyes. "Look, Fluttershy," she whispered.

I stared at the ruby, wondering what was so special about it. Then suddenly, it started to glow, like, it was glowing even redder than it usually would, and it was sending off weird red rays of light! Then, it clicked, and I finally realized what it was. I think I heard myself gasp… not too loudly, I hope.

"Thank you again," said Rarity.

"It is us who should be thanking you so much," said Fleur. "Especially you, Fluttershy. I know I have said this already, but thank you. Thank you so much."

"Oh, don't mention it," I said back. "I just wanted to see you happy again." Now that I think about it, that makes me sort of like Pinkie Pie in a way, doesn't it? Probably not as excited and energetic, though… And loud…

"Would you like to stay with us for a while longer? Perhaps we could take you out to dinner, if it's alright with you, Fancy, my dear? It would be our treat."

"Oh. That would be most delightful, but I'm afraid it'll have to be another time. We really need to be going now. Something kind of important, actually. Right, darling?"

"Right."

"I see," said Fancy. "Well still, feel free to visit us any time. You're always welcome here in Canterlot."

"Thank you," said Rarity. "Ta-ta for now!"

We began to walk away, but before we did…

"Oh, and Rarity!" Fancy called.

"Yes?"

Fleur gave us a really big smile. "Take good care of her," she said. "She's very pretty, and very special." Fancy shot us a wink.

"Thank you." She leaned in close to me and whispered, "How did she know?" I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

I saw Fancy and Fleur smile immensely at each other, and put their hoofs over each other's shoulders as they both walked off, looking very happy. It made me feel very warm in my heart. Helping other ponies feels so good.

Soon after that, another couple passed us by as we were walking. There was a very beautiful little baby in their carriage… A _very_ beautiful baby…

"Perhaps this will be easier than we thought," Rarity said to me. I don't think she noticed the couple…

"Hmm?"

"The Gemstones of Passion. We might find them even quicker than I thought we would. Maybe we'll end up having this whole thing wrapped up by the end of the week. That would be swell, wouldn't it?"

"Mm-hm."

Rarity nuzzled against me as we kept walking. I smiled back at her.

* * *

Rachelle Ruby watched the two of them leave from in the shadows.

"Foolish little mare. You and your petty little friends have absolutely no idea of the danger that's _really_ coming…."

She kept her eyes on them as she left from her seclusion. Her lips were almost forming into a soft smile…

* * *

"Oh, come on! I love a mare who's got some dirty secrets! Go on and tell me!"

Well… perhaps it'd be better if I showed you. You see—"

_-SMASH- -CRASH-_

"**HEEEEEEEERE'S PINKIE!**"

"What the—!?"

"PINKIE! WHAT IN EQUESTRIA ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Saving your flank Twilight, that's what I'm doing! You! You'd better back away from her right now, before I do something that I'm really going to regret! Besides… I know what you did last summer."

"W-where did you get those!?"

"The game is up, Button Down, if that is your real name! What kind of honest, goody two-shoes stallion would let themselves be photographed with a slut on a gossip magazine WITHOUT THE LIGHTING CANDLES FIRST!?"

"Button… is this true? You lied to me?"

"What? No, no! It's—It's not like that! You don't understand, Twilight! You see, I had to… I was supposed to… That ring was part of my… You know what? It's your friend here! She's crazy!"

"Crazy, am I? If I was crazy, could I do… THIS!?"

"H-how did you even do that with your head!? I—"

"Button?"

"Yes?"

"Look, thank you for giving us the tour and everything, and taking me out to this deli. I had a lovely time, but… I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"But I—I—"

"You heard her, bub! She said GET OUT!"

"Oh… okay, then. Whatever. … Can I at least have the ring back?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Wow, he sure left in a hurry."

"He was probably too embarrassed about what just happened. Hey, Pinkie? Listen, thanks for the help back there, but I— AAGGH! Too tight, too tight!"

"No problem, Twilight! I just knew from the twitch in my right eye that there was a dangerous pony nearby, and I just couldn't let any nasty stallion harm my precious Twily-Wily!"

"Pinkie…"

"Yes, Twilight?"

"What I was trying to say was, as grateful as I am that you helped me back there… you didn't need to."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was just pretending the whole time! It was all an act!"

"It was?"

"You see, I knew that this pyrite ring he gave me was the Gemstone of Passion we were looking for all along!"

"It is?"

"Yup! I was just simply trying to lure him in in the hopes that he would give it to me. Not my most well thought-out plan, but… at least it actually worked. That's one to write down in the books. And besides, you know I don't feel that way about stallions anyway."

"You don't? Oh, that's right! You don't! Oh, Twilight! You're such a smart little cupcake! I could just eat you all up!"

"Gee… Thanks, Pinkie… Please let go off of me."

_Isn't she just the smartest thing ever, though? I just want to cuddle up with her, and hug her a lot, and… and be with her forever. Because she's my little Twilight._

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"This isn't even real gold. After all, that's what pyrite is. It's fool's gold!"

"Ohhhhhhhh! … I don't get it."

* * *

"One job. You had ONE JOB."

"I know, boss! I said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Do you even realize what you've just done? Not only did you fail to do what I asked you to, but that pyrite ring that we set our deal on? I thought I made it quite clear that you _weren't_ to let them have it under ANY circumstances! Now they're one step closer to their goal!"

"Well, you weren't clear enough on _that_ part! Look, does it even matter that much? It's just a stupid old stone! There's whole mines of that stuff laying around!"

"Look kid, don't even talk to me right now! We're done here, do you understand?"

"Well, sure, but, I mean, without my help, how are you ever going to do… whatever it is you're trying to do?"

Discord turned away from him and growled.

"I'll have to turn to more _drastic_ measures…"


	8. Golden

_"They are such a sweet little couple, aren't they? Even if it's not built to last, one way or the other."_

"Not built to last…"

A ticking grandfather clock echoed through the otherwise silent tranquility of Golden Harvest's home. Her kitchen was remarkably huge, big enough that it could potentially be converted into a dining room with a wider table.

The walls in Golden Harvest's house were all painted orange (go figure), and all the white, green-rimmed drapes had carrot patterns on them as well. Along with a few assorted knick-knacks and a healthy surplus of carrots in the marked refrigerator, these elements made up the carrot motif of Golden Harvest's house.

At the counter stood a smiling Golden Harvest. With a knife in her mouth, she chopped up a carrot and placed the wedges on the stove, humming a happy tune to herself. But on the dark mahogany table in the living room, sat a depressed white filly, with her face buried in her left hoof.

"Alright, Sweetie! Here's breakfast!"

Sweetie Belle's head sagged upward to reveal droopy, baggy eyes, with red in their sclera and lines around their lids. A steaming plate of food slid across the table past a vase of carrots to meet its consumer.

"Fresh sliced carrots ala Eggs Fennedict and hay bacon strips!"

"Thanks," said Sweetie in a monotone voice.

"Sorry I didn't make toast. My toaster is still broken."

"That's okay," she replied, still with a dull tone.

Golden Harvest stood hunched over with a warm smile on her face, her "Kiss the Carrot" apron pressed against the edge of the table, with a gleam in her eyes, which darted awkwardly around the room. Eventually, she jumped back down onto all fours and headed away.

"Well, I'll… just be right in here if you need anything."

"K."

"Right… here."

Golden slowly slounched back into the kitchen, keeping her face focused straight on Sweetie the whole time, the smile on her face never faltering.

After she left, Sweetie Belle just stared at the food, not even making the slightest move to take a bite of it, as it laid in front of her releasing hot steam into the room.

Golden popped her head back through the doorway.

"I'll be here all day, you know. If you need, say… somepony to talk to. Somepony to be a friend. A shoulder to lean on. You know what I mean?"

"Yup."

"Okay, then… well, enjoy the food. Like I said, I'm over here, not busy doing anything."

She disappeared, and the room became silent once again. Sweetie still wasn't bothering to eat her food. As she made an internal sigh, Golden Harvest suddenly dashed to the table, tossing away her apron, and planted both of her hooves on the table in front of Sweetie Belle.

"Okay, that's it! You're depressed about something, and I want to know what it is right now! TELL ME!"

Sweetie closed her eyes, and sighed again.

"Can I ask you a question, Miss Harvest?"

"Of course you can, Sweetums! …You're not uncomfortable with me calling you 'Sweetums', are you?" Sweetie shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Well… when you were young, did you ever have, you know—"

"Oh! I know where this is heading!" Golden piped up. "Secret garden, right?" She shook her head. "Aw, man. I love the secret garden talk. Oh, well. Continue." She started to sip her carrot juice as Sweetie resumed her question.

"I was just wondering… did you ever have a special somepony when you were little?" Golden promptly spit the juice out.

"Yuck! This carrot juice is stale! Hmm, I'm sorry, what were you saying? Oh! A special somepony when I was little? Yeah, I had me one of those."

"You did!? What was he like?"

"Well, it was a 'she', actually."

"Oh."

"Yes, I remember now… Mandy Mousse. My first love. The day I met her, it seemed like we were going to last forever. But in the end, it was about… gee, one or two years that we dated? A year and a half, maybe. We were only fillies, I remember that much… So it was more like what we as fillies thought of as dating."

"What happened?" asked Sweetie, who was by now much more intent and focused.

"I don't know. Eventually, we just decided to stop. I suppose you could say we just… grew up."

"Grew up?" Sweetie's eyes turned to the surface of the table again. _I don't like the sound of that…_

"It wasn't all for naught, though. I mean, we stayed friends after that, and it was only through her and her eventual business connections that I developed a close bond with your sister. Actually, come to think of that, _did_ Rarity ever find out that Mandy and I went on dates when we were fillies? Probably not, seeing as how surprised she was when Berryshine and I started—Hey, are you okay?"

Sweetie Belle was sniffling, on the verge of tears. A single drip splashed onto the table.

"Oh, hey hey, don't cry!" Golden dashed over to where Sweetie was sitting and kneeled down to try to console the upset filly. "I'm not making it worse, am I? I'm not trying to make things worse, honest!"

"No, no… it's not you. It's just—what you said. About growing up. I'm afraid. Afraid that I'm going to grow up too…"

"Oh… Oh. Oh! Ohhh. Oh! I get it now! This is about you and Spike, isn't it?"

Sweetie instantly perked up.

"H-how did you know about that!?"

"Are you kidding?" Golden giggled. "Your sister likes to talk about you two at least once a week. She thinks it's _immensely_ adorable."

"Why, because of how short-loved she thinks it's going to be?" she huffed.

"You know what? I think I have just the thing for you. Hold on a second," said Carrot as she headed down the hallway.

With a moment to herself, Sweetie Belle glanced around the room. Finally, her glance caught a photograph on the nightstand next to Golden Harvest's green couch. It depicted Golden together with her marefriend Berryshine, making silly faces.

_Hmm. I overheard Rarity saying a couple of months ago that Miss Harvest had just gotten a marefriend. I guess it was true after all. …Isn't that the weirdo pony who's really obsessed with her grape juice and is always doing silly things around town?_

As she continued looking around, a movement in the windowsill suddenly made her jump.

_W-what was that? I thought I just saw something move under the window. It looked all red or something. Was that… was that a pony?_

Before she could elaborate on the mysterious sight any further, Golden Harvest returned, bearing a rock-sized red gem.

"Hey!" Sweetie remarked. "This looks like the kind of gem that Spike talks about all the time. I think he calls it a fire ruby!"

"Very good! That's exactly what it is. I figured you might want to bring Spike over, so I decided to acquire this just in case you wanted to impress him with a present. Don't ask me how I got this by the way, long and unpleasant story."

"But I still don't get it," said Sweetie, facing her reflection in the stone. "How is this going to help?"

"It'll show him how much you care. He's probably aware of how hard these are to come by, so when he sees just how willing and determined you are to find him the perfect gift that would make him as happy as he could be, and well… that might just strengthen your special bond."

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Do you mind if I give this to him now?" She flashed a beaming smile at her guardian.

"Ohhh, I don't know. What about your breakfast?"

"I can finish it when I get back, can't I?"

"It looks like it's already gotten cold anyway. Mmm, alright, go ahead then."

"Hurray! Thanks, Miss Harvest!"

She tossed the fire ruby into her saddlebag and left for the door. As soon as she was gone, Golden looked around to make sure nopony was there, and then started munching on one of the carrots in the vase.

Sweetie plunged open the door. As soon as she did, she spotted something on the carrot-shaped welcome mat.

"Hey, Miss Harvest! There's a tulip here for you!"

"A tulip? Really? Who's it from?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say."

With that said and done, she leapt off the porch and went on her merry way. Golden stepped out to collect the rose. Adorned in morning dew, it seemed radiant in the sunlight, as if freshly picked. As she picked it up and sniffed the fine flower, she noticed the note attached to it.

"_To the prettiest mare in all of Equestria, from Berryshine._ Awwww! I'll have to thank her for it later! And maybe I should do something for her too… Something with carrots…" she muttered to herself as she walked back inside with the rose.

After a few seconds of silence, Roseluck poked her head out from the one of the bushes, with a very dismayed look on her face. She gave a soft whimper.

* * *

"Oh, boy… This one is going to taste so good."

The steam rose up to Spike's cheeks, as an overwhelming sense of euphoria immersed through his nerves.

"It's so big…" He uttered, mesmerized. "I can just taste it now…"

Finally, he grabbed the thick, succulent rod with his left claw and started to inch it up closer to his drooling mouth, ready to engage.

"And the best part is: it's mine."

With great force, Spike finally brought the gleaming long diamond to his face in a binding kiss.

"Ohhhh… yeah. It took over four straight weeks to heat this baby up enough, but it will be so worth it, when I finally taste that—"

But he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh, uh… coming! Just one second! Oh…"

Spike quickly deposited his long diamond into a small chest, and then ran upstairs with it. The knocking continued, even louder now. Spike rushed back down.

"Coming, coming!"

He opened the door to see his young love standing before him, a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Spike!"

"Oh… hey, Sweetie Belle! What's cookin', good lookin'?"

"Oh, stop it!" Sweetie retorted, waving him off. "You say that _every_ time I come over!"

"So, what's up?" asked Spike. He held her hoof as she walked into the house. "Y'know, Twilight's still off with her friends, so I got all day if there's… something you wanted to do."

"Not really. I already made plans to go crusading with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo,"she shrugged. "I just wanted to stop by really quick and give you a little something."

"A gift?"

"Mmmmmaybe!"

"Well, what is it?" he prodded, with rising excitement in his voice.

"Close your eyes," Sweetie instructed.

"O-okay." Just as she asked, Spike closed his eyes and held out his claws. Sweetie took the fire ruby out of her saddlebag and dropped it into his claws, which collapsed to the ground in the weight of the gem. "OOF! Man, that's heavy! I can open them now, right?"

"YUP!" she piped.

Spike slowly opened his eyes and glossed in amazement at the ruby.

"Whoa… Sweetie Belle, this is…"

"Amazing!? Stupendous!? THE MOST AWESOMEST GIFT YOU'VE EVER GOTTEN!?"

"Great!"

"Huh?" she uttered, rearing her face back as the happiness seemed to jump completely off of her face. "It's… it's great? That's it?"

"Well, yeah!" said Spike, as he rubbed the gem with his claw. "I mean, I just love fire rubies, and this is probably the biggest one I've ever seen! Seriously, this is such a great gift. Thank you, Sweetie Belle." He put the ruby down and hopped next to Sweetie, whom he gave a tender peck on the cheek.

However, Sweetie Belle just had a face of absolute bemusement, and she started stepping away from Spike.

"I-I-I-I don't understand," she moaned. "This was supposed to be—How-how can you just—It's—It's—How is that happening!? IS IT TRUE? IS IT REALLY, REALLY TRUE!?"

"Wh-what do you mean? Is what really true?" asked Spike in a worried tone.

"You—And the—And you think it's—But how—I JUST DON'T GET IT!" Suddenly, she grasped Spike's chest with her hooves, much to his shock. "A month ago, I gave you a sky blue topaz! It was about a size of a rock! But you said it was one of the most amazing gifts you'd ever gotten! But that… THAT fire ruby is just 'great'? DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS!?" she shouted in his face, shaking him about.

"I—I—SweeEEeetie, liiIIiisten! The reaaason I said it was juuUUuust great was because I was getting, ehh—just getting really excited about—"

Sweetie pushed him onto the ground and hovered over him, still yelling in his face.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME EVEN LESS THAN YOU DID A MONTH AGO!"

"W-What!?" he exclaimed. "No, you got it all wrong! That's not—"

But his pleading was falling on deaf ears. Sweetie had backed all the way up to the door, breathing heavily.

"It's true! It's true what Rarity said!" she panicked. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Young love really doesn't last! I can't believe it! Is our love—Is our love really doomed to fade!?"

Spike started walking towards her, his eyes also getting watery. He held out his claw to embrace her hoof.

"Sweetie…"

"No, get away from me! I'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! THIS LOVE CAN'T FADE AS LONG IF I DON'T LET IT!"

Before Spike could even say another word, Sweetie Belle had already dashed right out the door, leaving Spike all alone. He collapsed to his knees, and eventually fell to the floor altogether. The tears started streaming down his face as he tried to piece together everything that had just happened.

"Rarity… Rarity said _what_?"

* * *

She needs it now, more than ever.

The light must be there to guide her.

For without it, she will surely fall into despair.

The darkness around her, teasing at her every sensitive nerve.

She is unraveling, spiraling. All hope lost.

"Please stop… You're wrong… They do care for me… And she does, too… I am not nothing… Please stop."

She needs the light.

The light must appear to her once more.

But where is the light? It is lost.

And with it, hope is gone as well.

"Leave me alone… Please, whoever you are… Just let me be…"

The light must find her.

"Please…"

Before it is too late.


	9. Quest II - Fear Factor

"Um, Rarity, if you don't mind me asking, um… why are we wearing these disguises?"

"Oh, come now, Fluttershy. Haven't you ever had that inner desire to just… waltz around a nice town like Fillydelphia looking absolutely dapper?"

"Well, I guess so, but—"

"Oh, dear! Is it the hat that's bothering you? Oh, I'm so sorry, darling! I knew I made the brim too low!"

"Oh, goodness, no, this hat is lovely! You even put my favorite flower on it! It's just… moustaches? Really?"

"Well… you may not know this, Fluttershy, but in some cultures, a bit of facial hair on a mare is thought to be quite attractive."

_Though I'll never understand why. I mean, honestly, a beautiful mare with a moustache or even a goatee? So unladylike…_

"I just… Oh, I really don't get it. And why are we walking so fast? We can't even take in all the sights if we're just speeding through… can we?"

"Oh, darling, I know how much you like seeing new places and taking in the flora and fauna…"

"Mostly the fauna."

"But right now, we're on a very important mission! We simply cannot afford to waste any time sightseeing!"

"I guess… _Sigh…_"

"Oh, don't you worry, my precious little papillon! I promise after this whole ordeal is done and over with, we'll do some _real_ traveling, and go sightseeing for _real_! How does that sound?"

"Mmm, okay! Still, can't we at least stop by really quick and say hi to your parents? They're in town, aren't they?"

_Ohhhh. I was hoping she would forget…_

"I'm—so sorry, Fluttershy, but I'm afraid we can't! They're probably much too busy right now, and frankly, so are we! Yup, too much to do! Places to go, ponies to see, and lots of shiny gemstones to find!"

_Hmm. I feel as though I've said that at least a few times before…_

"But, Rarity! What could be more important than stopping to see family, even if just for a brief minute?"

"Oh, but Fluttershy… Alright. Listen, there's something I need to tell you. You see, the reason we can't see my mother and father is becau—"

"Well, hey there!"

_Uh, oh. Please don't recognize us, please don't recognize us…_

"You two are some awfully strange-looking mares! Why dontcha stop for a minute and have some cocoa?"

"Oh! Good afternoon, Mr. Magnum, sir! It's us, Fluttershy and Rarity!"

_Darn it!_

"Oh? That can't really be my daughter, can it?" _OUCH!_ "Why, color me orange and blue stripes, it is you, Rarity! I didn't recognize ya with that weird purple comb thing-a-ma-thing over your mouth, eh!"

"Hello, father… How are you?"

"Oh, just peachy! Your friend Twiglight Sprackle or… whatever her name was, said you'd both be in town! Come on in, eh! We were just about to have cocoa and crackers!"

"That… sounds… lovely."

_Sigh…_

_This can't end well._

* * *

"So why do they call this valley 'Turnba', Twilight? It sounds a lot like 'Tuba'!"

"It must be a sacred name to whatever kind of ponies used to live here. Perhaps it refers to the deity they worshipped, or it's a word in an ancient tongue that has a particular meaning relevant to this place…"

Mmm, Twilight is really cute when she's talking, even when she's talking a little too much. I could probably listen to her talk all day, even though I never understand half of the things she says. Maybe if she was talking about candy and sweets! There's something I know an awful lot about!

She could probably talk about anything in the world! I bet you could show her a rock and she would talk about it for hours and hours! Actually, rocks _are_ pretty cool. Especially when you bring them to parties and have ponies paint them with you! I never got the whole "pet rocks" thing though. Why would you want a rock as a pet?

"…or I suppose it might just be the name of the pony who chartered it."

"Well, this sign needs some serious dusting!" After all, everypony would rather look at a clean and easy-to-read sign, right? Good thing my tail is just the right shape! "La-la-la-la… Hey, look! Some extra letters!"

"…Or that."

"I knew it! This valley was founded by that famous explorer pony TURN BACK!"

"This is… disconcerting."

"You're right! This _is_ disconcerting! … Um, what does disconcerting mean?"

"Never mind. Let's just go."

"Okie dokie loki!"

Walking through a valley is fun! Especially when it's all bright and colorful… Although, this one's not as bright and colorful as most of the other valleys I've seen. And that's probably because all the other valleys I've seen didn't have dead trees anywhere, and there was some grass. But hey, at least it's windy around here!

"Wheeeeeee! … Aah! What was that!?"

"Calm down, Pinkie! It was just thunder!"

"Ohhh. Sorry."

I don't mean to hide behind Twilight whenever I'm scared, honest. I just feel… safer when I do.

"A storm must be picking up. We'd better find some shelter before it starts raining."

"Ooh! How about that scaaaary-looking house over there?"

Well, it looks scary anyway. Most big mansion houses with lots of curtains flapping and thunder crashing behind them tend to look pretty scary.

Except when the curtains are pink. Then it's just silly!

"Now that's strange. What kind of pony would want to live in a dreary place like this?"

"Maybe they've got corncakes!"

And so, there we went, hopping our way up to the scary house. Well, I was hopping. Twilight wasn't. But since I was hopping, it looked to me like she was hopping too! But now, I knock.

"Helloooooooo?"

And just like that, WOOOOW! The door's opening by itself!

"H-Hello? Is anypony home? We don't want to trouble you. We were just wondering if we could… stay here, until the storm weathers down?"

"Huh. I guess they're not home."

"More than that. Judging by all the dust, I don't think anypony's lived here in _years_!"

"Well then, how are those candles still burning?"

"Good… question. Oh well, guess we'd better look around and find some— AAAGHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! Did that chandelier just fall from the sky!?"

"The ceiling, actually."

"Mmmaybe we should get out of here!"

"Oh, relax, Pinkie. I'm sure the chain must have just gone rusty with age, and we came in just as it was finally giving way."

"Oh… okay."

Twilight is so good at cheering me up when I'm worried or scared. That's the thing I love the most about her. _One_ of the things I love the most about her. Well, more like one of the _many_ things I love the most about her. Actually, I love _everything_ the most about her!

This house might be kind of scary, but who knows? Maybe tonight, the prophecies will finally come true!

"This staircase is really creaky, Twilight…"

"Let's hope this whole house doesn't fall down on top of us."

"Yeah. I really don't want to… AHH! Please don't hurt me!"

"Pinkie! That's just a Mane-evil Knight's plate armor! They like to put those in the hallways of mansions."

"Ohh! Hee-hee, how silly!"

Why would you just put a bunch of knight's armor in the hallways for? That's a weird decoration. Especially when they're still holding their axes and lances! Who brings a lance to a house party?

"Don't worry, Pinkie. As long as we stay together, then there's nothing here to be afraid of!"

"Yup! Just as long as I stay by your side, then I'm okay, right Twilight? … Twilight? TWILIGHT? AAH! Where'd you go!?"

I don't understand! How did I lose Twilight? We were both going down the hallway, weren't we? Maybe I've just gotta run back and—

AH! The doors just slammed shut on me!

"What's happening? Twilight? TWILIGHT, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Pinkie!"

"Twilight?"

"Pinkie! Is that you?"

"Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Ha-ha! What are you doing in a wall, silly billy?"

"Pinkie, there was a fork in the hallway."

"A fork? Why would somepony just leave a fork lying around?"

"No, I mean the hallway split into two. We must have gone down different paths without even realizing it."

"W-Well how do we get back together again? The door went all closey-wosey on me!"

"We'll just have to keep going down the hallways and try to find a point where they converge. Maybe between rooms or something."

"Okay…"

"Just keep your head up high, Pinkie. We'll get through this, and meet up with each other again. Besides… I think the next gemstone might be somewhere in this house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can sense it. So this will be a great opportunity for us to cover all the bases and try to find it!"

"_GULP._ If you say so…"

"Good luck, Pinkie!"

"Yeah… you too."

Okay, I can handle this. Yup, totally in control. Nothing spooky here at all—

AAH! What was that!?

Oh, it was just a moth. Pull your wobbly little head together, Pinkamena Diane Pie! You're totally not afraid of anything! Now, let's see, what was that song Granny Pie always used to sing again?

"_Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears…_ YIKES!" More thunder! "Uh… _You'll see that they can't hurt you… Just laugh to make them disappear!_ Ha! Ha!"

Where's that creaking coming from!?

"…Ha. _So… Giggle at the ghostie… _WHOA! Bat! _Gu-guffaw at the grossly…_ AHH! Seriously, who put axes on all these knights' arms!?"

I can handle this… I can handle this…

"_C-c-c-crack up at the… at the… the—_"

"**HOO HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**"

"AT THE CREEPY! AAAHHHHH!"

_-CRASH- -SMASH- -BOOOOOOM-_

**I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!**

"Twilight!? TWILIGHT!? Where are you? Help, help, HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Do you need help with that, Pearl?"

"Oh-ho-ho, no! I'm usually pretty good with the blender, it's just… being a bit of a brat today, is all! But thanks anyway, dearie."

"You're welcome."

"So what have you and Rarity been up to lately, huh? Your friend Twi-lime said you were looking for some sort of… diamond or something?"

"It's a bit… hard to explain. You see, there are these… well, these sort of gemstones all over Equestria, and it's really important that we find them—"

"Oooh, I get it! Like a scavenger hunt! That sounds fun! Oh, let me tell you, my sweetheart Magnum used to take me geocaching when we were younger! OOOH, we had such a good time! So, you and Rarity are hoofing it together?"

"Oh yes! Twilight had us split into teams to find all of them, and we got paired together."

"Y'know, Rarity mentions you _all_ the time in her letters. How lovely you are as a friend, and all that… You two are really close, arentcha?"

"Oh, yes! In fact, we're more than just friends! We're—"

"_Psst! Fluttershy!_"

"Huh? Rarity?"

"_Over here!_"

"Um… could you just excuse me for a second?"

"Sure thing, dearie!"

* * *

"Rarity? Why are we in your parents' coat closet? Wow, it's really roomy in here!"

"Fluttershy, listen. There's something I need to tell you. You see, I… I really didn't want to come see mother and father while we were out here in Fillydelphia."

_Didn't… want to see her own mom and dad?_

"Why? Is it because you're still embarrassed to be seen with them?"

"Oh, heavens, no! I love my mother and father. I mean sure, they're very unorthodox at the best of times, but they mean well, and any other time, I'd gladly take the opportunity to visit them. It's just… Oh, Fluttershy, my darling!"

_Is she… starting to cry?_

"I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful with you. And as your marefriend, I really need to be more open with you about my feelings."

"Open with me about _what_ feelings…? Oh, Rarity, please don't cry."

"You see, Fluttershy, I… I… I still haven't told mother and father that we're dating."

"What? You haven't!?"

"No…"

"But I don't understand! We've been dating for over three months, and you send letters to your parents at least twice a month! Why haven't you told them about us yet?"

"Because, well, you see, Fluttershy, it's because—"

"Yes?"

"Because I don't know how my parents will feel about me liking mares!"

"O-oh! Oh, dear."

"My mother used to read me those stories about the mare finding her prince when I was a little filly, every single night. How do you think she'll react when she discovers that I've instead found my perfect _princess_! And my father, he has those… strange, ethical ways. I highly doubt those ways involve anything in the regards of liking ponies of the same gender!"

_She called me her… perfect princess…_

"Oh, Fluttershy! What am I going to do!?"

"I-I don't know. … You know, I told my own mom that I thought I liked mares after my first harsh boyfriend in Cloudsdale. It was a letter I wrote to her when I first moved into Ponyville."

_And in that same letter, I also told her _which_ mare I was in love with…_

"She's always been supportive of me since then."

_And she never stops smiling…_

"Maybe you should… just be honest with them."

"Oh, I don't think I can… I just can't take that risk. I don't know what I'd do without the love and support of my parents…"

"I really don't think they'd—"

"Please, darling! Please, you have to promise me that you won't tell them!"

"But I—"

"PLEASE! I can't bear to see their disapproving frowns! You have to help me, Fluttershy! Just do this for me, just this once… Pretty please?"

_Oh… what do I do? I can't lie to her parents; I don't think I can live with the guilt… But at the same time, I can't disappoint my beloved Rarity and see her sad. That would make me feel guilty too…_

_Why is it always up to me to make hard decisions?_

"I…"

"…Yes?"

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Oh… thank you, Fluttershy! You're such a darling!"

_But I won't like it one bit…_

* * *

Geez, what a spoilsport, that Applejack.

Hey, there! It's your old pal Rainbow Dash, and have I got a tale to tell you this time!

Have you ever had to go deep inside a **ROARING VOLCANO**!? No? Well, I have! And now I'm here to tell you ALLLLL about it!

Ohhh, yeah! The mighty Red Scale Volcano! The reddest of mountains, and the toughest to scale! But we did it, Applejack and I! 'Cause we're the best… especially me!

"Alright, Applejack! We made it to the top!"

"Whoo, ah'm beat. Can't we stop a minute to rest, RD? Mah legs are killin' me after all that hard, rough climbing!"

"Come on, AJ! Climbing builds character and physique! Just look at how awesome I am! And I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

_**ROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!**_

"Rattlin' tartar nation! What was that!?"

It was none other than the fearsome volcano, spewing down a treacherous waterfall of lava!

_A lava rush!_

Right, that thing! I had to stretch out my wings and fly Applejack to safety before the lava reached us!

"Oh, thank you kindly for saving me from that waterfall of lava, Rainbow Dash! Why, you're the bravest and most heroic pony in all of Equestria!"

"Yeah, I know."

Yeah. You'd think that being an active farm pony and all, Applejack would be a bit more prepared for this journey. But instead, she was shaking in her boots the whole time! Well… she wasn't wearing any boots, but you know what I mean.

"Ah don't know about this, Rainbow. Climbing down a volcano that just erupted, it's… kinda dangerous!"

"Nothing to worry about! We'll just find the gemstone, grab it right away, and get out of here before you know it!"

And the, all of a sudden, FIRE DEMONS appeared!

"Look out! Fire demons!"

"Milkshakes! What are we gonna do, Rainbow?"

"I know! Those rocks over there! Buck them at the demons!"

"Oh, yeah! Why didn't ah thinka that?"

And so, Applejack very awesomely sent those demons packing with her mighty kicks, delivering warm, volcanic rocks to their faces at over fifty miles an hour!

There, see? I talked about _you_ doing awesome stuff too, are you happy now!?

Anyways, those fire demons weren't the _only_ thing in our path! We fought off lava zombies too… Ooh! And the mighty beasts of AGREDOR! Yeah! What a cool name!

"**SQUASH THEM!**"

"Whaaa-aahhh! Look out, Applejack! They're coming at us with their huge claws!"

"You think ah don't see that, Rainbow Dash?"

We fought them off too, of course.

But then finally, after a long, perilous series of trials, we came to the center of the volcano, and there was a great temple! And out of that temple rose… A FIRE GOD!

"I am the Great Rain-Bo-Izzo-Awesum-Eezoris of the Ancients! As thanks for releasing me from my long slumber, I shall grant you… THREE WISHES!"

_Alright, that's it!_

Hey, hey! What are you doing, AJ!? Let me go, I still have more story to tell!

…

Oh, and NO! I STILL HAVEN'T TOLD HER YET!

_Told me what now?_

* * *

Wheeeeeeeeeee!

You know, once you get down to it and just keep running around for a while, this spooky old house isn't so spooky after all! I mean yeah, there's still these knights with their axes and lances…

WHOOP! Ooh! Ooh! And all the bats flying through the window! Hi, bats! … More thunder, yay! …**WHOA!**

Was that a guillotine thingy!? What kind of crazy mansion is this anyway!?

"Whew! Just made it to the end! Looks like ol' Pinkie Pie _can_ handle things by herself after all!"

"**HOO HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**"

"AAAHHHHH! … Ohhh, who am I kidding? Every time I feel like I'm finally getting the hang of things, that creepy laugh comes out of nowhere!"

**"HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!"**

"WHO IS THAT!? SHOW YOURSELF, YOU BIG MEANIE!"

"Pinkie…"

"Huh? What? Who—"

"Pinkie… Over here…"

"_GASP! _Twilight! Is that you?"

"This way, Pinkie!"

"Twiliiiight! I've finally found you! Oh…" And now, for this moment, I must give her the tightest hug that I can possibly muster. "Oh, it's so good to see you again! I was feeling so lost and afraid, until you showed up again! You're like the driving force that makes me feel all protected and safe like being inside of a turtle's shell, I… I love you, Twilight Sparkle!"

"I know, Pinkie."

"No, I really, REALLY mean it! I love you so much, and I—Hey, why are we sliding? Ooh! Is this the standard 'moving carpet in a haunted house' thing?"

"No, I don't think we're—AAH! There's—there's a ghost on my leg!"

"Oh, no! Don't worry, Twilight, I'll save you! Uhh-NNH! Uhh-NNH! Get… off… of… my… Twilight, you big bad… ghostie!"

I don't get it! Why does my hoof keep going right through him!?

"Pinkie! HELP!"

"I'm trying! I'm—WHOOOOAA! That's a lot of ghosties to giggle at!"

There must be a whole circle of them! Are they throwing a ghost party or something? Hmmph! Well, I don't think Twilight's invited to your stupid party, ghosts!

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Help, Pinkie! THEY'RE EATING ME!"

"Hold on to me, Twilight! Don't let go! Just keep HOLDING ON!"

"I… I can't!"

"TWILIGHT!"

"Good bye, Pinkie…"

"**NO!**"

I TOLD HER NOT TO LET GO!

What are they doing!? Why are they all crowing around her? What kind of surprise party is this? No! What are they—

"_Nooooooooo…!_"

Oh, no! OH, NO! OH MY GOODNESS! NO, THEY CAN'T BE! PLEASE! PLEASE, STOP IT! THEY'RE… THEY'RE… AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

"_BUUUUUUUUUUURP._"

"**TWIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!**"


	10. Quest II - Dare to Conquer

I was too late…

I didn't hold on tight enough…

I couldn't save her.

And now she's gone.

Twilight Sparkle… is dead.

All because I let go.

Twilight…

Don't leave me.

Please, please…

Don't go.

* * *

"…and she still has her friends by her side. So yes, Sweetie's been doing quite fine. She still misses you two, of course."

"Well, that's only natural," Pearl shrugged. "I suppose now, we can arrange when her next visit will be. In fact, you two could come visit us together!"

"Yes…" Rarity replied, with a sense of unease in her voice.

The four ponies were all huddled together in the living room of Rarity's parents' house. A plate of graham crackers adorned the table, which Fluttershy and Rarity's parents proceeded to snack on. Rarity however, was content to lean back with her cup of hot chocolate.

Magnum and Pearl were both seated on the beige and hot pink recliners across from their lime green couch, where their daughter and her marefriend sat.

"Oh! This is some lovely cocoa, Pearl. What brew is it?"

"Um… brew?"

"Psst, Fluttershy," Rarity whispered. "You don't 'brew' cocoa. It just comes in a packet and you mix it."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I guess I'm just used to drinking tea…"

_Especially Rarity's tea…_

"Oh, it's fine, dear!" Pearl replied, waving her hoof down. "Rarity used to do the same thing! She's always liked to be the "high society" pony, hasn't she, dear?"

"Mother!"

"Oh, yeah!" Magnum agreed. "I remember when she was a filly she wanted to try on those Victrotian-style dresses, and she always needed our help tightening the corset!"

"FATHER!"

"In fact, I think one of them's still somewhere in her old closet. Do you wanna see it?"

"NO, SHE DOESN'T!" Rarity blurted, just as Fluttershy was about to speak.

"I-I don't?"

"No, trust me…" she whispered. "You really don't."

_I don't get it. What could be so bad about a filly's Victrotian dre—?_

_…_

_Oh._

Fluttershy blinked a couple of times and took a big sip of her cocoa.

"So what have you two been up to, then?" asked Magnum.

"Fluttershy said they were goin' on a scavenger hunt!"

"Oh, wooow! Now that sounds exciting!" he responded. "Did ya know, when your mother and I were first dating, we used to go geocaching up in the mountains!"

"I already told her about all that. We had such fun times back then, didn't we? Hey, speaking of which, you got yourself a stallion yet, Rarity?"

"_PFFFFFFT!_" Rarity spit out her cocoa.

_Oh, dear… _Fluttershy thought.

"Oh-ho-ho, a stallion? _Me_?" Rarity shakingly replied, her eyes darting around the room. "Well… not really, no. Heh-heh. Why would you ask such a thing, mother?"

_Well, I guess she isn't lying._

"Well then, if ya got time, I met this lovely boy who lives down the street! If ya want, I could… _introduce you_."

"Ehhhh."

Sweat was quickly starting to trickle down Rarity's twitchy face.

_Uh-oh… This conversation isn't going in a very good place. I should probably do something to steer them away…_

"So, uh… how is your job as a high school hoofball teacher coming along, Magnum?" Fluttershy butted in.

"Pretty good!" he replied, raising his hoof in the air. "The team's going into the Tulip Bowl semi-finals, and we might even take the season!"

"Hey, honey, didn't you say that boy I mentioned used to be the star quarterback when he attended?" Pearl egged on.

"That's right! Big framed picture of him in the locker rooms! A real legend, he is."

"If it's all the same, can we please stop talking about him for now?" Rarity asked, as she wiped off her head with a handkerchief.

"Well, why not, dear? Don't you want a big strong stallion in your life to watch your delicate little back? Besides, I'm still waiting on those grandchildren."

"_PFFFFT!_" as she spit out her tea again. "I—D—Yo—**MOTHER!**"

_She… wants grandchildren?_

"Fluttershy, please! Say something! QUICK!" Rarity desperately whispered.

Fluttershy glanced back and forth between Rarity and her parents.

"Ummmm, so… do you two know where we can find a gemstone in this town?"

* * *

That dog gone Rainbow and her stinkin' lies! I sure hope y'all ain't actually gettin' any of that nonsense down!

Okay yeah, it was a volcano. But that was it. It was just a volcano called the Red Scale Mountain. And it didn't even erupt!

The only hard part about that thing was climbing up it. And you bet your patootie Little Miss Lazywings wasn't having any of _that_!

"And… now we're at the top. See, that wasn't so hard!"

"Says the pony who decided to just _fly_ the whole way up! Ah'm gonna need to stop a minute to rest, RD. Ah'm beat, and mah legs are killin' me after all that climbing."

"Well, fine then! Man, you're so easily winded. I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

"Yeah… whatever."

_**RRRRRRRUMBLE!**_

"What in tarnation is that?"

"It's a giant waterfall of lava! THE VOLCANO IS ERUPTING!"

"No, it ain't! That's just a little lava rush. It's headin' this way, though. Rainbow, mah leg is still too sore to run. Ya think you can fly me up to that ledge over there?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please."

"Sure thing, pal!"

So yes, she was telling the truth about that part… even though she was being awfully braggy about it.

"Whew! Thanks, Rainbow."

"Yeah, no problem. So how's your leg feel?"

"Mmmm… well, still can't do much runnin', but I think I can at least walk now."

"Good. Let's get moving, then."

Once we started going through the volcano's caves and inside the thing, it got much better. We did another thing to deal with, though…

"Alright, let's just find the gemstone, grab it right away, and get the heck out of here!"

"The volcano's not gonna blast a whole bunch of lava at you if THAT'S what you're worried about…"

**CAW! CAW! CAW!**

"Aah! What's with these birds!?"

"Land snakes! These condors are awfully bitey!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I know! I'll buck some of these rocks at them!"

"Oh, yeah! Why didn't I thinka that?"

So yeah, just took a little bit of buckin' to get rid of those pesky condors. Tch. _Fire demons_. Of all the arrogant things…

So, what else was there? What? Mighty beasts of Agredor? OHHH! No, those were just scorpions! Agredorian scorpions, too! Used to have problems with those critters whenever I visited cousin Braeburn in Appleossa.

"Come on, Applejack! Squash them! Squash them! They're right over there!"

"You think ah can't see them, Rainbow?"

So, yeah. No volcano eruptions. No fire demons. No beasts of Agredor. And DEFINITELY no dumb Fire God genie things with a name like "Rainbow-Is-So-Awesome-And-Whatever"!

Ah tell ya, ah'm really gonna have to find that Rainbow and tell her a thing or two about all that braggin'! All them lies and exaggerations! I swear, she has no sense of humbleness in her, that darn ol'…

Speaking of which, is there… anything else that she's holding out on me?

Ah know ah asked this before, it's just… I keep noticing as we're traveling together.

She's really got some sort of thing that's holding her back, it makes her to space out every once and a while. And when I ask her what's wrong, she just says it's nothing, and that ah don't need to know, and then she gets real quiet.

Please?

Isn't there anything y'all can tell me?

Because it's really starting to bug me. And ah don't know why. Some sort of uneasy feeling near mah gut…

* * *

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"We need to get out of here."

"Do we really have to? Can't we at least say goodbye first?"

"No! We were extremely lucky that her pie got ready right before she was about to drone on about that stupid stallion! We should slip away now before they notice. Don't worry, I'll patch it up with my parents later."

"I still think we should tell them the truth."

_Oh, Fluttershy… _Rarity lamented in her head. _I hate doing this to her just as much as she probably hates doing this, but I have no other choice…_

"We can't, Fluttershy!" she reaffirmed, shaking her head. "It's not easy as you think. I don't open up to my parents very often at all! Goodness, I still haven't even told them about Sweetie's relationship with Spike! I don't think I could—"

"Alright, we're back!" Pearl announced, as she and Magnum re-entered from the kitchen. "Just gonna be another ten minutes on that pie!"

_Darn it._

There was silence for a few minutes, as the grandfather clock in the room tick-tocked away. Pearl blinked a few times as she seemed to be gazing downward. Finally, she eased up and faced her daughter.

"I take it you're not really interested in meeting a stallion at all, are ya, Rarity?"

_Oh, my. Is mother actually empathizing with me for once?_

"I get it," she continued. "Too immersed in your busy little dress-making world. Your job is your life, yeah. I guess that makes sense. Still, you should at least consider settling down at some point…"

_…Sort of._

"How about you, Fluttershy?" she said, as she shifted her focus to Rarity's beloved. "Do you have somepony special in your life?"

"Um—I—Uh, well…"

_Uh-oh. This could be the breaking point,_ Rarity realized.

"Sort of, yes, but I mean… NO! Well, I-I—It's, uh, it's… complicated. Heh-heh."

_Oh, dear. What was I thinking? Fluttershy's not a terribly good liar…_

"So you _do_ have a special somepony?" Magnus asked, sounding astonished. "How charming! Who is he?"

"NO! I mean… um, no, I don't. Nopony."

"Is it somepony we know from Ponyville?"

"Is he a real sweetheart?" Pearl chimed in.

"Does he play sports?"

"Yes, tell us, honey! Does he?"

"I—I—I—Please… stop…"

Fluttershy began to curl down under the pressure, and she put both of her hooves above her head as her whole body trembled.

"**NO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!**"

"Rarity!" Magnum exclaimed.

Before she even knew it, Rarity had dived right next to Fluttershy and was cuddling her to make her stop trembling.

"Can't take _what_ anymore, sweetheart?" Pearl repeated, scratching her head.

_Great. NOW what do I do?_

_Well… I'm already embracing her like a protective lover does. I suppose I have no other choice now…_

"I can't take it anymore…" she confessed, eyes closed. "Because you see, the pony that Fluttershy is dating…" She gulped. "…is me."

Both parents gasped.

Rarity helped Fluttershy off of the couch and continued walking her along shoulder-over-neck towards the door.

"I guess we'll be leaving now, before you kick us out yourselves. Before I go though, I just want to apologize for being such an embarrassment to you… I'm sorry, mother and father."

"Rarity, wait!"

Just as Rarity was about to open the door, her hoof was let down by her father.

"You don't have to leave," said Magnus tenderly. "At least let us say something before you do."

"…Okay."

"Honey, we don't care if you like stallions or mares."

She whipped her head back around. "You… you don't?"

"Of course not!"

"Dear, we just want you to be happy," Pearl clarified, though with a worried look on her face. "The only reason we were pressing you on about having a strong stallion was because of how much you used to love those books about _princes_. I always assumed that was what you really wanted in your life."

Magnum rustled Fluttershy's mane with his hoof as he continued. "We're just proud that you were able to find somepony that can make you happy, eh. And from what I know of you, Fluttershy… you're definitely a keeper."

"Thanks!"

"You know…" Magnum whispered into his daughter's ear. "She's _very_ pretty."

"Dad…" Rarity chuckled. She cleared her throat and rubbed her watery eyes, regaining her composure, and bowed her head towards her parents. "I'm sorry I wasn't more honest about our relationship. I just wasn't sure what you were going to think of me."

"Perhaps it would've gone smoother if we had been more open to you about your Uncle Burke…" Pearl admitted. She seemed to be looking down at the floor in deep thought.

"_What_ about Uncle Burke?"

Magnum motioned for her to come closer, and began whispering things in her ear. Rarity reacted with faces of surprise, then confusion, and then revulsion, and finally an unsure smile as he talked.

"Well… how… fascinating." _Just when I thought I was finally beginning to understand Uncle Burke…_ Rarity thought.

"Why don't you two come sit back down on the couch and have some of your mother's delicious blueberry pie?"

"Sounds great!" said Rarity. "Come on, Fluttershy!"

"Okay!"

The two sat back down and resumed waiting for the pie with Rarity's parents. For the first time since entering the house, Rarity finally began to look content and relaxed.

_What do you know… My parents do accept me after all. I think this is the first time I've felt like they both truly understand me. Perhaps now, this means a thankful end to the awkward conversations._

Fluttershy shot her a smile, and Rarity grinned in return. Feeling satisfied, she took a proud sip of her cocoa. As she did, Fluttershy noticed something on the nightstand to her right.

"Wow, what a lovely broach. Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, my. This quartz is just… mesmerizing."

Rarity's mother, who had been staring at the floor ever since her daughter's revelation broke out, finally perked her head up.

"I guess this means we'll have to rely on Sweetie Belle for grandchildren instead, huh?"

"_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!_"

* * *

There's not even much of a point in staying in this stupid old house… Too many bad memories now… I should just leave now… Who cares if I haven't found that stupid gemstone yet? It's not like any of it matters anymore… My world just isn't complete without—

"OH, TWILIGHT! WHY-HY-HY-HYYYYYY!?"

"I think I can help with your little problem…"

"Wha…? Who's there? Who said that!?"

_SPROOOONG!_

"Why, it's me!"

"Discord?"

_What's he doing in a jack-in-the-barn?_

"Discord? I don't know who _that_ is! My name is Wacky Jack the Wizard!"

"Hee-hee, silly Discord! Why are you dressed like a clown? And your neck's all funny too! Hee-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"I'm not Discord, I'm Wacky Jack the Wizard! Alright? GOT IT?"

"Well… okay then, Mr. Wacky Jacky!"

_Seriously, what a silly afro! He didn't even get the colors in the right order!_

"Now that I've got you in stitches, perhaps I should explain yourself. I couldn't help but notice your friend seems to have been… well, you know, gobbled up by the spooky ghosts?"

"Oh… right. Yeah. Oh… poor Twiliiight!"

"Alright, hush hush, don't cry, my little pony! Because I'm here to make you happy again by setting everything right!"

_Sniff…_

"How!?"

"Believe it or not, I can use my magic to… BRING HER BACK FROM THE DEAD!"

"GASP! Really! You can!? HURRAAAAAY!"

_I don't believe it! A miracle has happened! This must be a part of the prophecies!_

"Whoa, settle down now! There's just one small condition. In order to use my magic to bring somepony back to life, I need…"

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh? What do you need?"

"A piece of the heart."

"Huh?"

"Specifically, your heart. You see, I need to extract the piece of your heart that remembers Twilight Sparkle and carries a strong emotional will to help her. I will then use that willpower to… you guessed it, bring her back!"

"But, Mr. Wacky Jack sir, if I give you that piece of my heart, then… what will happen to me?"

"Ah, yes. That's the sad part, I'm afraid. If you give me the piece of your heart that cares about Twilight, then she will indeed be amongst the living once more. However… any emotional or sentimental attachment that you had to her… will be lost. Any feelings of specialness, sisterly bonds, friendship… or more than that… romantic feelings, for instance."

_So… that's the choice I've gotta make, huh?_

"I realize this must be a tough decision for you. Feel free to take your time and think for a while." _POOF!_

"I can wait."

_Where'd he get that chair and nail rubbing thingy from? No, can't think about that right now!_

_Let's see, so if I give him that special part of my heart, then Twilight won't be yucky ghost food anymore. She'll be alive. She'll be here… with me._

_But it won't be me anymore. It'll be somepony else. Somepony who doesn't care for her. Somepony who doesn't run to her for protection, or goes to all her birthday parties, or hangs out with her, or calls her my very best friend._

_I won't even love her anymore._

_…_

_No._

_I can't do that. Can't do that to her. She would be really sad if she came back only to see a heartless Pinkie Pie waiting to see her again. Her best friend will be completely gone forever, in her place. And I won't. Even. Love. Her._

_That would tear her apart. She wouldn't want to see me like that at all. In fact, she might even… she might even want to die again, just to bring me back._

_I can't let that happen. I can't!_

"I won't do it!"

"Great! Alright, let's just reach in there and—Wait… what did you say?"

"I said no!"

"But—but why? Don't you want to see your precious Twilight again?"

"Of course I do. More than anything else. But… I don't want her to see _me_ again. Not as a pony with part of her heart missing, the part that cared about Twilight as a friend… as something more than a friend. She wouldn't want that, and I don't want that on her."

"You—you can't be serious!"

"I am! Because if that's what it's going to take to bring Twilight back, then I'd rather wait until _I_ die too to see her again! It's better to love once and then to lose something, than to never love anything at.. all! I think that's how it goes. Or was that actually about corn flakes?"

"Okay, you're just being ridiculous now! Hand me that piece of your heart and let's just bring her back already!"

"I said NO!"

"Come on! Um… Oh! Did I mention that this magic also has a time limit? If we wait more than an hour, then my magic won't have any effect at all! She'll be gone forever!"

"GOOD! Because I'd rather die alone still loving her than let her live the rest of her life with a loveless Pinkie! …Wow, that was a lot of L's."

"STOP BEING FOOLISH! Just give me your heart!"

"NO!"

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

"NOOO!"

"GIVE IT!"

"LET GO OF ME! ERRRAAAHHH!"

_Nopony tries to take away my heart by force!_

"OWW! What the heck? You bit me!"

"That's what you get, you nasty heart-snatcher!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! You win this round, Pinkamena Diane Pie!"

_What good is snapping his fingers going to do? He can't do anything with—_

_Wait, what's that over there? That big purple light… It's so pretty…_

_Wait._

_Can it be?_

"T-T-Twilight!"

"Ohhh… Pinkie?"

"And take your dumb Gemstone too! But next time, you and Miss Sparklepants won't be so lucky!"

_POOF._

"Huh. Why did he have a diamond inside of his afro? _GASP!_ Twilight!"

_I can't believe it! He really brought her back, even though I didn't give him my heart! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE! THANK YOU, PROPHECIES!_

"Oh, Twilight! I thought you were dead!"

"Pinkie Pie! Am I glad to see you! But I don't understand, what happened? One minute, I was being closed in on by the ghosts, and then the next thing I knew… I was over here."

"I'm so glad to have you baaaaaack!"

"Me too, Pinkie. Me too. But wait, was that… Discord's voice I heard?"

"Of course not! That was Wacky Jack the Wizard, silly!"

"…Who?"

* * *

"It is really is called a 'kirin' though, a dragon-pony hybrid. Their birth conditions are very similar to those of a cockatrice—"

"Okay, Fluttershy, please! I really, _really_ don't want to hear any more about that right now."

Rarity and Fluttershy had finished their rendezvous with Rarity's parents and were now heading towards the Fillydelphia city limits, as Rarity dropped a chunk of quartz into her saddlebag.

"If my mother really wants grandchildren that badly, she should've had another child."

"What do you mean?" asked Fluttershy, as a look of concern suddenly appeared on her face.

"Well, where _else_ is she going to turn to for grandchildren?"

"Well, I—We—I guess… I guess I don't know."

Fluttershy's head slumped down as she walked ahead. Rarity raised an eyebrow at her marefriend's strange behavior, but shook it off and continued walking alongside her.

"I suppose it's a good thing that we did stop at mother and father's house after all," Rarity noted. "Who would've known that the Gemstone we needed was in mother's broach the entire time? Still…"

"It's something more important than that," Fluttershy replied.

"Hmm? What would that be?"

"You were finally able to tell your parents about us," she said, turning to Rarity with a warm smile. "That took a lot of guts, Rarity. Guts that I wouldn't have had."

"Oh, thank you, Fluttershy. You always know the right things to say…"

The two stopped and stared at each other for a moment. Then, as if on a cue, they met each other's lips in a very passionate kiss, one filled with absolute love and divinity. For a while, they just stood there, wrapped up in each other's tender kiss.

_This is one of the deepest kisses I've given her in a while…_ Rarity realized.

"Awwwww," said a fairly handsome brown stallion who happened to be passing by them. "How sweet. Reminds me of my first love, back in high school. The winning game… boy, he was so stellar."


	11. Feeling Blue, Is It True?

She puts up a much stronger fight than I thought. Perhaps this _will_ be very tricky after all...

* * *

Everything she said was true.

All my fussing and feeling sad…

And I was hoping, lying to myself… Even Golden Harvest couldn't help me in the end.

He loves me less than before… And he's going to continue loving me less.

Spike…

"So get ready for this one, because today the Cutie Mark Crusaders are going… FLY FISHING!"

"HURRAY!"

So, that's it, then? It all means nothing… just because we're children?

That's not fair. Who decided something stupid like that anyway?

Well whoever they are, I hate them!

"Sweetie Belle? Hello! Are you with us?"

"Huh? What? Oh… uh, yeah, I'm with you guys!"

"Aw, come on, don't tell me this is happening again!" Scootaloo sounds really angry… "I thought we were done with this whole 'head in the clouds' thing!"

"I'm sorry, Scootaloo…"

"Okay, what's that thing that my mom says cousin Rumble has? Some weird disease called 'Hay-Dee-Dee' or something? Makes him not pay attention or something. Do you have _that_!?"

"No, it's just… I'm sorry, I just have things on my mind."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Is it about Spike?" I think Apple Bloom knows me too well…

"Yeah."

"Is it somethin' you can talk to _us_ about?"

"…Probably not."

No, they wouldn't understand. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are my best friends, but… they've never known love like I have.

"If you want, we can… hold off on crusading for today."

"No, I can't let you guys give up just because I'm down!"

I still feel bad for forcing them to kick me out three months ago. I hate it when I have to give up my friends for a day just because I'm feeling sad…

"But we're not going to crusade without you! We… learned our lesson last time."

"Mah leg's still stingin' a bit. …Ow. Darn ol' manta rays."

"…Okay. Maybe I do need some time off. I'm sorry, girls."

"It's okay. We understand."

"Yeah. Just go off and give yerself time to think. And then we'll arrange another day for crusadin' when things are right as rain!"

"Thanks."

As least they're understanding. They may not know the answers to my problems, but I think I know a pony who will…

"Wait, Sweetie Belle! That's the way to the Everfree Forest!"

"I know!"

Or rather, a zebra.

I just hope Zecora can help me with my problem…

* * *

"…and that's why I just ran out! Because I feel like the more time I spend with, the more our love is going to fade away! I'm scared that I'm going to start feeling like I love him less too! What do I do?"

Zecora rubbed her chin. Probably doing some intense zebra calculations in her head.

"These words, I am sad to say. But a solution for you, I have nay."

"Oh. But… can't I use that—heart's desire flower thing to keep our love boat floating?"

I spotted one of those flowers on her desk and went to pick it up, but she swiped it away before I could.

"Help you, the Heart's Desire can't! For eternal happiness, it does not grant. For you, it will be no use, for trying to use it will only confuse."

"But—there's gotta be something! Please, I'm desperate!"

I was pretty much yanking her leg now, but she didn't say anything, at least not for a few minutes. Then, she walked over to the window. I didn't even notice it was starting to get dark out.

"There is one way I might know. A special place, to which you must go."

"A special place? What could it be?"

"A quaint and common spot, but it will fit the bill. In order to find hope, you must first find a hill."

"A hill?"

"Indeed, and once you are there, you will encounter a sight so rare. And that, Sweetie Belle, is your safest bet. To stare into the sunset."

"The… sunset?"

"In my homeland, we would find the highest sand. There, we gazed into the sunset. And what did we get? It is said our wisdom, the sunset it came from."

"So all I have to do is look into the sunset, and I… _might_ be able to figure out what to do based just off that?"

She nodded. I thought about it for a few minutes. I didn't know what else to do, but at the same time… Come on, staring into the sunset? REALLY?

"I don't know, that sounds kind of… weird."

"Do what you choose, young Belle. But those who choose to skip wise decisions always end up in… um…"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, she zipped into the back room really fast. I'm… still not sure what that was all about.

So, looking into the sunset. Definitely not doing that, that just sounds like a waste of time. It looks like Zecora wasn't such a good help either.

Man… I really wish Rarity were here.

She would know what to do.

_Sigh_…

* * *

"Luna... Luna..."

"Go away. Leave me alone."

"No, Luna. It is me."

"This is a trick! You are playing with my mind! I demand that you stop!"

"I am no trick. Luna... I am here once more."

"But you can't be. You're- You're-"

**ERRRRRAAAHHHHHH!**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, STUBBORN LITTLE WELP!? YOU CANNOT EXIST HERE ANY LONGER! YOU ARE DISRUPTING THE VERY FABRIC OF NATURE BY BEING HERE! LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

"I will not leave. Not as long as she needs me. Not as long as you force me to intervene."

"Is it... really you?"

"Yes. My dear teacher Luna... I have missed you so."


	12. Quest III - One for the Cubs

I decided to add "quest" numbers to the chapter titles to make it easier to distinguish them. What do you guys think?

* * *

Sweet Celestia, I wanted to die.

"Rrrrrrr…. Hhhhhhh… Oh, for goodness sake! Why must the next Gemstone be located in such a harsh, unforgiving environment as this?"

I wish I had known what a freezing cold place the Pharos Mountains were _before_ Fluttershy and I agreed to this trail. I would've instantly asked for a different path. The winds were so agonizingly strong that I couldn't even describe to you what the Pharos Mountains look like. No fun times to be had here.

"It's-it's not that b-b-bad, Rarity. We just have to… k-k-keep pressing on until we f-f-find that gem."

Always the optimist, that Fluttershy…

"But I can't even see in front of my own nose with this nasty wind!" And it didn't help that the long scarf I had put on kept crashing into my face. "Ohhhh… how much further until we at least get a ping of where that stupid thing is?" I moaned.

"Ah! I think I've got something." And all of a sudden, it was like my dear Fluttershy suddenly had a spring in her step as she started running ahead.

"You-you've got a ping?" I replied. I was trying to best to run alongside her, impaired vision and all. "Great! Where?"

"Uhhh… over there! I-I think I see a cave to the left!"

"Alright, if you say so—DOOOF!"

Yes, that's right. The wind was so bad that I ran right into the wall right next to the cave. Let's just forget that it happened and not speak of it again.

"Yes, I can feel it! It's somewhere in here!"

"Ugh… in this wet, icy cave? I don't know if a cave opening could look any more uninviting!" I protested.

Wouldn't you? I mean, apart from looking all cold and icy, there was water dripping from the ceiling, threatening to ruin my newly-groomed mane! And the puddles were going to make my hooves so messy. There were hanging from above and decorating the floor from below, not particularly stable looking. And not just that… the whole thing smelled like a wet dog or something.

"Rarity, we have to do this."

"But my hair!"

"Rarity…"

"I know. You're right. Let's go."

I hate how persuasive Fluttershy can b—Oh, who am I kidding, that's one of the things I love the most about her. It's always nice to see her be more assertive for herself, rather than the meek little pony she used to be. Not to mention she looks… quite breathtaking when she's standing up for herself.

Oh, dear. I'm getting sidetracked again, aren't I?

Anyway, so the two of us started moving down the cave, ignoring all the… ahem, unpleasantries along the way…

"Ugh! These puddles are everywhere!"

Well, you know how it is.

But we were moving along just fine, until…

"_ROOOAAARRR!_"

"W-W-What was that?"

"It must've been a bear," I realized. "Don't polar bears live in snowy mountains like these?"

"Well sometimes. It's just…" Oh, no. "They're not always friendly. Maybe we should get out of here."

"Oh, Fluttershy, come here…" That seems to be my defensive instinct these days, hugging my sweet, sweet Fluttershy. "Come on. You know we have to keep going. Besides, you're good with animals, remember? If you could talk down a big, mean old fire-breathing dragon, then you shouldn't be scared of a polar bear, right?"

"Right… yes, you're right, Rarity. I'm not scared."

"Good! Now let's go."

We kept trudging on for a while through the… icky caves. I couldn't help but notice while we were moving that Fluttershy had been extremely silent since I comforted her. I had to make sure she wasn't still scared.

"Fluttershy darling, are you quite alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Clearly not so, since she seemed to have been spacing out until I mentioned her name.

"It's just that you've been awfully quiet since we came in here. You're not still scared, are you?"

"Oh no, it's not that…"

"Well then, what is it? Something on your mind?"

"Sort of." She paused for a second, glancing at an icicle. "Rarity, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, darling," I answered back.

"Well, it's—the thing is… do you, um… do you ever want ki—"

"_WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WAAAHHHH!_"

"Sssh! Sssh! Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like… like something crying. Over there!"

I looked at where Fluttershy was pointing, and I could make out a small shape in the distance. But all the mist in the cave made it a bit hard to see. I heard Fluttershy gulp as we both slowly walked forward towards the figure.

Finally, only several feet away, I finally saw what it was.

"Why, it looks like a baby polar bear!"

"Oh my goodness," said Fluttershy. "It is!"

The cub stopped crying and turned around when it noticed us, making me grit my teeth. But instead of attacking us, it just resumed its tears.

"Waaahh! Waaahh!"

"Oh, dear…"

"Fluttershy, wait!"

But Fluttershy immediately flew over to the poor animal and started nuzzling it with her hoof.

"Aw, there, there, sweetie. It's okay. No need to cry…" At once, the cub stopped crying and looked up quizzically at her. That Fluttershy, and her way with animals… "Aww, aren't you just the cutest thing! But gosh, where are your parents? A little cub like you shouldn't be in a scawwy cave like this all alone!"

As if realizing something, the cub looked in several directions, and started to work up another bawl.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Well… I guess we've figured out why it's crying," I stated.

"Awwwww, don't worry, little angel. Rarity and I will help you find your mommy and daddy, won't we?"

"…We will?"

"We have to!" Fluttershy protested. "We can't just leave him here! He might starve to death… or worse! Come on, Rarity! Pleeaase?"

"Rrrrrr?"

Ohhh… it's hard enough to say no to Fluttershy, much less a sad, pitiful looking baby animal.

"Oh, alright."

"Hurray!"

"Rar rar!"

"But let's be quick about it," I reprimanded. To make my point clear, I walked ahead to get us moving again. "The less time we spend in these dark, danky caves, the better."

"You hear that, little guy? We're going to bring you back home, oh, yes we are!"

Fluttershy was clutching the little thing in her hoof now as she nuzzled its face, just like, well… like a mother would to her child. She let it climb onto her back as she kept speaking tenderly to it. "And don't you worry your fluffy little head; I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

She's so charming with baby animals. She seems to be a natural with kids in general, if that one time I let my sister and her friends sleep over leads to believe. Hmm, I wonder if she…

Mmm, no. Probably not.

* * *

_And doggone it, tell the truth this time!_

Alright, alright, fine! As if I wasn't going to, anyway…

Ahem, so yeah. Okay, Applejack's told me I have to 'stretch' the facts a bit to make this whole story seem a bit fairer…

_Ah'm gonna stretch somethin' of yours in a minute!_

Just a voice from the peanut gallery, ignore it. Anyway, are you guys ready to hear the tale of how Rainbow Dash and Applejack found the third gemstone in…

THE A-MARE-ZON JUNGLE!

Where… we actually found it pretty quickly.

"Well, that was easy! Come on, let's go find the last one! At this rate, maybe we'll beat the others to Trotzamore!"

"Now, hold on a minute, Rainbow! Don't ya think it's mighty strange that somepony would just leave a fancy pink diamond on a stone pedestal in the middle of a forest clearing, not guarded or anything?"

"…Not really."

"Y'all serious? Even when the pedestal is moving back into the ground on its own?"

Turns out that for once, Applejack really did have a reason to be all cautious and paranoid. Taking the thing off of that pedestal set off booby traps!

Applejack and I looked up and there was a whole wave of arrows heading towards us! There must've been hundreds of them!

_There were only twenty! I counted, for dang sake!_

Okay, okay, fine, so there were only twenty. Whatever. Geez.

So I—I mean, _Applejack_ deduced that whatever tribe used to live here must've laid the traps down, in order to keep the thing from being stolen. Something about it being sacred or something…

But, yeah. Booby traps! There were snakes hidden in the trees, a button on the ground that launched a swinging axe, and there was even a flaming barrel!

Right, Applejack? Those all happened, didn't they?

_Yeah, yeah, you got it down on that part. But ah'm still watchin' y'all._

See?

Then, right at the end of it, was the worst one of them all!

A GIANT MONKEY!

_RAINBOW GRIGORA DASH!_

I was getting there, okay?

…

Hey Applejack, no offense, but would you mind leaving? You're kind of ruining my mojo right now.

_Yer WHAT? Oh… fine then. But if y'all start lyin', ah'll know about it!_

Phew. Didn't think she'd ever leave.

She's right, though. The giant monkey ended up just being… some sort of flimsy stage prop, and it fell apart almost as soon as we triggered it to swoop out of the tree.

"Well, that was anticlimactic."

"Ah sure hope that's the last of 'em. At least we still managed to get away with this diamond."

"Actually, I think that's called a quartz."

At least, that's what Fluttershy called it once. I don't know, she's more of a gem expert than I am.

The whole thing was going pretty smoothly too, until, well…

"Hey, Rainbow, look at that! Looks like a pair of rock climbers on that cliff over there!"

"Ehh?"

Yeah, there was a large rock wall on the other side of that part of the forest, and we could see two ponies that looked like a couple climbing up it.

"Alright, honey. Almost there!"

"Are—are you sure, Rick?"

"Well, ain't that sweet."

Applejack may have thought it was sweet, but it just made me feel uncomfortable, especially when…

"Of course, I'm sure, honey! I would never lie to you, would I?"

"No. Of course you wouldn't. You're my sweetheart. I love you, and I put my trust in you! I just wish you would climb a little faster."

"Oh come on, what's the matter? I'm not stallion enough for you now? OKAY, HERE I COME!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What the—Rainbow? What's the matter with y'all? WHERE ARE YA GOIN'!?"

"Come on, AJ! Let's get out of this forest, FAST!"

And if that wasn't bad enough, what happened next was…

I'm sorry, c-can I just lie down for a moment, actually? Yeah, I just… I just need a moment. I'm sorry.

* * *

"Come on, little guy… You can do it. You just have to strike at the right moment and… yay! There you go! Ooh, that's such a big fish, too!"

It's so lucky that we were able to find a small lake full of fish in this cave. The poor little guy was getting really hungry, and if we didn't find food for him soon, we might've had to feed him through… other methods.

…

I don't think I'm ready for _that_ yet.

"I'm so proud of you, little guy! Oh, yes I am! I'm so, so, so proud of you! You're going to grow up to be a big, strong polar bear one day, I just know it!"

I think I heard him purr as he hugged my neck, which is pretty surprising. I didn't even know polar bears could purr!

"Wow, Fluttershy, you're really good with this. Why, it's almost as if you've read books on how to deal with children!"

"What? No, I haven't! W-what could've ever possibly given you THAT idea!?"

"Umm…"

She doesn't know… does she?

"Well, now that we've got junior's appetite taken care of, I'm just wondering where its parents could be. We—"

"His."

"Sorry. Where _his_ parents could be. We've been walking in these caves for what seems like an hour now. Junior couldn't have gotten that far lost from them, could he?"

"I-I don't know."

"Rrrarr rrarr…" I felt the little guy curl up to me as he seemed like he was going to cry again. "Oh, don't worry… I promised you we were going to find your mom and dad, and we will!"

"_ROOOOAAAARRRR!_"

"Speak of the devil…" Rarity whispered, as I heard her gulp.

I felt the ground shaking at my hooves. And right before our very eyes, we finally saw what was roaring at us…

"F-Fluttershy, do polar bears n-n-normally grow that big?"

"I-I don't think so…"

They were HUGE. About a quarter times bigger than any polar bear I'd ever seen! They had piercing yellow eyes, and rough, pointed fur on their back and shoulders, which almost looked like it was frozen over at the tips. They had long black claws, and should I mention… how sharp their teeth were?

"Little guy, a-are those your parents?"

The cub nodded at me. So, taking a gulp of my own, I courageously stepped forward and placed him in front of us for its parents to see.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bear. We, um… we found your lost cub for you. Heh-heh, uh, it was our sincere pleasure to bring him home, and we're so happy to give him back to you. So, yeah… we're cool now, right?"

One of the bears, the father I assumed, leaned his head forward in my direction. He stared at me for a few seconds… and then roared in my face, blowing back my entire mane.

"**RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**"

"…Rarity?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"Run."

* * *

_Row row row your boat, gently down the stream! Merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream!_

"Whoo-hoo! Come on Twilight, sing it with me this time!"

"Pinkie… as much as it always brightens up my mood to hear you bust a tune, you've been singing that same song for the past half an hour now. Don't you want to switch it up a little?"

"Twilight, you just don't get it," Pinkie responded, shaking her head. "You can't simply row a boat down a lake without singing 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' several times! IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"_Sigh_… If you say so."

A steady rhythm of splashing sounds accompanied the duo as they rowed their boat gently down the str—Ahem. As they rowed through Lake Meghan in pursuit of the third gem on their trail.

_Rowing with Twilight is so much fun,_ Pinkie thought to herself. _In fact, this whole journey has been fun! Twilight and I have been bonding so well. I think the prophecies are closer than ever to finally becoming true!_

"Seriously though, doesn't it seem oddly convenient to you that somepony just happened to leave a boat and a pair of oars, in perfect condition, by the dock of the lake, with no owner or even a shack in sight?" Twilight noted. "Especially considering the forest is too thick to walk through, so we needed one anyway."

Pinkie snorted in response.

"Silly Twilight! Obviously, the boat fairy was watching over us and left it here!"

"Yeah, okay," said Twilight, rolling her eyes.

"You don't want to mess with the boat fairy, Twily! You never know when she'll wake up on the wrong side of the pixie hollow and decide to drop a boat right on top of your house!

"Okay, okay Pinkie, I see what you—" She stopped mid-sentence and turned to her boatmate with wide eyes. "Did… you just call me Twily?"

"No!" Pinkie covered her muzzle and shifted her eyes around. "…Maybe."

"Well, apart from _that_ coincidence," she continued. "It's also lucky that, well, if my senses are correct, the gemstone is literally right on the other side of the lake. So hopefully, we'll be able to simply grab it and continue on to Forbidden Cliffs of Lyshacria. I just hope we're able to find the last gemstone before—Pinkie, are you even listening?"

Pinkie had stopped rowing and was gazing in amazement at the lake water, even licking her lips at one point.

"Oooh, fun! Twilight, you didn't tell me there would be candy on this lake!"

"Huh? Candy? Pinkie, what the heck are you talking about? There isn't any caaandy… on… this… lake?"

But sure enough, there were little candy treats gradually floating along the surface of the lake. Bonbons, lollipops, jelly beans… you name it.

"H-how is this possible?" Twilight wondered aloud. "There must be somepony pouring all of this—OW!"

"_Gasp!_ Oh my gosh! Doughnuts raining from the sky!"

In addition to the floating candy, all different kinds of doughnuts and pastries began falling from the sky and landing in the boat, repeatedly thonking Twilight on the head.

"**WHAT IN EQUESTRIA IS HAPPENING!?**"

"Don't you see, Twily!?" Pinkie exclaimed as she held Twilight close. "Candies in the lake, donuts raining from the sky, it must all be a part of the PROPHECIES!"

"R-Really?"

"Well… I don't know," she admitted. "But these seem like the sort of 'signs' you would see in a typical prophecy."

"Wait… what prophecies?" Twilight questioned, lowering an eyebrow at Pinkie. "Hang on… if it me, or is it starting to get a little foggy?"

Indeed, a thick mist began to materialize over the lake, enveloping the boat. To add to the mysterious happenings, a bright light suddenly appeared in the distance, forcing both of them to cover their eyes.

"Wh-What is that, Twilight?"

"Honestly Pinkie, I don't know _what's_ going on anymore!" Twilight shouted in frustration. "First randomly appearing pastries, then unusual fog, and now this!? All logic is being thrown out the window right now!"

"What window?"

But they both grew quiet when a mysterious sound began to chime from the light. The sound seemed to captivate them both, as they stared into the light with glistening eyes.

"It sounds like… somepony singing," Twilight whispered.

"It's so beautiful…" said Pinkie, in a whisper.

As the singing grew more vivid, the light grew brighter and brighter, until Twilight and Pinkie both had to snap their eyes shut and turn away.

Eventually, Twilight felt it dim, but she opened her eyes to an amazing sight.

"Books?"

Several different books were floating in the air around her. They danced in circles around her head, until they all grouped together to from a trail into what seemed like a portal.

"Books…" Twilight kept uttering. "Wonderful, insightful stacks of absolute literary splendor…"

As if drawn to whatever lied within, the books all began meandering into the portal. This included the books in Twilight's saddlebag, which Twilight gripped onto as it carried her into the mysterious gateway.

"Wait for me…" she muttered in a strangely airy voice.

With a white twinkle momentarily blinding her, Twilight came to… only to discover herself in a completely different location.

"What…?"

She was inside of a giant library, so big it almost seemed to be the size of an entire regal city. There were shelves of books as high and as far as the eye could see. The stair rails and ladders were all radiating a magnificent gold, and the tables were floating a few inches off the ground, stacks of books resting on top of them.

"Books… books… BOOKS!"

Twilight hovered around the massive study room with looks of absolute glee and wonder, her smile reaching to the very top of her cheekbones.

A tall figure in a dark cloak appeared next to her, handing her a book from the highest shelf.

"Here, let me get that for you," it said in a youthful female voice.

"Gee, thanks," said Twilight. "If you don't mind, do you think you could set my other books on that table over there?"

"Certainly, my dear." Using what appeared to be some form of telekinesis, the figure mentally lifted the books from Twilight's saddlebag and read them off as it accounted them. However, the figure stopped at one particular book, its title unmarked. It skimmed through the pages quickly, before tossing it aside.

"Hmmph. You won't be needing _this_ book any longer, my dear…"

* * *

"Twilight?" Pinkie called. Her eyes were still shut tight from the blinding light. "Wh-where'd you go? Hello? Twilight?"

The light dimmed around her, allowing her to open her eyes once more. As soon as she did, her eyes grew wide.

"Whoa…"

Right in front of Pinkie Pie, now alone on the boat, a familiar building was floating in the air above.

"What are you doing here, Sugarcube Corner? You're supposed to be back in Ponyville! Hmm… say, got any sweets inside ya?"

The doors swung open, as the angelic singing beckoned her from within.

"Yippee!"

With a hop, skip, and a jump, Pinkie leapt right through the doors, to find herself in a strange place.

It was a never-ending field, with tall red grass swaying in the wind. Giant candy canes were sticking out of the ground, and a stream of what looked like orange soda was flowing next to Pinkie Pie. Best of all… it was raining gumdrops.

"Wowwww. What is this place?"

The singing continued, however it now sounded more youthful and child-like. Sure enough, Pinkie watched in amazement as a baker's dozen of little fillies and colts all sprung from the grass, singing their merry tune.

Pinkie glanced all around her, a huge smile creeping up on her face as she took in all the sights.

"This… is… PARADISE! Candy raining from the sky, orange soda rivers, happy singing children, what else could possibly make this more perfect?"

She popped a gumdrop in her mouth tapped her hoof with her chin as she gazed around her, only noticing as she looked up that the clouds above looked like they were made out of cotton candy. She inspected the red grass a bit closer and pulled some off, revealing that it was in fact…

"Mmm, licorice!" She tossed some in her mouth and started chewing it, until she appeared to have a sudden realization, spitting the stuff out. "Wait! I know what's missing from this place. I wish my friend Twilight Sparkle were here!"

As soon as she mentioned Twilight's name, the children's singing came to an abrupt halt. As Pinkie watched in confusion, they all turned to face her with blank stares on their faces.

"What? Was it something I said?" She shrugged.

The children slowly began to advance on her, holding their hooves out towards Pinkie.

"Okay-heh-heh, what's, uh… what's going on here, kids? We're all friends here, right? You're nice kids."

And the closer they got, the more horrifying their appearances suddenly became.

"Nice… friendly… kids…"

As Pinkie trembled in terror, the kids' eyes started to bulge out. Their hair began to grow longer, and their hooves started swelling at the ends.

"Nice… friendly… not-scary kids…"

But then they all stopped. Finally, one of the kids, a white filly with poofy yellow hair, walked up to Pinkie… and hissed in her face, lashing her thin, lizard-like tongue.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	13. Quest III - Shoo Be Doo

Maybe_ if I just close my eyes, they'll all go away…_

Slowly and cautiously, Pinkie Pie finally opened her eyes. The children were gone, and so was the field she was in.

Instead, she was now in a playground, one that looked somewhat similar to the one near the Ponyville Schoolhouse.

"Huh? _Now_ where am I?" she wondered. She looked all around, and immediately turned her attention towards one of the set pieces. "Oooh! Taffy!"

Immediately biting into the taffy jungle gym, her face lit up in pure ecstasy. And she didn't stop with the jungle gym. It was still raining gumdrops, and she was trying to catch as many as she could in her mouth. Eventually however, her cheeks with bulging to the brim with gumdrops, and she had to swallow. With a satisfied exhale, she started skipping down the pink and yellow-striped road.

"La la la la, la la la la… Oh man, this is so great!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Why did I not like it here again? Hmm…"

Just then, there was a white flash, and Twilight appeared through some sort of white crack right in front of Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie! Thank goodness I found you!"

Pinkie Pie leapt up in shock. Her eyes popped out for a brief second and all her hair stood on end.

"Twilight! Oh, thank goodness, you're here! But where are you? And how are you even doing that?"

"That's not important!" Twilight proclaimed. "I think I've figured out what's going on, and we need to find a way out of here!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" She shouted. "It's all a lie! All of it! You can't trust those voices, Pinkie! They're really—"

But she was silenced as the cloaked figure from the library appeared and covered her mouth.

"Simmer down and shush, will ye? This will all be over soon, talking pony!"

Twilight was forcibly dragged back in as the zip began to fold in. She struggled against her captor's arm and tried to make herself heard.

"No…! Pinkie…! Don't give in! All you have to do is—"

"Twilight?" Pinkie called back, as the zip fully closed and vanished. "TWILIGHT!"

"Pinkie Pie? Is that you?"

Pinkie felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a familiar face.

"Rainbow Dash? Wha—How—What are you doing here!?"

"Well, I heard somepony screaming and rushed over," Rainbow explained. "I'm so glad to see you're okay. In fact, I need your help with something."

"Sure? What is it?" asked Pinkie, bouncing with joy.

_I'm so glad to see Rainbow Dash here! Maybe she can help me find Twilight. Although… is it just me, or is she talking kind of funny? Her voice sounds a little different, too. In fact, she almost sounds a bit like…_

"What do you think of this new look of mine, darling?"

"What the!?" Pinkie fell back on her hooves in response to the pink, flowery monstrosity Rainbow had just placed on top of her head. "Rainbow Dash, why are you wearing such a silly hat? Isn't that Rarity's thing? …And wait a minute! Rarity's the one who says 'darling', too! Wh-why are you acting so much like Rarity all of a sudden, Rainbow!?"

"I don't understand what you mean, Pinkie Pie. After all…" She leaned in close to Pinkie, and all of a sudden, her face mutated into some monstrous deformation, as her short, scruffy hair transformed into a long, luxurious mane. "I always dress in style."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

So-sorry about that. So, um… where was I again?

Oh, yeah. So after my, um… after I shouted, Applejack and I were walking down the forest path to follow the trail of the last gem.

I was really hoping AJ wasn't going to mention anything about what happened back there. But sure enough…

"What happened back there, Rainbow?"

_Darn it!_

"Nothing, nothing. It was just… I had a leg spasm, that's all. Yeah… Watching ponies climb rocks just makes me do that. Sorry."

"…Riiiiight."

And that wasn't even the most awkward part. Because what happened next was… well, it was kind of creepy, actually. I'm not even sure I want to talk about it.

You see, we were still walking along, when all of a sudden, I heard a voice.

"_Why don't you just tell her, Rainbow Dash?_"

"What!? Huh? WHO'S THERE?"

"Um… what are y'all talkin' about, Rainbow? Ah don't see or hear nothin'."

"_Seriously, what have you got to lose? You should be more honest with your friend…_"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Hey, ah'm asking _you_ that question!"

"_You know what I'm talking about. I'm thinking of a little pony named… CARAMEL._"

"WH—How do you know about _that_!?"

"_That's not important right now. What is important is your loyalty to your friend. After all, if Applejack was to find out about it on her own, and then discover that you knew about it and didn't tell her… how will you look, in her eyes? Like a loyal, trusting friend? I'm not so sure…_"

"Rainbow, yer startin' to scare m—"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Well, fine then, ah will!"

"No, not you!"

"Then who _are_ ya talkin' to? You're startin' to scare me, Rainbow!"

"_Let's be real here, Dash. You and me both know she doesn't deserve that lunkhead Caramel anyway. After all, what is a stallion at the end? Just a mangly mess of slander and lies! And you know what ELSE was a mangly mess back there?_"

"Okay, that is just GROSS!"

"Gross? What's gross? … Ohh, now ah see what's going on here…"

And of course, Applejack started to get the wrong idea.

"Ah'm ashamed of you, Rainbow Dash! Ya see any couple out in public and it all just goes down to, _'Ewww, yuck! Get a room, you two!'_"

"_Yeah, that… or a disued barn…_"

"Can it," I had to mutter.

"They're just a couple that _clearly_ loves all the thrill and danger of rock climbin', Rainbow! Public displays of affection ain't that much of a… whatchamacallit? A taboo!"

"_She's right, y'know. You're clearly into OTHER sorts of taboos, and more PRIVATE displays of affection… Yup, a whole lot of privates there…_"

"STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!"

"Um… okay. Sheesh, didn't mean anythin' by it."

I waited for that voice to respond again, but he never did.

"Is… is he gone?"

"Is _who_ gone?"

"The voice in my head! The one that keeps taunting me and telling me to do things I don't want to do!"

…

"Yeah… okay. That's it. When we get back, Ah'm gonna see Twilight about gettin' you some real counselin'."

Yeah, I probably should have worded that better. But still, what was that voice? And why did it sound so familiar?

I don't know. I should just stop thinking about it and concentrate on finding that last gem...

Mmm…

Yeah, yeah I'm fine.

Hey, listen. I just wanted to say… thanks to you guys, for listening to everything I had to say. It feels, a bit uncomfortable to talk about this.

The problem is… I-I can't just talk to you anymore! Venting all my problems here isn't enough! This whole secret is just… I think it's eating me alive! I can't take it anymore!

I… I… I HAVE TO TELL HER! I JUST HAVE TO!

* * *

"I don't get it! Why aren't they listening to you!? I've never seen an animal attack you like this before!"

"They must be very protective over their child, and they might think we were trying to steal him or hurt him! You know, parents can become really aggressive when they sense that their child is in danger!"

"Yeah! I guess you're… wait, how do you know all of this?"

"Um… lots of experience with animal families?"

I don't know about Rarity, but my hooves were killing me. We'd been running from the angry polar bears for what seemed like hours. And unlike us, they weren't showing any signs of being tired. They must really love their kid.

After a while though, Rarity and I finally spotted a saving grace.

"Quick, Fluttershy! Behind that rock! Hurry!"

She kicked dirt into their faces, making it hard for them to see, and then we dived behind a large rock to the side of the road, as fast as we could. Luckily for us, the bears were too busy coughing to see us hide, so they kept running down the path after us.

As soon as they were gone, we both took a minute to sigh in relief. That's when I heard something faint in the walls.

"Listen. It sounds like… somepony running."

Just then, the cub popped out of a hole in the wall above us, and startled me half to death.

"EEP!"

"Rarr rarr!" And he was making a motion towards the hole with his claw.

"What's he saying?"

"I… think he wants us to follow him inside."

"Inside there? It looks _awfully_ cramped."

"I don't think we have any other choice, Rarity. Come on!"

"Ohh… all right."

Actually, it _was_ kind of a tight squeeze. The little guy could crawl through it all right, being so small. But Rarity and I had to inch our way through. Rarity especially… well, um I really don't want to sound rude towards her, but… I don't think her diet is working in certain areas.

"Uhh! Uhh! How… much… farther? And what is this anyway?"

"It must be some kind of secret passage. Did you dig this all by yourself, little guy?"

"Rarrrrr," he said, nodding.

After a few more minutes of crawling, I finally started to see the end of the trail.

"I see light!" I shouted.

"Light? Does… that mean we're getting _out_ of the cave? Not that I'm particularly thrilled about the idea of running into those bears again, but we still need to find that Gemstone!"

"OOF!"

When I popped out of the hole, I landed against a hard, smooth floor of ice. It hurt a bit, actually The passage led us into a ginormous room that seemed like a large cavern. It almost felt like… like we were at the heart of the mountain itself.

Even the walls and rocks around us were completely encased in ice. Huge, thick icicles hung from the high ceiling. I looked down at the ice at my hooves and saw fish swimming underneath it. And that's when I finally figured it out.

We were on top of a frozen lakebed. There were holes punched throughout the ice layer into the lake below, and at the center of this huge cavern, was a huge nesting of rocks and twigs. And embedded inside the twigs… was something glowing red and giving off signals.

"Well… I think we found it," I softly uttered. Rarity ran right over and started sifting through the twigs. She must have experience with this sort of thing, what with all the nest-making she does every Winter Wrap-Up.

"Aha! Found it!" I ran over to take a look at the thing we had been searching for.

"Oh, my. I think that's a Goshenite," I noticed.

"That's right! Fluttershy, I'm impressed!" said Rarity, patting me on the head. I like it when she does that.

"Yeah, well… you know."

You learn a lot when you're watching your marefriend work with gems and help her out from time to time. I'm still probably not as good at it as Rarity, though. I bet she could identify _any_ gem you showed her.

"The question is, how does this lovely stone even get in such a secluded place like this? Where did it come from?" Rarity wondered.

"M-m-m-maybe it came from… THEM!"

"AAAAIIIEEEEE!"

There are certain things I don't like to see. Things that scare me really deeply. Things that give me nightmares later. Things that stay in the back of my mind for a long time. Things that just… things that I just hate seeing.

Things like skeletons on the ground, with torn, decimated clothes. Two of them were stallions, the other was a mare. No flesh left, but a few hairs near their skulls. Their jaws are wide open… like they died screaming.

I couldn't even hear myself breathing over the beating of my heart.

"Fluttershy, sweetheart, please… calm down." Rarity was massaging my shoulders, trying to relax me. But it wasn't working. I couldn't handle this.

"W-WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS THAT K-K-KILLED THEM!?"

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

Everything went dark around us… mostly because of the two giant shadows rising over us.

"I… I… I think we're about to find out."

Shivering to the bone, I looked behind us, and so did Rarity. We nearly screamed.

Their teeth were bearing down right at us (no pun intended), and their saliva dripping onto our faces. Their eyes were wider than ever, and they were growling extremely loudly. They must have been REALLY cross with us for trespassing on their home.

We were both fussing heavily, tears running down our faces. My eyes were getting so fuzzy, I could barely make out Rarity's shape when I looked at her. My hooves trembled as we embraced each other, sweat and tears breaching down my neck.

"Goodbye, Fluttershy."

"Goodbye, Rarity."

They leaned in closer to us, opening their mouths even wider. I closed my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry I broke your first sewing machine!"

"I'm sorry I ruined your favorite winter coat!"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and called your fashion pursuits frivolous!"

"I'm sorry I shunned you away when you told me you love me!"

And then we both said it.

"**I LOVE YOU!**"

I opened one eye, and so did Rarity I think, only to see a giant white claw coming down on us.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"Raaaarrrrr! Rarr rarrr!"

"Huh?"

We both opened our eyes and looked around. Just then, the cub jumped out from behind us and stood between us and his parents, barking at them.

The two parents looked at each other, and then at their child again. The mother pointed at us, and gave a soft, confused roar. The cub spoke something to them, nodding his head.

They stared at us for a few moments. Then suddenly, the father bear picked me up by the tail with his claw. I thought I was done for.

"Fluttershy!"

I closed my eyes and trembled.

"Aaaaahhhh…huh?"

To my surprise, he wasn't chewing my face off. Instead, he was… nuzzling me with his nose and giving me a tight squeeze, no, a hug!

"Rooaarr! Rrrrrrrr rar rar rar."

"Oh… no problem. It was my pleasure. I just didn't want to see the poor thing starve to death."

The mother bear joined in the squeeze as well. It was all very sweet… even if I could barely breathe.

"You're… welcome…"

Rarity began to step forward. "Oh, thank goodness w— AAH!" The father bear took a lunge at her with his claw, and she ducked just in the nick of time. So now I had to intervene.

"No, no, please stop! She's a friend of mine! She helped me take care of your cub while we were looking for you."

"Oh, yes! Um… happy to help. Mm-hm."

With a smile on his face, he stroked Rarity's forehead with his finger and gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"Yes, well… thank you."

I couldn't help but giggle at her remark. In fact, we both burst into laughter on the spot, probably more out of relief than anything. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life!

"So, the only question now is… how do we get out of here?" Rarity asked.

"Rrrr!"

The whole ground shook as the bears stomped to the wall on the other side of the room, where there were rocks all huddled up. With great strength, they heaved away the icy boulders, and there was a big light behind them.

I got really excited. "That looks like the way out!"

"Oh, thank you ever so much!" We started to make our way towards the exit, until Rarity stopped me with her hoof and whispered, "Wait, Fluttershy. The Goshenite."

"Oh!" I turned around and spoke to the bears. "Excuse me, but if you don't mind too much, could we please have that white rock in your den? We really need it."

They turned around to, I think… discuss the matter between themselves. Just as I was biting my lip afraid they were going to say no, the mother bear nodded, and then the father bear picked it up and handed it to me.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Rarr?" the mother said.

"Babysitting?" I glanced at the cub, who seemed to giving me a playful smile as he purred. "Oh, no. I'm afraid I'm much too busy, and I don't really live around here. I'm so sorry…"

"Rrrr?"

"Mmm, no, not quite…"

"Rrraaarrr?"

"Well, maybe…"

"Rrrr."

"Mm. Yeah, I guess I am good with kids… Maybe someday."

"Fluttershy, come on!" Rarity called. "We'd better go!"

"Oh, okay. Goodbye, bears! Bye, little guy!" I shouted, waving to them.

They all roared and waved back at me while I turned back around to catch up with Rarity. Right as we passed through the exit, I took one last look at the cub and smiled.

Yeah. Maybe someday…

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord popped out from a bush, watching Applejack and Rainbow leave. He was wearing a headset and holding a microphone, and giggling to himself. Looking quite satisfied, he snapped his fingers.

"Oww!" Rainbow said, suddenly holding her hoof to her ear.

"What's the matter?"

"I dunno, just… a sharp pain in my ear for a second there. Ahh."

A tiny object flew from her direction and landed in Discord's fingers. It was a small transmitter bug.

"Ahh, it sure is fun seeing old friends again," Discord mused. "Catching up with their lives, messing with their heads, and just reliving the past… Ooh! Speaking of which, I wonder how my _girls_ are doing…"

* * *

"Hey, come back, Pinkie Pie! Come on, play in the mud with me! Pleeeease?"

"No! YOU'RE NOT RARITY _OR_ SPIKE! Get away from me, you freak!"

Pinkie Pie was charging through the distorted Ponyville landscape. The town was in a very bizarre state where on the large part, it still felt like a replica of Ponyville, just made out of candy and treats. However, it wasn't feeling very familiar to Pinkie.

_I don't understand! Why do I keep getting lost? Even if everything's made out of candy, I should still know my own know-and-love town! But this is so strange… I swear, some of these streets and buildings don't look like they're from Ponyville at all, and yet… they still feel like Ponyville?_

The locale was indeed some bizarre mix of towns and locations melded with the candy-built Ponyville. Before she knew it, Pinkie found herself dodging several deformed children in a large flowery field she had never seen before.

"Play with us, Pinkie Pie!"

"We can play hide-and-seek! I'll leave clues everywhere for you to follow!"

"Or 'Knock-Knock'! 'Cause I'm a really good knocker, you know!"

"No!" Pinkie shouted back. "I'm finding Twilight Sparkle, and none of you weird, pony… things is going to stop—AHH!"

Suddenly, a small orange pony on a stroller kart slammed into Pinkie, causing her to fall face-first into a puddle of mud.

"Ow! Was that… Scootaloo?"

As she struggled to get up, a hoof reached out to her.

"Need a hand there, sugarcube?"

"Yeah, thanks, Applejack." Pinkie Pie's eyes fluttered open as she immediately sprung to her hooves. "Applejack, it's you!"

"Of course it's me," said Applejack. "Who else would ah ever be?"

Apart from missing her hat and her hair being slightly more curled, Applejack looked very identical to the pony that Pinkie knew. She even had the same honest smile.

"Spike's here too."

"Really?"

"Hey there, miss!" a boy's voice replied. To Pinkie's shock, a bizarrely-shaped young dragon, whom seemed to resemble Spike only in size and color, appeared on AJ's back. "Wanna watch me play the piano for our pal, Lickity-Split?"

"AAAHH! NO!" Pinkie revved up her forelegs and sped away from the duo.

"What's her problem?" asked 'Spike'. 'Applejack' shrugged.

* * *

Excuse me!

Howdy there. Me again. Just wanted to stop by really quick and see what she built up this time.

Yeah-huh… Uh-uh… Mmm, well that did happen… Yeah, there was a couple. And that's exactly how Rainbow reacted… Yeah, ah don't know what was up with her in the forest. Ah think ah'm gonna talk to Twilght about gettin' her some mental help if she's hearin' voices all of a sudden.

Nothin' else? No lies? No giant lobsters, or angry forest ponies, or sky demons or… any of that hay-pickin' nonsense?

Huh. Well, what do you know. Guess that Rainbow _can_ pull an honest yarn after all. Well then… guess ah'm done here. Alright. Bye.

Actually, can ah just say one thing? Because ah know y'all aren't tellin' my anything for whatever reason, but ah'd really like to know what's going on around here.

Ah don't know. Between Rainbow being all quiet and distant like she's got a big secret, and y'all being your secretive selves, ah just… again, ah don't know.

All I DO know is that we got one more gem left. Hopefully, getting' that one won't involve anything bein' broken.

* * *

"I've got to get out of here!" Pinkie cried. "I need to find Twilight! YIKES!" She ducked just in the nick of time to avoid being slashed by a large red hand. "What was THAT thing!? What's going on? Somepony, please help me!"

"Need some help?" a high-pitched voice called.

"Huh?" Pinkie turned around to see several tiny insect-like ponies following her. "AAH! BUGS! SHOO, SHOO! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!"

Not looking where she was going, Pinkie ended up running right into the back entrance of a strangely-modern looking ice cream parlor. She smashed through the front window on roller-skates, and with an ice cream soda on her head.

"Whoooaaa-whoa-whoa!"

She ended up tripping on a branch and landed in front of three smiling ponies.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie!" they all said at once.

"Um, hi…" she answered, rubbing her head. "Do I… know any of you?"

"Well, of course! It's us, Minty…"

"Toola-Roola…"

"…and Firefly! We've been looking all over for you!" Firefly held out a wrapped candy bar. "We had an extra candy bar and we were just wondering if _you_ wanted it."

"Really?" Pinkie stood up on her legs and looked at the candy. "I don't know…"

"It's white chocolate!" Toola-Roola chimed in.

"Really good!" Minty cheerfully added.

"Hmm…"

Pinkie was about to take the candy, when suddenly, she started seeing flashes. She had to rub her eyes as the chocolate bar flickered between two forms.

"Wait, that's not a candy bar…"

Pinkie began seeing a mossy rock being handed to her. The bizzaro candy Ponyville transformed into the misty Lake Meghan, and as for the Pinkie's so-called "friends"…

All of a sudden, they appeared in brief instants as grotesque pony-like sea creatures, with the lower body of a seahorse, but misshapen heads, greasy blonde hair, and yellow, chipped teeth filled with holes. Their eyes looked absolutely manic, their pupils looking more like red swirls than actual pupils.

"Ea**T TH**e ca**NDY B**ar, **PINK**ie…" they simultaneously beckoned. Their voices alternated between the sweet, innocent mares' voices and deeper, demonic-sounding voices that chilled Pinkie to her very bone.

"**W-W-WHAT ARE YOU?!**" Pinkie screamed.

"PINKIE, WATCH OUT! THEY'RE SIRENS!"

"What?"

Another zip in space opened above their heads, as Twilight squeezed her body through the narrow space. She was straining to keep the glow in her horn.

"Don't listen to them, Pinkie!" Twilight begged. "They're sirens! They're ancient creatures that lure you in with their singing, and trance you into hallucinations of your wildest fantasies and are even said to transmit visions of your past lives… right before they drain you of all your emotions and willpower!"

"**STA**y out o**F** this, **MEDDL**ing pony!"

"I'm using my magic to try to null out the hallucinogen field!" she explained. "But we have to use our mental energy together to resist their influen—"

But she was interrupted again as the cloaked figure turned up again and grabbed Twilight by the neck.

"Enough! You're a LOT more stubborn than your mother, pony!" It stated, in a vengeful tone. "But now, you and your new friend will ALL BE MY FRIENDS! FOREVER AND EVER!"

"I… don't… THINK SO!"

Twilight nudged herself free and bucked the figure in its face, causing it to stumble backwards with a scream of pain. Taking a deep breath, Twilight next charged up her horn and started holding back the sirens with a series of magic white rings.

"Pinkie… quick! Overpower their mental influence!" Twilight beseeched. "Think of something you know about the real world that you hold in your heart strongly, and use that against them!"

Pinkie stared down the sirens, whom were no longer alternating between forms, as they advanced on her with the candy bar/moss rock. She stumbled backward as a look of terror still encroached upon her face, and her entire body trembled.

"HURRY, PINKIE! AAGH!" The white void was quickly closing in on Twilight, who was still trying to hold the sirens back with every last fiber of her being.

"IT'S YOU, TWILIGHT SPARKLE! YOU'RE MY STRONGEST LINK!" Pinkie shouted. This revelation seemed to cripple the sirens, who stepped backwards, holding their heads in pain.

A smile rose on Pinkie's face, and with a look of determination, she walked forward, confronting them to their faces with the truth.

"Yeah, that's right, you nasty bullies! TWILIGHT SPARKLE WILL ALWAYS BE THE ONE THING THAT'LL BRING ME BACK TO SANITY, BECAUSE I CAN'T LIVE ANYWHERE WITHOUT HER! SHE **IS** MY PARADISE! THE PONY I CALL MY BEST FRIEND, THE PONY I LOVE, THE PONY I… THE PONY I WANT TO BE WITH FOREVER!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"Horsefeathers!" One of them cried in Firefly's voice.

The sirens' skin quickly began to decay, as a great white light consumed the entire dimensional plain.

There was a flash, and Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie landed on the hard shore of Lake Meghan, stumbling around several times before finally breaching impact against the sand.

"Wha—what happened?" Twilight groaned, as she struggled to stand. "Ohhh, my head…" Pinkie Pie still lay unconscious next to her. She nudged Pinkie's body several times, until she finally began to stir.

"Mmmmm… wha? What, what happened?" At once, Pinkie sprung to her hooves. "AAAH! YOU SURE YOU WANNA COME? YOU MIGHT GET DIRTY!"

"What?"

"Huh? What? What happened?" She grabbed Twilight and started shaking her. "Did we do it? Did we beat those nasty siren thingies?"

"Uh… yeah," Twilight responded, as her eyes rolled in all directions. "My memory's a blur, but yeah… it looks like you were able to overpower them."

"HURRAY!"

Pinkie began doing a sort of victory dance. Twilight watched on, and giggled to herself as she watched her friend dance. She noticed her saddlebag lying on the beach and immediately ran over to it, counting all the books inside.

"Twelve… thirteen? One of them's missing… Wait! Where's—"

Just then, there was a screech on the sand. She turned around to see her unmarked book washed up onto the shore. And right on top of it was…

"The gemstone!"

Twilight picked up the book and the orange chalcedony stone, and proudly displayed them to Pinkie.

"Look, Pinkie!" she said, ecstatic. "We found it! The gemstone!"

"Never mind that!" said Pinkie. "What's inside that book?"

"Uhh… nothing!" Twilight sharply replied. She held the book away from Pinkie's grabby hooves as her cheeks flushed lightly. "Besides, this is more important! Now that we have this one, we only have one more gemstone left!"

"…in the FORBIDDEN Cliffs of Lyshacria!" Pinkie recited in a deep voice, finishing off with a spooky laugh. But then, she and Twilight both burst into laughter.

Hoof in hoof, they deposited the book and the chalcedony in their respective saddlebags. As they walked down towards the forest path, Pinkie turned to Twilight.

"Hey Twilight, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Hmm…" Twilight pondered. "It's an interesting theory, but as far as I've read, no proof exists to justify its soundness. Then again, there are some mysteries of the universe that I guess we'll just never understand. Why do you ask, Pinkie?"

"Well… I don't know why. Just wondering, I guess. So, who was that pony in the cloak, anyway?"

"That's the thing. It was definitely no pony…" Twilight shakily replied. "I-I don't know what it was, but… yeah. Trust me, you don't want to know what it _really_ looked like."

They passed by a lake sign identifying the name of Lake Meghan, although the 'H' in 'MEGHAN' seemed to have been scribbled on with a crayon. A tall, dark cloak lay against the base of the sign, and swaying in the wind on top of the sign was a distinctive pink ribbon.


	14. On Melancholy Hill

"Alright, class! Don't forget, tomorrow is our big arts and crafts day! See you all tomorrow!"

_There's no way I can figure all of this out on my own… I definitely need to talk to somepony. Miss Cheerilee doesn't have a special somepony of her own, but she always gives good advice about everything, even stuff I wouldn't expect her to know about._

_It's worth a shot._

"Excuse me, Miss Cheerilee?"

"Hm? Yes, Sweetie Belle?"

"If you're not busy, can I… ask you something? I think I need some advice."

"Of course. What's the problem?"

"Well, you see… um, how do I put this? What do you do when your special somepony doesn't love you as much as he used to?"

"I, uh—come again?"

"Like, say you have a special somepony that you _really_ love and care about and you want to be with for the rest of your life, but you feel like they're starting to love you less and less, and you don't know why. What do you do to make them love you more again?"

"…Is this something that your sister put you up to?"

"Huh? No. Why?"

"Well, it's just—I wasn't expecting you to ask a question like that."

"Why not? Is there something wrong with me wanting to ask that?"

"Um… no, not at all."

_Does she think I'm too young to have a special somepony? Is that it? I hope not. Because that would kind of mean that Rarity _was _right._

"I-I don't know. I guess you could… give them gifts constantly and take them to a really nice place so they would see how much you really mean to them, but… Sweetie Belle, who _is_ this advice for, anyway?"

"Um… just—somepony. Somepony else that's not me. But, uh—that sounds like some great tips and I'll be sure to tell them to… the pony that wanted to know this. So, um… bye, Miss Cheerilee! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye… Sweetie Belle. Hmm. How odd."

_Well, that wasn't much of a help. I gave him the best gift I could possibly give him already, and that still wasn't enough. What else could I do? I mean… I can't think of anything else to give him._

_Take them to a really nice place? Like what? Rarity helped me get into the only fancy restaurant in Ponyville that accepts fillies!_

_Maybe I should do… what was it Zecora told me to do again? Go up to a hill and stare at a sunset?_

* * *

_I just don't get it. Why is Sweetie Belle acting like this? What did I do wrong? I told her it was a really great gift, so why did she get scared and run away?_

_She said I don't… love her as much? What did she mean by that? I just don't… I don't understand._

_Maybe she's mad at me about something. Or maybe… maybe she's the one who doesn't love me!_

_…_

_No, no! What am I saying? Of course she still loves me. But, why is she avoiding me now? This just… this doesn't make sense._

"Aw horse apples! Still not gettin' a bite!"

"It's all in the technique, Apple Bloom! Watch me!"

"Huh?"

_That's Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. I wonder why Sweetie Belle isn't with them…_

_Maybe they know where she went._

"Aaaannnd… Drat."

"Hey, guys."

"Oh, howdy, Spike!"

"Hey, Spike."

"What are you… doing?"

"Fly fishing!"

"It's a cool way to fish! We might even have a cutie mark in it! Do you wanna try it with us?"

"Um… no thanks. Maybe another time." _That looks more like a weird way to fish…_ "I was just wondering if you two knew where Sweetie Belle is."

"She… isn't with you?"

"Uh—no."

_Is she supposed to be?_

"We haven't seen her since class ended just a couple hours ago."

"Yeah! And yesterday, she decided she wanted to take some time off crusading to think about things."

"Wouldn't tell us what about, though."

"…Oh. Well… thanks, anyway. See ya."

"Bye!"

"Later, Spike! Now… back to angling! I bet I'm gonna get a big BASS this time around!"

* * *

"I wonder where I can find a big hill…"

"Huh? Oh! Hey, Sweetie Belle!"

"What—OH, NO!"

"Sweetie, it's me! Spike!"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"W-What?"

"I-I need to be alone! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ELSE! DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

"I—What?"

"I'm sorry, okay? SORRY!"

"Okay…"

* * *

_That was a close one!_

_I just can't risk seeing Spike right now. Not until I figure out how I can fix our relationship!_

* * *

_Seriously, why is she avoiding me so much? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?_

"Maybe she… maybe she really doesn't love me anymore. No, that can't be it!"

_…Can it? Maybe that's why she's voiding me. Because she doesn't care about me anymore, but she doesn't want to tell me about it and hurt my feelings!_

_That's it! That must be! Why else would she not want to talk to me anywhere?_

_Well, if that's… if that's the way it's going to be, then I guess I'm not going to care either._

_I don't need Sweetie Belle, anyways…_

"I don't need _anyone_."

* * *

_So, this is it… The sunset that Zecora told me to look at…_

_I don't get what the big deal is. I mean, it's pretty and all. Miss Cheerilee says that Princess Celestia is the one who raises and lowers the sun every day. She must work really hard to do that every single day, and still have the time to make such a pretty sunset._

_But… I don't think I'm getting any answers here._

"Oh, what am I going to do? I can't even bear to look at Spike until I can solve this problem. But what am I _supposed_ to do? How can I make him love me again, like we used to? I… I don't want to lose him. Please, somepony, anypony, just help me out…"

"Ahoy, up there!"

"Huh?"

"Ahoy there, Sweetie Belle! What are you doing all the way up there?"

"Oh! Hi, Pipsqueak! I'm just… looking at the sunset."

"Really? Mind if I join you?"

"I guess… not."

"Great."

_I wonder why Pipsqueak's out here… And why does he want to see the sunset too?_

"It sure is a beaut tonight, that sunset!"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes, I like to watch it from out my bedroom window. They always look so pretty."

"Mm-hm."

"Do you like to watch the sunsets every day too, Sweetie Belle?"

"Not every day, no. I just wanted to look at it today, because…"

"Cause?"

_Pipsqueak probably wouldn't know this either… Then again, a lot of the other fillies in the class seem to have a crush on him. Maybe it's just because of his accent, though._

_Doesn't hurt to try?_

"Hey Pipsqueak, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Well… sort of. It's a bit complicated, actually."

"What do you do to let somepony know how much you love them, if it seems like they don't love you back?"

"Well… my mum used to tell me things about love. She said that if you've loved somepony for a long time and they don't love you back, the best thing to do would be to talk to them."

"Talk to them?"

"Yeah. She said that if you really love somepony, you have to be honest with them. And that if they can't be honest back, then they don't really love you and you shouldn't try to win them over in the first place."

"Wow."

"She also mentioned something about snogging, but I didn't pay attention to that part. Snogging's kind of icky…"

_Just… talk to him. Maybe that's it. Maybe all I need to do is talk to him and figure out why it seems like he doesn't love me as much. Then we can solve the problem together!_

_THAT'S IT!_

"Pipsqueak, you're a genius!"

"Me, a genius? Well, gee… you really mean it?"

"Yes! I think I know what to do now thanks to you!"

"Aw, thank you kindly. …Um, if you don't mind, could you please stop hugging me now?"

"Oh, sorry. "

"It's alright. I quite liked it, actually."

"Shoot, it's getting late. I should get back to Miss Harvest's house before she starts wondering where I am! Bye, Pipsqueak! Thanks for the great idea!"

"Oh! You're welcome, Sweetie Belle! …_My fair miss._"

_Now I know what I'm going to do! Maybe I can still save us!_

_…I hope I can._

_…_

_Wait a minute, what is 'snogging' anyway?_

* * *

"Well, that was nothing short of… what's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yeah… **PATHETIC!**"

"We're sorry, master…" one of the sirens replied in a creaky voice.

"Yes… they were too powerful for us…"

The once-powerful sirens had regressed into tiny, meek seahorse-like creatures with the head of a pony, and were now flopping about on the lake bed.

"This is ridiculous!" Discord yelled. "I called upon you, helped to lure them right onto your turf, and even boosted your abilities of premonition and mental projection tenfold, and you _still_ couldn't make them ripe for harvest? No wonder your species has been nearly extinct for the past three and a half generations!"

"Please, boss… Just give us one more chaaAAAAggghhhh…"

Her pleas were cut off as a figure emerged from the shadows and stepped on the poor specimen. Instantly, the sea pony was drained of its life force, killing it instantly.

"Well now, look what the cockatrice dragged in."

"So… we meet again, my pretty," Discord smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Haven't seen much of you in the past thousand years. So, how's Junior doing?"

"WHAT."

"Oh, no, wait… that was with your mother, wasn't it? I'm sorry, you all look the same to me." He shook his head and regained his composure. "Anyway, that's all old hat. How have _you_ been, my dear?"

"You already know of my suffering."

"Do I?" Discord scoffed. "Last I heard, you were getting married. How'd _that_ go?"

"I see you have failed in _your_ quest, as well," the figure mused, changing the subject. "All these schemes, all these allies. You even teamed up with these wretched wannabes." It kicked the dead sea pony back into the lake, as the other still-surviving ones jumped in as well. "And now they're all closing in on those last three gemstones. How much longer do you hope to keep the Gate closed?"

"H-how do you know about all this?" Discord asked sternly, as his whole demeanor shifted.

"I have my sources. I… also have my _re_sources."

"Ahh, I see," he responded. "Let me guess, in return for helping me out, you're going to want total control of Equestria, am I right?"

"Nothing so grand… at least, not yet," the figure replied, chuckling. "All I want right now is revenge on those who have wronged us!"

"Ahhh, I see! How convenient. Perhaps this could work in _both_ of our favors after all," he realized, stroking his goatee.

"Meaning…?"

Discord smirked. "I have two ponies in particular that I'm extremely dedicated towards, the only two that are close to becoming a threat towards my plans! And I'm sure you'll find one of them in particular to be quite familiar…"

"Go on."

"I'm not going to dawdle on this for too long, but long story short, I only have a limited amount of my magic available to me right now, so I'm not powerful enough to take care of them on my own. And doing so would ensure you and your kind quite a life force to pass around." Discord turned to the last of the sea ponies, which hopped in out of fear. "Perhaps I was just looking at the wrong feeders…"

Just then, Discord winced. He pulled his right antler close to his ear and leaned in intently.

"_Discord, come here immediately. We have a problem. A BIG one._"

"Well…?" the figure prodded.

"Alright, it seems I have a prior engagement I need to be tending to, so let's just make this snappy. Now here's what I was thinking…"

He leaned in close and whispered some stuff into the figure's ear. The figure giggled intently, and at last stepped out of the shadows as a huge grin spread across her fanged muzzle.

"Sounds very interesting indeed…"

"So what do you say?" Discord held out his paw. "Do we have a deal, queenie?"


	15. The Final Leg

"Okay, here we go…"

Sweetie Belle began to approach the accursed house, in which her beloved Spike resided. Facing away from the setting sun, the tree cast a large shadow, as if it were looming over the nervous filly.

She took a huge gulp and walked forward. Her hooves trembled as she tried to butter herself up.

"Okay… _Excuse me, Spike? Can we talk?_" she practiced. "No, too petty. _Spike, we need to talk! NOW!_ …No, that's too direct. Ohh… Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all," she moaned. "What good has talking to anypony about my problems ever done—"

But she lost her train of thought as her eye caught something to the left. There was something peculiar sticking to the library signboard. Sweetie Belle went over to it, a puzzled look on her face. Her eyes widened as she examined the objects.

_These are… the roses I was going to give him. Like, three months ago! Until I… threw them down and stomped on them, because…_

The stiff, brown, and rotten stems were all that remained of the once beautiful flowers.

_Because I made a mistake. I went through his things without asking, and I found things I shouldn't have. And I thought he was in love with Rarity. I didn't understand. Instead of just asking somepony for help… I tried to find the answers myself. And it only led to me becoming really sad…_

Inspecting further, Sweetie peeled off several transparent and severely weathered pieces of bouquet wrap off the old wood.

She plopped her flank onto the cold grass and just sat there for a couple of minutes, clutching the bouquet remnants close to her heart. A tear escaped from her glossy eyes and dripped onto a petal. The last blue petal, just barely retaining its hue against the wilted stem of its plant.

The young filly sniffled up, laid the pieces of flower and wrap back down on the ground, and turned towards the house once more.

_I won't make that same mistake again._

Sweetie Belle looked more determined than ever now as she proceeded to march towards her lover's dwelling.

"Watch out, Spike. Here I come."

* * *

"Whoooooee! Look 't this, Rainbow!" Applejack hollered. "Only half a mile more to that there nature reserve! Twilight said that's where we'd be findin' that last gemstone! Let's get a move on!"

"Yeah… let's."

Rainbow Dash had her head hung low as she trailed behind Applejack, not even flying anymore. Just walking. AJ was still full of energy ahead of her, unsuspecting of the troubles that lay at home. The troubles that Rainbow still couldn't bear to reveal.

"What am I going to do?" Rainbow lamented. "I can't let her go home and find out about Caramel for herself. It'd all happen so fast, her heart would be crushed even more than if I just told her now…"

_But I… I just can't! I've tried and tried, but I can never bring myself to do it! But… if I don't, I won't be able to call myself Applejack's friend anymore._

"That does it then," she said aloud. "I really do have to tell her. It's all up to me. You can do it, Rainbow Dash. You're strong! You're brave!"

She gulped, and took a deep sigh.

"You're loyal."

* * *

"Okay, Pinkie. Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"Once we step over this line… we'll be past the natural borders of Equestria. Into unknown land. It could be dangerous."

"It could be fun!"

"Yeah… of course. Alright. On the count of three, okay?"

"Okie dokie loki!"

"One… two… three!"

They closed their eyes as they jumped over the white line, marked with a giant sign that read "THIS POINT BEYOND THE EQUESTRIAN BORDERS – UNKNOWN TERRITORY".

"Okay… It looks like it's just the two of us now, Pinkie, heading into uncharted land."

"We can make it if we try!" Pinkie piped.

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie had had a long journey. With three gemstones rustling about in their bags, they were coming up on their final location.

"Gee, Pinkie, you sound really excited."

"Well, of course, Twilight! After all, the more time we get to spend together alone, the closer we'll come to fulfilling that prophecy!" Pinkie cried, jumping up in the air with absolute glee.

Twilight lowered an eyebrow. "Prophecy? What prophecy are you talking abou—"

Just then, Pinkie jumped out in front of her.

"Oh, come on, silly little Twily…" she said softly, as she pulled Twilight's head close to hers. "You know…"

"Um, Pinkie?" Twilight's cheeks began to flush a deep red. "…W-what are you doing?"

Twilight desperately pulled herself away from Pinkie's advances, which caused her saddlebag to tumble off her bag. The books inside all fell to the ground.

"Ohhhh. Help me pick these up, Pinkie."

"…Sure thing," said Pinkie.

Pinkie picked up the books and tossed them back into Twilight's bag as Twilight stacked whatever books she could pick up in her hoof.

Finally, Pinkie picked up the last book. It was the nameless purple-spined book she had first noticed Twilight carry while in Trotlanta.

"Twilight, what _is_ this book?" Pinkie asked. "You've been carrying this book around since we left Ponyville, and it doesn't even have a name." She began to open it up. "What's insi—"

"IT'S NOTHING!" Twilight quickly sped over and slammed the book shut in Pinkie's face. She then tossed it right into her saddlebag and began hastily fastening the bag back onto her back. "It's just a romance novel that Rarity lent out to me! You know, ponies kissing and finding love and smoochy-smoochy, with chocolates and stuff… You know. Not really your thing, right?"

She finished prepping and kept walking, now at a faster pace, as she buried her head into her map.

"Come on!" she urged in a shaky voice. "Those forbidden cliffs should be around here somewhere!"

Pinkie hesitated. She stood in that spot, watching Twilight. Her face sunk.

_I don't get it! Why isn't this working? It's been almost a week since we've started traveling, and I've been trying everything over the past few days! I've saved her adorable little butt from creepy stallions and ghostly ghouls, and I've been dropping her the most subtle hints… Why hasn't she given me anything back?_

Her eyes grew wide, as she quickly started to work up a sweat and chatter her teeth.

_What if… what if she doesn't have anything to give back!? She's been so calm, so impossibly calm! She couldn't! My love for her, it might be… unrequited… whatever that means._

"Pinkie!" Twilight called from afar. "Are you coming?"

Pinkie shook her head and adopted a fierce expression.

"Don't say that, Pinkie Pie," she scolded herself. "Now's not the time to give up. You love Twilight Sparkle, and you can win her over. And maybe even save Equestria from Discord's _un_happy _un_love as a bonus! You can do this. You just need to stay focused, and… smile, smile, smile."

"PINKIE!"

"Coming, my Twily!"

* * *

The wind still blew hard over the Pharos Mountains, as two mares made their way through the snowy path. Fluttershy pulled up the pink and red scarf up her neck, burying her muzzle into it. Rarity meanwhile, had only her own purple mane to huddle up against.

"Thanks again for the scarf, Rarity," said Fluttershy.

"Doooon't mention it, darling," responded an extremely chilly Rarity. "It was the least I could do for my pumpkin."

"How much longer until we're out of this snowstorm?"

"This path should branch off soon," Rarity replied. "I… I think can sense the last gemstone nearby. That must mean we're almost out and near the last stop. Once we can stop, I'll take out the map and see where our final destination is again."

"Okay."

"Let's just be careful," she cautioned. "This tends to be the particular spot to expect an avalanche. So try not to make any noise."

"Okay."

Fluttershy glanced back. She could still make out the side of the mountain where the cave was… a little. Her mind went back to thinking about that family of bears.

_They were so happy together. The two proud parents and their little cub… And they said I make a really good foster parent._

_…I might not get another chance to ask her before we get to Trotzamore._

"Rarity, c-can I ask you something?" she stammered. "Something really important?"

"What is it, darling?"

"Well, you see… Um, I was just wondering… Would you, that is to say, do you ever maybe want a ki—WHOOOOAAA!"

Before she could say anything else, Fluttershy found herself stumbling over a rock and rolling into the snow with a loud yelp… followed by a loud rumbling.

"Oh, no…" Rarity whispered.

A few mounds of snow fell off the side of the mountain as the rumbling eventually subsided.

Fluttershy and Rarity both gave a refreshing phew. …But that just started it up again, as a huge wave of snow started careening down the mountainside.

"AVALANCHE!" they both cried.

The two of them screamed as they tried to outrun the massive snowfall. But they weren't fast enough, and were left helplessly swept up in the snow as they slid right off of the cliff, falling into the depths bellow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Foolish ponies.

The final gemstones are all mine. I've taken all the measures to ensure you won't get them, and then some!

Try all you want, but you'll never make it to Trotzamore. The odds are absolutely staggering! Gah-ha-ha-ha!

_DISCORD!_

Alright, alright, I'm here. Now what's the problem?

* * *

_Do you remember that night, my teacher?_

Of course I do. It was a cool, calm night in Canterlot. Some… one thousand years ago at this point, a little more than that. One thousand and eighty-two years, I should think.

I was very bored of life in the castle. So every night, after raising the moon high in the skies, I would put on a cloak and stroll around the city, watching my citizens sleep. Very few were ever out doing anything else…

Except on that one night. As I approached the fountain in the town square… that's when I first heard.

"You do not know what you speak! I can _too_ perform it!"

"You cannot. 'Tis folly for a filly such as yourself, my father would probably say."

Two small children, one a filly, the other a colt. You were standing atop the fountain, talking to… Who was he, again?

_Why, young Will, of course._

Oh, yes.

"You just watch me, Will."

The sight that I saw next was spectacular. You concentrated and concentrated, and then… a small flare burst from your horn.

_It almost hit Will, I remember._

"Hey!"

Until finally…

_The lantern was struck._

"You need to be more careful, you could've right burned my head clean off! So, is that it? You just lit a lantern? That doesn't seem so magical."

"A very impressive lighting, _I_ should think."

"What?" You asked. "Who are you? My friend is right, it wasn't _that_ impressive."

_And it wasn't until you took your hood off, that I finally knew who you were, in a moment that would change my life forever._

"Princess Luna! Forgive me for my disrespect, your majesty!"

"You are very well spoken, little one. And I do maintain that was a spectacular feat you just made. You seem to have a knack with your magic. Tell me young one, what is your name?"

And then you told me. In that one moment that would change _my_ life forever…

"Lilac, ma'am. Lilac Candescence."


	16. Quest IV - Transition

_Do you remember the first night that you brought me to our special study? After you decided to make me your student?_

We were so lucky that your parents were fully willing to allow you to train under me, in such a tight schedule. Thankfully, they knew you were quite the night owl.

_Heh, as long as it doesn't disturb my school teachings, they said. I loved my parents._

"Whooooaa!"

Needless to say… you were quite impressed by the study, weren't you?

_Maybe a little bit._

"This is… spectacular! It may just be the most wondrous thing I've ever seen, Princess!"

"Yes, isn't it? This will be our own private wing from now on. All the lessons I could ever teach you are stored here, the skills to help you become a very adept magic user."

"Really? HUZZAH! I cannot wait to begin!"

"Then, let's. This will be your very first lesson. You see that candle on the windowsill?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can light it with your special brand of magic?"

_I still remember that night. I was so unsure of myself, so unconfident…_

"I… I don't know, Princess. I've never tried to concentrate my magic on such a small source before. The only thing I have ever been able to light without causing any burn marks was a chandelier. … And I was aiming for a candle on the floor."

"Concentrated magic can be _very_ difficult for some ponies to master."

"But it will be _impossible_ for me! I still don't understand, Princess! Why have you chosen me of all ponies to be a prodigy of?"

"Because… I see great potential in you, Lilac Candescence. You are not like other unicorns. I can sense a great power, within you, waiting to reach out to do something great. With my help, you may well become one of the greatest tacticians in all of Equestria. And one day, you may even discover your chance to prove that to me."

"Well, okay…"

"Just concentrate on the task at hand. Close your eyes, and imagine the candle in front of you. Picture it well and lit, and focus your horn directly at it. Just hold back as you feel it coming. Hold it… hold it, and… FIRE!"

And simple as that, the flare burst straight out of your horn. Striking the candle directly at the right spot. No burn marks or melted wax. Absolutely perfect.

"Lilac… open your eyes."

"What happened? Did I miss?"

"No. You've just completed your first lesson."

"OH MY GOODNESS! I did! I did! Thank you, thank you, Princess!"

"You have made a wonderful start, my pupil. Come. There is still much to learn, much to see."

"Yes, ma'am."

_That was the first time I was ever proud of myself for something. For once… I felt like I truly could do something remarkable in the world. Those were truly the best of times._

Yes… the _very_ best of times. What I wouldn't give to go back to them…

* * *

"Oh, my head… Fluttershy my darling, what happened?"

It was all a blur as we finally came to. I'm not sure how long we were out cold after the avalanche swept us away. But… things only got stranger when my vision recovered.

Because when we awoke, we were greeted by the sight of a very strange pony.

He just stared at me, and then at Fluttershy, whom I realized was still unconscious next to me, the poor thing. He had a strange (and very tacky) choice in clothing. He wore a heavy brown trench-coat, adorned with very far-pointed black lapels. Atop his head was a bizarre looking headpiece that was mainly highlighted with a set of five leaves up top.

As for the stallion himself, his coat was yellow like butter, rather contrasting with his lime green mane and tail. Talking of which, his tail was… very shaggy and disheveled, now that I recall.

He just kept staring at us for a while, until…

"**OSHI-ZAWA!**"

"Aaah!"

Fluttershy and I both screamed at the sound of that call. What did you expect? We were downright terrified!

"Zen Mistress, here!" he called out in a gruff voice. "Look! Two mares, fallen right out of the sky! I told you, bad omens! The words spoken in my head were true! The deities of the sky have forsaken us!"

"Oh, hush now, Zime. Look at all that snow around them. They've _clearly_ just fallen off the mountain."

A mare approached us; a very beautiful one, at that.

"I'm so sorry. Now then, are you two alright?"

She had a lovely voice, which only complimented her lovely appearance. She was a baby blue color, with the glossiest blonde short-cut mane. And oh… the dress! That stunning white dress, it almost looked like a Fleecian style! So gorgeous.

…Oh, dear. Have I _always_ been so lauding towards a fellow mare's stunning appearance?

"I—Well… my legs feel a bit sore, but no bones broken, I think," I answered.

"I… I kind of feel faint… Whoa!"

The Zen Mistress moved quickly to catch my beloved Fluttershy before she stumbled again.

"You are both unwell. I think you need rest."

"That… that would be lovely. Thank you," I said politely.

"Girls! Come on out, don't be shy!" she proclaimed.

And at her command, several other mares, all dressed in different gowns of all sorts of soft colors, came out of the bushes and started to surround us.

"I think our new friends Rarity and Fluttershy here would benefit from some assistance to the resting area."

They all nodded, and before we knew it, the mares were all hoisting us up onto some primitive but cute bamboo stretchers. As we began to move, Fluttershy leaned in close to me.

"How did she know our names?" I just shrugged back, because I honestly didn't know either. The stallion who first greeted us, the Mistress called him Zime, followed behind us. I swore I heard him grumble a few times.

"My name is Zalona, and I am the Zen Mistress. Feel free to simply call me Mistress." Zalona walked ahead of us, leading us through the shrubbery. "I oversee everything in our little paradise. Just a little slice of the heavens above Equestria, we like to consider ourselves. Welcome, ladies… to the Mareianna Village of Tranquil Spirits!"

We finally started to enter the village, and… well…

MY WORD.

It was absolutely beautiful. The streets were paved with gleaming white marble, and the buildings stood as elliptical white wonders. Palm trees seemed to be the main foliage here, which… seems a bit surprising for a mainland village.

As we went down the streets, just their landmarks alone astounded me. The fountains, the statues… even the bell tower, ringing mighty and proud! I glanced over at Fluttershy. She looked just as enamored as I did, although her focus was on something completely different. The birds.

"Look over there, I see a cockatiel!" She exclaimed. "Ooh, and there's a toucan! And a hummingbird! Wow!" That's my Fluttershy. It's so adorable to see her when she's excited about animals, simply one of the cutest things, maybe even more so than the animals themselves. … No, definitely more so.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

I finally noticed that an awful lot of dark bamboo arches were hovering over us now, and it seemed like we were entering a more jungle-like part of the village.

"We will be taking you to our relaxation facilities shortly," Zalona explained. "First, we would like you to see something."

The path finally ended at the foot of what appeared to be a stone-constructed temple. And at the heart of that temple shrine…

Oh, how could I even describe it? Such a lustrous round stone, shining its white light in all directions. Uniquely for a gem, it even had a ring indent at the center of it.

"This… is the Orb of the Ancients. It is very sacred to many of our residents, and the centerpiece of our village."

As I gazed more intently at the 'Orb, I suddenly began to notice something. The ring indent was gleaming an increasing shade of blue. The radiance was reaching out, as if to me. Then the light hit my eyes, and all at once, I saw a deep flash of blue everywhere.

It felt… good, almost tingly. Like a massage to my eyes. That's when I realized what this orb really was, and I could tell Fluttershy did, too. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Bingo."

* * *

A large sign stood at the side of the path, reading "NATURE PRESERVE" in large letters.

"The nature preserve!" Applejack read aloud in excitement. "We did it! C'mon, Rainbow!"

"Yeah… coming."

The A-Mare-Zon Nature Preserve, or at least the section of it that Rainbow and Applejack were entering, was an expansive field, surrounded by the trees of the jungle. But apart from a few oddly-colored roots in the ground, that was all the field was… just a large, empty grass plain.

"Well, that's mighty strange," said Applejack, looking around at the barren field. "That 'gem sense' or whatever seems to be tellin' me that it's over here somewhere… but how? There ain't nothin' here!"

"Maybe it's hidden in the grass somewhere," Rainbow said solemnly.

"Good thinkin', Rainbow! Ah bet if we pulled up some o' these here roots, we'll find it! C'mon!" And so, she got off to work, pulling weeds and searching up the roots. "Ah want to find this Gemstone and head on over to Trotzamore already! What about you, Rainbow?"

"Huh? …Yeah. Sure."

Rainbow Dash was still hanging her head down as she trudged through the field, meekly pushing up weeds. Applejack hadn't been oblivious to her behavior, of course, which is why she immediately came over and forced Rainbow to face her.

"Alright Rainbow, what's with the attitude?"

"What attitude? I don't have an attitude right now!"

"And that's the problem!" she yelled back. "Ah would've expected y'all to jump on wanting to beat Twilight and the others to Trotzamore first! Seriously Rainbow, why have ya been actin' so weird lately?"

"Huh? Weird? WEIRD? WHAT. Who's acting weird? I'm not acting weird! Are you saying I'm acting weird? Because that's definitely not true!"

Applejack and Rainbow were so busy arguing, they didn't seem to notice all the roots around them retreating into the ground on their own.

Rainbow took a deep sigh.

"Applejack… I need to tell you something." She squinted her eyes shut. _No turning back now. Even though I promised I wouldn't tell… I have to._

"What is it?"

More roots retracted around them, until one big purple-and-yellow striped root finally started to emerge from the ground behind Applejack.

"It's… it's…" She gulped. "It's about Caramel."

Applejack's disposition transitioned from being concerned… to looking suspicious.

"My _boyfriend_, Caramel?"

"That one, yeah. You see, um- Oh, I really don't know how to tell you this… Okay, no! You know what? I'm going to be direct about this! Applejack! Your boyfriend Caramel is a-"

"OW!" Applejack exclaimed. "What the-?"

The big root had inadvertently touched Applejack in the flank.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash flew over to face the root. "Leave my friend alone and stop interrupting my dramatic revelation!"

She slapped it hard, which caused it to retreat back into the ground. Then, the whole field began to rumble.

"Rainbow, what did you just do…?"

"Ummmmm…"

The rumbling intensified, until suddenly, the entire ground burst around them.

"AAAHHH!" they both screamed.

Instantly, gigantic plants burst out of the ground. They looked like enormous flytrap plants, but with even sharper teeth and overgrown stems, and they were _purple_ flytraps with yellow stripes going down their stems. Their heads were twice the size of Applejack and Rainbow Dash's bodies.

And they salivated at the sight of the two.

"Hey, RD?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah reckon this conversation's gonna have to wait."

"No kidding!"

* * *

A staggering cliffside overlooked them, covered in pointy, burgundy rocks. Lightning struck from above the steep impasse, betraying the otherwise serene and sunny weather.

"This must be it," Twilight stated, in a quiet, almost grim sounding tone. "The Forbidden Cliffs of Lyshacria."

"How can you tell? There's no sign here."

"I know, but… according to the map, this is the place."

Wow. Lyshacria looks… really pointy. Well, the rocks do anyway. Yup, nice and sharp. … And brown. I wonder how we're going to get to the other side of this huge cliff?

"Hmmmm."

"What's wrong, Twilight?"

"I don't know what it is, but… something seems awfully strange about that name. 'Lyshacria'. I… I just can't help but feel that name means something important. But what?"

"Maybe it means 'Fried Biscuits'!"

"Yeaaah, sure Pinkie."

"Hey, you never know!"

You really don't.

"So Twilight, how are we going to get up there?"

"Well… we're probably going to have to climb."

…

…

…

"PFFFFT- HAHAHAHA! Oh, that was a good one, Twily! Us climbing those sharp, pointy, jagged rocks! Really though, how are we getting up there?"

"Come on, Pinkie."

Wait, she was serious?

She was serious! She's already climbing it! Ohhhh… pointy things aren't fun! If I was a balloon, I'd pop as soon as I hit one of those rocks! And popping balloons isn't fun at all!

Oh, well.

"So… you said these cliffs are called 'forbidden' because they're outside of Equestria's natural border-rific-ness?"

"Well, sort of. There's also a few legends about ponies disappearing when they try to climb these cliffs."

"D-d-disappeared?"

I… I wouldn't want to disappear. That would mean nopony would be able to help the Cakes in their shop, or entertain the twins, or… or keep all of Ponyville happy.

But most importantly, nopony would be around to keep Twilight and company anymore!

"Yeah. According to some of the myths I read while I was reading up on this place, there are several stories about ponies who come up here, and are then drawn to a mysterious voice. They go to find the source of that voice… and are never seen again. The strangest thing is, all of these stories started being published… fairly recently. The book was printed two weeks ago."

Never seen again…? Where do they go? I don't think I like this anymore…

"Aagh!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Twilight?"

"There's something shiny at the top of that ledge there!"

"Something shiny? Ooh! You mean…?"

"I-I'm not sure! I can't tell from here!"

"Ooh! I'll go get it for you, Twilight!"

"Pinkie, wait!"

This is my chance to prove myself! Twilight may still have her head in the clouds, but maybe my noble deed will finally make her see! I'll rescue that last Gemstone and bring it back, and she'll have to notice me, and say she loves me, and want to be with me forever! …Right?

Besides, it's just a hop, a skip, and a jump over all these rocks, and… hurray! Just gotta… hoist myself up, and…

"Help! Pinkie, help!"

"Huh? What the-!?"

Twilight? But what's Twilight doing up there? Wasn't she just… Oh no, she's hurt!

"Twilight, what's wrong?"

"Uhh! I-I managed to get up here myself and get the last gem! See?"

Hmm? Purple? Shiny? Yup, that looks like a gem, alright.

"Oh. But… I was supposed to get it."

"That's okay, Pinkie. I appreciate what you did…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. But perhaps you can still assist me. I think I broke my leg while I was climbing up to get it… Think you can help me get up?"

"Sure. Which leg is- Ummm…"

W-why is she puckering her lips like that? Is she…? IS SHE…?

"Twilight?"

"Come on, Pinkie, give me a kiss. You know I've always loved you..."

"Oh, oh Twilight! Yes! Yes, of course I knew!"

My first kiss with Twilight!? Oh, yes! This is going to be so-

…

No.

"Wait a minute! This isn't right!"

"Why Pinkie, whatever do you mean?"

"I know my Twily better than anyone else! And I know for a fact that Twilight's feelings are... well… They're not the same as mine. I might want to kiss her, but… I know she doesn't want to kiss me."

I can't lie to myself anymore. Lying to yourself just makes you the biggest meanie-pants you can think of. Even though I still wish Twilight loved me as much as I love her… Why am I crying?

"Very astute, Pinkie Pie."

That's… not Twilight's voice.

"No other pony has ever beyond our ruse thus far. You are cleverer than most. But unfortunately, you must still resign to your fate."

"Huh? What are you-?"

_ZAAAAAAAAAAP!_

"AHH! CHANGELING!"

And it's just as ugly as ever! Oh, man! What have I done!?

"Changelings! Attack!"

Oh, no… Changelings! Changelings everywhere! They're all around me! What am I gonna do!? Where's Twilight? The real Twilight? SHE-

…

* * *

"PNIKIE!"

Twilight rushed up the cliffside, pushing away all the Changelings in her way, until she finally made it up to the ledge. The Changeling that mad masqueraded as her held an unconscious Pinkie on his back.

"Let her go, Changeling!"

Twilight charged towards them, only to be halted in her tracks as a bolt of green energy cut in-between them. A figure stepped out of the bolt, a figure that was all too familiar to Twilight.

"Q-Q-Queen Chrysalis!?"

"Hello, Twilight. Nice to see you again." Chrysalis turned to the Changeling holding Pinkie. "Nice work, Drone 6. You will be promoted to a higher rank for this."

"Thank you, my Princess."

"What are you doing with Pinkie Pie, Chrysalis?" Twilight asked bitterly.

"Enough! You have interfered with my plans for the final time, Miss Sparkle! BE GONE!"

One by one, the Changelings all began to disappear in green poofs of smoke.

"No, wait! WAIT!" Twilight pleaded.

But Chrysalis disappeared too, alongside Drone 6 and the still-unconscious Pinkie Pie.

"PIIIINKIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Now _this_ is the way to relax. No stress, no worries. Just a pretty little mare alone in the hot springs. I probably could've stayed there all day if I had the chance. Perhaps when we're done with this whole gem thing, I can convince Fluttershy to accompany me here and have a _real_ spa day.

I wasn't entirely alone, though. A little ways into my bath, one of the maid girls arrived at the foot of the springs.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you for asking," I replied. "This is so luxurious; I don't think I've _ever_ had a hot bath quite as nice as this one. I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"My name is Zamber," she affirmed. She took the towel off her head, and that was the first time I saw her wavy orange and black hair, which quite brilliantly complemented her light yellow coat. "I'm done with my duties for today, so do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not. The more, the merrier!"

Curiously, she stepped in still wearing her gown. I'm not sure why, perhaps she wasn't allowed to be seen without it. Though with that clashing shade of lavender, I'd certainly prefer to be.

"It is indeed nice to relax here after a long day. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, what is your interest in our Orb?"

That made me spit out my drink, which now that I realize, I didn't even know what it is. All I knew was that it was blue.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry, was I too forward in my questioning? I apologize." Even then, I could tell… something was off about this pony Zamber. "On other matters, you are here with your friend, yes? No… not just a friend… a _mate_? No- Yes. Your mate. Fluttershy. That is most unusual."

"Is it? Well, that's correct. She may be a mare, but… I still love her all the same." It made me smile to think about it. For the first time, I noticed that the sun was rather bright that day, so I had to cover my eyes. Probably sensing my discomfort (more on that in a second), Zamber went back inside and fetched me a pair of blue sunglasses.

"Oh. Thank you very much." I looked up at Zamber, and she seemed to be staring at me rather strongly… Needless to say, it was creeping me out. "Uhh…"

"You say you and respect Fluttershy as a mate, despite her gender. However… this is not an attitude you've always displayed. In fact, I am sensing some dormant and suppressed feelings of intolerance and subjection."

"Um… excuse me, but how do you know all of this?" I sharply demanded to know. After all, a lady should be entitled to her privacy, should she not? I gasped. "Were you snooping at my personal journal?"

"No, we have no need. You see, all of the females in this village are gifted with a sort of… call it a telepathic sense. We can detect your inner emotions and desires and analyze them psychologically. I'm not entitled to explain why we have this power, but it helps us in our therapy techniques."

"I still don't appreciate you probing into my personal thoughts like that and questioning me on them."

"Sorry. It is involuntary." I just rolled my eyes and continued sipping my drink. "You must forgive my invasive curiosity. Our village has always been rather isolated from the rest of Equestria. As a result, we have always struggled to understand developing customs and behaviors, such as the idea of one mating with another of their own gender."

"Mm, that makes sense," I murmured. Until a few months ago, I also found the idea hard to accept. I'll never forget that one time I so rudely lashed out against that poor mare-amorer… I still need to make the time to apologize to her one of these days.

Three months. Now that I realize it, that _is_ a long time to be dating. According to the magazines I've read, when it's been three months, you've practically made a commitment. And actually… it also mentions certain things that are expected of such a commitment. Like…

…

No. Fluttershy wouldn't be interested in _that_, would she?

"I'm sorry, but I must again ask. What is your interest in the Orb of the Ancients?"

"What do you mean, darling?"

"I can sense that you and Fluttershy both have a unique desire for the Orb, and in fact have been actively looking for a stone of its properties. May I ask why?"

"You can, but… it's complicated, really. If you do have the time, I probably could explain everything, but it truly is a long story…"

Zamber said that this village is isolated from the rest of Equestria, so I wonder how much there would be to explain. Do these ponies even know who Princess Celestia is, or what the Field of Trotzamore is? That one stallion Zime mentioned "deities of the sky". Who knows how much our knowledge could trounce on these ponies' beliefs?

"Oh, don't worry, explanation is not needed. I was simply curious." She emerged from the spring to dry herself off. "In fact, I was going to talk to the Zen Mistress and request that she allow you to borrow it for whatever vital purpose you have of it."

"Oh… well, thank you very much. That's most generous of you." It's strange that I didn't suspect anything when she walked away without a further word… "Mm. What nice ponies these are… Perhaps a little too nice."

* * *

As Zamber stepped into the spa room, Zime emerged from the shadows.

"Well?"

It's as we feared," Zamber clarified. "Whilst they may have landed here by accident, it was indeed their intent to eventually arrive here in desire for the Orb. The name of our village was etched into Miss Rarity's mind, and most giving of all: when they were in the Orb's presence, I detected a sort of artificially-emanated sense that mentally drew the both of them to the Orb's properties."

"Did they say anything about sky deities?"

"Not directly. However, such a figure _did_ cross Miss Rarity's mind briefly, after I tried to probe her for information regarding the orb. A regal female, with associations to the great yellow one in the sky. Whatever her true intentions, she _does_ intend to leave our village with the orb in her possession. That much is certain."

"So, that strange voice in my head was right," Zime muttered. "So this means…"

Zamber nodded.

"We cannot let them achieve that, and walk away with the relic that guides our entire basis of function," she sternly realized. She tossed a wooden spear to him. "Round up your gospels, Zime, and prepare the arena."

"Why?"

"Because, we must protect the Orb of the Ancients at all cost and maintain our serenity… even if it requires the spilling of blood."

* * *

The flytraps swooped in, as Applejack tried to avoid their snapping mouths left and right. She had to buck one of them in order to avoid getting eaten, and to break free from a root that tried to snare her.

"Great galloping galoshes, these things are everywhere!" Applejack exclaimed. "Come on, Rainbow, help me get rid of them!"

Rainbow was also kicking them away from in the air. Two of them came for her at once, so she just flew down and let them headbutt each other into submission.

"Uh! You don't think I'm trying!? Heee-yah!"

She managed to karate-chop one of them right off of its stems. The stem then retreated into the ground… only for another healthy flytrap to take its place.

"These guys are unstoppable!" Rainbow cried. "You knock down one of them, and another just pops up in its place! How many of these guys are there!?"

As she looked all around her, one of the roots began rising up. Taking advantage of Rainbow's low flying, it grabbed her by the wings and started hoisting her down.

"Aaagh! NOOOOOOOO!"

Rainbow Dash was pulled straight into the ground. After a few seconds, a flytrap emerged in the root's place, now clutching Rainbow in its jaws.

"Applejack! HELP!" she wailed.

Applejack started racing toward her, not noticing the root that was stretching along the ground.

"Hang on there, RD! I'll save ya- WOAH!"

She ended up tripping over the root, and just as she came to, one of the flytraps swooped down and snatched her up.

Now with both of their prizes captured, the flytraps all started retreating back into the ground again, including the ones with Rainbow and Applejack in their jaws.

"Rrgh! Come on, RD!" Applejack urged, trying to separate the flytrap's clamping jaws. "We've… gotta… break free!"

"I'm… trying… I… can't!" Rainbow uttered, also trying to squeeze her way out. "We're trapped!"

"Land sakes, this could really be the end…"

Rainbow Dash bit her lip. As she scrunched her eyes shut, she finally came to a realization. She let herself relax, and then faced Applejack seriously.

"AJ, if we're going to die here, then there's something I have to tell you."

"Come on now, RD, we ain't gonna die here! Besides, if it's about Caramel, then can't _that_ wait?"

"Applejack! You don't understand! I have to… Applejack?"

Applejack was beginning to cry as she held onto one of the flytrap's long teeth.

"Rainbow, ah just want to say, in case we don't make it…" Applejack said in-between tears. "Ah'm sorry for being mean to you so many times, and yelling at you! Truth of the matter is, you've always been one of my best friends, and ah wouldn't wish it any other way!"

Rainbow gave a sad smile in return. "Yeah… me too, AJ. I'm sorry for fighting so much. You're one of my best friends too. You've always been looking out for the best of me…"

"And you've always been so caring for everypony else."

"So courageous."

"So determined… if a bit stubborn about it at times."

"Hey now, you've had those moments too!"

"Yeah, but at least… at least we're always honest with each other, at the very end… right?"

Rainbow's smile turned into a frown. Now some tears of her own were developing.

"OH, BUT THAT'S JUST IT!" she moaned. "You've been honest your whole life AJ, but I definitely haven't!"

"Rainbow, what are you talking about?" Her eyes widened. "Oh. … Caramel?"

She nodded furiously.

"Ever since we've started this journey, spent all this time together, conquering volcanoes and booby traps and dangerous jungle ponies side-by-side, I've been keeping a secret from you, Applejack. A secret I couldn't tell, couldn't even bear! But now I have to, before we meet our ends."

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, RAINBOW! **WILL YA JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!?**"

"Your boyfriend Caramel, he's… He's…"

"YES!?"

"…He's a she. Applejack, Caramel… is a girl."

…

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?**"

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhh, my gumdrops…

What!? Wh-where am I? What happened? Why is it so dark in here? What's going on!?

"Hello? Anypony out there? **_Yodel-ee-heeee-hooooo!_** Hello? ... Twilight?"

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!"

"EEP! Who was that? Who's there!? HEEEEELP!"

_-FLICK-_

"Ooh, thanks! Now I can… see."

I think I liked it better when it was dark! What's all this icky green slime everywhere? And… what are those green blobby things hanging from the ceil- Wait, I know what those are!

"Ooh yummy, giant jelly boogers! Wheeee- BLECH! Phtooie! Wow, these jelly boogers taste yucky!"

"Hey, get off of those!"

"AAAH! Changeling!"

Where'd he come from? And… where'd those ones come from? Oh my gosh.

There's several of them.

Dozens of them.

HUNDREDS of them.

WHERE THE HECK AM I!?

"Welcome to the hive, my sweet."

"What- Who? Wait… I know that voice!"

It's… her. The epitome of evil! The master of malevolence! The pinnacle of perniciousness! …Wow, I didn't know I knew those words.

The foulest, nastiest creature to ever wear a dress at a wedding!

"You're… the Changeling Queen!"

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, I presume. You remember me, of course."

"How could I ever forget you, you big meanie!? You almost ruined Twilight's brother's wedding, and you tried to take over Canterlot with your Changeling army, and you forced Doughnut Joe's shop to close! And… and you did… other… bad stuff… TOO!"

And… now she's just staring at me. Was it something I said?

…

"HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!"

Well, now she's laughing at me!

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh!"

They're all laughing at me! STOP IT!

"I guess it's true what they say about you. You make others laugh without even trying! Anything else you have to say?"

"Um… uh… nice, p-p-place you've got here?"

It sort of is… if huge, red caves filled with green slime and bad-tasting jelly boogers everywhere are the kind of places that you would call "nice".

"Hmm. It's not much, but it's all we have now ever since you and your friends CAST US AWAY TO THIS FORSAKEN PLACE!"

"AAHH!"

EVIL EYES! I DON'T LIKE THE EVIL EYES! Ohhhh, I _really_ wish Twilight were here!

"W-what do you want from me, anyway? I don't have any candy or anything! At least, not anymore."

"We're not interested in your treats. Rather… we've struck with a bit of an alliance with your best friend Discord."

"Discord?"

"Yes. It seems he's rather anxious to see you and that meddling Twilight Sparkle taken out of the picture!"

"But- but that jerk! He said this was going to be a game! A fun game! That's not fair, he should've at least given us a chance to find the last gemstone first!"

"Last gemstone? Oh! You mean… this one?"

Ooooh… how pretty, with shiny, blue colors. It's all round like an orb, and… WHEEEEEE! That spiral thingy is flying right into my face! Hee-hee!

"Hurray! You found the last gemstone for us! Does that mean you're gonna… hand it over to us and let us save Trotzamore and defeat Discord?"

"Ha! You wish."

"But… but… that doesn't make any sense!"

"Well… as much as I hate to use one of his stupid phrases, _what fun is there in making sense_?"

Oooooooooh… nah. Too boring.

"You see, little pony, Discord's has an eye on you, and he doesn't appreciate the eye _you've_ had on Twilight. You have feelings for her, don't you?"

How… how did she know?

"Well, those are feelings that Discord feels threatened by, feelings that he wants suppressed, and… feelings that would certainly benefit us to extract from you. See these cocoons?"

"What… you mean the jelly boogers?" That's a funny name for them!

"Yes… the jelly boogers. Drones 7 and 42, open them up!"

Ooh! They're ripping open the jelly boogers! Is there gonna be confetti inside, or balloons, or maybe…

AAAHHH!

P-p-ponies! There were ponies inside those jelly boogers! W-why are they all wrinkly and not moving? And why is their hair all white and droopy!?

"W-what have you done to them, you monster!?"

"The same thing we're going to do to you. Put her in _that_ one over there."

"Right away, you majesty."

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go! Where are you- Oh, no!"

They're putting me inside of those jelly boogers! They can't do this!

"Help! Help! Let me out! I-I'm stuck! Please, I swear, Pinkie-filled jelly boogers don't taste good _at all_!"

"It'll be all over for you much quicker if you stop resisting, Pinkie." _What_ will be over!? "Besides, this is for the benefit of everyone. Well, mostly everyone. Discord will be rid of a potential threat to his plans, and my army will have quite the luxuriant food source to go around, if you're as devoted to Twilight as he says you are."

Twilight… Wait, that's it! Twilight!

"I'll finally have my long-deserved revenge, and most importantly, precious little Twilight Sparkle will be rid of an annoying pest, that surely won't be missed."

Won't be missed? WON'T BE MISSED! That's the wrongest thing I've ever heard in my life!

"You're wrong! Twilight loves me just as much as I love her, and she's coming to save me right now! I know she is!"

"Save you? Ha! If she does find her way here, she'll be far more concerned about this rubbish old gemstone than you! After all, _you're_ not going to unlock the gate and save your quaint little kingdom!"

"But I'm still her best friend! I'm very important to her!"

"What have you ever even done for her!? Answer: nothing! She doesn't care about you, and she never will! Goodbye now!"

AAH! No! It's all dark and slimy again! I can't see anything! NOTHING BUT GREEN! TWILIGHT, WHERE ARE YOU!?

"Now, Changelings! FEED!"

They're all around me… Piercing… AHH! Stabbing… No! NO! GET OUT OF MY HEART, YOU NASTIES! AAAAAHHHHH!

TWILIGHT'S ON HER WAY, I KNOW SHE IS! THE QUEEN'S WRONG! SHE'LL SAVE ME! SHE ALWAYS WILL! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! SHE LOVES ME, I LOVE HER!

Do I…? Do I really? AAGHH! EVERYTHING'S GOING ALL WHITE! SO… HARD… TO… THINK! TWILIGHT… **TWILIGHT!**

It feels like… like… like I've lost my mind…

**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**


	17. Flashback - Lilac's Choice

Remind me… what was that guard's name, again?

_Oh, no. Please don't make me remember that again. That whole thing was so embarrassing…_

The name, Lilac.

_…Silver Helmet._

Yes, that was it. The big, handsome, burly captain of the Royal Guard.

_Luna!_

Oh, so it was so adorable, though! I cannot even count how many times I saw you batting an eye at him. Such as… when you two first met?

"HI!"

"…Hello, miss."

"What's your name?"

"What? My name? You wish to know _my_ name?"

"Mm-hm."

"Silver Helmet, Captain of the Royal Guard. … What is _your_ name?"

"Eeeeee… BYE! I have to go now!"

Absolutely precious.

_Luuuuuuuuna!_

Ahh, yes. I still remember that faithful night, too. I was… sitting alone in the castle garden that night, as I find myself doing much more often these days. Just a place to be alone with my thoughts. That's when you came to me… with the debacle whose outcome would change your life forever.

You had grown up so much already, but the real journey into marehood was still yet to begin…

"And so, that's why I've come to you, Princess Luna. I- I have no idea which one I love. On the one hand, Silver Helmet is stunningly handsome, and a charmer to boot."

"Indeed…"

"But, Sepia Tone… He has captured my heart. He is but a mere bookkeeper, and yet… he suddenly feels like the most interesting pony in the world."

"Even though you only met him yesterday when I asked you to stop at his store to pick up a book for us?"

Actually, that raises an interesting question. I only sent you there to get a book, and yet it ultimately took you several hours to return.

Lilac… what DID happen at Sepia Tone's residence that caused you to instantly fall head over heels for him?

_I, uh… I'd rather not say._

Ahh, I see now. He took away a _tad_ more than just your heart that night, didn't he?

_...!_

"Lilac Candescence, my faithful student. You are a young mare now. It's high time that you were able to make decisions for your own life… yourself."

"But how…? I just can't choose between them."

"Look into the stars, Lilac. For the stars hold the answers. Just gaze up at them… and everything will become clear."

You looked up at them, closed your eyes…

_…and inside my mind, I saw nopony else but him. My one true love._

"Lilac… wh-why are you crying?"

"Because… I've made my decision, Princess."

And then you sat up, smiled to yourself, and ran in the direction of his house.

_Sepia Tone…_

_Always and forever, I love him._

At that moment, right there. I knew in my heart.

Our lessons together were over.

Because you weren't a child already. You had just matured into a woman. A proud, noble, strong, and sweet little woman.

_Things certainly did change after we got married, didn't they?_

…

_Luna? What's wrong? Are you crying?_

No.

…Perhaps a little.


	18. Quest IV - Forbidden

Rarity looked so beautiful in the spa. I wished I could watch her from the window all day… She didn't notice me most of the time, except for one instance where she looked my way and waved to me with a delicate smile.

It's Rarity's delicateness and soft personality that make me love her so much, I think. I don't think I could ever become involved with a pony who's _too_ loud and vivacious. But at the same time, Rarity is very outspoken, and sometimes she's outspoken enough to be able to defend me, and speak for the both of us. I like that. It inspires me to be stronger, knowing that somepony is always going to stand with me no matter what.

I don't even know how I lived day in and day out before we started dating. I only wish, well… wish we could go a little further with it, and fulfill another long-time dream of mine…

_Maybe someday._

The maids of the village prepared an entire buffet of food for me in the cafeteria, and only because I had mentioned very meekly that I was "a little hungry". I knew I wasn't going to be able to finish it all, but I didn't want to make them feel like their hospitality had been wasted either. So I was just sitting there trying to eat as much as I could.

I was enjoying the fine macaroni salad when one of the maids came in and sat by me.

"Hello. How are you enjoying the grub?"

"Grub?"

"The food."

"Oh! It's absolutely wonderful. That was some of the most delicious spinach soup I've ever had!"

"Great! Mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, um… well… I-I guess not."

"Okay!"

She was a relatively beautiful pony, I will admit. She wore a light red gown, even though it… kind of went against her light green coat, and her brown-and-green mane.

"My name's Zorophyllis," she said.

"Oh! Pleased to meet you, Zorophyllis. Um, my name's…"

"Fluttershy. I know."

"…Right."

I thought that was a bit strange that she knew my name already. I also realized that Zalona the Zen Mistress referred to us by name earlier.

_We haven't introduced ourselves, have we? Huh. I must've forgotten._

I just continued to eat for a while, as Zorophyllis stayed and watched me. It began to feel a little awkward. I'm not a great conversation starter, but she wasn't saying anything either. Twilight once told me that I am an "introvert", or somepony who is most comfortable when alone or with somepony close, and doesn't like to be actively social as much as other ponies. That sounds like me in a nutshell.

Zorophyllis finally broke the ice and asked me a question… not that that question made it any less awkward.

"So, boy or girl?"

I almost choked on my salad.

"I- W-What?"

"Boy or girl?" she repeated more clearly.

"I- I'm a girl, last time I checked," I meekly replied.

"No, no, no! I mean… do you want it to be a boy, or a girl?"

"WHAT? H-how do you know about _that_!?" I was practically panicking. _Have I really been THAT obvious about it?_

"Well, long story short, we have a bit of a… a psychic sense, you could call it," she explained. "All of us females do, supplied to us by the Orb of the Ancients. …Sorry if we never made that clear."

"Um, oh."

"You really like that Rarity mare, don'tcha? And I can tell what you really want… more than anything. But I can also sense that… you haven't told her yet?"

I looked down at my plate, probably rubbing my shoulder again. "Not… not exactly, no."

"But I can sense how much you love her, and feel that she would never betray you. So why don't you just tell her how you feel, huh?"

I thought about it for a while. On the one hoof, she's right. I do trust Rarity enough to know that she would always remain by my side, even if she didn't agree. However… I still wouldn't know what to do, if Rarity said no. If she decided she didn't want to move forward that much in our relationship…

Why wouldn't she? I don't know if I want to find out the answer.

"I can't. If I told her the truth… it could possibly ruin our relationship forever."

"I see your dilemma," she stated. "It is difficult to prepare for the worst. And the level of uncertainty would probably drive me insane too!"

_Oh, right. I guess she can read my thoughts or something along those lines._

"Hmm…" She stood up, about ready to leave. "If you wanted, I can go visit her, and see through my senses whether she feels the same way you do."

I thought about that for a couple of seconds too.

That would make things easier, but… not as honest and direct.

"…No, I wouldn't want that," I finally decided. "I wouldn't be able to face Rarity with the guilt that I decided to find out her feelings through somepony else instead of being honest. No matter what… I'd still like to hear the answer from her, myself. I'm trying not to be so reliant on everypony else anymore…"

Zorophyllis stared off into the distance for a minute, but then she turned back to face me with a begrudging smile.

"Okay. I respect your decision, even though I don't entirely understand it. Though, I wish I could… You are lucky to be able to be with the one you love, unsuppressed and unjudged."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Don't you… have somepony you love?"

"…I do," she said quietly. "But the love I have is frowned upon by all, and forbidden by our village."

"Why?"

"Because they would not understand, and even I fail to understand… how I could ever love her."

"…Oh."

_Suddenly, I'm experiencing déjà vu… I know those feelings all too well…_

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Zorophyllis called back. "Come in!"

Who should enter in the room but Rarity. But she wasn't as happy as I had just seen her at the spa. Because now, she was surrounded by two stern-looking female ponies… both holding sharp hunks of wood against her.

"We have a bit of a problem, darling."

* * *

"What are y'all talkin' about, Rainbow? What do ya mean Caramel's a girl!?"

"Look, Applejack! Is this really a good time? WE'RE ABOUT TO BE BURIED AND EATEN ALIVE, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Oh, no we ain't!"

Looking about, Applejack tugged on the flytrap's teeth, until she was finally able to pull one out. She closed her eyes and, with great force, stabbed the flytrap's lower jaw. It opened its mouth to scream, allowing AJ to jump out unscathed.

"Whoa," was all Rainbow could say in response.

"See what happens when ya start involvin' my coltfriend? Now let's get _you_ out of there, Rainbow!"

Holding the flytrap tooth in her mouth, Applejack charged right towards the flytrap holding Rainbow Dash in its mouth, and sliced its stem clean off. The flytrap fell to the ground, as Rainbow exited its mouth with ease.

"All right, Applejack!"

"Don't be celebratin' just yet," AJ cautioned. "We ain't done yet."

More flytraps emerged from the ground to face them. Applejack quickly ran over to the dead flytrap and bucked off a tooth.

"Rainbow, catch!"

Rainbow did a dive and caught the falling tooth in her hooves.

"Now then," said Applejack with the tooth in her mouth. "Let's get to it!"

"Right behind you, AJ!"

The flytraps came down, but Rainbow and Applejack dodged them effortlessly, and finished them off with their own teeth. They tried to catch the two ponies again, but the team of RD and AJ were just too fast for them.

"AJ, watch out!" Before she could look, Applejack's leg got snared by the root, which tried to drag her away. Rainbow Dash threw her tooth into the root, disabling it and freeing her.

"Thanks, RD! …Look out behind you!" A flytrap came up above Rainbow and latched onto her head, stopping her in mid-air. Applejack ran over and slashed it off its stem.

"Thanks!"

"'Tweren't nothin'!"

They continued to fight through all the flytraps, hacking one after another, stabbing a snaking root and then turning around and busting a sneaking jaw.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of nonstop tooth defense, the plants were all dead on the ground, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash were both breathing heavily.

"Whew… now that plain wore me out," said Applejack.

"Yeah… me too," Rainbow agreed.

However, another rumble sounded, and before they knew it, one last giant flytrap burst from the ground and started to dive for them.

"Looks like there's one left that still wants a piece of us!" Rainbow proclaimed.

"Charge!"

They both came at the flytrap with the teeth in their mouths, but then the flytrap gasped and physically backed itself away.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, easy!" it shouted, in a strange but familiar voice. "Alright fine, you win! Geez!"

The flytrap sprouted and triggered a white flash, turning back into…

"DISCORD!?"

"Sheesh! Maybe I should gone with something else if I knew you girls were going to be so needlessly violent!" he scolded, looking very cross with both of them. "I mean, really, what did my poor pets ever do to _you_!?"

"They tried to pull us underground!" Rainbow shouted back.

"And eat us!"

"…Oh, besides that!" They both just glared back at him. "You know what? I don't even care anymore! Here!"

He reached into his back and pulled out the final gemstone, which he threw down in front of them.

"There! Happy now?" He then muttered to himself, "Those two fools had better not let me down."

He poofed up a bowler hat and a briefcase and saluted them with it.

"Catch ya later, fillyfoolers!"

He disappeared in a flash of light.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"Ah have no idea."

Rainbow gazed down at the gem he had just dropped. It was round like an orb and glowed an orange-ish yellow, and had a star symbol etched in it. Rainbow almost had to cover her eyes as the star shined brightly at her.

"Well, then…" she stated, reaching for the orb. "Let's pick up this bad puppy and hoof it to Trotzamore already!"

But before she could touch it, Applejack laid her hoof onto it.

"Not so fast."

"Huh? Applejack, what are you…"

Applejack was giving her a stern glare that seemed to freeze her into place.

"We ain't goin' anywhere, until you clarify this whole business about my boyfriend being a mare."

"…Oh."

The two of them just stared at each other for the longest time.

"Can't we… I mean… Applejack! Wouldn't it be better to talk about this after we… do the whole… um…"

Her face remained stone-cold.

"Talk. NOW."

* * *

How dare those nasty mares, the audacity to keep pushing Fluttershy and I down the street. As if we couldn't walk to our doom ourselves, with our flanks kept to ourselves!

And that's exactly what it felt like, too. We were eventually led by the wooden spear-brandishing punk chicks into some sort of outdoor sporting field. There was a decisive rectangular border on the field drawn in chalk. The hill we were on stood at the edge of the village, so close to the Pharos Mountains that a tiny bit of the snow was constantly drifting onto the field.

A multitude of chairs had been laid out on both sides of the stadium, enough for what must have been the entirety of the village to witness whatever was about to happen to us.

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" Fluttershy asked, sounding very afraid. I consoled her with a hug.

"I don't know, darling. I don't know. Nor do I understand _why_."

Just then, Zime pressed his hoof down, scaring the both of us to death.

"WHAH-HAH-HAH!"

"You know exactly of the treachery you were intending to wrought, Miss Rarity," he boomed. He pulled out a wired microphone (a rather primitive-looking one, anyway) and started addressing the crowd.

"These two ponies were sensed and probed, and discovered to be intent on committing a great crime against our village. I was warned about their coming by a higher being, one who spoke to me in my head! He informed me that Parody and Shutterfly here came into this village wanting only one thing… the ORB OF THE ANCIENTS!"

To our surprise, the entire crowd gasped in horror, and started speaking incoherently, all while staring coldly at both of us.

"We… we were?"

"Unfortunately, yes," I whispered. "That 'orb' of theirs is the final gemstone, remember? We were going to _have_ to try to coax it from them, eventually."

"Oh."

"Their wish was to leave our village… with the Orb in their possession!" the brute continued. "Therefore, they shall be sentenced to the maximum punishment." One of the guards handed him her wood spear. "You shall both face some extreme contact from this spear. 'Thrashings and beatings', as you would seem to know it. At the end of the punishing, you will both be in an impaired state, enough to require the use of our healing services and physical therapy conferences… indefinitely."

The crowd roared at hearing this outlandish form of justice, whilst Fluttershy and I could do nothing else but hold each other… and shake with fear. And I… probably shed a few tears or so.

"AAAAAAHHHH-HUH-HUH-HUUHHHH! OHHHH, WHYYYYYYYY!"

"This is what happens when you disturb the serenity of our village, accursed fillyfoolers."

From the blurriness of my eyes, I made out the pony I had talked to before… Zamber. She was looking at me fiercely from the sidelines. Another mare, whom I hadn't seen before, ran up to her, holding up her salmon gown and constantly pushing her brown-and-green mane out of her eyes.

"Zamber, what's going on?" she asked in a strangely panicky tone. "What's happening here? What are you doing to them!?"

"They are traitors to us, Zorophyllis," Zamber coldly replied. "They were planning to make off with the Orb. It was their whole reason for coming here, and now they must be punished for it."

"But… But… No!"

Zamber stepped forward to address us directly… as if I would've listened any more intently.

"I should inform you that you do not _both_ have to share this punishment."

"What ever do you mean?" I asked, just as shrewdly.

"If you so choose, one of you can take the full punishment alone, and face double the physical inflictions to accommodate for your partner," she informed. Her face looked almost ruthless, as if she was actually enjoying herself in giving us this choice. "Perhaps… this is what you shall choose, as a true display of how deeply your unorthodox affections for each other go. So… what will it be?"

The entire crowd grew silent as all eyes fell on us to make the decision. I took a large gulp.

_I know Fluttershy won't agree to such a horrible condition. I guess we'll both have to take the-_

"I'll do it."

The crowd went wild again. I heard the pony named Zorophyllis gasp loudly… and myself too, as I turned to face my sweetheart… who clearly wasn't thinking straight.

"Fluttershy, are you NUTS?"

"No, Rarity," she said. "If that's what it would take for you to be freed from this, unscathed, then I'm willing to take all of it myself. Besides, I've dealt with bears before. I can… I can take a bit of physical confrontation…"

"Oh no, you can't."

I positioned myself well in front of Fluttershy… and after taking a deep breath, stood up on my legs and threw my arms wide to shield her. Didn't even think twice about what I was doing.

"I offer _myself_ in her place!" I shouted. Again, a huge uproar rose from the crowds.

"Rarity, what are you-"

"Because, Fluttershy, with all due respect and understanding… I can take it far better than you can. …Besides, you have a duty, Fluttershy. A duty to the animals back home, who need you, a duty to Ponyville and everypony there who cares about you, and…"

I couldn't bear to face her obvious sorrow, but I knew I had to… so she could see my face one last time. My vision was mysteriously blurry as I looked at her…

"And you have a duty to our friends. After all, all I do is make silly little dresses and give petty fashion advice."

"No…"

I knew she wouldn't want me to do this, but I was prepared to make the sacrifice. I was ready to step forward.

"Bring on your worst!"

Zamber's mouth was agape.

"You're crazy, out of your mind!" she clamored. "Do you even _realize_ the risk you're taking right now!?"

"Of course I do," I responded, holding my ground still. "But I made a commitment. And although I may have been awfully reserved in the way I show my love towards Fluttershy, and I admit I'm still trying to discover what being in love is all about, these past three months I have become a changed mare."

I felt Fluttershy hug my shoulders as I rambled. I almost wanted to cry. Though, who am I kidding? I probably was already.

"Before, I still would've gladly defended Fluttershy, as my best friend. But now… more than ever, I stand my ground; I'm ready to make the ultimate sacrifice today, and I won't let you BEASTS hurt my beloved marefriend! MY FLUTTERSHY!"

"BUT YOU'RE MAD!" Zamber shrieked back. "Absolutely mad! The standard punishment would be enough to incapacitate and cripple you, but double damage, that… that could be potentially fatal! **IT COULD KILL YOU!**"

"THEN 'TILL DEATH DO US PART!" I shouted.

"But Rarity… we're not married."

"I know, but I couldn't resist."

Zamber growled. "Do it, Zime," she ordered. "No holding back."

"No, wait!" cried Zorophyllis.

And so, Zime approached me, brandishing the spear as he did. But I could see it. The look of hesitation on his face. He clearly didn't want to do this; he probably never has done the deed under this condition before.

It was my last shot. Now was the one time, more than ever, where I needed to _really_ hope the faithful puppy-eyes would work…

"I… I… I can't do it."

And they did.

"ZIME!"

"As much as it is my duty… I cannot bring myself to harm and possibly kill a true lady. It is just not within me."

The crowd all made affectionate "Awww" sounds as he dropped the spear, and bowed his head in shame. Serves him right, too.

"Forgive me," I think I heard him whisper. Before I could say anything else however, Zamber charged up, knocked him out of the way, and much to my surprise, picked up the spear herself.

"Then let me," she said through gritted teeth. She cast a fiercely glare at me as she begun to hold the spear above her head with one hoof. "I alone shall test the strength of your forbidden love! You think you could ever show passion for Fluttershy the way a stallion could? THEN PROVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

"RARITY!"

I had to cover my eyes as she got ready to strike me down. That's when I knew… this was the end. I stole one last look at Fluttershy, justifiably frightened as all hell, and closed my eyes In anticipation.

Just when I was beginning to feel the wind of it coming down on me…

"STOP!"

Slowly, I opened my eyes. The pony Zorophyllis was holding back the spear, preventing Zamber from striking me.

"Zorophyllis, what in the name of Zalona are you doing?" Zamber sharply scolded. "They are bad ponies! They must be punished, and she has chosen her fate!"

"Don't you see, it doesn't have to be this way!" Zorophyllis pleaded. "Isn't it obvious to you how strong Rarity's love is? She's about to let herself be KILLED in order to save her friend from a beating! You don't even need your psychic sense to see how much that proves that they love each other, as much as a stallion and mare would!"

Finally, she managed to hoist the spear away from Zamber, and tossed it away towards Zime, who… shrieked quite like a little girl when it fell near him.

"But you know but you _could_ sense with that telepathy of yours? You were able to sense that their desire for the Orb of the Ancients wasn't just a desire, but a _need_, and a dire need! They were commanded to come here by their own sovereign ruler, in a matter of unprecedented urgency! Of global scale! How could you deny that!?"

"But I… I…"

"Oh, Zamber! How can I ever make you listen to me?" She stopped, and I saw her take a deep breath, as she started to prepare herself for… something. "I can't believe I'm seriously about to do what…?"

"A-about to do what? Zorophyllis, w-what are you doing? I… I can't read your thoughts, they're blocked out! **ZOROPHYLLIS VON THIRTEENTH, WHAT ARE YOU**-"

And then it happened.

She kissed Zamber.

Everypony gasped except me. I just stared in wonder and astonishment… Fluttershy gasped, although hers sounded more like one of… almost like she was excited, rather than shocked.

Zamber pulled herself away. She looked like she was the most surprised out of all of us.

"Wh- I- Why did- Zorophyllis, I- Huh!?"

"AND WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Everypony gasped again, and the villagers all immediately bowed. I wondered why, until I saw who was approaching. It was the Zen Mistress, Zalona. And she looked very cross. I motioned for Fluttershy to bow with everypony else.

"It's been several hundred years since I last saw any action taking place at this location," she stated, her voice full of content.

"Several hundred years?" Fluttershy whispered to me. I shrugged back.

"What. Exactly. Has been happening here?"

Zime was about to speak, but Zalona shushed him.

"NO! Let me sense for myself."

Zalona must have that telepathic ability too, because instead of demanding answers, she just scanned everypony in the field. The crowd, Zamber and Zorophyllis, Zime, and then Fluttershy and I. She closed her eyes for about half a minute, perhaps to process everything, before snapping them open again.

"I see."

She turned to Zime first.

"Zime, I am ashamed of you." Zime still had his head down, now even more so. "I know you have always been a stickler for the traditional values and beliefs of the Mareianna Village, unshaken in your stubbornness. But you know full well that I officially banned this type of justice enforcement as I said, several hundred years ago, and for good reason too. It goes against everything we preach and conform to in this centerplate of tranquility!"

"Yes, Mistress…"

"I am aware that, being male, you have no telepathic sense. But you still have your _common_ sense, and should've known better than to listen to a voice in your head whose identity you could not ascertain, take these actions rather than consulting me first, and having it straightly confirmed _why_ they needed possession of the Orb."

Zime nodded, looking quite ashamed of himself, and rightly so. But then… Zalona marched over to us. She still had a very stern look on her face…

"And as for _you_ two…"

_Now we're really going to get it…_

But all of a sudden, she bowed to us.

"I apologize on behalf of my followers' behavior, and wish to bestow upon you: full permission to borrow the Orb of the Ancients for the good of Equestria."

"What?" we both uttered.

"WHAT!?" said Zamber and Zime.

"I recognize and respect your urgent motivations for needing to take the Orb to the Fields of Trotzamore. I still remember the _last_ time all the Gemstones were needed to unlock its power."

Fluttershy and I exchanged looks at each other. The Gemstones were needed to access Trotzamore for dire reasons before? _That_ was something Princess Celestia had neglected to tell us.

"Yes, there was reason to unlock the Gate, one time previously. But that is in the past. This is the present. You are free to remove the Orb of the Ancients from our shrine whenever you are ready."

"Will it have any effect?" I asked.

"It is through the orb's presence that we slowly developed our mental abilities in the first place," she explained. "Once it is no longer in the village, those abilities will be suppressed until it is brought here again. A sacrifice we are willing to make for the good of all peace and love in Equestria."

She kneeled down before us.

"The power of the orb, and what lies within Trotzamore, is in your hooves now. Go forth, be heroes. And set everything right. And one more thing?"

"Yes?" we both said.

She stood up, and a soft smile spread across her face.

"Please give the village's regards to Princess Celestia of Canterlot."

Suddenly, the entire crowd gasped. It certainly took both of us aback. Even Zamber and Zime now had their mouths agape. Fluttershy and I just looked on in confusion.

"After all, it has been just over a thousand years since I believe we were last graced with her presence."

Even more surprisingly, Zime and Zamber ran up to us and started bowing repeatedly.

"We're sorry, we're sorry, we're sorry!" said Zamber.

"Please forgive us, please forgive us, please forgive us!" said Zime.

"Um… you're forgiven?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Mmm… well then, we'd better set off now if we're to make it there in time."

"Yup!" she agreed.

"Have a safe journey, you two," said Zalona, bowing to us once more. "Be sure to bring back the Orb after you've finished, and afterward, feel free to visit our village again _any_ time. Farewell."

"Okay, thanks!"

"Ta-ta!"

"GOODBYE, FLUTTERSHY AND RARITY!" The entire village shouted goodbye to us, and that just warmed my heart. It felt like… like we had made a huge impact on this village, though I wasn't sure of what sort.

As we were leaving the arena, I realized something, and leaned in close to Fluttershy.

"I wish we could've stayed longer."

"Hmm, yeah."

"Now, is it just me, or, did she seriously just say that she and perhaps everypony else in that village is… AT LEAST A THOUSAND YEARS OLD?"

"Oh… my."

* * *

"So y'all decided to just eavesdrop on 'em!? Gosh darn it all Rainbow, haven't you ever heard of privacy? I keep tellin' ya how rude and dishonest it is to go about listenin' in on other ponies' conversations!"

"Okay, I'm sorry for eavesdropping on them! Now will you please just listen to me?" Rainbow barked back. "Besides, if I had never eavesdropped, I wouldn't have discovered the truth behind your goody-goody two-shoes boyfriend !"

"Fine," she said through her teeth. "Just don't call him or her or whatever a 'goody-goody two-shoes', again."

"So… anyway, I peered through the window to see what was going on, and then I finally who it was that 'he' was with. Get this… Cherry Jubilee!"

"The same Cherry Jubilee who works the cherry factory at Dodge Junction?"

"Yeah! And besides the whole 'girl' thing, I think she and Caramel might be dating behind your back!" Applejack responded with a facehoof and a groan. "What?"

"Rainbow Dash, Cherry Jubilee is Caramel's COUSIN!"

"Wait, really?"

Applejack nodded.

"Oh. …Uh, heh-heh. Sorry. That… that part wasn't made completely clear. Guess it makes a bit more sense now…"

"JUST CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!"

"Alright, alright!" Rainbow put a hoof to her chin as she recalled the events. "So… they started talking."

"Talkin' about what?"

"They were talking about… about how Caramel couldn't keep something a secret from you forever, and… how hard it was for him to keep going with it."

"…Right."

"Cherry tried to convince her to just tell you the truth, but… Caramel said he was too afraid of what you'd think."

_"If she were to see you and I like this, it-it wouldn't go over well at all. She'd start yammerin' on about how it isn't right, and how could I do this to her…"_

"And then… and then…"

Rainbow put her hooves to her head as she collapsed to the ground, scarring memories returning to her mind.

"What?" Applejack begged. "Rainbow, what happened next?"

"That's when… it happened."

_"Come on sugar, let's take off that silly hat…"_

"Cherry Jubilee started… started undressing 'him'." Rainbow's eyes filled with horror as she forced herself to remember the images again. "She took off hair ties hidden in Caramel's mane and tail that made them look much longer when they were taken out. There was this thing inside her nose that pushed it up to make it like a stallion's snout. And… and…"

"And what?"

During the story, Applejack's facial expression had morphed from absolute sternness to extreme concern.

Rainbow turned away, and covered her face with her hoof.

"I… I ran away before I could see anything else. That's all I was able to take, so that's all I can say on the matter."

Applejack didn't say anything at first. Rainbow slowly uncovered her face and turned to look at AJ. She glanced towards the ground, a blank expression on her face. She just sat there, blinking.

Finally, she looked up at Rainbow, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash… you're telling the truth, right? Please swear to me that you are."

Rainbow nodded.

"Of course I am. Come on, Applejack. I'm your best friend." She took a sniffle, trying to hide the tears streaming down her face. "I care about you. I would never, ever make up something like this. I'm being honest, okay? I'm telling the truth."

"OH, RAINBOW DASH!" To Rainbow's shock, Applejack pulled her close and cried over her shoulder. In a rare moment of empathy, Rainbow spread her arms and wings over Applejack to complete the embrace.

She let Applejack sit and cry for several minutes, until she finally pulled away again.

"Okay… ah'm fine now, ah just… ah just can't believe it," Applejack said, struggling to speak. "Why would she do that? Why did she lie to me like that? That ain't the Apple family way, or the way of friends!"

"I wish I knew, AJ. I wish I knew." Rainbow was shuffling the ground with her hoof. "What… what do you want to do now?"

Applejack took a long breath, and wiped her eyes one last time.

"Ah'll deal with Caramel when we get back to Ponyville, but for now…" She smiled as best she could. "Let's worry about _saving_ Ponyville first."

* * *

Sometime later, Rarity and Fluttershy were leaving the Mareianna Village of Tranquil Spirits, as Fluttershy placed the Orb in her saddlebag.

Something seemed to be troubling Rarity though, because she had her gaze to the ground and looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Is something wrong, Rarity?"

"I was just thinking…" she said quietly. "Zime said it was a _voice_ in his head that told him we wanted to take the Orb, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So then… who was that voice?"

Fluttershy stopped in her tracks.

"You don't think it could've been…"

"Mmmm," was all Rarity could say in response as she continued walking. Fluttershy just stood there, thinking about it, until she heard a voice.

"Hey, Fluttershy! Over here!"

"Huh?"

She turned around to see a certain mare waving at her from the edge of the village, and beckoning her over.

"Zorophyllis! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"You bet!" she replied. Zime, Zamber, and a third mare in a purple gown were standing behind her. "The Mistress pardoned me for my behavior, and more than that. She was so moved by the love you and Rarity showed that she's considering an addendum! I might finally be able to pursue _my_ love!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" They embraced each other in a warm hug. Even Zime couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Fluttershy!" Rarity called from afar. "Are you coming?"

"Yes! Just one second!" She turned to Zorophyllis again. "We'd better go now. Good luck."

"You too." As Fluttershy began to walk away, a concerned frown developed on Zorophyllis' lips. "…Hey, Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"One more thing." Fluttershy came back over as she looked at her, still with a worried expression. "Fluttershy… please promise me you'll tell her."

"Oh…" Fluttershy looked down to the ground.

"Please. I can't read your thoughts without the Orb, so I need your spoken word as reassurance. You're going to tell her what it is you want, right? I've seen how miserable you've made yourself in keeping it a secret."

She didn't answer immediately. A soft breeze was all that broke the silence, until a cockatiel landed on Zorophyllis' head and chirped at Fluttershy. She gazed at the bird, and smiled softly.

"Yes. I'm going to tell her. I promise I will."

"Okay. That was all I needed. Thank you. Goodbye, Fluttershy."

"Bye."

As soon as she left, Zorophyllis wheeled back around to Zamber.

"So, Zamber… do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Um, no."

Zorophyllis then pulled Zamber closer, much to her confusion.

"Good."

"Awww, how sweet!" said the mare next to Zime, who started scratching his head at the scene. "Something wrong, Zime?"

"I just realized something… am I actually the _only_ stallion in this entire village?"

"Did it actually take you over a thousand years to notice?" she giggled.

"…Shut up, Zammi."

* * *

"Hold it right there, Queen Chrysalis!"

"What?"

Chrysalis and her Changelings turned around to see none other than Twilight Sparkle standing at a ledge above them.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Chrysalis remarked with a smile. "The pony who single-handedly destroyed my life and ruined all my plans. It appears I was mistaken. Perhaps you are foolishly devoted to your friend after all. Or rather…" She flashed the gemstone at Twilight. "You came here for the treasure, right?"

"I'm here to ask you to surrender both," Twilight said coldly. "What, you think I didn't notice the anagram? The Forbidden Cliffs of **_LYSHACRIA_**? As soon as I figured it out, I knew where to find you."

"Hmm, clever girl, eh? No matter. Changelings, attack!"

The Changelings bared their fangs as they began flying upward to meet Twilight. She jumped down from the ledge, and concentrated her magic. Just as the Changelings reached her, she managed to put up a magical bubble around her, knocking them all back.

"Tch! You really think _that_ will stop me?" Chrysalis coyly scoffed. "Maybe you've forgotten, but my Changelings dealt with a _much_ bigger spell than that some time before. Changelings!"

Instantly, the Changelings that were knocked back began charging at the dome repeatedly, until finally, despite Twilight's resistance, it shattered into pieces.

Twilight was knocked to the floor when it happened.

"Now she'll see."

But as the Changelings dove for her again, Twilight just stood up and adopted a bizarre blank expression over her face. The Changelings still came, but they suddenly slowed to a halt when they approached her.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We can't touch her!"

"She didn't put up another barrier, did she?"

"Nope," Twilight answered. She started walking forward, and effortlessly knocked all the Changelings away as they kept approaching her. It was like she still had a barrier around her… except that she _didn't_. At least not a magical one.

"What is happening?" Chrysalis panicked. "What is this strange force you have!? An _invisible_ magic barrier?"

"Oh, I've got something much, much more powerful than magic protecting me, Chrysalis," Twilight proclaimed triumphantly. "And I'm about to beat you with it." At this point, Twilight was standing face-to-face with the Changeling Queen. "Now, then… let my friend and the Gemstone GO, please."

Chrysalis was practically shaking with absolute terror.

"Wh-what is this!? What is happening!? AAAHHH!" Chrysalis grabbed her own head, in what looked like some sort of searing pain. "No... NO! You- you- STAY AWAY FROM ME! I can't- handle that much... NOOOOOOO!"

Queen Chrysalis disappeared in a poof of green smoke, leaving behind the Gemstone, and the rest of her Changelings gasped and followed suit.

As Twilight watched, the pod that Pinkie had been placed into slowly began to open. As Twilight rushed over to have a look, a figure stepped out of it.

"Oh, Pinkie," said Twilight in relief. "You don't know how glad I am to see… you?"

But the figure that stepped out of the pod… wasn't Pinkie Pie at all. Of course, physically, it still looked exactly like Pinkie Pie, but with one major difference… her hair was now white, and drooping down completely, not unlike it did in her childhood, and that incident where Pinkie was convinced her friends had forgotten her birthday.

Pinkie gazed her head up and stared at Twilight deadpan.

"P-P-Pinkie Pie?"

"Twilight," Pinkie acknowledged. "So you did decide to save me after all."

"Yes, yes! Of course I-"

"No doubt, you made sure the Gemstone was safe first," Pinkie interrupted.

"Huh? Pinkie…" Twilight looked absolutely confused at her friend's change in personality. "I came here to rescue you. I didn't know that Queen Chrysalis had the Gemstone. I was looking out for you. You're my friend."

"Tch!" Pinkie retorted, spitting in her face. "As if you ever really _cared_ for me. And even if you did, one thing's for certain. I certainly don't care about you." And she drove this point home by smacking Twilight in the face with her tail like a whip.

As Twilight contemplated this infliction, her eyes became glossy, and she looked at Pinkie as if she was staring at a stranger. A stranger that used to be her best friend.

"Pinkie Pie… something's wrong with you. What happened? What have those wretched Changelings _done_ to you?"

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME _ANYMORE_!"

Twilight fell back at the shock of her friend's outburst. The tears were only coming in harder now.

"The Pinkie Pie you knew was insecure, afraid of her own feelings. Keeping secrets from everypony, not being honest to her friends or herself."

"Actually… that sounds more like me," replied Twilight, who stood up, fighting the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "The Pinkie Pie I knew was always cheerful and happy. Every single day of her life, all she wanted to do was make ponies smile and laugh. She was… one of the nicest, sweetest, and kindest ponies that I've ever met in my entire life." At this point, she was crying so hard she was forced to close her eyes. "And I'd really like her back now, please!"

"Oh, really?" Pinkie chuckled. "And just how in Equestria do you plan to _get_ her back?"

Twilight wiped the tears away from her eyes and faced Pinkie Pie straight-on. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and leaned in close to her friend.

"I'll tell you how…"

* * *

Ohhhh… Where am I? Oh, my head… Wh- Why am I on the floor? Oh, what happened? It's all such a blurry-blurry blur and... huh? Who's that calling my name? … Wait, that voice… Is that… That's…

"_GAAAAAAAAASP!_ TWILIGHT!"

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Oh, Twily-Wily! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

And I've waited so long to hug her again, too.

"So did I, Pinkie. So did I…"

"That Meanie Queenie was wrong! You did come back for me after all! I knew it! I knew it all along! You _do_ care for me!"

"You're safe now, Pinkie."

"As long as I'm with you, I am! Ohhh, you're my bestest, bestest friend in the whole world, Twilight Sparkle!"

"Same goes to you, Pinkie. … You can stop hugging me now, you know."

"Oh, whoops! Sorry!"

I didn't mean to hug her for so long, it's just… Oh, I haven't been this happy since the day I saw my first rainbow!

"Oh! Hey, Pinkie."

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind, do you think you can carry the last Gemstone in _your_ saddlebag? I can't fit anymore into mine!"

She even brought my saddlebag!

"Okie dokie loki!"

Twilight! My Twilight! I could never stop loving her, not in a million years! At this point, I don't even _care_ if she doesn't love me back! As long as she's always by my side, that's all I really need to be happy!

* * *

As Pinkie went over to fetch the Gemstone in the spot Chrysalis was standing, Twilight fished into her own saddlebag and pulled out the unmarked book. As Pinkie remained distracted by the gem's shininess, Twilight leafed through the pages of the book with an intent gaze.

_She must never know…_


	19. The Unsweetened Gem

_I might still be able to fix this._

_Ohhhh, why did I let Rarity's words get to me so much? It shouldn't matter what she thinks! If she thinks Spike and I can't last, then she'll just have to make her eat her own words!_

_Spike's cared so much for me. How could I think that he didn't love me anymore?_

_Yup, I just have to talk to him, and everything will be all right again! We'll be special someponies, and live happily ever after!_

_Right?_

* * *

_So that's it, then._

_After all I've done for her._

_I gave up my love for Rarity to be with her. I gave her ALL my love. My wonderful foot massages. And in return, she made my life complete. I haven't felt this happy in years._

_So what went wrong? She just… stopped caring. She's yelling at how I compliment her gifts, and it seems like she's trying to avoid me now too…_

_Why can't she just say she doesn't love me anymore?_

_First Rarity, now this. All this teasing, this 'playing along'… A good laugh for them, I guess. Not for me._

_Tch. I'm done with girls._

* * *

"Helloooooo?" called Sweetie Belle. "Spike, are you home?"

"No. Go away."

"Spike… please. I came here to apologize. Do you want to talk… at all?"

…

…

…

"I'm sorry, okay? There, I said it! Now will you please forgive me? I didn't mean to yell at you like-"

"Please forgive you?"

…

"PLEASE FORGIVE YOU!?"

Spike stomped his way downstairs and marched right in front of Sweetie Belle.

"You really think you can fix everything just by saying that you're sorry!?"

"Well… yeah!"

"YOU BROKE MY HEART, SWEETIE BELLE!"

"Wha…?"

"You _seriously_ abandoned me, just because I didn't like your gift 'enough'!? And now you come crawling back to apologize, and expect everything to be FINE between us?"

"Spike, it's not like that!"

"I mean geez, what were you thinking? That's a really dumb reason to get mad at someone!"

"Did… did you just call me stupid?" Sweetie realized.

"What? No!"

"Well- Well it sure sounded like it!"

"Sweetie Belle, I didn't-"

"Yeah, you did! That's not very nice! You know what, Spike? Maybe… just maybe, I don't think you appreciate me very much!"

"WHAT!?"

"Spike… are you still in love with Rarity?"

"Wha- NO, I'M NOT! Listen to you! You see what I'm saying? You're just looking for stupid reasons to think I'm a jerk! You keep accusing me of EVERYTHING!"

"No, I don't! Name three!"

"Not appreciating your gift, calling you stupid, not appreciating _you_, and still being in love with Rarity! THERE! I WENT ONE HIGHER AND NAMED FOUR!" he shouted, flashing his four-fingered claw in her face.

"I- You- THOSE DON'T COUNT!"

"Did you come back here just to argue!?"

"You know what? Maybe it was a huge mistake to even come back here at all!"

"Then maybe you should just go!"

'Fine, I _will_ go! See ya!"

"Hey wait, NOT YET! COME BACK HERE!"

"No! I'M LEAVING, **AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN**! **GOODBYE, SPIKE!**"

The door slammed hard behind her.

* * *

_I didn't even do anything wrong! She's the one who's overreacting and I have no idea why!_

_She turns down my thanks and my pleading AND she won't listen to anything I say! Why is she doing this to me?_

_Can't she see how much I love her?_

* * *

_He didn't even want to talk! He's the one who's overreacting, and I have no idea why!_

_He calls me stupid and dumb for the mistakes I make AND he won't even accept my apology! Why is he doing this to me?_

_Can't he see how much I love him?_


	20. And Still It Burns

After that night, you were no longer my student. You graduated, in a sense.

You belonged to Sepia Tone now. You lived a wonderful life together, and even bared a child.

_Yes, we did. Sweet little Moondancer. My pride and joy._

She died very happy. Her lineage continues to this very day, you know. A new descendent lives in Ponyville today, carrying on the proud name of 'Moondancer'.

_I am immensely proud._

As well you should be, not just of her, but of yourself.

I visited you in the hospital that night, shortly after you gave birth.

_…_

_Luna…_

_No._

_Please. Not this._

_That isn't a memory you should look back on. It is all in the past now._

I know… but I can't help it. It still haunts me to this very day, but I must remember, to ensure certain events do not repeat themselves.

"I am fed up with this."

"Mm? Fed up with what?"

"These ponies… this system. I work so hard, night in and night out. I put so much effort into arranging the stars into a beautiful fashion, every single night. I sacrifice all of my energy to watch my night flourish. But do _they_ see such wonder?

No. They don't. Because they sleep during the night, ignoring all the beautiful things around them. It makes me feel wasted, like I am working my flank off for nothing! All of that effort, all of that strenuous lifting and lowering of the moon in the night sky… What I wouldn't give, just to see the night last a little longer. Enough for everypony to see my masterpiece. Otherwise, what good is it all?"

"You help keep the balance."

"Hmm?"

"There is a great balance, Luna. The crops must have ample time to grow in the daylight. And once it is dark, the farmers need their sleep, so they have all the energy they need to tend to those crops again come daylight."

"But… why? Why must it be that way? No one appreciates my night. I am alone to admire its great beauty, while the rest of the world moves on during the day without me…"

"No, you are not. There are ponies in this world that live for the night, and care naught to seize the day! In fact… I happen to remember two such small children, several years ago, that played in the fountain… and looked at the stars every night, always noticing how pretty they looked."

"Yes, I know… As long as there are ponies like you around to constantly remind me of that… I will be fine."

"Of course. … Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please tuck me in? I'm- rather exhausted after all that strenuousness."

"I would imagine so. Only through the windows shattered by your screaming, are we able to see the moon in its full glory…"

* * *

As long as there were ponies like you around…

_Luna, you ARE crying! Pray tell, what is the matter?_

I continued to watch you throughout the rest of your life, Lilac Candescence. I watched your child grow and make her mother proud, as Canterlot's greatest dancer… but I also watched you and Sepia Tone grow old.

And now… the only strong memory I have left of you, is the very last memory.

_I remember it fondly._

I wish I could share in your warm feelings, but I look back on it to this very day with great shame. I was sitting in my new throne that night. Yes, my sister had finally gotten off of her lazy butt and given me my own throne…

_Hmm-hmm-hmm._

It was Bronze Helmet's official introduction ceremony being sworn in as the new head of my Royal Guard, to take on the duties of his recently passed father.

There was a humble knock on the door. Very, very hesitantly, my guards stepped forward and opened it slightly. I could hear her voice clear as night.

"Please, please! You must me in! I must speak to the Princess immediately!"

"Our apologies, but the Princess is currently conducting an important ceremony. You will have to come back tomorrow."

"No, you don't understand! My name is Moondancer, and I come here on behalf of-"

"WAIT!" I shouted. "Moondancer? … Guards, let her in."

"But, your highness-"

"LET HER IN NOW! YOUR PRINCESS COMMANDS IT!"

You had such a beautiful daughter. Bronze Helmet could see it, too. I saw that jubilated grin on his face. Very unsurprising, when you consider what flourished between them later...

_My only regret is that I wasn't there to see it happen._

"Princess Luna…"

The halls were most silent… I was terrified of what she was to say next.

"…It's my mum."

The ceremony was cancelled immediately, and the next thing I knew, I was running down the streets of Canterlot fast as I could.

_You dropped everything… just to visit me in my final hours._

* * *

Moondancer followed behind and joined me in entering the faithful room… Sepia Tone was already by your side. Even then, on your deathbed… such a beautiful little flower you were.

Your husband gave me his mournful smile, and said nothing. You just smiled at me too, saying nothing for what seemed like an eternity.

And then…

"Thank you, Princess Luna."

"Hm?"

"Thank you… for everything. All of the greatest things that happened to me in my life, I owe to you. You were my teacher and my mentor. You gave me the power. The power to perfect my magic…"

_And with my last spark of magic… I lit the chandelier on the ceiling above us. I remember that. I used to help save our town from threat with that magic, and lit many ponies' ways, and yet… I do not remember any execution stronger than that one._

"But not just that. Because of you, I found the most wonderful husband I could ever hope for, and had the most wonderful daughter I could ever ask for. I had a brilliant life… all thanks to you."

That was the last time I ever saw your husband and daughter smile so serenely.

Then it came.

"Luna... as I go on, I need you to remember something for me. One very important thing."

"What?"

"Not everything lasts forever, but it is those timely things we must cherish to the very end. Every day is worth living, and every night is worth seeing. Life is precious, and it should never, ever be wasted."

Lilac, be honest. Did I cry?

_Yes… Luna. You did cry._

Then, it is the only time in my entire life… that I've ever been driven to sadness enough to cry.

"Don't ever forget that, Luna. ... Thank you. I love you. I love you all."

"Honey…"

"Mum!"

…

"Lilac."

"Goodbye."

You closed your eyes… one last time. What did you see, Lilac?

_I saw the stars, and I saw my parents in the stars._

_And I saw myself… running up to hug them, and join with them._

This is why I don't understand.

You died.

You died an aged, white-haired old woman.

Why do you look so young now before me, your beautiful radiance having returned? Yellow as a youth's and all.

How can you even _be_ here at all?

_I will explain that in due time, my teacher._

…

Are you aware of what occurred after your passing?

_No._

Good.

"LUNA, YOU MUST STOP THIS! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THINK OF YOUR STUDENT! LILAC CANDESCENCE! THIS ISN'T WHAT SHE WOULD'VE WANTED AT ALL! **LUUUUUUUUUUUUUNA!**"

You wouldn't want to know.

* * *

Princess Celestia walked alone through the Canterlot Archives. Her hoofs echoed through the empty chambers as she walked.

Her face was very grim.

"Not even a bright and beautiful day such as today could cheer me up..." She said, seemingly to herself. "…when that throne is still empty."

She finally came upon the room at the end of the hall, the same wing she had led Twilight and her friends into to send them on their quest.

The book about Trotzamore was still open on the table. Celestia walked into the room, and closed it up. She didn't seem to notice the tiny little traces of ruby dust that spread through the air when she did.

_To think, this wing is where all the magic happened, between Luna and her student._

She turned to the windowsill… where a brightly lit candle was somehow burning brilliantly against the cold autumn winds.

"This room was the first place I visited after… after that horrible night," Celestia reflected.

"It was the only thing you could do," a mare's voice answered. A white mare with black hair in a bun, glasses on her face, was reading a book on the tableside. "After all… you had to show your sister some act of kindness after what you did."

Celestia nodded sadly, as she turned to the plaque above the doorway, proudly displaying the name of its wing.

_THE LILAC CANDESCENCE WING._

* * *

"You see now how this could potentially become a problem, Discord."

"Mmm… not really. I mean, the only reason we kidnapped her in the first place was to make her sister scared to death and call for help, right? Why should _we_ care if her little zombie friend has just decided to show up out of nowhere and drag her down memory lane?"

"Because of course, you do realize _how_ she must've been able come to the Princess's aid? It's the only explanation."

"…I still don't see how this jeopardizes anything."

"Then you are a fool, Discord. On other matters, what do you intend to do about Celestia's merry band of stone fetchers?"

"Oh, don't worry about _that_! I may have failed with Rainbow Jack and Cinnamon Dash, but I've got some agents personally seeing to it the other two are protected!"

"You refer of course to Zime the blockhead and the Changeling Queen of Melodrama? In case you didn't get the memo, they've failed."

"They- Wait, WHAT!?"

"The six of them are on the way to the Gate now with all fifteen of the Gemstones of Passion in their possession! HAVE YOU _NOT_ BEEN PAYING ATTENTION!?"

"I- Um- Uhhhh… D-Don't worry! I've just thought of one last idea that's absolutely flawless, it's sure to bring them to a dramatic halt! The show must not go on!"

"You'd better see to it that it doesn't, Draconequus! If anything happens that causes this entire plan to fall flat, you will live to regret it!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

…

_I _**_WILL_**_ have ultimate power…_

* * *

**NOTE:** Consider this chapter and the previous one to be the climax of the dialogue-driven "talking heads" format, which won't be seen again for the rest of this story.


	21. Trotzamore At Last

A bright light encompassed the whole view, like a giant hedge stretching from one side to the other… never ending. In front of this giant white wall of light was an extremely large golden gate. Reflected by the light, the gold lining cast an almost heavenly glow, shrouding the land miles and miles in front of it in a pure golden shadow.

The main gateway was composed of fifteen pillars, the two center ones being spiked at the very top. Each pillar had a socket at their front side, big enough for a small object to fit through. At the center of the gate was a brass plaque that just simply read, "Trotzamore". The plaque, as well as the two center rods, had three larger sockets.

Three separate pathways delved through the forest, until converging into one courtyard in front of the Gate. And Applejack and Rainbow Dash were emerging down the right pathway.

"Woooooooowwwww," they both uttered upon seeing the sight in front of them.

"Ah reckon that's it," said Applejack. "The Field of Trotzamore. We made it at last."

"Aww-haw, yeah! Now let's show Discord who's really top game!" Rainbow declared, rubbing her hooves together. However, her moment of triumph was squashed by Applejack's sad sigh.

Rainbow flew over and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Hey. Still thinking about Caramel?"

Applejack nodded. "Ah'll be fine. Ah just… want to get this whole thing sorted out, so ah can go back home and talk to him… or her."

Rainbow held her hooves out, and Applejack accepted them. They hugged like that for a solid minute, but Rainbow broke away and dusted herself off when she noticed Rarity and Fluttershy approaching from the middle path.

* * *

"Fluttershy…" Rarity prodded. "If you have something you want to say to me, you should just come out and say it."

"I know… I'm trying to." _Okay, Fluttershy, you can do this… Come on, come on… You just gotta be direct and assertive…_ "Okay! Rarity! You see, what I want is-"

"OOOOOOOOOH! Oh, my stars! Is that what it looks like?"

Rarity instantly ran down the rest of the path, stopping right at the Gate. She started feeling the delicate bronze on the gate, and hugging the pillar.

"It's even more majestic than I imagined," Rarity said in a serene voice. "Oh, feel the brass… The mighty luster of its golden shine… This… This truly _is_ Trotzamore."

Fluttershy exhausted a sad sigh of her own as she watched her beloved canoodle with the Gate. She almost had her chance… and now she might have to wait even longer.

"Howdy there, Fluttershy!" called Applejack. "Nice to see a familiar face again at long last!"

"Oh, hey Applejack. Hey, Rainbow Dash."

"How typical," Rainbow observed. "You two get here and the first thing Rarity wants to do is… caress that thing."

"Yeah…" Fluttershy quietly replied.

* * *

The four of them waited there for a while, until finally, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie began to come down the left path at last. Pinkie was hopping her usual hop, whilst Twilight watched her with a soft smile.

"Look, there's Twilight and Pinkie Pie!" said Rainbow. "It's about time!"

They all gathered around Twilight and Pinkie, the six friends reunited at last, all talking over each other indistinctly.

"It's great to see you all again, too," Twilight laughed amongst the chatter. "So, did everypony find their Gemstones alright?"

"Yes!/Yeah!/Uh-huh!"

They all emptied the Gemstones of Passion from their bags. And just as it should be… the final total was fifteen. Fifteen Gemstones in all.

"Great! Now let's bring them all to the gate!"

So the friends all picked up two Gemstones each, and brought them forth towards the gate. As they walked onward, Fluttershy turned to Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie, could I… ask you something?"

"Sure thing, sugar thing!"

"I was just wondering, because you seem to be very good when it comes to secrets…" Fluttershy hesitated for a second, but still continued. "If you have a big secret, like a secret you feel that you're entitled to tell the pony you love, but… you can't bring yourself to tell them that secret, like how you _really_ feel… what do you do?"

Pinkie's smile slowly dissolved into a frown as Fluttershy explained herself.

"…I'm not sure." She gazed sadly towards Twilight. "I know what your problem is, Fluttershy, and how you feel. I'd love to help, but… I'm afraid I can't. I'm… I'm just not as good with secrets as I used to be…"

"Oh, well that's okay," said Fluttershy, patting her on the back.

"Gee…" said Rainbow, as she watched them. "What do you suppose is eating them?"

"…Good question," answered Applejack.

_She doesn't sound very enthusiastic either…_ Rainbow noticed.

Finally, they all stood in front of the gate. One by one, each pony fit their two Gemstones into the twelve slots surrounding the center rods. Each Gemstone started glowing when it was placed in.

Finally, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew up and placed two of the orb-shaped Gemstones into the center.

"Pinkie Pie…" Twilight motioned. "Would _you_ like to do the honors of putting in the last one?"

"Sure thing, Twilight!"

The last Gemstone of Passion, the orb-shaped Gem with the spiral symbol, courtesy of Queen Chrysalis. Pinkie Pie picked it up, and hoisted it right into the socket in the "TROTZAMORE" plaque.

All at once, the Gemstones all shined brightly, and soon enough, the entire Gate shined a very gleaming white. The plaque glowed completely white as well.

The six ponies nodded at each other, and they all touched the plaque simultaneously.

"**WELCOME.**"

"Eep!" cried Fluttershy.

"Wh- Who said that!?" exclaimed Rarity.

"Show yourself!" Rainbow dared.

"**I AM THE VOICE OF THE GATE. IT IS MY JOB TO JUDGE YOUR WILL OF HEART, AND DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT YOU ARE WORTHY TO ENTER… THE FIELD OF TROTZAMORE!**"

"I see…" said Twilight. "The Princess _did_ mention that we must be deemed worthy before we can actually go into Trotzamore."

"Yeah, but she also said that Trotzamore was going to love us, remember!" Pinkie chimed.

"Exactly!" Applejack recalled. "Alright then, Mr. Big Fancy Voice Thingy. Judge away!"

"**VERY WELL. CLOSE YOUR EYES AND REMAIN STILL FOR THE JUDGING PERIOD. I SHALL NOW EXAMINE YOUR INNER BEINGS. IF YOU ARE DEEMED WORTHY, YOU MAY ENTER. IF NOT, THE GATES WILL REMAIN CLOSED ON YOU. NOW… LET THE JUDGING BEGIN!**"

* * *

**APPLEJACK.**

Yes?

**AS THE EMBODIEMENT OF THE SPECIFIC ELEMENT OF HARMONY, YOU ARE AN HONEST, NO-NONSENSE CHARACTER.**

Why… thank y'all kindly.

**YOU CARE VERY MUCH FOR YOUR FRIENDS, AND TRUST THEM DEEPLY. THEY ARE CLEARLY THE BEST OF YOU.**

Ah- ah suppose that is true.

**YOU ALSO HAVE FOUND A MATE OF YOUR OWN. THE ONE CALLED CARAMEL. FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS, YOU FEEL HE HAS COMPLETED YOU.**

…Yes. Yes, I have.

**HOWEVER… I SENSE DOUBT PRESENT. YOU ARE NOT SURE WHETHER YOU TRULY LOVE CARAMEL.**

W-what!? I never said that!

**BUT YOUR HEART IS UNEASY, AND NOW THAT YOU HAVE DISCOVERED HIS SECRET, YOU ARE MENTALLY DEBATING.**

S-so?

**IF YOU TRULY LOVE CARAMEL, SHOULDN'T YOU BE ABLE TO ACCEPT HIM NO MATTER WHAT BIG REVEALS HE… OR SHE, PULLS OUT?**

Huh? No, no! It's not like that at all!

**YOU COULD NOT POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND LOVE IF SUCH A SUPERFLUOUS DETAIL IS ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU UNCERTAIN.**

**APPLEJACK, I DEEM YOU UNWORTHY.**

* * *

**RARITY.**

Yes, darling?

**AS THE EMBODIEMENT OF THE SPECIFIC ELEMENT OF HARMONY, YOU ARE A GENEROUS PONY WHO MAKES AN EFFORT TO THINKS OF OTHERS FIRST.**

Oh, why thank you.

**YOU CARE VERY MUCH FOR YOUR FRIENDS, AND ARE ALWAYS WILLING TO HELP WITH THEIR PROBLEMS AND FIND THE PERFECT WAYS TO SUIT THEIR NEEDS AND EMOTIONS. THEY ARE CLEARLY WHAT YOU TREASURE THE MOST.**

Definitely! I love my friends very much!

**YOU ALSO HAVE A MATE OF YOUR OWN. PREVIOUSLY YOUR BEST FRIEND, NOW FLUTTERSHY IS THE CENTERPIECE OF YOUR LOVE. THE ONE THAT TRULY MAKES YOU THE HAPPIEST.**

Oh, you're so kind! Yes, that sums up my sweet little Fluttershy in a nutcrack!

**HOWEVER… I SENSE LINGERING RESENT PRESENT. LONG AGO, YOUR ATTITUDES TOWARDS MARE-AMORERS AND COLT-ADORERS WAS VERY DIFFERENT.**

But… but that was months ago! I've changed now!

**AND YET YOU STILL FEEL JUST MILDLY UNCOMFORTABLE. YOU ARE STILL FINDING IT AWKWARD TO LIVE AS A MARE-AMORER.**

Your point being…?

**IF YOU TRULY LOVE FLUTTERSHY, WHY ARE YOU HESITANT TO MOVE FORWARD INTO THE NEXT STEP OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP, WHEN YOU FEEL YOU HAVE INDEED MADE A COMMITMENT?**

I… I… Fluttershy wouldn't…

**YOU COULD NOT POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND LOVE IF YOU ARE TO DECIDE SIMPLY THAT YOUR LOVE IS NOT READY TO MOVE FORWARD, WHICH YOU YOURSELF HAVE HARDLY DONE.**

**RARITY, I DEEM YOU UNWORTHY.**

* * *

**FLUTTERSHY.**

Y-y-yes?

**AS THE EMBODIEMENT OF THE SPECIFIC ELEMENT OF HARMONY, YOU ARE A KIND AND SWEET PONY WHO'S NICE TO EVERYPONY.**

Um… yes. Thank you very much.

**YOU CARE VERY MUCH FOR YOUR FRIENDS, AND ARE ALWAYS VERY HUMBLE AND SINCERE TOWARDS THEM. YOU TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT, IN MUCH THE SAME WAY YOU LIKE TO BE TREATED BACK.**

Well, of course I do!

**YOU HAVE ALSO FOUND YOUR MATE. AFTER YEARS OF PINING, YOU AND RARITY HAVE NOW TIED THE KNOT AND FOUND LOVE.**

Yeah… yeah we have.

**HOWEVER… I SENSE UNCERTAINTY PRESENT. YOU ARE EAGER TO JUMP INTO THE NEXT LEVEL OF SUCH A COMMITED RELATIONSHIP… AND YET YOU HOLD BACK FROM TELLING RARITY.**

I… I've been trying, though. Honest, I have!

**IF YOU TRULY LOVE RARITY, WHY ARE YOU INCREDIBLY HESITANT TO TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL? YOU DO NOT TRUST THAT SHE WILL WANT TO MOVE FORWARD ****_WITH_**** YOU?**

I-I don't know! I'm not sure what to do!

**YOU COULD NOT POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND LOVE IF YOU ARE TO DECIDE SIMPLY THAT YOUR LOVE IS NOT READY TO MOVE FORWARD, WHICH NEITHER YOU NOR RARITY HAVE DONE.**

**FLUTTERSHY, I DEEM YOU UNWORTHY.**

* * *

**RAINBOW DASH, I DEEM YOU UNWORTHY.**

Wait, WHAT!? You didn't even give me a _chance_ to be judged!

**IT IS NOT NECESSARY. THOUGH YOU EMBODY THE ELEMENT OF LOYALTY STRONGLY AND REMAIN WHOLEHEARTEDLY FAITHFUL TO YOUR FRIENDS, THE FACT OF THE MATTER REMAINS.**

**YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND LOVE AT ALL. YOU COULD NOT, BECAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED IT.**

W-What? No! NO! That's… you can't just say that!

**AS I SAID BEFORE.**

**UNWORTHY.**

* * *

**TWILIGHT SPARKLE.**

Hello.

**YOU POSSESS THE MOST POWERFUL ELEMENT OF ALL, AND AS SUCH, YOU CARRY THE STRONGEST VIRTUES OF FRIENDSHIP. YOU STARTED UP AT THE BOTTOM OF THE FRIENDSHIP LADDER, AND QUICKLY CLIMBED UP IT. NOW YOUR FRIENDS REMAIN AS THE PINNACLE OF YOUR HAPPINESS AND LIFE'S SUCCESS.**

Thank you very much. Yes, I consider that all to be true.

**HOWEVER… THERE IS SOMETHING MISSING. YOU HAVE BEEN HOLDING OUT, HAVEN'T YOU? THERE IS SOMETHING MORE YOU WISH TO ASCERTAIN IN LIFE, BUT YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING ABOUT IT.**

E-Excuse me?

**YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. TWILIGHT SPARKLE… WHAT IS IN THAT BOOK OF YOURS?**

Um…

**THE BOOK. THE UNMARKED BOOK, ITS CONTENT MYSTERIOUS TO ALL BUT YOU. WHAT IS THAT BOOK ALL ABOUT?**

…You already know what it's all about, don't you?

**TWILIGHT SPARKLE, I DEEM YOU UNWORTHY.**

* * *

**PINKIE PIE.**

"Oooooooh! Hi!"

**AS THE ELEMENT OF LAUGHTER, YOU ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO MAKE YOUR FRIENDS SMILE.**

"Uh-huh! I love to see them beam, beam, bea-"

**OKAY, OKAY. DON'T START WITH THE SONG. AHEM! THERE IS ONE FRIEND YOU LOVE TO SEE SMILING THE MOST. DO YOU KNOW HER NAME?**

"Well of course I know Twilight Sparkle's name, silly!"

**VERY GOOD. YOU CARE VERY MUCH FOR HER, I SEE.**

"Uh-huh!"

**AND OF COURSE, SHE ****_DOES_**** KNOW JUST HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER...**

Umm...

**WHAT'S THIS? YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER?**

I...

**PINKAMENA DIANE PIE, SHAME ON YOU! YOU KEEP YOUR FEELINGS REPRESSED, SELFISHLY HIDING THEM OUT OF FEAR OF NONACCEPTANCE, AND COME UP TO MY GATE AND EXPECT ME TO OPEN THE DOORS FOR YOU?**

"...Pretty please?"

**PINKIE PIE, I DEEM YOU... THE LEAST WORTHY OF THEM ALL.**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"**I AM DEEPLY SORRY. BUT ALL SIX OF YOU HAVE PROVED… UNWORTHY. THEREFORE, I CANNOT LET ANY OF YOU INTO TROTZAMORE.**"

"No! No!" they cried.

"**LEAVE THIS PLACE AND NEVER RETURN.**"

The whiteness of the gate dissipated, and it returned to its usual golden texture. Once gleaming and welcoming, it now appeared piercing and shunning. The plaque too had stopped glowing, as the Gate to Trotzamore remained closed on the six heroines.

"I don't understand…" Twilight moaned. "HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED? Princess Celestia said we would be _welcomed_ into Trotzamore!"

"Well, I guess she was wrong now, wasn't she?"

A huge neon sign instantly appeared over the gate, chanting the words "DISCORD WINS".

Discord materialized in front of them. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and had tears in his eyes. A banner wrapped around his body read "MISS EQUESTRIA 2012".

"What's that? I won? Why… I've never won anything in all my life! Excuse me." He wiped his eyes with a tissue as he ran to the gate with arms wide open. He knocked gently, and the gates instantly opened to allow him access. He turned back to them with a cunning smile. "Sorry, my little ponies! But it looks like only _I_ am allowed in! In fact, it seems I'm so worthy that I don't even _need_ to be judged. Again, so sorry, ta-ta. Au revoir. Catch you on the flip side!"

He bowed gracefully to them, as he proceeded to step through the white light and the doors started to close in again.

"Wait!" Twilight beckoned.

But it was too late. They bartered shut. And as much as the six ponies tried to pull, the Gate just wouldn't open again.

"It's no use!" Applejack whined.

"What are we going to DOOOOOO!?" Pinkie Pie bawled.

"I'm not sure what we can do. Discord… has won."

"_No, he hasn't._"

"AAH!" screamed Fluttershy. "Who-who said _that_?"

"Look!" Rarity pointed.

Somewhere off in the distance, a bright light seemed to be beckoning them towards the mountains.

"In here! Quickly!" A voice called.

The ponies all looked at each other, and… with some level of uncertainty, decided to follow the light.

* * *

It eventually led them into a small cave, still hugging the edges of the Gate. As they cautiously entered, a jolt of red lightning suddenly struck Rainbow's captain's quarters.

"OW! Okay, what the hay was _that_!?"

She shook her head and pressed onward. As the ponies journeyed through the cave, they eventually came upon a large cavern.

"Just what _is_ this place?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm not sure," said Twilight. "It kind of looks like an abandoned mine."

"Ooh! It's neat down here!" said Pinkie.

"Why… dang tootin'!" Applejack suddenly exclaimed. "Look over there!"

They all gasped when they saw what she was pointing to.

"PRINCESS LUNA!"

Sure enough… at the very end of the cavern, the Ruler of the Night herself was sitting alone against the wall. She looked extremely shocked to see them.

"Twilight Sparkle…" she uttered in a weak-sounding voice. "And your friends too. My… what a surprise."

"Princess Luna? Wha-"

"Yes. What a surprise, indeed. I was not expecting to have this chance to meet you in person… Twilight Sparkle."

"AAAHHH!"

All six of them yipped at the strange sight before them. A lavender pony, with blond hair, clad in very olden, period-based clothing stepped forward. She had bright amber eyes and a lit candle for a Cutie Mark.

"Who-who are you?" asked Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle…" Luna said again. "I'd like to meet my old student… Lilac Candescence."

"A pleasure to meet you all," she stated calmly, holding out her hoof.

"Well, howdy to you too, miss!" said Applejack, about to shake hooves. "My name's-"

"WAIT!" Twilight interrupted. "No… no! NO! That's… that's not possible! You can't be Lilac Candescence! I've heard the stories about Lilac Candescence from Princess Celestia! She's- she's dead!"

"WHAT!?" the other five ponies bellowed. Now they were all staring at Lilac, mouths agape.

All Lilac did in response… was nod.

"Yes. You are correct. In actuality, I passed away a thousand years ago, as Celestia has probably told you."

"But… but… how can you be here?!"

"I am here… because of Trotzamore."

"What do you mean?" asked Fluttershy.

"When Trotzamore was feeling threatened, the Power Stone at the very heart of the field sent out a light. A beacon of hope, to assist whomever was nearby that could help protect Trotzamore from falling into the wrong hooves. The pony that it detected nearest… was my teacher herself, Princess Luna, trapped in this very cave. And so it sent me… and here I am now."

"I am lucky to have her within my presence one again," Luna noted. Lilac knelt down beside her and stroked her back. "I have been lonely, and viciously tormented down here, since I was abducted. If not for her, I may well have been on the very edge of sanity by now. … I still do not understand, though. What are _you all_ doing here?"

"Your sister sent us," said Rarity.

"She instructed us to find all fifteen of the Gemstones of Passion… and then come to Trotzamore to set things right," Twilight clarified.

"Well, then… what are you waiting for?" asked Lilac.

"The stubborn thing won't let us!" said Applejack.

"Ehh? Why not?"

"Because, well…"

"Because that bogus old Gate told us we're… 'not worthy' to enter in, and then it just up and let DISCORD of all creatures in!" Rainbow shouted. "What's up with that?"

"Not worthy?" Lilac repeated. "That's nonsense."

"You're tellin' us," said Applejack. "Wait… what do ya mean?"

"The Field of Trotzamore predetermines whether you are worthy of entering it as it watches you throughout your life, at least that's what the legends say," Luna explained. "According to them, by the time you have reached the Gate and placed all of the Gemstones of Passion in, it should already know whether to open its doors to you or not, with no other instant judgments."

"Well then, maybe you should give that mean old Gate a piece of your mind!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I think I shall. Come, Princess Luna."

Lilac tried to lift Luna up and out of her spot, but then red lightning bolts, the same kind that had stricken Rainbow earlier, kept her bound there.

"It is… no use. I cannot leave here."

"But, Princess…"

"Go with them, Lilac. They need you. Just… promise me that you will come back here again, to keep me company… and keep me sane."

"Of course I will, Princess. Come with me, girls."

* * *

Soon, Lilac and the six mares were all in front of the Gate, which still remained closed. Lilac slowly walked up to the plaque on the Gate, and touched it with her hoof.

"You know me. I am a child of this Gate. An agent sent from within. Now allow me to unlock your essence, and show them the way."

The gate shined white just as it did before.

"Now…" she said. "Touch it once more."

Though looking apprehensive, they all decided to follow her command, and touched the plaque altogether.

"If that stupid voice starts up again, I swear…" murmured Rainbow.

But unlike before, there was no voice. Instead, the Gate fully opened right away. They all watched in astonishment as the white light of Trotzamore reached out to them.

"You see? You were all worthy, after all."

"Then… what was all that hoopla with the big voice?" asked Applejack.

"And why didn't it appear again on this instance?" Rarity questioned.

"You know what? I bet it was one of Discord's mean old tricks!" said Rainbow.

"That must be it!" Twilight realized. "That would explain why he didn't need to be judged of worthiness when _he_ entered! …But not _how_ he was still able to enter…"

"That's all in the past now, isn't it?" Lilac insisted. "All you should focus on now is going into Trotzamore, and stopping him before it's too late."

"You're right. Come on, girls."

"Good luck," said Lilac.

As the light started to envelope the six ponies, everypony looked to Twilight.

"Buckle tight, girls. Once we step through this light, we'll be inside the Field of Trotzamore. Ready?" They nodded. "One… two… THREE!"

And then they leapt.


	22. The Last Stand

"Whooooooaaaaaa."

A wide array of colors spread all around the girls, overwhelming them with an impressive spectacle of spectrums. Neon depictions of various objects and familiar surrounded them as they floated through the black tunnel-like void. They even swam through an entire neon depiction of the Everfree Forest, with some Poison Joke plants happily springing up and down.

"Woowww," said Fluttershy. Several neon butterflies circled around her and landed on her hooves.

"Absolutely stunning," said Rarity, as a neon spool of thread wrapped precariously around her. "Oooh-hoo-hoo!"

"Mighty breathtakin'," said Applejack. She spun around and timed her kick just perfectly to buck an oncoming neon apple tree.

"Ehh, it's alright, I guess." Streaks of rainbow sped past Rainbow Dash, and she even saw a Wonderbolt race past her. "Whoa! That was just AWESOME!"

"Wheeeee!" shouted Pinkie as she jumped through a neon image of Ponyville Town Hall.

"This is… amazing!" Twilight observed. She shook hands with a neon Spike as her library home started to appear in front of her. The neon Spike motioned for her to come inside, so Twilight followed, and disappeared in a flash of white.

"Alright, time for round two!"

Pinkie got ready to jump through the Town Hall as it came back up again. Only this time, when she jumped, she too disappeared in a flash of white.

"Heh-heh! Hey, wait for me!" shouted Rainbow, intent on following the neon Wonderbolt. "Heh-heh, hey! Is that you, Soarin?" She continued following him up into the skies, until she also disappeared.

Applejack managed to catch the falling apples into a barrel just in time.

"Whoo-ee! I'd better bring these back to the barn!" she said, perhaps out of habit. But even so, there was a neon barn for her to venture to, and so she did, disappearing like the others.

Meanwhile, the spool of thread began to swim away from Rarity.

"Hey! Hold up there, you little rascal!" Rarity grabbed onto the end of it as it floated away, eventually leading her into a neon image of her parents' house. She disappeared as well.

"Ohhh… my," said Fluttershy, suddenly the only one left. "W-where is everypony?" She looked down and saw a hollow tree trunk approaching her. With an "Eep!" she covered her eyes and sucked in her chest, as the trunk enveloped her, causing her to disappear too.

* * *

Twilight awoke to discover herself floating in a seemingly endless hallway filled with nothing but book shelves, on the walls… and on the floor and ceiling.

"Books…" she whispered, in much the same way she had with the sirens presented her with a similar vision. "Books everywhere."

The books started floating towards her, and she made an effort to try and grab them all.

"Tomes… novels… Wonderful, wonderful works of literature. Ooh, look, I think I see the National Encyclopedia of Equestrian Chemistry 63rd Edition right over there… AAH! What's that?"

At the very end of the four-way library, Twilight was starting to swim towards a mysterious pink light.

_"Twiiiiliiiight…"_

As the voice called, all of the books mysteriously began morphing into multiple copies of just one book: Twilight's unmarked book.

_"Twiiiiiiiiilyyyy…"_

The pink light grew stronger and stronger until it completely smothered her.

"YAAAGH!"

* * *

When Pinkie Pie came to, she was floating in the sky; except the blue sky and white clouds looked like they had been drawn on with crayon. There were various candies and dessert treats floating around her.

"Ooh! Sweets!" She began stuffing them all in her mouth. "Lotsha shweetsh!" With her incredibly fast metabolism, she swallowed them all in one bite and it passed right down her system. "Mmmmmm," she said with a chocolate smudge on her lips.

She went to grab more candy, only to be shocked as it all started to crumble away and rot.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Not only were the desserts decaying, but the crayon background behind Pinkie was starting to rub itself out. She looked to be in deep distress until she started hearing a voice.

"_Piiiiiiinkie!_"

"Huh? Twilight?"

She looked behind her to see Twilight Sparkle at the doorway of Sugarcube Corner, which was floating around in space. Pinkie swam over and grasped Twilight's hooves. As she did, she noticed all the windows of the building cracking and shattering.

"Come on, Pinkie, let's play."

"But, Twilight… everything around here is falling apart! I don't want you to wither away too!"

"Don't worry, Pinkie. Most things don't last forever, but you know _I'll_ never leave your side."

As she said that, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips, ready for a kiss. Grinning with ecstasy, Pinkie puckered as well. Her lips made contact, causing a bright flash.

* * *

Rarity looked around. She seemed to be swimming in an abstract version of her parents' house. Likewise, her mother, her father, and her sister all started coming in, shaking her hand.

"Oh! Hello, father! Hello, mother! Hello, Sweetie Belle! Umm… what's going on here?"

The scene transitioned into a version of her workspace, as all sorts of fabrics and sewing tools floated around her.

"Ooh! Make me a lovely dress, Rarity!"

"Fluttershy?"

Rarity found herself bound next to her lover, as the sewing tools automatically came together to construct fashionable clothes and place them on the couple.

"Oh, my! How nice!" said Rarity, admiring her new red-and-white dress. As she gazed at it however, she began hearing a strange noise.

"Hey, Rarity," said Fluttershy. "Look at what I've got down here in my hooves…"

Rarity looked down, but when she did, all she saw in Fluttershy's hooves was a bright light…

* * *

As for Fluttershy, she found herself in an endless pathway down a park. As soon as she took a single step, a large plethora of animals came out to greet her.

"Awww, hello little friends!"

She started skipping down the path. The animals kept up with her and even chirped their own little tunes for her.

"My, how lovely!"

As she kept walking, Rarity appeared on the sidewalk next to her and gave a soft peck on the cheek.

"Awww…"

However, the tranquility was ultimately disturbed as a sudden shrieking scared all the animals away.

"That… that sounds like… a baby crying."

Fluttershy spotted a lone baby carriage ahead of her on the path. She immediately dashed over and turned the carriage around, only to see a bright light inside.

* * *

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Applejack was dropped off right at her orchard. The apples seemed to knock themselves out of the trees and into the barrels, which began to circle around her.

"Oh, boy howdy! Look at all 'dem apples!"

One by one, the apples started shooting into the sky in an impressive display of fireworks. Three of the apples hovered around Applejack for a brief second, and exploded into flare images of Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith.

Applejack watched in amazement as the show continued. It was ultimately finished off by the last two apples, fired into the sky simultaneously and exploded into a massive red heart. Applejack held her hat close to her heart, showing a sad smile.

Afterward, she heard hoofsteps behind her. She turned around to see her boyfriend Caramel approaching her.

"Applejack!"

"Oh! Caramel! Thank goodness you're…"

Suddenly, the image began to crack and break up in front of her eyes as if she was looking into a mirror. She blinked once, only to discover she was.

The environment had changed to a pitch black room of nothing, with only the one breaking mirror in front of her. Caramel was still present, but in his fragmented image, he started to change into something else, and when Applejack could finally make out the image again… it was a mare staring back at her.

"What in tarnation?"

With a loud shatter, the mirror broke up into pieces, and the sharp fragments started whizzing around her. One of them came up from underneath her, and ended up taking her for a ride.

"Whoa nellyyyyyyyyy!"

* * *

The sound of silence.

Rainbow Dash looked around. But besides the Wonderbolts poster at her hooves, the room was completely pitch black, with absolutely nothing in it.

"Yeah okay, hah-hah. I get it, Trotzamore. Real funny. Let's pick on Rainbow Dash because she 'has nobody' to love. As if I haven't heard _this_ joke a million times. Geez, you'd at least think my parents would be around here somewhere... maybe even together again."

Only a random Wonderbolt passing by broke the silence, blowing the poster away. That particular Wonderbolt left a rainbow streak every time.

"And why is it just the _same_ Wonderbolt every time, anyway?

* * *

Eventually, all six of the ponies found themselves on the ground again. The _green_ ground, it appeared.

"Well, that was… interesting," said Twilight.

"Interestin' is _one_ way to put it."

"So… where are we now?" asked Fluttershy.

"Uhhh…"

In fact, they had landed in what was probably the most fantastical place yet. It was a huge, expansive sort of plain that stretched for miles and miles on end. There were red rock formations everywhere, and just behind them was a cliffside that overlooked a large river. The dirt around here was green, most notably the pathway leading down to the center. The sky was pure white, with yellow clouds that reached low towards the ground, and gathered together in sort of cyclone above the very center.

But perhaps most majestic of all were the flowers here. They were all pink and constantly glimmering, creating ripples of light that fed directly from the real prize in the middle of this magical garden.

The Power Stone was a round, clear orb that radiated a magnificent pink aura from inside, as it sat atop a mound at the very center of the field. Sparkles of pure splendor and magic were consistently trinkling out of the stone. Some of these sparkles floated up into the sky and escaped, presumably to spread Trotzamore's influence throughout Equestria.

"Girls… we're here," said Twilight, staring at the Power Stone in awe. "This is it. This is the field of Trotzamore. The very heart of it."

"It's beautiful," said Rarity. "Simply beautiful."

"Why… it looks even better than in the book!" said Applejack.

"It's nice," said Fluttershy.

"…It's pink," Rainbow finally said.

"Well, come on, what are we waiting for!?" shouted Pinkie. "Let's go touch it already!"

She ran over to the stone, and just as she was about to give it a ping… Discord's face appeared inside of it.

"BOO!"

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Discord's reflection laughed. "Did I scare you?"

Discord then properly appeared from behind the stone.

"I'm sorry!"

"Discord!" shouted Twilight. "Don't!"

"Don't? I took all the trouble of getting here, and you _really_ think you can shut me down just by saying 'Don't'? Well fine then, I won't," he proclaimed, crossing his arms and turning his back on the stone. They all stared at him. "…BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE!"

Discord laughed himself silly as the Power Stone began to glow. The ponies could only watch in horror as the stone exerted its powers. The normally yellow clouds turned gray, and the cyclone above the field was transformed into a storm cyclone. Lightning now rained down upon Trotzamore. Finally, the pink aura of the stone seeped out from inside and instead began to surround Discord.

"I guess real Draconequui _do_ wear pink after all! A-ha-ha!"

The ponies cowered in fear. Rarity and Fluttershy hugged each other tightly, as did Applejack and Rainbow Dash; Pinkie Pie was practically squeezing Twilight.

"Oh, come on now, don't worry your pretty little heads," Discord patronized. "I'm not going to do that much harm. I'm just gonna… claim Trotzamore's power as my own, that's all. Maybe, treat myself to the hearts and minds of every miserable soul in Equestria, spread some chaos, right some wrongs, destroy relationships and friendships… STARTING WITH YOU."

His fingers pulsated with lightning as he inched his way towards the six still terrified ponies, now cuddling each other even tighter.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day, my little ponies. Months and months on end trapped in that sculpture garden. Spending my days thinking of nothing else but those ponies who sealed me away, and took me away from my paradise. And all because of the power of friendship. That oh-so-special friendship.

But now… it is _moi_ who shall have the last laugh. Because I have exploited an even greater magic now: the magic of love. That love that kept you all surviving so strongly… except you, Rainbow Dash, you're just special I guess… is now about to be your DOWNFALL! I can feel all of my powers returning to me again! How appropriate that the first thing I'm going to do with them, will be the FINAL PUNISHMENT! TEN TIMES WORSE THAN WHAT YOU BRATS DID TO ME! SAY GOODBYE, MY LITTLE PONIES! GOODBYE TO EVERYONE THAT YOU LOVE, AND TREASURE, **AND CHERIIISH**!"

"Not so fast, Discord!"

Out of nowhere, just as Discord was about to smite down on the mares, a red magical aura suddenly locked him into place, forcing his body to spasm involuntarily until he was bound into an uncomfortable pose.

"What- what are you doing!? You can't treat me like this! I thought we had an agreement! We were going to help each other, and rule together! **I WAS FINALLY GOING TO BE FREE FROM YOUR CONTROL, YOU MISERABLE LITTLE WITCH!**"

"You were just a pawn, Discord. I don't need you anymore."

As Discord struggled against the spell, a unicorn stepped onto the Power Stone. She cast the fiercest glare as her cloak willowed in the breeze, and her horn glowed brightly against the dark of the storm. Her scarlet coat and deep crimson mane looked all too familiar to Rarity, who instantly gasped at the sight of her.

"Hello, girls."

"R-R-RACHELLE RUBY!?"


	23. The Gemmed Sadist

"But… but… I don't… Huh!?"

"What's the matter, Rarity? Cat got your tognue?"

Rarity just stood there, mouth agape, as Discord remained immobile above the six of them by the stone's power. Rachelle's sleek crimson hair and black cape flowered freely in the winds of the storm. A lightning strike highlighted the wicked smile that spread on her scarlet face.

"Don't you get it, girls?" she addressed them, in a patronizing tone. "This was actually _my_ scheme from the very beginning. I've been planning this day since my very conception."

"Conception…?" Twilight repeated.

"Ahhhh, yes. How observant. Your reputation precedes you, Twilight Sparkle. Let's start off my story with a little trip down memory lane. Rarity, you remember a certain stallion named… Gerard, right?"

"Gerard Gelato?" Rarity recalled. "Well, yes, of course. But… what does _he_ have to do with this?"

"Ohhhhhh, I get it!" said Pinkie. "Mr. Gelato was secretly an _eeeeevil_ scientist, and Rachelle Ruby was the result of a _hideous_ experiment gone wrong! …Right?"

"Not even close. As I was saying…" Pinkie sheepishly sat back down. "When you were with Gerard Gelato, he mentioned a deceased girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, I remember," Rarity replied, still sounding puzzled. "Her name was… um… it was Chell… Copper! Yes! Chell Copper! That was it!"

"_Her name was Chell Copper. She was the first one I ever loved. One day, perhaps a year or two ago, I received a letter. But right away, the hoofwriting was different. It was from her mother. She had written a letter to inform me that Chell had passed away, from radiation poisoning._"

"…Or did she?" Rachelle slyly whispered.

"Wait a minute…"

Rarity closed her eyes and tried to visualize the photograph that Gerard had shown her.

"_She had shining golden hair, a light yellow coat, sharp purple eyes, and a warm, friendly smile. It was strange, but she almost looked somewhat familiar. I couldn't help but feel that I had seen her somewhere before, even though I'm fairly certain I haven't._"

She then opened her eyes and looked at Rachelle Ruby… and this caused her to fall back, gasping.

"Rarity!" Fluttershy caught her just as she fell. "What's wrong?"

"The-the photo of Chell Copper…" she stammered. "If she were to dye her whole body and her mane red, then… she would look exactly like Rachelle Ruby. That's why she looked so familiar! Because I had seen Rachelle Ruby before, when I made that dress for her three months ago and saw her with Button Down in the tabloids! Chell… Rachelle… It all makes sense now. YOU'RE CHELL COPPER!"

"I **WAS** Chell Copper!" she bitterly corrected. "It's all very simple. One day, Chell and her cute little stallion friends were exploring a disused mine in Hayfield; a mine that had been closed some time ago due to a radiation leak. And sure enough, in her carelessness, she ended up stepping right onto a ruby. The irradiated ruby transformed her. Or to word it better, it _replaced_ her. Because in a sense… kind, sweet, and naive little Chell Copper really _did_ die that day. And Rachelle Ruby was awakened, ready to bring on the SEXYNESS!"

"And, what about your- I mean, Chell's friends? What did you do to _them_?" Rarity demanded to know.

"I slept with them, of course. What else?"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Discord cried. "Will you skip the boring backstory-slash-erotica and get to the juicy stuff, at least?"

"Fine, Mr. Whiny Pants."

* * *

_"My plan all started during his last adorable little invasion of Equestria, when he turned Ponyville into… what did you call it, again?"_

_"THE CHAOS CAPITAL OF THE WORLD!"_

_"Right, that."_

"You see, oh great Discord… I have something that might be of interest to you, as a sort of backup plan."

"Backup plan? Why would _I_ need a backup plan?" Discord mused, from atop his Ponyville throne. "Twilight and her friends have all given up, so I've already won."

"Ahh, but you never know, do you?" She flashed a book open in front of him, the same book Celestia had shown the group earlier. "With _this_… nopony would be able to stop you, no matter what."

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Twilight interjected. "Where did you get that book about Trotzamore in the first place!?"

"Well, duh. I obviously decided to 'borrow' it while I was breaking into that shabby library, looking for age spells to make me immortal. You're… really _not_ as clever as they say, are you?"

Twilight just grumbled in response.

"Back to what I was saying before… so using some of the _other_ advanced magic spells I found, and a little something else, I was able to grant Discord a special power, and thus an alliance was struck. Because sometimes you just have to use someone in order to get what you want."

"Hmmph," Discord retorted.

"But… the rest of this still doesn't make any sense!" Twilight protested. "I mean first of all, _how_ was Discord freed from being a statue?"

"Through the power of love, Twilight Sparkle."

"…Okay, now y'all have lost me," said Applejack.

"Let's keep going back, then." This time, she turned her attention to somepony else. "Fluttershy." Fluttershy immediately hid behind Rarity at the mention of her name. "Sweetie Belle came to you and explained how she fell in love with that weird little dragon in the first place. What exactly _was_ it that she said triggered the romance, again?"

"Um… the-the extra flower Spike had?"

"Yes… now how _did_ that flower end up there in the first place? And what of the butterfly she was chasing… Discord?"

"Oh, right… now I remember," Discord replied.

* * *

Sweetie Belle was walking alone in the park, singing a soft tune to herself in tranquility. Meanwhile, Spike was picking some flowers alongside the path and putting them in a basket, humming to himself.

When Sweetie Belle wasn't looking, Rachelle Ruby slowly peered from the top of a tree. She gave the signal, and all of a sudden, a yellow monarch butterfly appeared out of thin air in a white flash.

Sweetie Belle began watching the butterfly as she walked, so she didn't see where she was going before accidentally bumping into Spike.

"Oof! Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, Spike!"

"That's okay, Sweetie Belle."

"Here, let me help you pick all those up."

As the two of them got to work picking the flowers, Rachelle cast a spell, which caused an extra blue rose to materialize amongst Spike's dropped flowers.

"I must've picked up an extra one by mistake. Hmm…" He thought for a minute, and then held it out to Sweetie with a smile. "Here, Sweetie. Why don't you take it?"

"Huh?" Sweetie replied.

"I only need twenty of them. Just think of it as my gift to a friend, for helping me pick up the flowers."

"Gee, thanks Spike. I don't know what to say…" Gazing at the flower, a soft smile started to spread on Sweetie's lips.

* * *

"But- but- I don't understand!" Fluttershy protested. "How-how could Discord cause things to appear when he was still a statue at that time? …He was, wasn't he?"

"All part of that special power I mentioned earlier," chuckled Rachelle. "Speaking of butterflies, wasn't there… _another_ one that you used later, Discord? I'm thinking of one that was… brown at first, and then pink, and a little bit spectacled- I mean, speckled."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie both gasped.

* * *

"_Oh! Hello! Goodness, I forgot I left the window open. Welcome to my cottage, Mr. Butterfly! Gee, what kind of butterfly are you?_

_Wait, I know! Those glittery brown wings… You're a Gemmed Satyr, aren't you? Oh, my! I haven't seen very many Gemmed Satyr butterflies before! You look so pretty…_

_Huh? Where are you going? Oh, are you tired? Sure, go ahead and perch right on that… that picture._

_That picture of Rarity._"

* * *

Pinkie Pie got up on her hind legs and was dancing around and laughing as the gemmed satyr flew around her in circles.

"Hee-hee! Oh, wow! Aren't you just a silly little butterfly? And such a cutie, too! I think I'm going to call you… Chocolatey! Ha-ha, whoops!"

Before she could react, Pinkie tripped on one of her hooves and landed into the bucket of pink paint, splashing it all over both herself and the gemmed satyr.

"Wh-hh-hoops! Sorry about that! Now you're a silly pink butterfly! Now I have to call you Pinkie! Oops! I can't, because that's my name!"

She kept laughing to herself as the gemmed satyr perched on her nose for a second before flying away.

"Pinkie, what are y'all doin' over there?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Right…"

_Am ah seeing things, or were her eyes gray for a second there?_ Applejack thought to herself.

* * *

"_A butterfly? Oh, a pink butterfly, too. How cute! It kind of looks like the butterflies on my Cutie Mark. It also looks like… a gemmed satyr? Sort of like the one I saw the other day. But… I didn't know gemmed satyrs could be pink._

_Huh? What are you trying to show me, little guy? Wait a minute… I know this embroidering… It can't be._

_Wait, come back! Where are you going? Now it's flying back away from me. It seems to be flying towards… wait… Is that a pony walking down the carpet? Oh, now I get it. A noble pony must be attending this concert, and decided to make a prestigious entrance. …Did I use that word right?_

_ No… that's no noble pony. Is that… no, it-it couldn't be… She wouldn't— Oh, my. Oh, my, it is! It's her!_"

"R-R-Rarity!?"

* * *

"So, yeah. The power of love," Rachelle concluded. "That's what Discord's new power I gave him was all about. The more love building up around Equestria, the stronger his energy got inside that statue. All it took was a bit of sneaky manipulation and a _very_ convenient wedding full of love…"

Twilight gasped. "My brother's wedding!"

"I'm so glad we sent Queen Chrysalis that invite. She proved a nice distraction for Celestia and you girls to take care of while we made off with Luna."

"Which… we did purely to get Celestia shivering in her gold-plated booties," Discord clarified, chuckling to himself. But then, he stopped chuckling and turned angrily towards Rachelle. "But then you betrayed me! As soon as I was out of that statue, you sapped most of my powers away in a flash!"

"I took them away to make certain you wouldn't become a threat. I knew you would jump at the opportunity to take over Trotzamore and then Equestria yourself, and ruin my own plans. Besides, we needed to stay in the shadows and not draw attention to ourselves for those three months so I could get close to Trotzamore and harness all the energy I needed. No doubt, you wouldn't have resisted the temptation to fool around and cause trouble!"

"But I-"

"SILENCE!"

"But I'm still confused!" said Rainbow. "Why did you even _need_ him for your plans anyway?"

"His magic, though limited, was just what I needed to help stir up the romances in your friends." Rarity and Fluttershy looked at each other uncomfortably. "Oh don't get me wrong, you probably _would_ have eventually realized your feelings for each other by yourselves anyway. I didn't _make up_ anything; I just gave you and your sister the extra push you needed. So don't say I never did you any favors. Besides, all that romancing around was what enticed Celestia to recognize the 'urgency' of the situation and call on you all, didn't it?"

She cleared her throat. "Now, then… any more questions?"

"Just one," said Rarity. Rachelle groaned and rolled her eyes. "What _was_ that whole thing with Fancy Pants about? Why did you just randomly decide to flirt around with him? Was that somehow part of your _wretched_ plan too?"

"That was more a test of your romancing skills than anything else."

"A test!?"

"Well… sort of test, sort of just me playing around a bit. After all, that Fancy Pants looked like he was probably good in bed. … And he _was_, for the record."

"WHY, YOU DIRTY, ROTTEN LITTLE-" Rarity was about to pounce her, but Fluttershy acted quickly to restrain her. "Urrgh! Let me go! I've got to teach that rotten punk of a unicorn a LESSON!"

"But you see? _This_ was the ultimate gambit! I just had to wait for you to come to _us_!"

"But… why?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Because there is no 'REAL' love. Love is nothing but a lie. It never lasts forever, it's just a bunch of mad ponies wasting their time, biding their lives, in amateur devotion to their 'special somepony', when in reality, it's just about making themselves feel better! I can change all of this ridiculous pettiness! Because what we really crave deep down is something more than that! Something more satisfying, more alluring, and much more fun! Equestria… **SHALL BECOME THE WORLD'S GREATEST SEX EMPIRE**!"

With great force, Rachelle fired a powerful bolt of energy at Discord.

"First order of business, I don't need YOU anymore!"

"What!? No! NOOOOOO!"

Much to his horror, and that of the ponies', the spell transformed him into a statue like before… except now he was a sculpture made of pure ruby.

The ruby-fied Discord fell to the ground with a slam, immobilized even further in his spasming, screaming pose. All of the ponies gasped. Rachelle leapt into the air… and landed right on top of the Power Stone.

"So let's get rid of the love and bring on the SEXY TIME! Now that everything is in place, WE CAN BEGIN THE CEREMONY!"

The ponies could only watch in horror as the Power Stone started glowing a pure white. Instantly, all the lightning in the sky cast its way down to Rachelle, as if attracted to her.

Then… something monstrous happened. Rachelle was being affected by the great power, and she started to transform into something else. Her body grew larger and larger, and her coat darker and darker, as red and black-tipped wings appeared from behind. Her purple eyes became a pure blood red, as the teeth she bared became fangs.

Finally, her crimson hair stood on end and became a pure hue of black. A huge crown made entirely of ruby crystals appeared on her head.

Rachelle Ruby was now a bizzare and twisted dark alicorn creature, with a crown befitting of a gemmed princess.

"NOW SEIZE THE LOVE!" She beckoned in a deep and demonic voice. "TRANSFORM THESE PONIES, AND THIS LAND! REMOVE THE ACCURSED EMOTIONS OF LOVE! CAST THEIR HEARTS INTO CHAOS AND DESPAIR, AND LET LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP REIGN SUPREME… **NO MORE**!"

The Power Stone cast a light upwards. It reached up far past Trotzamore, and began to spread over all of Equestria. A huge wave of white energy practically flooded the entire land…

* * *

In the Mareianna Village of Tranquil Spirits, Zorophyllis was hugging a nonplussed Zamber intensely, even touching cheeks. However, Zamber suddenly turned completely gray and pushed her down.

"HEY! Get the hay off of me, you stinkin' fillyfooler FREAK!"

"OW! I-I hate you!"

* * *

In Canterlot, Fancy Pants and Fleur-de-Lis were having tea on the porch of a fancy restaurant.

"It feels so good to be back together with you again, my sweet," said Fleur.

"And you, my love. A toast to us!"

_-SHWOOM-_

"Though, I'll still never forgive you for taking me to that _disgusting_ opera!" Fleur suddenly snapped, having gone gray.

"Oh, really? Because with all your whining and snapping, maybe we should've _stayed_ apart!" Fancy then splashed the tea all over Fleur's mane, and her face went boiling red.

* * *

In Fillydelphia, Magnum and Pearl were washing dishes together.

"So honey, what did you get me for our anniversary today?"

"Uhhh… Aw shucks honey, I forgot again."

"Oh, that's okay, pancake. As long as-"

The wave swept over them, and next thing that happened, Pearl was pushing Magnum's head into the sink water repeatedly.

"YOU FORGOT OUR ANNIVERSARY!?"

* * *

Finally, the wave headed towards Ponyville.

Inside of The Cobalt Flamingo, Golden Harvest and Berryshine were sitting at a table sipping a carrot martini together.

"Berryshine…" said Golden Harvest. "Have I ever told you that you're perfect in every single way?"

The wave hit and they both went gray.

"…Except for the fact that you're nothing but a disgusting alcoholic, and I hate carrots anyway!"

With a swoop of her hoof, she knocked the martini off the table. Berryshine looked down at the drink in devastation, and then disinterest. She turned her back with a humph.

A pony somewhere nearby could be heard gasping happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle was sadly walking down the park, her head hanging low to the ground. The wave passed by her… but mysteriously, it didn't seem to affect her at all.

_What was that? I thought I felt something._

She looked all around her wondering what that sensation was.

The wave did however affect Caramel, who was sitting on a bench nearby.

"You know what? Forget this charade!" She shrudely decided, now speaking in a distinctly female voice. She pulled the hair tie off of her long tail, letting it flow freely. "What do I care about some stupid farmpony like Applejack, anyway?"

Lyra and Bon Bon, who were in the middle of an intense slap-fight, paused what they were doing to watch this bizarre scene.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The six ponies were all blinded as the Power Stone flashed a bright white, and began sending out powerful white ripples over the land. It washed over the entire plain, and the once pink flowers were now an ugly gray color… and they certainly weren't glimmering anymore.

Nor were they the _only _things turning gray in Trotzamore. As the ripples washed over Twilight and company, they all began to lose their colors too… and their personalities seemed to revert… very similarly to how they behaved when Discord used his magic on them.

"GREAT! How could you let this happen!?" Twilight screamed. "I guess you guys aren't my real friends AFTER ALL!"

"What are y'all talkin' about, Twilight? I don't see anythin' wrong here!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, poor Twilight!" said Fluttershy. "Are you going to cry, you big baby? Hee-hee-hee!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE _YOU_ LAUGHING AT!?"

"Will all of you _please_ back away!?" Rarity clamored, pushing them all away from her. "How can _I_ be the center of attention when you're all breathing down my neck!?"

"Heh! As if I was going to hang around with a bunch of lame-o's like you guys, anyway!" Rainbow retorted, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"NOW, ALL OF EQUSTRIA IS MINE! HEARTS, EMOTIONS, FEELINGS, PERSONALITY, SOUL! THEY'RE ALL UNDER _MY_ DOMAIN! I AM IN CONTROL! **AND RACHELLE RUBY WILL RULE WITH AN IRON FIST OF LOVE… AND SEX! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS ROMANCES AND FRIENDSHIPS ****FOREVER****, PONIES OF EQUESTRIA!**"

* * *

_**TO BE CONCLUDED...**_


	24. Doomsday

"Princess Luna… what's happening out there?"

"I don't know…"

Lilac Candescence dashed out of the cave to take a look outside, and gasped at what she saw.

"No… They didn't make it in time. Equestria… is plunging into a loveless chaos!"

She had just witnessed the tail end of the white wave as it passed over the mountains near Trotzamore, on its way to plunge Equestria into monochrome madness. … Hey look, I applied alliteration there! Shoot, sorry.

Anyway, so Lilac ran back into the cave again to fetch Luna.

"Luna, you have to see this! Something strange is happening, and I think Trotzamore is at the center of it all! … Luna? Luna!? LUNA!"

Luna turned around to face her former student… but she wasn't so happy anymore. Now, she was monochrome like the others, and her face looked deathly grim. It didn't help that Rachelle Ruby seemed to have gone back to torturing her with the flashing crystals and red lightning bolts.

"Lilac... there is no hope," she mournfully uttered. "Equestria is doomed… and there's nothing we can do about it."

Lilac growled at her in response. "Oh, yes there is! You just watch me, Will," she said with a smile. She made a 180 and darted out of the cave once more.

"No, Lilac, save _yourself_ this time… instead of looking out for me."

* * *

She tried and tried with all her might to get in, but it was useless. The Gate to Trotzamore just wouldn't open for Lilac. Rachelle's magic surrounded the plaque that was supposed to check for worthiness.

"Whoever's behind all of this certainly seems to thought of everything," Lilac lamented.

But she wouldn't give up that easily. With a fierce look of determination on her face, she backed away a few steps and gazed upward at the white wall of light.

Concentrating sharply, she started charging up an impressive display of magic, perhaps rivaling even that of Twilight's. The Gate was doused with almighty flames of orange. However, despite the cavalcade of fire, the Gate still wouldn't budge.

"Now's my chance…" Lilac panted. "It's time to make things right… and fulfill my destiny…"

With a powerful scream, she fired a magnificent blue blaze at the cursed plaque. She fired and fired away, working up an immense sweat under the strain. The entire Gate flared up white, as the flames completely shrouded it. It light up like a giant beacon, to the point that a few Changelings could be seen flying towards it.

Finally, there was a ping. Lilac's hard effort was rewarded. The magic broke away, and the plaque… was now listening with a gleam.

"How's that for proving myself, Luna?" Lilac triumphantly muttered, wiping her brow.

She touched the plaque with her hoof, and though it struggled to against Rachelle's influence, it still glowed for her.

"HEY! I know you can hear me in there!" she shouted. "Please, I know there must be some element of good left in you! Oh, Trotzamore, the majestic force that returned me to this world! Please, with whatever power you have left to spare… I beg of you, help me find somepony, anypony, in this land, who can assist me in saving you!" She leaned close to the gate and whispered to it, "Please. Do it for the sake of everypony who's ever had a strong heart because of you."

A sort of swishing noise sounded in the air above her. As Lilac looked up, a small string of light broke away and started dive-bombing right for her glimmering eyes.

"Thank you…"

It finally impacted, and when the smoke cleared, Lilac Candescence was gone.

The light from the Gate fought so strongly to retain itself that it even reached inside the cave. The red lightning dissipated as the light shone in, and Luna looked around as the crystals finally dimmed. As she turned towards the shining cave entrance, a warm smile grew up on her face.

"That's my girl."

* * *

When Lilac regained consciousness, she found herself in an unfamiliar place. It was a town square, centered in a small village of hay-thatched houses and creatively-designed buildings. A single fountain decorated the square. It was of pink marble and depicted a mare balancing on a ball with a smile on her face.

"Ohhh… _now_ where am I?" She looked at the location around her. "Mmm. What a quaint little settlement. So then… if it sent me _here_, then there must be a pony somewhere around _here_ that can help me. But where?"

As she walked onward, a large stallion suddenly came up to her and licked her face like a dog.

"Aaagh!" The stallion proceeded to bark at her. "Down dog, down!" The stallion whimpered and wandered away, his ears drooping. "How strange…"

She still pressed forward, trying to ignore what had just happened. Other discolored ponies were running amok in the town, showcasing all sorts of bizarre behavior. An elderly mare was tap-dancing past with a cane in her hooves, and a pony with ruffled hair and a Cutie Mark of bubbles flew by, flying carefully to avoid the buildings. Somepony threw a muffin up at her in spite, and she just tossed it back.

"Straight-eyed freak!" shouted the derp-eyed pony from below. Sporting three smiling flowers for a Cutie Mark, she suddenly noticed an equation written on the board. It had "1 + 1 =" on it. She pulled out her pencil and filled it in with a sideways G, chuckling to herself with a hillbilly-like laugh.

But Lilac kept going, until she spotted a building in the distance. Funnily enough, the building was constructed to look like it was made entirely out of pastries and sugary treats. She stared up at it with a perplexed gaze.

"That's… a fascinating design philosophy." A female unicorn with a scruffy mane sat near the door, snacking on a rotten eggplant. "Um… excuse me?"

"Yeah-huh!" the mare cheerfully replied. Her repulsive breath caught Lilac's attention and made her cover her nose.

"Oh, goodness. Don't you ever brush your teeth?"

"Huh? Brush my teeth? What kind of loser actually _brushes_ their teeth?"

"Right, then…" She cleared her throat and stopped covering her nose. "I was just wondering, could you please tell me where I am? What is this town called?"

"You're in Ponyville, ma'am! The wildest, wackiest, and messiest place this side of Equestria!" She knocked a garbage can over to illustrate her point. "And PROOOOOOUD of it!"

"Okay, then…" Lilac looked through the trash and spotted a scented candle. She lit it with her magic and stuck it on top of the pony's head, much to her astonishment. "Thank you! Good day!"

* * *

As soon as she stepped inside the confectionery, a male voice boomed at her from inside.

"WE'RE CLOSED! **GO HOME!**"

This roaring voice was followed by the sound of a couple of babies crying upstairs.

"HONEY, COME OVER HERE AND SHUT THESE LITTLE **BRATS** UP!"

Lilac immediately noticed a small filly sitting alone at a table, crying softly. Most peculiarly, she wasn't monochrome like, as she had to assume, EVERYPONY ELSE in Equestria. She had a white coat, topped with a half-purple, half-lavender mane and tail, both ending in swirls.

"Hi, there… are you okay?" Lilac asked the filly from afar.

"Huh?" The filly stopped crying and looked up at her quizzically. "Who are you?"

"A friend." Lilac pulled up a chair and sat at the table with her. "Please… can you tell me what's happening in this town?"

"I- I- I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed, getting ready to bawl again. "I was just walking along in the park, and then suddenly I felt this weird sort of feeling, like a really strong wind, and then the next thing I knew, everypony around me was GRAY! And acting all funny!"

"That's horrible! Is _every_ pony around here monochrome and acting strange?"

"YEAH! I- I even went to see my friends, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, and they were gray too! Not only that, but they were saying mean things, and doing the exact opposite things that they usually do!" She started hugging Lilac. "Please, can you help me? I'm so scared!"

Lilac considered this revelation.

"You're absolutely sure that everypony you know in this town is behaving like this?" she asked.

"Well… I think so, yeah. I've been around and seen everypony today. Well… except for Spike."

"Spike?" She stood up. "So, is there a chance that this 'Spike' hasn't been affected?"

"I suppose so, but… we had a fight, and he doesn't want to talk to me anymore…"

"Well then, let's be going!" She grabbed Sweetie Belle and placed her on her back as she raced out of the confectionery.

"Wh-where are we going?" the filly asked.

"To find your friend Spike, if you can point me to where he resides!" Though looking apprehensive about it, the filly nodded. "By the way, what is your name, child?"

"Sweetie Belle. And… what's yours?"

"The name is Lilac Candescence, but you can call me Lilac. OH, DEAR!"

They stopped short in front of two jewelry-donning fillies that were in the road in front of her, having almost stepped over them.

"I'm so sorry!" Lilac apologized.

"Oh no, don't be. It was our fault," said the filly wearing a tiara.

"Yes, please, excuse us."

They both moved out of the way for Lilac and Sweetie Belle.

"Now _there's_ a case I wouldn't mind," Sweetie Belle admitted.

* * *

Spike was sitting alone inside of the library, on Twilight's bed. All around him, he had placed several pictures he drew of himself and Sweetie Belle. There were even a few old pictures of Rarity underneath them.

He gazed at them, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. He finally poked his head up to look at one of his most prized possessions.

The great blue sapphire given to him by Sweetie Belle, those three months ago. The thing that started this whole mess in the first place. It still sat proudly on its shelf, glimmering against all the madness happening in the world around it.

Spike couldn't help but lick his lips.

"I guess I might as well…" he moaned. He hitched up the ladder on the floor and was about to climb up towards it. However, he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Huh?"

Lilac came in through the door, as Sweetie Belle stepped off.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anypony home?"

Spike couldn't help but give a curious stare as he walked down the stairs.

"Um… who are you?" His eyebrows rose when he noticed Sweetie Belle. "Hey! What is _she_ doing here?"

"Spike, please, you've gotta listen to us!" Sweetie Belle pleaded. "Something really freaky is happening around here! Everypony in town has gone all gray, and they're acting completely different and strange!"

"What!?" Spike exclaimed. "Not again!"

"I'm afraid it is much worse than that," said Lilac. "It's very possible that every single pony in EQUESTRIA is now like this!" They both gasped. "It is because of the Field of Trotzamore! Somepony is abusing its power!"

"Oh, no! Is Twilight okay?"

"And my sister Rarity?"

"I fear not, if they are still inside."

They gasped again. Lilac turned towards both of them, raising an eyebrow as she seemed to be thinking about something.

"…If you do not mind me prodding, what pray tell were you two fighting _about_?"

"It's… it's nothing," replied Sweetie.

"Please tell me. It could be vital."

"Well, you see, Spike and I were… sort of dating," she explained. "For over three months, actually. Until…"

"…Until you started overreacting when I said the huge gem you gave me as a gift was 'great'!"

"Yeah… and that was my fault," Sweetie admitted. "You see… right before Rarity and everypony else left, I overheard Rarity saying that young love is cute, but it doesn't last. So… I don't know. I guess I got all nervous, and afraid…"

"Paranoid," Lilac clarified.

"Yeah, paranoid. You're right, I overreacted. I became so paranoid that I even thought if I just tried to stay away from you, I could keep our love from 'fading away' any further. That was so dumb of me, all I did was help it fade … And I really am sorry, Spike."

"Yeah…" said Spike, now rubbing his arm in guilt. "I'm sorry, too. When you started avoiding me, I took that as a sign that meant you didn't care about me anymore, and I didn't even ask you first. I just… assumed that."

After Spike said his piece, there was another knock.

"Huh? Now who could that be?" asked Spike, as he went to open the door.

He opened it, and who else should be standing there, but…

"Pipsqueak?" said Sweetie Belle. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the whole thing," he explained, walking in. "Can I just say something? My mum once told me… she told me that young love _can_ last against all odds. The only difference is that you have to become mature more quickly, so you can make the right decisions and understand your partner as an adult would."

_This boy speaks of much wisdom for his age,_ Lilac realized. _And… he speaks with the same flavor as the ponies of my time. Could it be that… he was also sent here by Trotzamore to watch over his loved one?_

"This colt speaks truth," she stated. "Had you engaged each other more civilly and maturely, as you are doing now, perhaps you could have avoided this problem at the off-set."

"Yeah!" Pipsqueak chimed in. "You can love as kids, but it's all about learning. You have to learn to think as the other one thinks, and then and only then, you'll be in perfect harmony! … According to my mum, anyway."

"Gee, thanks, Pipsqueak," said Sweetie Belle.

"Don't mind me. I'm just here to help. Ta-ta!"

Lilac bowed before Pipsqueak. "Farewell, fellow guardian angel from Trotzamore!"

Pipsqueak gave a nonplussed look at Lilac, before eventually just leaving.

"Such wise words, that lad."

Sweetie Belle turned to face Spike.

"So… are we friends again?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"No?"

Spike grabbed her by the hoof, and kissed her right on the lips. Sweetie Belle's eyes lulled shut, and a smile spread on Lilac's lips as she watched.

"I want to be much more than friends," said Spike, holding out his arms. Sweetie accepted his gesture and joined him in a big hug.

"I love you, Spike."

"I love you too, Sweetie Belle."

"Let's promise to never fight again… or, at least not let ourselves get carried away when we do."

"Deal."

Lilac stepped in and broke them away.

"I do apologize for interrupting this moment, but our time is short!" she reminded them. "We need to get to Trotzamore! NOW, before Equestria is made to stay this way forever!"

"Trotza-what, now?" Sweetie Belle questioned, looking confused.

"There must be some way to go back to there, just as quickly as I came!" Just then, an epiphany struck her. "Sweetie Belle! Can you do magic?"

"Well… I, sort of. Twilight's been teaching me."

"Are you able to do a teleportation spell?"

"Uh… kind of," she said. "I'm still learning that one. I haven't been able to get it completely right so far. That frog I did it on still hasn't shown up anywhere…"

"Ohh! There must be a less risky way!" Lilac clamored.

"Wait!" said Spike. "I have an idea!"

He dashed upstairs, and then came back down holding Twilight's mirror above his head.

"A reflecting mirror?"

Spike plopped it down in front of them.

"Well you see, I can breathe a special kind of flame that sends things I use it on to Princess Celestia in Canterlot!" he explained. "Now… this is a really crazy idea, but… maybe if I blow into the mirror and have the flame bounce back and hit us just as Sweetie Belle is doing her spell…"

"…then it might end up taking us to that Trotzamore place through the express route instead!" Sweetie Belle finished.

"Exactly! Do you think it will work?" he asked Lilac.

"It… is definitely worth a shot," she said. "Even if it doesn't work correctly, we should still end up in either the olden town or back here. So… fire away!"

"Okay, Sweetie Belle! Get ready!"

"I'll signal when." She took a deep breath and started concentrating her magic. As she strained, her horn started to glow a deep blue. She bit her lip and tensed. Lilac was fidgeting as well, out of nervousness. "Alright… one… two… three… NOW!"

Spike belched up a mighty flame, which true to his word, reflected off the mirror and struck the three of them instead, just as Sweetie Belle's teleportation spell kicked in. In a mix of green smoke and blue magic, all three of them disappeared from that spot.

After they were gone, the door nudged open, and Pipsqueak peered in again. He pulled out a photograph and stared lovingly at it.

It was a black-and-white photograph of Sweetie Belle from the Foal Free Press, cut out from the larger picture of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' ventures as newspaper reporters.

"Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."


	25. Love Prevails, Always and Forever

With a green and blue poof, Sweetie Belle, Spike, and Lilac Candescence all appeared out of thin air. Just as they had intended, they were now within the gray and desolate Field of Trotzamore.

"We did it," said Lilac. "This is it. This is Trotzamore."

"_This_ is Trotzamore?" Spike questioned. "It doesn't seem so magical to me…"

Indeed, at this rate the place looked like it had been stripped bare of whatever magic it used to have. The once pink and vibrant flowers were now gray and dead, and they crunched up under Lilac's steps.

Discord still lay on the ground as a ruby-fied sculpture. The formerly white sky was now almost black, as the gray storm clouds continued to brew a storm above the Power Stone.

Rachelle Ruby still stood atop the Power Stone as it drew its beam of energy beyond the field. She seemed to be drawing some energy of her own from the stone now, her wings spreading high.

"We must hurry," said Lilac. "She is getting stronger from Trotzamore's limitless energy. She almost has full power!"

"DO IT NOW," Rachelle commanded to the stone. "KEEP GOING UNTIL ALL THE EMOTIONS THAT DRIVE LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP HAVE BEEN WIPED CLEAN FROM EQUESTRIA."

"Where is everypony?" Sweetie Belle wondered. "Shouldn't Twilight and Rarity and everypony else be somewhere around here?"

"Yeah…" Spike observed. "Where _are_ they?"

Just then, Sweetie Belle's ear perked up as she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, just look at my hair! It looks like somepony took a rats' nest, dyed it purple, and stuck it over my head!"

"That's Rarity!"

Spike put a claw to his ear and listened intently.

"Heh-heh! With fronds like _you_ guys, who needs anemones?"

"And that's Twilight!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were all at the cliffside nearby. The stream that had been flowing when they first arrived was now drained dry, as the rainbow-scaled fish all flopped about helplessly.

As Sweetie Belle and Spike approached their friends, Lilac stopped them with their hoof.

"Wait. Do not approach them so carelessly. Look. They have been affected, too."

Sweetie Belle gasped. As she and Spike went to take a closer look, Lilac turned her attention to Applejack and Rainbow Dash talking to each other.

"Heh!" Rainbow retorted. "As if loyalty ever gets you anywhere! I mean, I used to be loyal to my friends, and look where it got me! I'm just going to stay here my whole life and have fun all by myself, no matter what anypony says!"

"Ya know why ah lie all the time?" said Applejack. "It's 'cause my boyfriend Caramel says it's okay to lie all the time. That's why she decided to lie to me about being a stallion!"

"You should totally dump that Caramel guy. He sounds like a jerk."

"Yeah, she is." Applejack did a double-take. "Ah mean… no he ain't? Um… well, whatever! Loyalty is the only reason that yer all alone now, ya know!"

"Yup! I… HEY!" Rainbow stood up and faced Applejack angrily. "Stop saying that! It's not nice!"

Applejack stood up too. "Yeah? Well, you stop saying that Caramel is a jerk, cause he… or she… is! Or, ain't! Besides, you've totally got friends who care for you…"

"And love you…"

"And… always have your back," they both said.

Suddenly, they looked extremely remorseful. They stood there staring at each other for several seconds until finally… they hugged. And when they did, the sheer power of that hug magically restored them to full-color.

"Whoa… what happened?" asked Applejack, finally coming to her senses.

"I don't know…" Rainbow Dash replied. "My head is spinning. I think I'm gonna be sick…"

* * *

"How fascinating…" Lilac observed.

"What is it?" said Sweetie Belle.

"Those two ponies… it seems they were able to reverse the effects of her magic… just by talking each-other out of it."

"Whoa!" said Spike.

"Hey! Do you think the rest of our friends could do that too?"

"Perhaps."

"Come on!" Sweetie Belle called.

* * *

Sweetie Belle immediately ran over to Rarity, who was glaring intently at Fluttershy.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle hollered, shaking her arm. "RARITY! It's me!"

"Oh, Sweetie Belle! Thank goodness!" She grabbed Sweetie Belle and hugged her tenderly. "Come on, Sweetums! Let's get as far away as we can from this disgusting fillyfooler!"

"Hmmph," responded Fluttershy.

"But Rarity, Fluttershy is your special somepony! You've been dating her for over three months! Don't you remember?"

"Special somepony?" Rarity repeated. Her eyes started to revert to their original blue, but then she just scoffed it off. "Yeah, right! The only pony that's any special to me is, well… ME!"

"Don't listen to her!" Fluttershy snapped. "Rarity's just a big meanie, who doesn't listen to ANYTHING I have to say!"

"Well, why should I care about what _you_ want?"

"Because, it's what YOU should want, too! BUT YOU DON'T!"

"Okay, okay," said Sweetie Belle. "Maybe we should just try to be _mature_ and talk about this like-"

Suddenly, Fluttershy started Rarity's shoulders while screaming in her face.

"**I WANT A FOAL, RARITY!** AND AFTER ALL THAT TALK YOU USED TO SPOUT ABOUT WANTING A FOAL SOMEDAY, SUDDENLY YOU _DON'T_!"

"WHOA! Um…" Sweetie Belle started looking around awkwardly. "Ummm…"

"I THOUGHT WE MADE A COMMITMENT, RARITY!"

"Now just hold on a minute!" Rarity pushed Fluttershy's arms away. "Who ever said I _don't_ still want a foal? …Not that I would ever want to share my kid with the likes of you!"

"Why not?" Sweetie Belle asked, sternly.

All of a sudden, Rarity looked uncertain.

"Well, because… because… I don't know!" She shook her head and now looked utterly alarmed. "Oh, Fluttershy, my angel! Why didn't you just _tell_ me you wanted a foal too?"

"I- I tried to," Fluttershy answered, now sounding more sincere. "But… I was really scared. Scared that _you_ wouldn't want one now that you were in a relationship with _me_."

"OH, FLUTTERSHY!"

The two met in a passionate kiss. Not only did it bring them back to full-color, but this kiss seemed to have the added effect of actually restoring Trotzamore's sky. It instantly went from black to a more pleasurable gray.

Even the storm clouds above the Power Stone let down and reverted back into yellow clouds… not that Rachelle Ruby seemed to notice.

"Hey, Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"Let's make a promise, that the next time we have a little tiff like that… let's tell each other right away what's the matter."

"Deal!"

* * *

"This is going better than I expected," Lilac remarked. "…Now only two remain."

"Twilight! Twilight!"

Spike ran over to Twilight Sparkle, who faced Pinkie Pie as if they were having a staring contest … They might as well have been.

"Ah! Spike! There you are!" said Twilight, not even looking away from Pinkie. "Take a letter, please."

"Huh?"

"Tell Princess Celestia to go buck herself! … And send Pinkie Pie to the MOON while she's at it!"

"Twilight, I don't think I can-"

"HAH!" Pinkie interjected. "Don't make me laugh, Twilight. You wouldn't like me when I laugh. Besides, I hate you, anyway!"

"Good!" said Twilight. "I'm so glad that you hate me! Really, really… really glad, that you… hate me? Wait, no!" She started shaking her head furiously. "I'm not glad about that at all! Pinkie Pie, WHY do you hate me?"

Pinkie Pie didn't answer for a few seconds. Spike was about to say something, but then Pinkie suddenly body-slammed Twilight to the ground and stood over her.

"Damn it, Twilight! I hate you because I LOVE YOU!"

"Wh- what?"

"Yeah, you heard me right!" Pinkie was fighting tears in her eyes now. "You've always been my best friend in the whole wide world, Twilight! This whole time, I was just following the prophecies, hoping and waiting! SINCE THE DAY I MET YOU! And yet… and yet… you never gave me anything back! A sign, a message! ANYTHING! You could've at least said, 'Pinkie, let's just be friends' and that that would've been all tip-top pickle-barrel kumquat sauce!"

"Pinkie… you don't understand." As her own eyes started getting damp, she turned to Spike. "Spike… fetch my book. …You know the one."

Spike did what she asked and went over to Twilight's saddlebag, which had been placed with the others near the garden path. He fetched a particular book and brought it to her. Twilight handed it to Pinkie.

"Open it."

Pinkie did. She almost gasped when she saw the inside cover, which revealed the name of the book.

HOW TO BEHAVE AROUND YOUR CRUSH

_A Lovestruck Mare's Guide_

By J.D. Saltlicker

She turned back to her crush with glistening eyes.

"Twilight…"

"It all started such a long time ago. It was… not too long after the whole Pinkie Sense incident. I… I noticed something. I noticed that I felt more strongly for you… than any of my other friends. I had no idea why.

Finally… I consulted some novels. And that's when I finally came to the conclusion. But I still didn't know what to do… I wasn't sure how to act, how to behave. Whether I should tell you or not. Even my mind, after a point… every time I tried to think very intimately about it, it seemed like my mind just- forcibly blocked me from doing so for some reason. And so… that book was my only answer."

"But…" Pinkie closed the book and gazed at its barren cover. "Why doesn't it have a title on the front?"

Twilight chuckled a bit, and then broke into a soft laugh.

"Well, because, Pinkie. Like I said, I didn't want you or anypony else to know."

"So, basically, you're paranoid?"

"Yup!"

Pinkie giggled. "That's what I love about you, Twilight. You're just so a_dork_able!"

"And you're sweet as candy," Twilight said back.

"I love you, Twilight Sparkle."

"I love _you_, Pinkie Pie."

And finally… they too kissed.

Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Lilac all cheered at the sight of the kiss. The final knot had just been tied, and it felt so good.

So good, in fact, that something magical happened. Whereas Fluttershy and Rarity's kiss turned the sky from black to gray, Twilight and Pinkie's kiss completely brightened it up, bringing it back to a full white.

The clouds dissipated completely from above the Power Stone, and most especially, the flowers all immediately burst back into their proud pink color. The glistening and shining ripples resumed once more.

The Field of Trotzamore had been restored to its full glory.

"That's… strange," Lilac noted.

As they finished their kiss, the other ponies gathered around Twilight and Pinkie to start congratulating them.

"Awwww!" said Rarity. "I knew you two would end up tying the knot eventually! I just _knew_ it!"

"You did?" said Twilight.

"Well, of course! I don't know about everypony else, but it seemed obvious to me that you two were madly in love with each other!"

"I… kind of saw it too," Fluttershy said meekly.

"Hurray for Twilight and Pinkie!" Spike and Sweetie Belle cheered.

"Ah'm mighty proud o' you two!" Applejack proclaimed. "Looks like just about everypony here has finally found their special somepony."

AHEM!"

"Oh… sorry, RD."

"It's alright… Way to go, guys. Seriously." Rainbow finished her piece by saluting them. Pinkie excitedly waved back, to which Rainbow just groaned. Everypony else laughed.

"Thank you all, but…" Twilight went from looking excited, to now deeply concerned. "I think we still have a problem. Lilac, what's the situation outside of Trotzamore?"

Lilac shook her head grimly.

"Not very good. Outside of Trotzamore, all across Equestria, they are _all_ the same. No love, no affection, no relations. Just hate and chaos reigning."

"Yeah!" Sweetie chimed in. "Everypony in Ponyville was all gray and strange just like you guys!"

"Then… hows come _you two _weren't affected by it?" asked Applejack.

"Well, I… I don't know," said Spike, shrugging.

"The two of them had a fight before the event happened," Lilac stated. "Since the red mare appears to be intent on crushing all forms of romance across Equestria, then perhaps the wave of energy saw that they were already loveless, and decided not to bother."

"Well, shee-oot! Ah guess we're mighty lucky that you two had that fallin'-out, then!"

"Why were you fighting?" asked Rarity.

"Well…" Spike stated, "We… kind of said, some… nasty things to each other…"

"I'm sorry, sis, it's all my fault. I overheard you at the station, when you were telling everypony about how our love was cute, but it would never last…"

"OH!" Rarity's cheeks turned a deep red. "Uh, heh-heh…"

"Gee, talk about bad timing vs. good timing, huh Twilight?" asked Pinkie Pie. But when she looked next to her, Twilight wasn't there. "Hmm? Twilight? Twilight!"

Twilight was now sitting at the cliff's edge, watching as Rachelle Ruby continued to draw power from the Power Stone, releasing its energy through the skies.

The others came up to join her.

Twilight kept staring, saying nothing. Until finally…

"I think I have an idea." she said, turning around. "Rarity, do you still remember that cockatrice reversal spell I showed you a while back?"

"Of course, but… why?"

"I know what we need to do, but… I don't think you're going to like it."

* * *

"Darling, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"He might be the only one who knows how to fix all of this."

"Need I remind you that before Rachelle butt in, he was about to do this exact same thing… STARTING WITH _US_?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Rarity and Twilight said nothing, still unsure about the whole matter. Finally, it was Fluttershy broke the silence.

"I think we should give him a chance."

"Huh?" they all responded.

"You sure 'bout that, partner?"

"…Yes. I believe everyone has some good in them, somewhere. Even someone as cruel and mean as him."

"Well… alright, my pumpkin," said Rarity. "If you say so. Are you ready, Twilight?"

Twilight nodded. "Ready!"

Both of them closed their eyes and focused their energies on the statue. Rarity started to work up a sweat, and Twilight was biting her lip really hard.

But sure enough, the statue eventually stood upright, and began to crack piece by piece. With a shining white light, all of the ruby was broken off. Once the pieces broke away, Discord wobbled his body around, and made a massive yawn. As he scratched his back, he noticed that all of the ponies were glaring at him.

He crossed his arms defiantly and turned away from them.

"Just give me _one_ good reason why I should help you ladies."

"Because Rachelle Ruby broke your end of the bargain," Twilight stated. "Surely, you're going to want revenge on her now, right?"

"Hmmmm."

"Plus, you won't be able to do much of anything while she's still in control of that thing," Spike pointed out.

"You make a _very_ persuasive argument. Alright, fine." He poofed up a small "FRIENDSHIP" sports flag and waved it around, still deadpan. "Go Team Friendship, woo-hoo. Now what do you want me to do?"

"Well, first of all, there's still _one_ thing I don't understand," said Twilight.

"Oh, really? What's that?"

"Rachelle said that she gave you a special ability that makes you more powerful through… love? That still doesn't explain how you broke free from your statue form."

"Ahhh, give the girl a prize!" said Discord, booping Twilight on the nose. "She really is as smart as they come! Yes, there's much more to it than just simply the 'power of love'. What Rachelle _didn't_ tell you was the most essential ingredient to our plan… KISSES."

"K-kisses?" Sweetie Belle repeated.

"Yup! Believe it or not, my little ponies, a kiss can be a very powerful thing. So powerful in fact, that our entire scheme to seize control of Trotzamore rested on it! For you see, when you used the Elements of Harmony on me and sealed me away in a statue last time… what you _didn't_ know is that just, as it's always been, my statue form was protected by THREE LOCKS. Get it so far?"

"Yeah…" said Applejack.

"This time, however, the locks _weren't_ activated by disharmony and quarreling like they usually are. Ahh, beautiful chaos."

_…Oops_, thought Sweetie Belle. _When Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and I were fighting during the field trip to the sculpture garden… did WE cause him to break free?_

"No. _This_ time, Rachelle Ruby's powers changed up the whole game. Now it was determined by a kiss. But not just any kiss, a powerful kiss, containing such great love and energy from both ends… oh, and it also had to be at least one unicorn involved in the kiss to work."

"No way!"

"Yes way, little filly! I was able to break free… because of YOU PONIES."

* * *

_Spike and Sweetie Belle, when you kissed each other on the top of that hill, after finally declaring your mutual crushes…_

"Oh, just kiss me now, Spike!"

And then their lips both met. It was a simple yet passionate kiss. Tears ran down both of their cheeks, all of the angst and longing… was finally gone.

Eventually, both of them somehow began levitating a millimeter off of the ground, and Sweetie Belle's horn started to charge with a very distinct aura of dark blue magic surrounding it.

All at once, a sudden burst of magic energy expelled from Sweetie's horn, shooting up into the sky. It flew up into the sky above the clouds, and once it finally looked like it was about to touch the moon, it exploded into bright fireworks, that lit up the entire sky around the park.

_That broke the first lock._

In the Canterlot Sculpture Garden, Discord's statue momentarily flashed blue and cracked slightly, startling the nearby janitor.

_**"Heh heh heh…"**_

* * *

_Rarity and Fluttershy, when your lips met at the peak of that concert, when long-standing feelings had finally surfaced…_

Rarity and Fluttershy's kiss felt magical to both of them immediately. As they both touched lip, tears instantly began streaming down both of their faces.

To the awe of everyone in the crowd, Rarity's horn became to secrete a magical light blue aura that engulfed both of the lovers and started to carry them above the ground.

Over their heads, the aura continued to build up, creating a larger and larger mass… until finally, it exploded into a mystifying array of glowing light blue butterfly shapes, which flew out into all directions. They were accompanied by several strings of pink and yellow magic.

"Ooooh! Aaaah!"

Their necks tilted as they both moved in to touch tongue. This caused the butterflies to all gather above the park and blow out into an impressive display of fireworks, lighting up the night sky above the park.

_That broke the second lock._

In the Sculpture Garden, Discord's statue momentarily flashed green, and vibrated for a few seconds as it cracked some more. The janitor's blue broom had mysteriously been left there on the ground.

_**"Almost there, hee-hee-hee…"**_

* * *

_And what broke the third lock? Well… what do you think?_

"My power is useless now… I don't have the strength to repel them…"

"My love will give you strength."

"Ah-ha-ha! What a lovely, but absolutely ridiculous sentiment!"

Shining Armor and Cadence touched horns, and the magic that happened afterwards did its job. As they both elevated off of the ground, their eyes glowed white, and the resulting explosion created a thick magical wave of energy.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Queen Chrysalis, as she and all her Changelings were forced out of Equestria, blasting off into the area that would eventually become known as the Forbidden Cliffs of Lyshacria.

As the wave swept over the Sculpture Garden, Discord's statue glowed again, this time a bright pink. And then it began to rumble. Cracks formed all over the statue, and the stone encasing stripped away gradually, until finally, Discord was able to break free from his stone prison at last.

"A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, HA-HA-HA-HA-HAWWWWW!" He picked up the blue broom and admired it. "Ahh, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. I love weddings!"

He started rocking out on the broom as if it were a guitar. It even made the noises.

* * *

"But I don't understand!" said Twilight. "It was just two ponies kissing! How could two ponies kissing cause all of this to happen?"

"Believe it, Twilight Sparkle! A kiss is the most powerful display of affection, and Trotzamore feeds on the very power of those kisses!" Discord shouted. "Don't you get it? You and Pinkie Pie have joined the mushy-mushy happy pony couple club at just the right time, because _this_ is how you're going to 'save the day'!"

"Huh?" they all responded.

"Oh, for crying out loud," he said, facepalming. "Pinkie Pie, I've seen how strong _your_ love for Twilight Sparkle is. Meanwhile, you Twilight Sparkle are one of the most powerful unicorns in all of Equestria… as much as I hate to admit it. Your kiss alone would be like an atom bomb! Put all of those kisses together and they would essentially act like a giant reset button to Trotzamore!"

"Really?" said Twilight.

"Why did you think I was trying so hard to break you two apart? Spike and the little marshmallow were all part of the plan, they couldn't do any harm! The same goes for Rarity and Fluttershy! But… just one kiss from YOU TWO, would've completely ruined everything we worked for!"

"Wait, I was a part of a… _plan_?" said Sweetie Belle, looking confused.

"I'll explain later, Sweetums," said Rarity.

"So, wait…" Twilight interjected, trying to wrap her head around all of this. "That Button Down guy… The ghosts in the haunted house… The sirens… Chrysalis… Those were all because of YOU!?"

"Of course! Drastic measures for drastic times! Oh yeah, that reminds me." Discord snapped his fingers. Pinkie and Twilight's eyes both flashed gray briefly, and then they both shook their heads in a daze.

"There. Your mind should be all cleared up now, Twilight Sparkle. And _you_ won't be breaking another Pinkie Promise for a long time to come."

"HURRAY!" Pinkie instantly hugged Twilight. "Then my first true Pinkie Promise will be that I'm always going to be by Twilight's side FOREVER AND EVER!"

"That's it!" Twilight declared. "My head is clear! I know what to do now!"

Discord poofed up a neon "APPLAUSE" sign and clapped sarcastically. Twilight motioned for everypony else to come over. Once they were all huddled up, Twilight whispered the plan.

As she did, Discord swabbed his ear with his finger, pulling out a basketball. He dribbled it up against the ceiling of the screen for a few seconds, tossed it forward, and leaned in close to try to hear.

"That sounds crazy enough that it might just work," Rarity nodded.

"Only one small problem. What about Rachelle?" asked Lilac.

"Hmm…" Twilight pondered. "Hey, Discord! We're going to need your help!"

The basketball that Discord threw came back around and hit him in the back of the head.

"OWW! What _now_? I already gave you the information you need! What more do you want from me?"

Twilight cast a devious smile.

* * *

"**ALMOST… COMPLETE. JUST A FEW MORE MOMENTS, AND I SHALL HAVE ULTIMATE POWER. I… WILL BECOME A GODDESS. **_**THE**_** GODDESS.**"

"HEEEEEEEY, RACHELLE RUBY RAY JENSON!"

Rachelle's concentration was completely broken, and the process was halted entirely. She whipped around in a seething rage.

"Look at me!" Discord was clad in a sequined red dress, of Rarity's design it would seam… I mean seem. "I was chatting with Applejack's boyfriend, and she told me I should try being a bit more adventurous! What do ya think? You wouldn't tell my parents, would you?" he quivered.

"**DISCORD, YOU FOOL! THAT'S **_**MY**_** DRESS! STEP AWAY FROM IT THIS INSTANT.**"

Discord was now munching on a plate of hot dogs with mustard. However, his grip "slipped", and the hot dogs tumbled down, spilling mustard all over the dress.

"Whoops!" He said in a high-toned squeaky voice. "Did _I_ do that?"

**"YOU ARE TESTING MY PATIENCE. CEASE YOUR TOMFOOLERY IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I INCINERATE YOU ON THE SPOT.**"

Discord just blew a raspberry at her as he used scissors to cut snowflakes from the bottom of the dress.

"**RAAAAAGGGGHHHH!**"

Rachelle jumped off of her position on the stone to engage the naughty Draconequus. Once she had, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, and Spike all ran up to the Power Stone and stood on it.

"He did it! Okay, Spike! Sweetie Belle! Do it!"

"Huh?"

Sweetie Belle pulled Spike in close and kissed him hard on the lips. The Power Stone reacted to the kiss, and all of them immediately began ascending up the beam of light.

"**HOW DID YOU ESCAPE YOUR PRISON!?**" Rachelle demanded.

"It was dose guys ovah there, coppah!" Discord said in a New York-style accent, poofing himself into a flapper's outfit and makeup.

Rachelle turned around and gasped

"**OH, NO YOU DON'T! WRETCHED MARES!**" she bellowed, jumping into the light after them.

"Come on! We need to get higher!" Twilight begged. "You two, don't stop kissing!"

Rachelle Ruby spread her wings to fly up closer to them.

"Twilight! Hurry!" Applejack called from at the bottom of Trotzamore. Rachelle growled as she continued to speed up on them.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy cried.

"We're still not high enough!"

"**COME TO ME**," Rachelle said menacingly.

"Wait!" Pinkie shouted. "Rarity! Fluttershy! Tonsil hockey! NOW!"

"WHAT!?"

"JUST KIIISSSS!"

Rarity grabbed Fluttershy, and locked her into a kiss. Just as Rachelle Ruby was about to snare them, she found herself immobile by the kiss's power.

"Whoa, whoooa!"

And then, she was suddenly knocked out of the beam of light, and began flying, very, _very_ far into the distance.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOooooooo!" she shrieked, gradually demorphing back into her regular unicorn form as she flew.

"Wow!" Rainbow Dash remarked. "Look at her fly! Somepony call the Wonderbolts!"

Rachelle Ruby exited the scene with a twinkle in the sky.

Rarity and Fluttershy, and Spike and Sweetie Belle, were still hanging on by the lips as the six of them finally started to see the very top of the beam, spreading out into the wave that was manipulating all of Equestria.

"This is it, Pinkie Pie. Are you ready?"

"Twilight Sparkle… I've always been ready."

They slowly leaned into it, and then finally… they locked in tight. Tears flew in both directions when Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie finally met each other's tender lips. Pinkie Pie hugged Twilight by the neck, and Twilight immediately returned the gesture. Tears were running endlessly down both of their cheeks, falling off their faces and back down into Trotzamore, the center of love.

Great flares of magic began appearing. They popped all around Twilight and Pinkie like fireworks in the sky, making shapes of books, candies, pastries, and writing utensils. The lights were visible to all of Equestria, and though monochrome and bitter, all of the ponies stopped what they were doing to gaze up at the spectacle.

"Wooooooowwwwww," said everypony in Equestria.

And that was only the beginning.

The magical wave cast by Trotzamore came to a direct halt, and was sucked back in towards Twilight and Pinkie, the center of it all.

Finally, Twilight's horn glowed wildly, and with a loud bang, it began casting its own waves of magic. A pink and red magic that coursed through the entire land of Equestria.

* * *

Within the Mareianna Village of Tranquil Spirits, Zorophyllis was in the stadium now… and Zamber was about to bash her head in with the wooden spear.

The wave swept through, and they were both brought back to color.

"…Z-Z-Zamber?"

Zamber immediately dropped the spear and dove in to hug Zamber, crying profusely.

* * *

"…LITERALLY THE WORST DINNER OF MY LOVE!" Fleur shouted. "AND ANOTHER THING…"

But then the wave came to Canterlot, and Fancy Pants and Fleur-de-Lis stopped everything they were doing.

"Fleur…"

"Fancy, sweet amoureux!"

They kissed each other from across the table, before noticing the huge mess they had made with the food and dresses. They laughed embarrassingly to each other.

"…Don't worry, I'll spot us," said Fancy. Fleur smiled.

* * *

Pearl was laughing cruelly as Magnum tried desperately to rub the dishwasher soap out of his eyes. But then they were cured, and Pearl immediately grabbed a wet towel.

"Oh, let me get that, darling!"

"Thanks, honey…"

* * *

The wave made its way to its final destination: Ponyville.

Lyra and Bon Bon were having a food-fight inside Sugarcube Corner, with Mr. Cake screaming to the ceiling. Pound Cake was crying next to him.

When they came to their senses, Mr. Cake immediately tried to hush Pound in his usual nervous way. Lyra and Bon Bon gazed remorsefully at each other, before embracing in a hug. The ring on Lyra's horn glistened.

Outside the building, Minuette was still munching on the eggplant, when she also came to.

"Aah!" she gasped, dropping the vegetable. She pulled a red toothbrush out from behind her. "I'm so sorry, brushie! I'll never abandon you again!" Minuette started kissing it repeatedly.

And lastly, inside The Cobalt Flamingo, Berryshine had been cured and now she was on the floor, crying over the spilled martini. Golden Harvest jumped down to comfort her.

"There, there, sweetheart, it's okay! I'm so sorry! We can make another one… together!"

"Mmm… I'd like that," Berryshine replied, smiling.

"Aww, man…" said a voice from behind.

Golden Harvest twisted her head around.

"Huh? Roseluck? What are you doing here?"

"Um- uh… nothing!" Roseluck stammered, looking around nervously. "Uh… HEY LOOK, A GIANT CARROT!" Golden Harvest whipped back looking stunned as Roseluck quickly sped off.

* * *

Now sailing high above Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, and Sweetie Belle watched as the entire Equestrian population whooped and cheered.

The six of them, the ponies that finally found love after such long, hard journeys… and now they had just used that to save all of Equestria. They embraced their respective mates, more strongly than ever… and kissed one final time.

Trotzamore shot hearts all over the sky, in an explosive array of blue, pink, and green fireworks and flares, whilst neon butterflies flew around the entire area.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash cheered them on from bellow.

"Yeah! Way to go, little doggies!"

"I knew you guys could do it! Yeah-hah! That's what I'm talking about! That's almost as amazing as a Sonic Rainboom!"

The two of them proudly hoof-bumped.

All the way back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was watching the entire event through a telescope.

"That'll do, girls," she said proudly. "That'll do."

* * *

Discord slowly inched his way towards the Power Stone, twitching his little grubby hands as he tried to reach out for it.

But just before he could, Twilight's magic intervened and handcuffs appeared around his wrists, tethered to the ground.

"Ohhhhhh, clever girl."

Lilac Candescence giggled at the sight.

"I'll go get Princess Luna for you," she happily teased. "I'm certain she will have a few choice words she'll like to say to you."

Discord grumbled.


	26. Epilogue

"This way! I think I saw it impact over here!"

Fancy Pants was leading his love Fleur-de-Lis and his social circle down the streets of Canterlot, towards a particularly rough-looking impact site.

The road was severely broken up when Rachelle Ruby landed on it, and now her powers were slipping right off of her fingers. She lay there amongst the wrecked stonework, broken and defeated… and about to finally be free.

The redness of her skin and mane slowly dissipated, and transformed into a warm yellow tint as the party finally found its way to her. Her Cutie Mark, a pair of rubies gouged in black fire, reformed into a pair of glimmering yellow stones. The crown of rubies broke away, and the shards of ruby landed on the ground and gradually became shards of copper.

Rachelle Ruby had changed back into the pony she was before.

Fancy Pants' party gasped when they saw her. Gerard Gelato himself broke through the crowd, and looked on in the purest expression of shock and astonishment.

"Oh… my… stars…"

He collapsed to his knees on the spot, and inched his way over to his love… his love whom was supposed to be dead. His mouth hung open in disbelief.

"By jove…" Fancy Pants whispered. "It's her."

"Who?" asked Fleur-de-Lis.

Finally, his face was hovering right over hers, as the pony formerly known as Rachelle Ruby began to stir.

"Ch-Ch-Ch… Chell?"

Her bright purple eyes slowly opened. As her vision cleared, she looked up to see the face of her beloved and gasped.

"Gerard…" she whispered in a delicate voice, touching his face.

Chell Copper sat up instantly at the sight of her own light yellow hoof. Examining her body all over, her face lit up in pure ecstasy.

"It's… It's me again! THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER!" She proudly kissed her yellow gemstone Cutie Mark. "No more craziness! No more chaos! No more wild sex! NO MORE RUBIES! Oh, it's so good to be back!"

"You're telling me!" said Gerard, as tears streamed down his face. "You're alive! I simply cannot believe it!" He stood up and announced it to the world. "CHELL COPPER IS ALIIIIVE!"

The entire crowd cheered and applauded. Fancy Pants clapped wildly.

"Oh! Good show, good show indeed!"

Fleur smiled, and leaned on Fancy's neck.

"Young love is so beautiful, is it not?"

"Goodness! What ever happened to you?" said Gerard, as he helped his old flame up and dusted her off. "What's say you and I go back to my house, and…"

"**NO! N-NEVER AGAIN!**" Chell shrieked, her eyes darting wide open.

"…and have some lovely brunch before catching up, eh?"

"Oh. … Heh-heh."

* * *

"The two ponies Rarity and Fluttershy showed us just how strong and passionate their love really is, and we owe them many thanks for opening our eyes. We have waited far too long to bring acceptance of this interaction to our dwelling. And so, from this day forth, I, Zalona the Zen Mistress of the Mareianna Village of Tranquil Village do proudly decree… LET THE MARE-AMORERS AND COLT-ADORERS COME TOGETHER! EAT, DRINK, AND BE MARRIED!"

The villagers rejoiced. The Gemstone, having been returned to its position on the shrine, glowed more strongly than ever. Zalona walked over to Princess Celestia, who had been watching the event from next to the shrine.

"Thank you very much for returning the Orb of the Ancients to our village personally, Princess. We give you our gratitude, for we are now in your debt."

"It was my pleasure, Zen Mistress Zalona. It's very nice to see you again."

"Yes, indeed… How many years ago _was_ it that you last came to the Mareianna Village?"

"A thousand years…" she replied solemnly.

"Yes, now I remember… You came to us to in need of much healing… Only our village could provide what you needed to help recover from the actions you took…"

"And it is_ I_ who should be forever grateful to you for that," said Celestia. "One of these days, I'll schedule for myself a more proper revisit. Your village looks like it's grown wonderfully over the years, and I'd love to see just how much it's flourishing. For now, though, I have… some important business to intend to."

"Of course," Zalona chuckled. "Farewell, Celestia. Until our destines are intertwined again."

As the Princess flew away, Zalona closed her eyes as if concentrating, and began to snicker.

"Well, well, well, Princess… It seems you're finally following my advice after all…"

* * *

Zorophyllis, the most excited of all, ran up to her crush.

"Zamber, isn't this great? Now we can finally-"

Zamber turned to her and just glared.

"I mean… unless you don't want to, then that's fine too, I mean, there's always more fish in the-"

But she was stopped as Zamber suddenly pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips. Zorophyllis was more shocked than anything else. Both of their faces were red.

"Tell anypony else about this and I _will_ bash you with that spear."

Zime and Zammi were watching the scene from afar.

"Aww, how sweet… again!" said Zammi.

"Ugh, the ladies here are _all_ too sweet for my tastes," Zime lamented. "Perhaps _I_ could benefit from this new law too… if only there _were_ other males in this village."

Zammi giggled.

But just then, they heard a weak voice approach the shrine.

"Please… help me…"

They all turned around to see a blue pony, looking well past his glory days. His hair was white and mangled, and he had two buttons for a Cutie Mark.

"This… this is the fabled Mareianna Village of Tranquil Spirits, isn't it?" he spoke. "Please. My name is Button Down, and I have come here to seek healing. I have led a dirty and sin-filled life, and been made a rotten stallion as a result. My heart is now filled with nothing but regret; to say nothing of the mares all over Equestria whose hearts have been broken of my perversions! Please, if you have it in _your_ hearts… HELP ME."

Button Down landed at Zime's hooves and fell unconscious. A wily smile spread across Zime's lips as he picked Button up and hoisted him onto his back.

"Sure, pal. Let's get started right away that healing…"

* * *

"Can I just say that it was rather fun catching up with you again, Princess?" Discord stated. "But, seriously… must it really always end this way?"

Six unicorns from Celestia's royal guard were positioned around Discord, as his feet remained magically bound to a pedestal.

Princess Celestia approached him up close.

"Discord… you've caused chaos time and time again, wreaking havoc and causing trouble for everypony. But this… was perhaps one of your worst offences. Even if you weren't directly involved with the disaster as you say, you still helped to instigate its events, and spread terror over the land. Besides… you crossed the line when you kidnapped my sister regardless."

"Well, if that's the way it has to be… then bring it on! Ooh, look at this! I'll even pose for you in the same one I was in before! Get your camera ready, Lesty! And… CHEESE!"

Discord took a deep breath and indeed positioned himself into the same screaming pose he held the last time that he was forced into stone by Twilight and her friends. The six unicorns unleashed their spell, and within a matter of seconds, the god of chaos was a stone sculpture once more.

"Take him back to the Sculpture Garden," said Celestia. "And let's keep a guard on post from now on."

As Discord was taken away, Celestia felt a soft tap on the leg.

"Um… excuse me, Princess Celestia?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked disturbed as she watched the statue being carried away by the six unicorns.

"I was just wondering if… the next time that Discord is released…" She turned to Celestia with sad eyes. "…could you please cut him a bit of slack?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know that he's mean and kind of cruel, but what he said about helping us to defeat Rachelle Ruby _was_ true," Fluttershy explained. "In fact, we wouldn't have saved Equestria without him. I know it's a bit crazy, but I believe, that… deep down inside, he may not be such a bad guy after all."

With a sad smile on her face, she picked up a blue rose off the ground and laid it over Discord's petrified horn.

"Maybe he just needs some friends."

Princess Celestia took a second to ponder Fluttershy's kind words, and bowed gracefully.

"If that's what you wish, then… I may consider it, Fluttershy."

"Oh, thank you, Princess."

"Now, then… let's proceed to the main room. We have a very special process to undertake."

She and Fluttershy walked back to the castle together. As they did so, Celestia gazed at the pedestal once more.

_Perhaps… there really is somepony in Equestria who can reform him after all…_

* * *

"But I truly am very, _very_ sorry for what I said to you back there. It was extremely rude and unladylike of me, beyond belief… and I can tell you right now, I really didn't mean any of it. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me, Apricot Blossom?"

"Oh, of course I can!" Apricot Blossom shrugged it off. "It's all in the past, right? Not only that, but it was _my_ fault anyway! I shouldn't have tried to push you into giving me a chance when you clearly weren't comfortable about it, especially since the sign said '_Stallions_ of Ponyville' in the first place. And besides… I'm happy now too."

Minuette stood at the doorway of the castle. "Are we ready to go now, Apricot?"

"Yup! I'll be there in a minute, sunshine!" She turned back to Rarity and shook her head. "Well, I really appreciate you coming all the way here to Canterlot to apologize to me, Miss Rarity, and I'm glad you've done well for yourself ever since that whole fiasco. Hey, we should catch up again sometime, maybe we could even go on a double date at the L'impertinente Polpette!"

"Erm, yes, that would be lovely…" Rarity hesitantly agreed. "Ta-ta until then. Thank you for being so forgiving, darling!"

"_No problem!_" she called from outside.

"Ohh… I still regret seeking a translation on that… unfortunate name for a restaurant," Rarity lamented. She sighed it off and refocused herself. "Alright…"

As Apricot Blossom and Minuette left, Rarity checked "_APOLOGIZE TO THAT MARE I YELLED AT DURING SPEED DATING_" off of her list. "_APOLOGIZE TO SWEETIE BELLE_" was written below it.

"Next, I should apologize to my precious sister for… practically traumatizing her into believing she and Spike were fated to break apart."

"Rarity!" called Fluttershy. "We're ready now!"

"…I guess that'll have to wait."

* * *

A bright white orb was all that stood in the room apart from the regal ruler of Equestria, and the happy couple.

"This orb is a physical link to the power held over Trotzamore," Celestia explained. "My guards found it on Discord's person, so this must be what he was using to allow Trotzamore to give him power."

Rarity and Fluttershy both gazed at the orb's splendiferousness. Yes, that's a word.

"Now then… I want you both to close your eyes."

They did as she said.

"Picture it all in your mind. Your hopes and your desires. Your pet peeves. Your funny quirks. Your personalities. Your identities."

A single green light began to form inside of the orb.

"Trotzamore is looking at your DNA as we speak. However, it pays more attention to your thoughts. So just keep on thinking…"

The light grew bigger and bigger.

"And finally… picture a name. The best possible name you can think of."

The two of them remained silent for several seconds. But finally, Rarity opened her eyes and turned to Fluttershy.

"I think Gem is absolutely _perfect_. What do you think, Fluttershy?"

"Yeah…" Fluttershy smiled. "Gem sounds like a wonderful name."

"So it shall be," Celestia commanded, bowing to the orb.

The green light finally materialized into a small shape. The shape swam its way to the edge of the orb, where Fluttershy and Rarity huddled up to meet it. It touched Rarity's side first, and then Fluttershy's.

Finally, a child's voice echoed from inside.

"Gem."

They both smiled wide, as a small tear run down Fluttershy's cheek. The shape swam back to the center of the orb and gradually faded away.

"Trotzamore will care for it for now," Celestia explained to them. "It will take nine whole months for Gem to fully develop and mature into a healthy foal."

"Nine months… sounds a like a typical pony pregnancy," Rarity noted.

"Thank you very much for helping us, Princess Celestia," said Fluttershy.

"Yes, indeed. Many thanks, Princess."

"It was my utmost pleasure." She cleared her throat. "I hope to see you here again in nine months. That'll be plenty of time for you to think, and prepare for the future, I hope."

Rarity and Fluttershy turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh, and by the way…" said Celestia. "In case you were wondering… it looked a like a filly to me."

Rarity gave a soft phew.

"Thank goodness. I don't know what I would've done with a colt. Colts don't like to play dress-up as much, do they?"

Fluttershy giggled. Right before she walked out with Rarity, though, she realized something.

"Oh, Princess! I was just wondering, where is your sister, Princess Luna? I haven't seen her around."

Celestia smiled softly.

"She is saying goodbye to an old friend."

"Oh… "

* * *

Princess Luna and Lilac Candescence stood in the Field of Trotzamore. The Power Stone cast its brilliant pink aura before them.

"I think it's time for me to go," said Lilac. "Luna… it was extremely wonderful to see you again."

"And you as well. Oh, Lilac… one more hug, please."

Lilac accepted her offer, and embraced her former teacher in a final hug.

"It has been fun, Luna. My life before… and the time I was able to spend with you now."

"I really wish you didn't have to go."

"Neither do I… but we all have to go sometime, right? And besides, I'm sure Sepia Tone and my daughter probably miss me."

Luna chuckled.

"Speaking of Moondancer… don't forget to give my regards to my great-great- great-great- great-great- great-great- great-great- granddaughter."

"I'll… certainly try."

"Goodbye, Luna."

"Goodbye, Lilac."

Luna watched with a sad smile as her old pupil walked into the Power Stone and vanished in an array of glimmering sparkles.

"Oh, hello there, little one! What's your name?" Lilac's voice echoed from inside. "Gem? Oh, my! What a lovely name! And so beautiful! I'm sure your parents will be very proud!"

Princess Luna turned around and started to walk away. But as she did, she heard Lilac's voice again.

"Luna?"

The Princess of the Night whipped back around. An image of Lilac appeared on the Power Stone's reflective surface.

"One more thing… despite what you may think, I've never _fully_ left you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… why did you _think_ that that old candle in our studying wing in the Canterlot Archives has burned brightly for the past thousand years, never having gone out in all that time?"

"…My sister said that she was the one who lit a spell on that candle to keep it burning indefinitely."

"Well then, Celestia is _still_ a brilliant liar! Did she also construct a lie to tell you why one of the stars in your night sky _always_ shines by itself, without any input from you?"

…

"Lilac…"

"I've always been watching you, Luna. And I always be."

Her image finally disappeared from the Power Stone, and Luna turned to walk back once more. Now, she was exerting a much happier expression.

"_Always and forever._"

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were up and at 'em in their makeshift wagon-scooter combo, racing down the streets of Ponyville as the sun started to set.

"So, it looks like we haven't gotten our Cutie Marks in alchemy…" Apple Bloom started.

"Or DJ'ing," added Scootaloo.

"Or skydiving," they both said.

"But ah just had a bright idea!" said Apple Bloom. "What if… now, hear me out on this one… CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SHELF DUSTERS!"

"Uh… no offense, but that just sounds kind of lame," said Scootaloo. "How many great stories have you ever seen that start off with three little ponies… dusting shelves? Besides, all that dust could end up flying right into my nose."

The Crusaders stopped in front of Twilight's house.

"I'm sure we'll think of something eventually," Sweetie Belle assured as she stepped out. "But thanks for dropping me off here, guys. Bye!"

"Catch ya later, Sweetie Belle!" said Scootaloo.

"Good luck on yer date!"

"Blecch!" said Scootaloo.

* * *

Spike was inside his and Twilight's room, gazing upwards at the beautiful sapphire. Sweetie Belle came in from downstairs.

"Hey there, handsome. Ready to go to Sugarcube Corner for milkshakes?"

"You bet, beautiful!"

They made a loving peck as Spike got up off the bed. Just then, the sapphire started gleaming in the sunset again, and they both had to cover their eyes once more.

"Wow. I really, _really_ need to move that thing," Spike laughed.

"Yeah."

"It's still just as beautiful as the day you gave it to me, though. What a crazy day that was."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Spike and Sweetie Belle both came down the stairs as Twilight sat at her writing desk with Pinkie Pie.

"Bye, Twilight!" said Spike. "I'll be back soon so I can send that letter for you!"

"Alright! See you later, Spike!"

"Bye, Pinkie Pie!" Sweetie called.

"Later, alligator!"

Once they left, both Twilight and Pinkie smiled at each other, as Pinkie nuzzled up her neck.

"By the way…" said Twilight, trying to hold in her giggling. "I never got a chance to ask, Pinkie. What _was_ that whole thing with the 'prophecies' about, anyway?"

"Oh… boy, let me tell you, Twilight! You see… I was visiting this fortune teller one day while I was still settling into Ponyville. And this is what she told me…"

"_Pinkie Pie! I see great events happening your future! Beware of the purple pony, with the red stripe in her hair! If ever you meet such a pony in your town, then it is fate! One day, you will find yourself falling in LOVE with said pony, and then together, you will save Equestria from the most wicked of all ponies: she who bears red in the face of death, and wears white after Labor Day._"

"But then I woke up, because it turned out that I had just been dreaming that the whole time!"

"_Ugh. I really need to stop eating cold pizza before bed… BUT IT'S SO DELICIOUS!_"

"So… THAT'S why you gasped and ran off as soon as you saw me the first time we met!" Twilight realized. "And… why you were always so eager to spend time with me and do nice things for me the entire time we've known each other!"

"Yup! Because when I saw you that day, I realized that the dream _was_ true, and that all of those things _were_ going to happen to me after all!"

"Does that mean… you actually knew from the very moment you met me that we were going to end up together?"

"Pretty much!"

"Did that fortune-teller in your dream say anything else about the future?"

"Well…" Pinkie pondered. "She _did_ say something about you becoming an alicorn, and visiting a parallel dimension where everypony walks on two legs instead of four and Spike is a dog for some reason."

"Tch! As if something like _that_'s ever going to happen." Twilight went back to her letter, but then she had an idea. "Say… Pinkie, would you like to help me write this letter to Princess Celestia, about all the things I've learned about love?"

"Ehh… no thanks," she declined, shaking her head. "I already wrote her a letter at the end of the first story, so I think it would be a _wee_ bit repetitive if I was to write her another letter in _this_ one."

Twilight blinked several times. "…What?"

"Hey, I had to squeeze in at least _one_ fourth wall joke in this trilogy or else it's just not done properly, _riiiight_ Douglas?"

…

Don't talk to me.

"You're odd sometimes, Pinkie," said Twilight. "But that's what I love about you." She leaned over and kissed Pinkie on the cheek. But then Pinkie grabbed her by the cheeks and planted a BIG one. Her long ambitions, all the painful waiting, and the prophecies left to fulfill. They were all finally rewarded.

As they kissed, Pinkie bat one eye open at the audience, and lowered down a projector screen to obscure the view.

* * *

Rainbow Dash, looking particularly melancholy, walked up to the orchard gate as she watched the scene at Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack and Caramel were standing in front of the barn together.

Applejack seemed to have already gotten to business confronting her, because now Caramel was hanging her head down in shame. Her Stetson lay on the ground between them.

After some hesitation, Caramel removed the hair ties, allowing her long, luxurious hair and tail to flow freely in the breeze. She also removed her nose piece and eyelash suppressers.

Now her true appearance was made apparent to her marefriend. Applejack just kept looking at her solemnly.

"Why did ya do it, sugarcube?"

"I… I thought that ya wouldn't have accepted me," she confessed, now allowing her distinct feminine voice to shine through. "I've heard tales about how traditional farm ponies are, how you folks stay stubborn towards all them new-age ideas, like… like mare-amorers."

She wiped her eyes to clean off the tears that were falling down her face.

"I just- I thought that this would be the only way I was ever going to have a chance with you." She looked up at Applejack again, still fighting back the tears. "I… I always had a feeling it weren't right, and it got so hard to keep up the charade, but… I didn't want to lose you. Because I love you, Applejack. I always have. I've watched you from afar, but… you probably didn't recognize me _then_."

Caramel turned herself around, facing away from her love.

"Applejack… if ya don't want to date me anymore, now that you've seen who I really am, then that's fine, but…" She forced herself to turn around, despite what a soggy mess her face was by now. "Can we still be friends?"

Applejack just looked down towards the ground, and kicked a rock on the ground. Finally, Caramel watched and gasped, as she closed her eyes… and turned herself away from Caramel.

"Come on, Applejack," Rainbow Dash urged from afar. "Don't do this…"

But Applejack remained turned away.

"Well… okay then."

And so, Caramel turned around and began walking away herself. She was almost on her way to the gate… when a hoof touched her on the shoulder, and stopped her.

"…Applejack?"

"Honey… Ah don't care whether you're a stallion or a mare at all."

"You… ya don't?"

"No. In fact…" She sighed. "Ah care more that you _lied_ to me than anything. Honesty is something ah value _deeply_ in a friend, and even more so in a special somepony. Comes with the element and all, ya get what ah'm sayin'?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry. I should've been more honest from the start. So… does that you mean… you really do still want to date?"

"Of course." She cemented her feelings with a sweet hug. "Ya know why? 'Cause no matter what y'all look like on the outside… on the inside, you're still the same pony ah fell in love with three months ago."

"You mean it?"

"Will _this_ convince ya?"

Caramel's cheeks flushed a deep red as Applejack kissed her. While she initially stood there stunned, Caramel eventually eased into it, and closed her eyes as the two became content in the passion of it all.

Rainbow Dash nodded, looking on with a sad smile, as they pulled away and smiled at each other. But then they were interrupted as they noticed two ponies standing next to them, taking notes.

"Hey dude, are you getting all of this down?"

"Yeah, bro. Got the kiss and everything!"

"Sweet."

"Hey uh, fellas…" Applejack turned to them, looking a bit annoyed. "Look, ah know y'all are supposed to be Rainbow's ghostwriters for her autobiography on how she 'became the Wonderbolt she is today'. And ah appreciate y'all making the effort of following us all the way through Trotzamore and even listening to my side of the story as ah debunked all of Rainbow's lousy tall tales. But… ya think you can just leave now? You're sorta cuttin' it a bit personal."

"But Miss Applejack, what about the make-up se-"

AH SAID SCRAM, YA VARMINTS!"

The other one sniffed. "Okay."

So they both left the scene, moping to themselves.

"Well, now that that's all biscuits and gravy, ah'd sure like a chance to meet the _real_ Caramel. How does supper at that fancy Chez le Pâtes Fantaisie place sound?"

"Sure."

Rainbow Dash hid behind a bush barrel as Applejack and Caramel stepped out. She was so busy watching them walk past that she didn't notice Cherry Jubilee walk up next to her.

"Hey."

"AAAHHH!" Rainbow flew up into the air in shock, and then clung to the bush when she saw who it was. "Oh, no! Cherry Jubilee! I swear, I didn't mean to tell her! We were facing death by flytraps and I thought I was going to be done for! It was in the spur of the moment! DON'T CLIP MY WINGS OFF AND TOSS ME INTO A CHERRY GRINDER!"

"Cherry grinder? Why sugar, I don't even know what I would _do_ with a cherry grinder! Unless you're supposin' I make some cherry sauce with it or somethin'! Hmm, cherry sauce…"

"Uhh…"

"What I was about to say was, I actually came here to thank you."

"I- Huh?" Rainbow stopped cowering, and though still gazing at her with suspicion, jumped down. "_Thank_ me?"

"Yeah…" she replied. There was a look of guilt on her face. "Right after you left, I began to realize… It wasn't right at all for my cousin to be doing this, and pressurin' ya into keeping it a secret from her. Applejack is right. If you can't be honest with the one you love, then how can they _ever_ trust you? So, if it wasn't you… it was probably gonna be _me_ who told her in the end."

"So what, we're cool now?" asked Rainbow.

Cherry Jubilee watched Applejack and Caramel strolling by.

"Well, they sure seem happy now, so I s'pose," she said, beginning to walk away. "Looks like honesty really is the best policy after all."

"Yeah… Hey, wait up!" Rainbow spread her wings to catch up with Cherry. "So… you and Caramel are cousins?"

"Ehh... twice removed, but yeah," She smiled coyly at Rainbow. "Why, did ya think we were something else?"

"Uhhh… no."

Miss Jubilee giggled. "You're a strange one, Rainbow Dash. Here's hoping our paths cross again sometime." She gave Rainbow a gentle peck on the cheek and ran up to join Applejack and Caramel. "Cherry sauce… Now there's an idea," she muttered to herself.

Rainbow stood there for a while, rubbing her cheek with a soft blush on her face.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_If you don't mind, I'd like to change up things a little bit for this letter. I know I usually write to you about friendship, but these past three months, I feel like I've learned quite a bit about a particular other subject… love._

_Love is a strange and unique form of magic all on its own. I'm beginning to think we might never be able to understand it fully. I mean, it can often come out of nowhere, right when you least expect it. Sometimes, it's with a stranger you don't know. Other times, it could be something you've known for a long while, and you might not even realize right away when you're in love._

"I love you, Rarity."

"I love you too, Fluttershy."

"I love you so much…"

_Sometimes, love can even change your entire viewpoint, and make you do things that surprise even yourself in the end._

"Congratulations, you two," said Rarity as she approached the newly married Lyra and Bon Bon.

"Yes. You two are going to make such a great couple."

"Thanks, girls," said Bon Bon. "WHOA!"

"Yeah, it means a lot," said Lyra as she picked up Bon Bon and held her in her arms.

"Aren't they just perfect for each other?"

_Even children can fall in love. They see it coming even less, but it's still nothing short of a magical moment when they both realize._

"I have to tell you something!" Sweetie Belle and Spike both proclaimed at the same time. "What? You go first. No, you. No, you! NO, YOU!"

They both grunted in frustration, before finally…

"I LOVE YOU!"

...

"WHAT?!"

"B-but, I thought you loved Rarity! I saw you with that note! And then you thought it was from Rarity! I HEARD YOU!"

"I-I only said that because… because I saw the handwriting and thought it was written by her. But the real truth is… ever since you gave me that gem, I've been thinking a lot. About who I love more. And just today, I decided… that it's you. I love you, Sweetie Belle."

"Spike…"

"But, I don't understand," he began. "How long have you—"

"Oh, just kiss me now, Spike!"

_And regardless of what some ponies may think, young love really can make an impact, and last all the while. Being in a relationship takes a certain amount of maturity, and both sides have a huge responsibility and commitment to hold when they pair up._

"Yeah, paranoid. You're right, I overreacted. I became so paranoid that I even thought if I just tried to stay away from you, I could keep our love from 'fading away' any further. That was so dumb of me, all I did was help it fade … And I really am sorry, Spike."

"Yeah…" said Spike, now rubbing his arm in guilt. "I'm sorry, too. When you started avoiding me, I took that as a sign that meant you didn't care about me anymore, and I didn't even ask you first. I just… assumed that."

_But most importantly… I learned that love is one of the most beautiful things out there. Sometimes, we stop and wonder why ponies treat falling in love as one of the greatest feelings in the world. And we don't understand why until we've finally found that special somepony for ourselves._

_Life seems to become magical when you're in love, and that happens for a reason. Love is an extremely powerful thing, and against all odds, sometimes when you're in love, everything in this wicked world just seems a whole lot better. And you feel like you can soar through the sky, and defeat any evils in your way._

"This is it, Pinkie Pie. Are you ready?"

"Twilight Sparkle… I've always been ready."

They slowly leaned into it, and then finally… their lips locked in tight. Tears flew in both directions when Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie finally met lips. Pinkie Pie hugged Twilight by the neck. Tears were running endlessly down both of their cheeks, falling off their faces and back down into Trotzamore.

Great flares of magic began appearing. They popped all around Twilight and Pinkie like fireworks in the sky, making shapes of books, candies, pastries, and writing utensils.

The magical wave cast by Trotzamore came to a direct halt, and was sucked back in to Twilight and Pinkie, the center of it all. Twilight's horn glowed wildly, and with a loud bang, it began casting a pink and red magic that coursed through the entire land of Equestria.

_Almost as magically as when I first discovered friendship almost two years ago, I've finally opened my heart, and allowed to speak loud and clear. No more suppression. No more hiding and pretending. No more aloneness. I… am content. Everything is going to be fine._

A new scene was shown now, that of Twilight and Pinkie eating a box of chocolates together on a picnic.

"Hey, Twilight!" said Pinkie. "I think you got a little bit of chocolate on your face."

"Huh? Where?"

"Right… THERE!"

"AAUGH!"

"Hee-hee! Hurray! I finally got to FRENCH KISS you!"

"Pinkie, you are so random!" Twilight giggled.

_I'm glad to hear that things are calming down now. It'll be nice to finally see some peace return to Equestria after everything that's happened. Let's just hope Discord won't break out again anytime soon, or _another_ mare gets corrupted by a radioactive gem and decides to turn Equestria into a sex empire._

_…Forgive me if I sound like I'm tempting fate._

_Anyway, so this is the end of my letter. I'm really happy at how wonderfully everything is working out, and I hope I can continue to write more letters to you about my adventures in friendship and perhaps even more about romance. Until then… there's only one more thing I can think of to say._

_Love prevails. Always and forever._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_P.S. Ooh! Ooh! Hey, princess! It's me, Pinkie Pie! I wanted to write you this super secret message while Twilight is going to the bathroom! You see… I've been hearing a lot of rumors about you lately, saying that you have a secret special somepony too, and that it's a mare! So… is it true? Huh? Huh? HUH? Come on, you can tell me! I promise I won't tell anypony else, and that's a secret that I WILL keep!_

_Also, I'm hungry. I wonder if Twilight has any snacks in her fridge?_

* * *

"And that's the end of it."

"Mmmm, what a wonderful letter," Celestia reflected. "Ravenport, if you don't mind… do you think you can read that to me again? In your lovely, serene voice?"

The white mare with her brown hair in a bun, whom Celestia had been speaking to in the Lilac Candescence Wing earlier, was now sitting at the armrest of Celestia's throne, reading the letter from Twilight. She smiled and nodded, adjusting her glasses.

"Of course I can, Celly…"

* * *

Later that day, Rainbow Dash found herself walking alone back down the road to Ponyville. Celly's- I mean, Celestia's sun was setting fast, and it was going to get dark soon.

She was _all_ alone.

"This is just great!" She lamented, an immense tone of frustration in her voice. "So at the end of this whole stupid journey, everypony else has found love BUT ME!"

In her anger, she kicked a rock up into the air. It flew right over the trees.

"When am I finally going to get _my_ chance? It didn't used to bother me as much, but right now, it feels like I'm the ONLY mare in the whole world who hasn't ever had a single special somepony of my own!" She spread her wings and lifted off the ground. "Do I have to fly around and wait for my dream pony to just **FALL** right out of the sky!?"

_-BOOOOOOM-_

Just then, there was a mighty crash from afar that seemed to rock the whole land.

"Wh-what was that?"

Rainbow immediately took to the skies and soared over the forest to see where the noise had come from. Finally, she was able to make out an unconscious pegasus right at the edge of the Everfree Forest.

"OH MY GOSH! Don't worry, I'll save you!"

Rainbow Dash dove like a bolt of lightning, and slowed herself as she landed right next to the pony that had crashed. She gasped as soon as she saw who it was.

"Ohhhh, I think I'm gonna be sick." The light-blue stallion lifted his head and immediately noticed Rainbow. "Hey- Hey, I know you! You're… the pony who won the Best Young Flier competition, and saved my pie at the Grand Galloping Gala. Rrrrrrrainbow Dash, right?"

"S-S-S…Soarin from the Wonderbolts!?"

"Owww…"

He tried to stand, but his legs gave out on him, and he unfortunately tumbled back to the ground.

"Careful, you're hurt! What the heck happened?"

"Oh… I don't know. I was practicing a new trick, but it didn't seem to work out so well. I thought that maybe if I angled the trajectory of my wings a bit after doing a loop-de-loop, I would make a much clearer landing with the big tornado sweep."

"Heh-heh, yeah, I've been _there_ before…" Rainbow laughed.

"Then out of nowhere, some rock flew up and hit me right on the noggin!" Rainbow's eyes went wide, and she started looking nervous. "Before I knew it, I lost my mojo and… ended up falling here."

"Ohhh. Here, let me help you up so we can get you to a doctor," said Rainbow.

She rubbed her hooves together and started picking Soarin up off the ground. Finally, despite his heavy weight, she was able to lift him up onto her back.

"For all we know, you could've fractured a leg or something."

"Oh… thank you so much, Rainbow Dash," Soarin said gracefully. "First you saved my pie, and now you're saving _me_… again. Is there no end to your amazing heroics?"

Rainbow Dash's cheeks blushed brightly as she smiled back at him. As she began carrying him out of the forest, and towards the hospital, she heard a noise above her.

Fluttershy was flying up in the air above them. Rainbow waved up to her, getting her attention. She nudged her head towards Soarin and gave a knowing wink. Fluttershy winked back and continued flying… now with a huge smile on her face.

As the two of them went down the path and towards the horizon, Rainbow Dash cleared her throat and gazed up at Soarin'.

"So, um… if the doctor decides that you need to stay here in Ponyville for the night, would you like to crash at my place?"

"Sure. That would be swell. You really don't mind? I mean, I don't want to be a burden or anything…"

"No, it's cool. All my friends are probably busy for the night, so I'm not expecting anyone."

"Oh? You're not dating anypony at the moment?"

"Nah, but hey. There's plenty of stallions in the sea, right?" she remarked with a sly smile on her face.

"O-Oh! I… I didn't know you were into stallions. For some reason, um… what was her name? Uhh- Uhh- SPITFIRE! Spitfire and I always just assumed that you were a, uh… a mare-amorer," Soarin' suddenly began stammering.

"Yeah, just about everypony seems to think that for some reason…"

**~FIN~**


	27. Author's Notes and Final Thoughts

_"Sorry again about all your bookcases, Twilight. I guess our special talent isn't dustin' bookshelves," said an apologetic Apple Bloom._

_"That's quite all right girls," Twilight Sparkle reassured, chuckling. "I figured it wouldn't be. Looks like I was right."_

_They all took another look at the huge pile of books strewn across the floor, or rather... where the floor once was. It was enough to make the three of them groan._

_"Well, ya know what? Who would want a shelf dusting Cutie Mark anyway," Apple Bloom stated proudly. "Right, gals?"_

_Scootaloo nodded in agreement, while Sweetie Belle seemed to be focusing on something else. "A-are you sure you don't want us to... to help you clean up a little bit?"_

* * *

Ahh, memories.

Contrary to what Scootaloo just said in that epilogue, great stories _can_ start off with a simple thing like seeing three little ponies dusting shelves. In fact, such a story appeared on this site all the way back in November of 2011…

…and then it was promptly restructured and rewritten that following May, after some long back-and-forths with the pre-readers of Equestria Daily and the helpful folks at the Ponychan Training Grounds.

It seems like such a long time ago now.

But anyway, I talked enough about _The Sweetest Gem_'s long and troubled production on the notes for that story, so let's just go back to the roots of _The Trotzamore Stratagem_, and this whole saga in general.

The Gems Trilogy took its roots in the summer of 2011. That was when I first came up with the idea for _The Sweetest Gem_, and then eventually _The Gemmed Satyr_. For the longest time, it was just those two story ideas. In fact, it wasn't until close to when I was starting to write the final version of _The Sweetest Gem _that a third story was added into the mix.

For the longest time, the third episode of the Gems saga was just going to be a stand-alone story focusing on Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie's romantic journey, in much the same vein as the other two. But then I started toying with the idea of having the saga end with an adventure story, and I also realized that it would be difficult to write a full Twilight and Pinkie fic without resorting to a lot of clichés… unless it was a more involved story with bigger tensions, such as Twilight and Pinkie needing to find each other in their hearts in order to save all of Equestria.

* * *

Ultimately, I ended up making up bits and pieces of _The Trotzamore Stratagem_ as I went along writing the first two fics. It was while writing those first few chapters of The Sweetest Gem that I decided to include Discord. And then it was even closer to the end of TSG that I came up with the main centerpiece of the fic: the field of Trotzamore.

Rachelle Ruby being revealed as the villain pulling all the strings was an idea that popped up in my head in the break between _The Sweetest Gem_ and _The Gemmed Satyr._ Believe it or not, all of the other character storylines besides Twilight and Pinkie's, and Rainbow's, weren't conceptualized until _The Gemmed Satyr_ was close to reaching its end.

Speaking of which, one of the very last things to change before _The Trotzamore Stratagem_ actually began was Rarity and Fluttershy's storyline. The original idea was that BOTH mares had actually impregnated themselves via sperm donors, and the struggle of the story was about them working up the nerve to reveal to _each other_ that they were _both_ three months pregnant.

…Yeah, you can probably figure out yourself why I ultimately decided to retool that. I still bet I could've made it comedic enough, but eh. Maybe I'll go back to that idea again but with a different story and a different couple.

Apologies to everyone who was expecting Applejack and Rainbow Dash to end up together at the end, by the way. It was my plan from the very start to have Rainbow Dash end up with Soarin at the very last second, and for Applejack to affirm her commitment with Caramel. Although, Caramel being a transgender was a late idea. And it was for a pretty simple reason too.

Basically, the joke here is that not only was Rainbow Dash the very last pony to find a love interest, but I actually went off the record and made her only _straight_ one of the Mane Six. How do you like THEM apples?

* * *

Now then… final thoughts on the Gems trilogy.

I had fun.

I'll just say that upfront. I had a blast writing all three of this fics. _The Sweetest Gem_, _The Gemmed Satyr_, _The Trotzamore Stratagem_… It was one heck of a journey.

I am proud of both _The Sweetest Gem _and _The Gemmed Satyr_. I think they both turned out really well, better than I was picturing even. Mmm… I have kind of mixed feelings about _The Trotzamore Stratagem_ in all honesty, and from what I've read in the reviews, so do some of you guys. I kind of knew from the start it probably wasn't going to be as good as the other two, but I gave it my best shot anyway.

If _you_ enjoyed it, then that's all that matters. Good on you if you did.

I learned a lot while I was writing all three of them. In a way, the Gems trilogy was like one giant experiment for me. _The Sweetest Gem_ was my first narrative fanfiction, after a three-to-four year stint of writing script-format stories. It REALLY shows in that original draft.

_The Gemmed Satyr_ was my first dabble in first-person narrative, and I decided to up the challenge by featuring _two_ perspectives. In retrospect, my only regret there is that I didn't really take any opportunities for a single back-and-forth scene apart from the very end.

It all made me feel like a scientist mixing chemicals and testing the results… except in the case of _The Trotzamore Stratagem_, where I felt more like the Cutie Mark Crusader Alchemists at the beginning of The Sweetest Gem, just mixing all sorts of random things into a bowl and seeing what comes out.

Besides that, this thing had its fair share of bumps along the way. You guys know what I'm talking about.

THE HIATUSES. Oh god, all those breaks and gaps, sometimes during the fics themselves. _The Sweetest Gem_ came out fine, written mostly during my senior year of high school… and then I started college. Posting chapters of _The Gemmed Satyr_ weeks apart at a time, and don't forget those two super long hiatuses in the middle of _The Trotzamore Stratagem_.

* * *

I have a lot of respect for all you guys out there who actually sat through all that. Seriously. You guys must have the patience of a statue.

"Ooh, I see what you—"

Not _that_ kind of statue, Discord. Go away.

"Awww…"

Did I mention that once upon a time, he was actually going to be the sole narrator for _The Trotzamore Stratagem_? Like, it was going to be told from _his _perspective as he observed their journey for the Gemstones, and it even had a fake ending where he managed to beat them and take control of Trotzamore. That could've been interesting.

But anyway, I'd like to take this minute to personally thank each and every one of you. Thank you to everyone who read _The Sweetest Gem_. Thank you to everyone who read _The Gemmed Satyr_. Thanks to everyone who read _The Trotzamore Stratagem_.

Thank you, everyone who's been following the story since the very first chapter of _The Sweetest Gem_. Thank you, everyone who only just started with this story and perhaps still hasn't read the other two. Thank you to everyone who was extremely patient and waited like madmen during all those gaps and hiatuses, and are still here reading this today.

Thank you, everyone who's favorited, reviewed, followed, and read my fics and followed me. And most importantly of all, thank YOU. Yes, you. The person reading this right now. That's right, I know who you are. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE.

…

Okay, that got creepy really fast.

Seriously though, you guys don't know how much it's all meant to me. _The Sweetest Gem_ was my return to writing fanfiction again after a three-year gap of fooling myself into thinking I'm a terrible writer and being unsure of my own writing abilities, and not knowing if this was ever going to be something I enjoy again.

But you guys have given me confidence. For once, I actually feel proud of my own work, and now as I go back and read over those stories, I'm thinking to myself, "What do you know, they're right. This really _isn't_ as crappy as I thought it was." If my fifteen-year old self could see me now, I think he'd cry… tears of joy. And then he'd probably berate himself for being a fifteen-year old boy who cries. What a baby.

I even appreciate those of you that have been more critical of my work, and pointed out all the problems and inconsistencies throughout. As I've said before, I actually quite welcome constructive criticism, because I feel like it gives me an opportunity to improve, and become a better writer. You guys point things out that make me go back and realize, "Shoot, they're kinda right. I should be more careful about not doing that in the future."

What I'm trying to say is that… well, I wouldn't be here at all without you guys. This must be that wonderful feeling of having fans that they always talk about.

I know I've said it plenty of times now already, and you're all going to respond "No no no, thank _you_!" But screw it, I'm going to say it anyway.

THANK YOU.

THANK YOU ALL, SO MUCH.

* * *

And now, it's time to finish off this trilogy once and for all, and put it behind me at long last… and look ahead as I get ready for the future. Because I'm sure you're all curious to know what's coming next, now that the Gems trilogy is done.

I _am_ going to be writing more MLP fanfiction. No doubt about that.

It's not going to my main focus anymore, though. Now that I have the Gems trilogy under my belt, I'd like to branch out and start doing fanfictions for other mediums too. In particular, I have ideas in the pipeline for Doctor Who, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dan Vs., Batman, and an old kids' cartoon called Wayside. So feel free to keep a tab on me if you guys are interested in any of that.

But as far as MLP is concerned, although the main trilogy is now over, I do still ideas for the "Gems universe". Particularly one-shots. I'd like to explore Twilight and Pinkie's relationship a bit more, since there wasn't much time for it here, as well as delve into Princess Celestia's little thing she's got going on with her royal secretary.

And don't you worry. Pipsqueak WILL get his happy ending yet.

Again though, that's all _far_ into the future. Apart from those, expect some other general one-shots. I'm working on some ideas, and I can't say for sure when any of them will be released. But you can probably expect at least one or two to come out this year.

As fun as writing _The Sweetest Gem_, _The Gemmed Satyr_, and _The Trotzamore Stratagem_ was, I'm practically BURNED OUT right now so it's going to be a while before I take the wheel and attempt another multi-chapter MLP fic.

Once I DO though, there are two ideas that I'm going to pursure:

* The first is a sort of side-story to the Gems saga, a spin-off "fourth episode", I guess you could call it. I'm not going to say for now what it's about or what pairing are going to be featured in it. However, I feel that I've _planted_ enough seeds in The Gemmed Satyr and The Trotzamore Stratagem that you can figure a bit of it out for yourselves…

* And the second one will be a CROSSOVER. Again, not going to say what it's a crossover with, you'll just have to wait and see. After all, time and tide melts the snowman, and every dogma has its day.

So just keep following on and be on lookout. You never know when you're going to log in and be notified that The Rarispy has posted a new story.

It could happen at any time, and when it does... it'll be good.

* * *

Oh! Hello there. What are you doing here?

Wait, hang on. Did you just… did you just get done reading all of that? Those HUGE walls of text, filled with all that boring, pointless babbling about me being thankful for my fans and the projects I'm doing next, and… all that stuff?

Wow. That's… that's really commendable. You really are on top of your game today, aren't ya? A speed reader, that's what you are! I bet it only took you like a couple of days to read _War and Peace_! Heh-heh-heh-heh… I'm still on the first chapter myself.

Hmm, let's see. I—I wish I had something to give you as a reward for all your effort. But I'm fresh out of cookies, and my freezer broke, so those ice cream sammiches have all melted by now.

Umm… Oh, I know! Here, take my wallet! Buy yourself something nice!


End file.
